Learning To Dance
by BookHound89
Summary: What if Hermione and Viktor didn't just meet but were destined to? What if they are not meant to drift apart but stay together despite what comes? And how did it begin? You'll laugh, you'll worry, and you'll see a narrow script opened larger than before.
1. Chapter 1

Major kudos to my awesome beta BernerMom, rather than just criticizing my first written work, she helped to make this story great while liking it just as it is.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.  
A Prophecy

The wood paneled room was warm and smelled of herbs, sweat, and blood, but that was to be expected with a birth. The smell of blood was not over whelming and the mother was a health color.

"He's a fine boy Stefan. Healthy with a head full of hair, as well as being nice and alert," the healer, and family friend, Cassandra stated as she passed the newly washed baby to his father. "Hold him a bit as I take care of Nadia." The tall middle aged healer wiped the sweat from her pale brow before turning and focusing on the happy but tired mother. Both of Nadia's children, her daughter Silvija, six years ago, and now little Viktor's birth; while not easy and fast, at least were not dangerously long or medically worrisome. Simply the exhausting work of bringing new life into the world. Her tired eyes watched her husband and new son, happy.

Stefan Krum was a tall man, his long dark hair tied back as was his norm. However, his face had lost its general stern appearance as he gazed at his son, beaming with obvious pride. "Look Mama Volkov," he said to his mother-in-law, "he is not boasting to be alive, just looking at everything." His charcoal eyes were so happy as he held his son. Stefan was more certain this time with a newborn; his daughter had terrified him when she had been born.

The old woman smiled at him, her soft, subtle wrinkles deepening in joy at being able to witness her grandson's birth. She almost hadn't made it due to the winter weather. The cold had caused the floo network to act up due to some fireplaces not being able to be lit.

"Yes Stefan, he is a lovely boy. I bet he will be strong and able to endure much due to being born this night," she replied, her soft deep blue eyes sparkling. Stefan looked up sharply at that; his mother-in-law had the sight at times and it was to be respected. His wife told him she could look into the present time easily, but seeing the future was rare.

"Truly?" he asked, to which she softly laughed.

"He would have to be, but that is just my own thoughts as a mother and grandmother Stefan, nothing special," she said with a smile. "Come now. Let me hold him a bit if I may."

Coloring a little, he sheepishly handed his son over with care. "Da, Mama Volkov."

She took the baby, watching as the young man went over to his wife and kissed her forehead before softly talking to her. Smiling still, Ana then focused solely on her newest grandson, softly stroking his fine dark hair and looking in his eyes, adoring the moment.

Suddenly her body stiffened as she held him closer, and her eyes focused on something no one else could see. Her voice took on an echo, not entirely normal as she spoke. "In a time when darkness had been thought to pass but returns; she who is strength and knowledge to the Hope will stand bold. With her aid, the Hope will overcome darkness at last. Beware her cost ere she be lost, the sister to Hope in all but name, would despair for her pain, once her strength is not required. But behold held is her hope, he will save her, be her strength and aid. To each other, the anima-sucium match. And the world will be the better for them."

The room was silent now, her own voice silent as Ana Volkov, in her 113th year, finished her prophesy.  
Ana blinked her eyes, the blue becoming clear again as she looked at her son-in-law then said with her normal voice, though quiet and reflective, "Now that is something special." She smiled again at the end of her sentence, looking at the babe with wonder, "An anima-sucium match, dear one, you are blessed beyond most."

Cassandra looked between them, the healer was lost. "Um, I'm sorry, what is that?"

Ana kissed her grandson's forehead, and walked over to her daughter, gently passing him to her. "Feed the little one Nadia. He has been patent enough, and soon will cry if we don't indulge him." She then turned and sat in a chair, smiling with her eyes closed. The other three adults exchanged looks, waiting for her explanation.

"The anima-sucium match, it is a step beyond what is known as soul mates. In fact what inspired the phrase. It is rare, and it is such a gift. This little one will have someone who will ever love him. Who is perfect for him. She will never leave him, will think of him in every hour with perfect love, across time and distance should they be separated. And he will love her the same. What makes this love unique is that it happens when two people's magic is so similar it can bond, and they can share it if needed. Just as their hearts become one, so does their magic. Usually it does not get acknowledged with a prophecy at birth," she smirked a little, "but it is still good to know."

Nadia then spoke, her voice still tired and affected by the last several hours, but ever soft. "Mama, it speaks of darkness. What did you see?"

At this the old woman's brows furrowed, as she tried to sort out the few glimpses she was given. " I saw much darkness go out in a flash. Many rejoiced, thinking it would be gone forever, not knowing it was simply weakened."

She paused; again sorting out images as the rooms only noise was the crackle of the fire and quiet suckling of her little grandson. "The darkness returned, shorter in its time though still terrifying and devastating. I saw a very young woman with a tall young man behind her but so obviously beside her, his hand on her shoulder and sadly with his grandfather's nose." The parents started at this, and the grandmother smiled for a moment as she remembered her beloved, and late husband.

Her eyes still closed, before she continued, "On her other side, with hands linked with hers are two young men, black haired and red haired, facing darkness, afraid but not running. I saw her younger, surrounded by books. I think she is strength and knowledge to the Hope." Her eyes opened and she looked at her daughter, smiling slightly. Ana could see her fear still so she tried to reassure her daughter. "Focus on what is needed now my Nadia, rest and care for your family. We have time to gain understanding and I will keep an eye open, and think on this for you."

"Mother, will little Viktor be in danger?" the young woman asked, holding her mother's eyes as she stoked her son, half gentle and half terrified. Her eyes shone with sadness. "Why must we know this on the very day he is born?"

Ana stood up and went to the bedside, reaching for her daughter but stopped when she saw her flinch. Her eyes saddened and softened, her next words she chose very carefully. "Nadia, I am sorry it came today, but darkness does not spare innocence, and forewarned is forearmed. The vision had a young man, well grown, and strong. He can and will live normally, we shall not tell him of this till need be. Not even of the gift of his anima-sucium match. You heard how they will change the world for the better, not just a few people or even a town Nadia, it was said the world will be affected in a good way because they will have each other. You know the best things are not simply to exist on their own; they are forged and strengthened to be more. Please, do not fear for him being hurt."

Ana sighed. "In truth I fear more for who he is meant for, I think she may have a harder time then he." Ana now reached out her hand and soothed her daughter's hair, glancing at her grandson before meeting Nadia's eyes again, still soft but determined. "I will watch over both of them, sparing them what darkness and pain I can. I promise you."

Nadia blinked a few times before removing her son to burp him. Resignedly she stated, "As you say Mama, for now we will focus on a happy baby." She squeezed her mother's hand then let go, looking down to her son.

Ana took the dismissal as it was intended and left the family, taking Cassandra with her. Once the door closed she rubbed her hand over her face and sighed again.

"Cassandra, I need your promise to never speak of this. I'm afraid not ever. Not the prophecy, not the anima-sucium match. No one must ever know of these things till they come about on their own, this must be a regular birth."

Cassandra put aside her deep respect for the regal old woman and simply reached out to hold her hand in comfort, following her healer's instinct upon seeing Ana's pain. "I had already guessed that Madam Volkov, and I promise to you, never shall I speak of this to any."

"Thank you," Ana acknowledged. "It is a bittersweet thing to have happened. If not for the good, I would despair at the bad that was foretold."

Shuddering, Cassandra replied, "Yes, deep darkness, that hides, and comes back, it is frightening." Ana's shoulders slumped for a brief moment, unexpectedly showing burden.

"Not just the darkness. That in fighting it, even after it is gone, it could take someone who will be known for strength." With eyes closed she continued, "It means bluntly, she may take herself from this world if left alone."

The healer's eyes widened at this as she gave a slight gasp. "That?! That was told..."

"On a day of birth, yes. I don't even think she is born yet, with how young she looked in my vision. For darkness that strong," her voice wavered and Ana broke off, taking in a breath. "I must go home, and look into things, gather my wits. I don't mind telling you this has shaken me."

"It is easily understandable Madam Volkov." With a pause Cassandra added, "Would you like me to send you a draft to help calm?" The old woman shook her head, her eyes distant and contemplating, her brow slightly furrowed in thoughts. "Thank you no, I need this sharp in my mind, and if you make it in front of Nadia or Stefan they might realize, and worry more than they ought."

Blinking her eyes, Ana was were back in the hall with Cassandra. "You did well with the birth, he is a fine boy and I am glad. Good evening."

With respect they younger woman inclined her head and shoulders towards the retreating figure. "Good evening Madam Volkov." And she whispered "Peace be with you."

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

I promise, humor is coming, just needed a good entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Family

Three and a half years later -

"Viktor. Viktor stop running around right now and come greet your Grandmother." Nadia pushed back her hair and summoned the small toy broom her son had been holding while running through the home.

A small boy with brown locks came skidding into the room, chasing after his toy. "Mama! I was 'bout to fly over end of da world!" he exclaimed.

Nadia looked at her son with both despair and resignation, his shirt crumpled and smudged with dirt in places. His knees defiantly discolored, despite her attempts to keep his outside play today restricted to clean areas. Sighing in exasperation she said, "Viktor, you knew your Grandmother was arriving today, and still you are a mess. What am I to do with you?"

The boy saw his Grandmother finally, and sprinted to her. Wrapping his thin arms around her legs, he beamed up at her. "Grandmama! I am glad to see you. Do you want to see me fly around the world? Mama had pie made, but I can't have any till after dinner, and Papa is gonna take Sil out tomorrow if her room is clean, and Mama hopes she'll clean right da first time 'cause she can't handle two mensis under one roof right now."

Nadia shook her head at the three year old. "Viktor, say the word right please, menaces or don't say it. I trust you had a good trip Mama?" She then turned away and began walking to the dining room to begin overseeing the table for dinner without another word or backwards glance.

Ana's eyes watched her daughter sadly. Ever since Viktor's birth, things had been strained between them, and it looked like this would be a difficult visit.

Stefan walked over to her, "It is good to see you Mama Volkov. I am sorry for Nadia. She worries with Silvija going to visit a friend in a few days. She will be in France for a week, where a friend's Grandmother is hosting a large birthday party."

Ana gave a small smile as she bent down to hug Victor. "It is understandable, I am just glad to stay in contact."

"Grandmama, me and Sil are mens, menaciz, but try not to be," her grandson told her sincerely.

Ana laughed at him, ruffling his hair. "Yes you are at times. I fear it only fades if you grow as tall as your Papa and even then… sometimes I see men taller than him still being trouble."

"I'm taller than Papa when he puts me on his shoulders," Viktor stated while looking up at his father.

Stefan chuckled and without further prompting swung Viktor onto his shoulders. "He doesn't miss a chance to get into the air, Mama Volkov. Almost every day he asks me to F-L-Y him."

Viktor bounced oh his father's shoulders and shouted, "FLY! With the broom! Papa's broom is fast!"

Ana smiled and sent her bags away as she walked into the drawing room. Sitting, she asked, "Where is Silvija? Is she over at the friend's?"

"Yes, yes. She will come home with a large list of things she absolutely needs to go to with. She has brought home five lists already over the last two weeks. Honestly, I am glad we are going tomorrow to get her friend's gift so we can have this done with," Stefan sighed.

Viktor was done being still and scrambled off his father's shoulders to go run to some other part of the house.

"I had expected her to be home already, but she probably forgot the time," he explained to his mother-in-law.

"It's fine. She only has a few years more before school, then trips this time of year will not be possible," Ana excused.

Stefan looked at his mother in law, taking in her quiet manner; slightly sad and distant eyes. "How are you; honestly?" he asked gently.

She looked at him a bit startled; normally her son in law kept his respectful distance although she knew he cared. "I'm good, just remembering when Nadia went to school her first time; I missed her so," she stated in the quiet room.

He understood. "She misses you too you know."

Anna didn't miss the present time emphasis as her son-in-law continued, "She's just…afraid for him, and a bit ashamed of how she acts sometimes."

Ana nodded and stood, pausing by Stefan for a moment and patted his shoulder. "I realize this, and wish I could make it easier for her. I'll go settle into my room now."

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Ana walked down the hall to the set of guest rooms where she always stayed. Closing the doors, she leaned against them for a moment with her eyes closed. Taking a breath as she stood tall once more she waved her hand, settling her things around the room wandlessly.

She then took her book and sat by the window. Gazing out, her eyes glazed over and her gift as a seer allowed her to look in on another house, an untold distance away, where a new mother kept anxiously checking on her newborn daughter. The child of her prophecy was born, and only a few weeks old. The only reason Ana had left her small manor was that this visit with her family had been arranged months ago. She hadn't seen the child from her vision until she had breathed her first breath, and she saw how quickly the little one voiced her objections to the change of atmosphere.

Ana kept a close eye on her, and the parents who checked on their new daughter so often. Ana knew that they were both elated to have her, yet also that something had traumatized them enough to fear losing her; almost to an overwhelming, irrational fear. It had been a smooth birth, in that nothing went wrong. However, she still remembered the new parents' reactions to their daughter. The new mother could not stop crying both happy and sad tears. Her father, on the other hand, had been too afraid to hold the infant for the first hour, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Sometimes Ana's Sight was a headache. Having to see everything, but hear nothing; it allowed her to understand how little she would truly know for several years. Despite this, she still understood quite a bit.

The girl's parents were not magical; she had seen absolutely nothing from the magical world, at the hospital, or the home. That in and of itself was interesting, due to the prophecy saying how the world would be the better for her and Viktor. Right now with this blood war in England, that was spreading across the continent of Europe, it was obvious she would change perceptions about Muggleborns. Ana had also picked up that the child may even be in England, due to the bits of writing she had seen around the baby.

Still, there were so many questions, so much waiting as the children grew; as she watched over both of them. Watching also the news, both printed and the barely whispered. Waiting too for what she would not watch for, hoping for forgiveness from her own daughter.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

"Nadia, she misses you."

"I, I know."

"…"

"What could I say after all this time? How can we just pick up and, and…?"

Stefan came across the dining room and wrapped his wife in his arms. "You could say you're sorry. That you were afraid. That you miss her too," he suggested.

Her soft voice was muffled further as her forehead leaned against her husband's chest. "What if she pushes it at me, what if she starts making decisions about his life, how can I protect him?"

Stefan's head twisted slightly to one side. "Do you not see that she fears it too?" he asked gently. He pulled back and looked into her eyes before kissing her softly and pulling her back into him. "She never tells him anything that will not make him a good man even at three, she never gives him anything other than what any other boy his age would love."

Resting his cheek on his wife's head, he continued, "You haven't noticed have you, how ever since his birth she has withdrawn more, so she can keep an eye on things, just like she promised. She cares for him, surly you can see that. I never asked her for a better explanation of the prophecy, and what she has seen over the years. She didn't talk to anyone for months after his birth. Later, once I realized, I asked her friends what happened and they told me she had been ill. We both know that she lied to them and was dwelling deep. Forearming herself, for us."

Silent tears began to move down Nadia's face, she had seen her mother's tired eyes every time she came for a visit. Tired from more than Looking, it had the same air as when her Father died, not as strong but she knew she was hurting her mother by blaming her. "I miss her," she admitted finally. "I miss my mother," she murmured.

Stroking her shoulders and back Stefan pulled away a little, smiling at her. "Then tell her, tomorrow when I take Viktor and Silvija out, you stay and talk with her," he told her.

They heard a shuffling but thought it was a house elf continuing with dinner preparations. However, their thoughts were interrupted by a small voice asking, "Mama, are you ok?"

They both turned to find their son looking on worried. "Do you need a hug Mama, one from both me and Papa?" he asked.

Nadia smiled through her tears and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I think that would make everything better."

Viktor ran over and was swept up by his mother as Stefan enveloped them both in his arms. He kissed his mother's check, "Love you Mama." After a few moments of the embrace, the little boy kissed her again and the quiet was broken. "Is it time for dinner now so we can eat and have pie?"

At dinner that night there was an undercurrent of expectancy. Silvija, Viktor and Stefan spoke the most, but despite Nadia's quietness, Ana could see that her daughter was more peaceful than she had been for some time, while at the same time, oddly nervous. Nadia met her mother's eyes a few times with a shy smile that puzzled the older woman, and gave hope.

Nadia went to bed early after making sure her daughter's room as cleaned as promised, and the rest of the family soon followed. Ana's last activity before going to sleep was checking on the little baby girl again, glad to see her rosy cheeks and freshly damp brown hair as she slept.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

"Viktor, do you think you can be a good strong boy today and help me carry your sister's things?" Stefan asked his son after breakfast. He held in his chuckle as he watched how son's eyes grow as they filled with excitement before shouting that he could, quickly showing his arm muscles. "Good, then we three will go out and be back later." He kissed his wife and promptly left with a child attached to each hand, both of them chattering away.

Nadia then coughed a little and began to twist her napkin, still trying to find the right words. After a few moments Ana began to move her chair back, thinking that Stefan had pushed too hard for what was obviously not ready to happen yet.

"I think I'll go read darling. Do you-" she was suddenly interrupted.

"Mama…"

Ana glanced up sharply at the tone she heard, nervousness and sad. Nadia was looking at her with more than wistful sadness, her eyes were hopeful yet filled with despair, longing for something.

"Mama? I am so sorry. I – I don't want you to go yet. Please, may I talk with you?" Softly she added, "It's been so long."

Ana's eyes showed her own longing that she had kept hidden. She rose and moved to the chair closest to Nadia. "Of course we may talk. For however long you would like Nadia. I didn't want to go, but -"

"I know. I have pushed you away. You were being so much kinder to me than I deserved Mama. I don't want you to leave and give me space anymore. I miss you." Nadia cautiously raised her hand towards her mother, her eyes shy and lonely.

At this the old woman's eyes misted over and she clasp her daughters hand tight as she said, "I have missed you so." They both embraced and then pulled apart, hands still held.

"Stefan tried at first to get me to listen and talk to you, but I wouldn't," Nadia told her mother. "Yesterday, he tried again and I finally listened. I understand, Mama. I'm sorry that my fear has hurt you, I should have never been mad at you."

"Oh Nadia, do you not think that if I had heard that, with you or your brothers, that I would not have been afraid too? Darling I am still afraid, and I am family to only one of the children. I promise you, I am still looking out for both of them."

"I never thought you wouldn't, I just..."

Ana calmly stoked her daughters' hand, her voice full of understanding, "It was something terrifying to hear at any time, and so soon after birth, I understand how it traumatized you, please forgive me."

Nadia's eyes went wide. "Mama, you told us years ago that you could not control the future sight, I don't blame you. Alright, I did blame you. But not anymore. I apologize for that blame."

They stood and hugged each other tightly for several minutes, before walking to the drawing room. They sat side by side and began to talk about everything not said for three years. They talked about Silvija and Viktor, disagreement's that Stefan and Nadia had, new and old friends of Ana's. For over two hours they talked hand in hand, making up for lost time.

Finally Ana cautiously asked her daughter a question. "Nadia, I – I need to check on her, she was recently born, and, and I-" Nadia caught her breath at this; she had never thought of the girl except as a dark phantom. "You couldn't see her before?"

"No, I saw her a few weeks ago, when she was born and first cried. I have been checking on her, a bit more than Viktor truthfully." Nadia thought for a moment and then quietly asked, "Is she ill? Is that why you look more?" "No, she is healthy, but how much her parents watch over her makes me worry. I know I couldn't help her if something were to happens. But I try to check in regularly... for my peace of mind."

Nadia oddly now wanted to know about this child if she could; the one she tried to forget for years. She knew her mother's heart too, understanding a bit how her mother wanted to make sure even if she couldn't help. "You don't need to worry Mama, a few months ago maybe, but it's ok for you to check in. Can you…can you tell me about her after?"

Ana beamed at her daughter, "Of course darling, I won't be but be a few moments." Her eyes lost focus and Nadia got up to check on dinner preparations and ordered a light lunch of snack sized dishes. She recalled that night long ago and wondered about the Match her mother had talked about when Viktor had been born. Something about inspiring the phrase soul mates, bonding hearts and magic. She wandered back into the drawing room carrying a platter of lunch, one of the two house elves following with drinks. Sitting down, she prepared herself a plate of food, then poured cider for her mother and wine for herself.

When Ana looked around again she was handed her glass, and began making herself a plate to nibble on. "What would you like to know about her Nadia?" she asked.

"Do you know her name, where she lives?"

"I don't know her full name, my sight at the hospital didn't give me good angles to read it and it's not really where I can see it in her home. It looks long, but I have no clue honestly. I may have an idea where she lives, but I am sorry, once I know… I think I would keep it to myself. We can't prepare Viktor to meet her. We can't tell him about any of this until the time is right, or he begins to act foolishly," Ana informed her daughter.

"Foolishly Mama, how? Why, how could he act foolishly?"

Without thinking Ana was bluntly honest; over the last few years her tact had dulled. "Meeting and dating someone or even worse being engaged when they meet. We know he is now a bit older than her. He must be patient, and not seek affection rashly."

At this Nadia's eyes became puzzled, sad and admittedly a bit defensive. "He can't date anyone but her? What if he likes someone here Mama? Can't he be happy till they meet?"

At this Ana rushed to reassure her daughter, cautions of their recently healed and tender bond. "I don't mean at all to say he can't be happy Nadia, and how the Match works. It is grounded off of who they will be anyway. He would naturally not be girl crazy, and she wouldn't be boy obsessed. She lives far away and it would not... not come about if they were people who needed affection before meeting. They are meant for each other, balance each other, and are exactly what they need. Yes, he may get interested in girls before they meet, she may find some boy handsome. But once they meet, they will somehow know the other will make them happy, just by being near. If Viktor is in a relationship already they may not find happiness with each other. The world would be losing something great in them and she herself may be-" Ana's eyes went a little wide at that, she hadn't meant to let it slip, and her sudden cut off alerted her daughter.

She was so used to being alone now, and the words she often thought had flown out without her checking them. Nadia saw the almost panic in her mother and understood this was something important. "She may be what Mama?"

"I, Nadia I don't-"

"Please Mama, she may what?" Nadia pleaded.

Fighting with herself Ana realized in the long run more damage may be done if she withheld this.

"Lost," sadly she stated. "She herself may be lost."

Thinking for a moment the younger woman looked at her mother, her own eyes cautious. "What do you mean 'she may be lost'?" Nadia inquired. She saw her mother's struggle for words, her wise and eloquent mother. "Mama, I will try to be understanding but I need to know."

Still Ana paused before answering Nadia. "The girl, the prophecy, it sounds like without Viktor in her life, she may ... pass."

Nadia drew a short breath at this.

Ana continued, "The darkness, it may affect her so much, that the cost to her, what ever she looses, once the threat is gone, and she is not needed; I- I fear for her Nadia." Her shoulders were bowed and she paused.

Nadia attempted to speak, but Anna's hand went up, asking for more time to say what was needed.

"I am not saying she is more important, and I refuse to groom Viktor to adore her, to charm, and be her shining knight. She is to be his equal and he hers. They are to me equal in value, and they must be equal and honest to each other. But, they are going to meet sometime, otherwise the prophecy would not have been given, and they will be able to make each other so much happier than anyone else." The drawing room was silent for several minutes as Nadia thought, and Ana prayed she had not just lost her daughter again.

With baited breath she saw Nadia get ready to speak.

"So you will not tell me definitive, telling things about her, because he is not to know?"

Ana almost went limp with relief. "No darling, I don't see him daily so I will not let things slip, but if you know her county, her language, her favorite things, you may not mean to but you could influence him."

Looking at her mother with a grateful smile Nadia replied "And you refuse to groom him to adore her."

Ana smiled in reply, "I refuse."

Nadia smiled then took a breath and decided to take a chance, feeling better about the girl due to how seriously her mother took this. "Mama, I won't tell him anything, I won't even tell Stefan, but can you tell me a little about her? I know she is young, but what do her parents like, what do they look like? What she may look like? Simply for myself? When I see her in my mind it would be nice to be slightly accurate."

Anna looked at her daughter for a moment, taking in how curious and slightly keen she looked, just like when she had been a girl and wanted something. "All right, but please, no favoritism to little girls who may look like her."

Nadia agreed, "Of course not Mama, I promise."

Anna smiled then described the family she watched. "Her mother is pale, with curly blond hair and brown eyes, her father somewhat tan with brown hair and eyes. So far she had brown hair and it does curl a little, as short as it is. The parents are quiet and good mannered, to each other and people they meet. I think she shall be as well."

"What do they do Mama? Is it good work, so they do not struggle?"

"I won't tell you what they do, even that may give things away, but they live in a nice home, I do not see them struggling although they are not ridiculously wealthy."

Nadia looked thoughtful then smiled softly, "So she is healthy, possibly brown eyed with curly brown hair; she will not want and will likely be well mannered." She sipped her wine. "It is good Mama, it is a good beginning. Thank you."

They had a brief moment where they held each other's eyes, both sets showing love and respect; rejoicing that they had each other back in their lives again.

Suddenly, their peaceful air was shattered by the noisy entrance of the other three family member's return to the house. Silvija was excited to tell everyone what she got her friend for a birthday surprise, and about the many things her father indulged her in.  
Stefan stated he would never go shopping with his daughter for this purpose ever again, because he was now traumatized. And Viktor came in carrying three bags that were more fluff than weight, saying he couldn't see anything and was hungry. The two women looked back at each other before laughing and going to help them.

Dinner that night was a grand occasion, filled with much laughter and happiness. Stefan had been briefly told by his wife that he was the best husband in the world, and she would show her appreciation for his wisdom later. Viktor went to bed holding his new toy snitch on magical string that his father had gotten him for his help in taking the heavy bags to and from stores, in addition to the books and ice-cream he had gotten.

Ana went to her room for a few moments after dinner before going to Silvija's room to talk about the upcoming trip; describing what she herself had seen in France, and helping with the general packing. In truth many of the 'essentials' were easily put aside once Silvija had expert advice from someone who was not her parents, and who had been to France.

That night, when Ana went to sleep in the quiet home, she had a lightness in her heart that had been missing for so many years.


	3. Chapter 3

The World Cup

August 1994

Hermione Granger was not an athletic girl, she also was not a fan of mornings, and this particular morning made her believe that any Quidditch, even the famed World Cup might just be a bit over rated. The terrible landing of the portkey also made her think someone had been unhappy with their work load because she had read about how smooth they were supposed to be. But once they reached the camp site she admitted it was interesting; she had never seen young wizarding children in a family setting before, and frankly some of the older wizards were a riot.

For now she simply sat outside the tent, staying with Ginny as the others joked and met friends. She loved people watching when she was able to do so, so now she happily sat and watched while nibbling on a snack. Should her parents ask, she would tell them it was healthy camp fire food… well, it was healthy to the teenager's stomach, and hidden sweet tooth.

She was currently, happily munching on gooey, sugary, melty s'mores and loving every bit of it. Chocolate was her weakness, and although she would feel sorry, should her parents ever ask, sugar free chocolate really was an abomination in her book. As Mr. Bagman and eventually Mr. Crouch left she finished her slice of heaven then enjoyed the sports memorabilia, wondering how they made movable action figures that acted like the players. Hermione mentally added this question to her list of 'fun research just for the sake of knowing.'

Finally, it was time to go watch the game and after a short pleasant walk, there was more bloody climbing. True, the stadium looked massively impressive, but still, too much was simply too much. 'Honestly, I may need to begin working out after this, apparently three years of Hogwarts staircases still hasn't quite prepared me for how old fashioned the wizarding world is,' Hermione thought as she was almost to the top and trying not to get winded. Luckily, the crowds had slowed them at the bottom levels so it wasn't a hard push from the beginning, like it was at 'way too early o'clock' this morning.

Once the match got under way she did admit it was far superior to Hogwarts Quidditch, and very exciting to watch. The mascots' antics had her rolling her eyes more than once, however, at both nations' representatives. She suddenly recalled why she preferred watching sports over the telly at home. While watching, she concluded that it seemed the professional players got hurt less often than her schoolmates. However, when they did get hurt it was badly.

Of course being professionals, let alone at the World Cup, meant that injuries were ignored as much as possible. Still, to see both seekers hurt so badly; not to forget the various bruises of the other players, helped reinforce her resolve to never ever play Quidditch. Not even for fun, you know, if she ever lost her mind.

First, Ireland's Seeker plowing not once, but twice into the ground. The last time he crashed so badly that she noticed his broom might not ever fly again. Then second, Krum getting pummeled in the face by a Bludger, and still flying at breakneck speed.

It was honestly amazing he hadn't passed out in the dive, or afterword due to blood loss. However, it had been thrilling, and the opportunity to be in the minister's box for the match was great. It was disappointing to her that Harry didn't get how special it was and all Ron was impressed by was the view of the game.

Once they got back to the camp ground she enjoyed chatting about different parts of the match until everything became repetitive enough that Hermione began mentally began reviewing her book list for school. Scratch that, she wished she had a book right now! Much to her dismay, Ginny had forbidden her from bringing even one and got the twins in on making sure of it. 'If those three ever decided to take over the world we would all be in severe trouble,' she thought with a small chuckle to herself.

When she was finally in bed for the night, she snuggled into the covers, yawning over thoughts of the very long day and saw bits of the match in her mind again. Oddly, the last few images before she fell asleep were of the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum. 'Guess there's nothing like massive blood loss to scare a girl,' was her final sarcastically amused thought before slumber overtook her.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione awoke to screaming; and as she stumbled over to Ginny, Mr. Weasley rushed in.

"Girls, you need to get you coats and shoes and follow me." he ordered.

Ginny rubbed her eyes while trying to get out from under her covers. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked.

"Someone's out to relive their old glory days and make sure they're not forgotten," he said almost to himself. His face was pale and on full alert to the many sounds surrounding them.

"Come on now! Just grab your coats. I need to get you kids to safety."

The girls looked at each other as they followed him out, holding their coats. 'Glory days?' Ginny mouthed to her friend. Hermione just shook her head and shrugged. Once outside where they joined Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione looked around. She saw the shape of something - no, someone - several someone's floating in the air, a good twenty feet high, where everyone could see them.

Her face became very pale as she remembered the details of an unpopular history book. It had been about how Voldemort's followers had parties, revelries, and showed off their victims before torturing them. They liked to float the poor pople in the air, to both terrify and brag. With her mind and heart racing a mile a minute she thought, 'It can't be, not at the World Cup. He isn't even back. Most think He won't ever come back.'

However, her mind was very logical and detail oriented. The fires, the group of cloaked and masked figures. She whispered quickly to her friend, trying not to panic others but needing to warn her. "Ginny, I think its old death eaters! They – they're having fun. We need to find cover."

"You lot, get into the woods and stick together," Mr. Weasley shouted before leaving with his three eldest sons.

As the group made their way towards the woods, explosions went off, then a sudden rush of people flooded through their small group, desperate to get away. In then panic, Hermione got jostled away from her friends, and for a brief moment she could still see them twenty feet away before a scared voice distracted her.

"Mama, Mama" a small blond boy wailed. She looked down and saw him a couple feet away, no older than four, tears covering his face, and holding a blanket. She bent down to scoop him up and heard the sound of a spell crackling over her head. 'It almost got me, whatever, whoever that was.' She held the little boy close to her, keeping crouched down.

Her wand was in her sleeve although she knew not to use it despite the chaos, the trace was still active and she didn't want to chance it. "Hello, I'm gonna help you, what's your name?" she asked the boy, hoping he wasn't too scared to answer.

Unfortunately he was. He just kept crying and held her tight, whimpering 'Mama'. Hearing several voices yelling in French, and noting the boy turning his head toward them she tried to ask if he spoke French, again receiving no response. Still, it was something to go on and try to get away from the madness.

She had begun moving between shadows to help keep out of sight when suddenly a deep voice, very garbled and close to her yelled "Geet dvown!" while someone pulled her free hand down hard enough to drag her and the boy to the ground. Her eyes were huge as she heard the sound of several spells go overhead.

The boy wailed louder at the sudden drop and latched his arms painfully around her neck. Wincing, Hermione soothed him as best she could; knowing it wasn't safe for him to draw attention to them, all the while looking around for who pulled them down. 'I can't see anyone, and I should. Wait. I can feel someone still holding my hand!' she thought to herself.

"Please, who are you, I can't see you." The hand holding hers made soothing motions, she assumed with their thumb. "Can't zay, not suvosed be here. Ou not be here, not save." The voice said now, softer, not quite as deep. Whoever he was, no matter how foreign, he at least spoke some English, and he had saved them.

"I know, but I got separated from my friends, and this little boy is lost."

The blond head peeked up out of her hair, his little eyes red and scared. _"Je veux ma maman,"_ he said, his voice wobbling.

Hermione smiled and asked quickly who his mother was, and what his name was. _"Quel est votre nom, qui est votre maman?"_

 _"Je suis Pierre, maman est belle Annie, papa lui qui appellee,"_ he replied.

She smoothed his hair and looked around, hoping to still see whoever was with her. "Please, this little boy is with French wizards, his mother is Annie, and they will be looking for him, Pierre."

"Not good vords. Vill lead them, den hide." She thought he would bring the mother to them, but when her hand was pulled up and he kept tugging on it, she understood that she would be led to the French wizards.

She took a moment to whisper to the little boy in French. _"Pierre, we are going to find your Mama, but you must be quiet so only Mama can find us."_

He thought a moment then his lip trembled. _"How will she find me if she can't hear me?"_

 _"Her heart will let her know where you are,"_ she whispered.

At this he calmed. _"Oh, ok,"_ he stated before snuggling closer to her.

For twenty minutes or so the two, well three, worked their way closer to a side of the camp where only a few tents were damaged. They eventually came to into an open space where a ring of wizards was surrounding a group of women and children. Their backs to them, obviously guarding those who couldn't defend themselves.

One of the wizard's stepped forward at seeing a teenager and toddler. His robes were singed and he was missing a shoe but he seemed to be the leader and looked kind. " _Êtes-vous perdu un peu, nous pouvons vous protéger jusqu'à cela est fait."_ Hermione relaxed at hearing his kind greeting, offering them safety with the others even though he didn't know them.

She squeezed the hand that had never let go of hers as she began to explain about the boy. _"S'il vous plaît, je pense que ce garçon appartient avec vous, son nom est Pierre et sa mère est Annie?"_ At this a young blond woman came out of the group, shoving aside two wizards, and cried as she took her son.

Pierre was happy to see his mother and chatted at her despite how tightly he was held. _"Mama! Je ai eu peur, mais cette dame m'a aidé, et elle m'a dit que vous me trouverez avec votre coeur, même si je devais être tranquille."_

The quiet voice beside Hermione then asked a question, hoping to not be heard so he wouldn't be attacked. "Vill ou stay, they provect, da?"

Unfortunately, the wizard did hear him and pulled his wand out. He spoke English and thought it might go faster if he switched to it, "Who is with you, why does he not show himself." Hermione's eyes got large with worry and she pulled the hand holding hers behind her, hoping whoever he was, he would follow her lead and get behind her. She didn't think they would attack her at least.

"Please, he said he's not supposed to be here, he helped me twice; leading us to you and pulling Pierre and I out of the path of several spells. I don't think he means harm. He just wants to help."

With his heavy accent and very broken English the voice stated, "Not suvosed be here, ordered far fight, hide. Not right, people in danger, must stay hiven or trouble. Ou keep her vif ou?" The voice asked very concerned, "She stay save?"

After this the leader lowered his wand and replied, "She can stay with us; do you have a place to go?"

"Da, need veturn, or find gone." With this the hand left hers and she turned around, trying in vain to see anything of who helped her. The last thing she heard from him was a simple "Stay save."

The older wizard walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Come little one. Into the circle. Would you prefer English or French while we wait for this to end?"

 _"I speak French well, but still have some issues with the tricky parts sir,"_ she told him.

He smiled at this and led her into the circle, continuing the short conversation in French before returning to the outer ring. "This is my wife, Maria, you will sit with her for now."

The small black haired witch was beginning to grey, but she had a beauty about her that was timeless as she smiled at the new arrival. Hermione shyly smiled in return, "It's nice to meet you Madame. Please what is your last name?"

The older witch had watched everything and liked her already. "I am Maria Roux, and my husband is Jean Roux. Now what is your name little one?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, Madame Roux. Thank you for taking me in. I got separated from my friends before we made it to the woods," she told the older witch.

"Who are they so we can help you find them? I know they must be worried about such a precious one as you."

Hermione was a little surprised at this. Usually only her parents referred to her like that. "I'm here with Arthur Weasley from the British ministry, and his family. We are camped somewhat close to the Irish side, and our muggle site manager is Mr. Roberts."

Madam Roux then called one of the women over to them. "Charlotte, send a message to the British ministry, for Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger is at site 27, ask for the Roux's." The witch curtsied and sent a song bird Patronus into the night.

"Oh, that's a beautiful one," Hermione said, watching it fly away.

"Have you seen one before Hermione?" Madam Roux asked.

"Yes, my friend just learned last year to make a corporal one. His is a stag."

"How lovely, how old is he? Perhaps an older brother's friend?"

"Oh no Madame. Harry's just turned fourteen. We are in the same year of school. He - kinda had to learn due to a problem with Dementors."

The older woman's eyes got very large at this "Fourteen and corporal? A problem with Dementors? Why would they be trouble to a boy? Please explain." In her mind she wondered, 'Does the English government not protect their own children?'

"Well, last year they were guarding our school against an escaped convict. He was trying to get to Harry you see, but of course Dementors don't know friend from foe, and Harry is very susceptible to them, so, he had to learn to defend himself."

At this Maria's eyebrows gathered as she recalled news from England last year. Suddenly her eyes looked into Hermione's very hard. "Your friend's name is Harry, and a convict was after him? What is his last name?"

Hermione saw how intelligent the older witch was and answered, "Potter, and I promise I'm not fibbing. We became friends in our first year at school."

Maria's eyes got very wide and others around them began quietly whispering to each other, careful to not disturb the guard. "Good heavens, no wonder you weren't afraid tonight if you are friends with him!"

Hermione laughed a little at this. "Oh I was very afraid. I was supposed to stay with the boys, but we got separated," she said with a frown. "They probably made it into the woods. I hope they're okay."

The older witch patted her shoulder and assured her they most likely were fine and bored. Madam Roux then summoned another young woman and had warm rich mocha brought to them as she got to know this fascinating young woman, and tried to keep her mind from worrying.

After an hour of small talk, and getting to know each other, Hermione finally asked a question that had been bothering her, "Madame Roux, why is the outer circle only wizards? Why do you not stand by your husband? I apologize if it's rude, but I don't quite understand it."

At this question, Maria laughed softly and smiled. "It is not rude. In truth, we fool the opponent who thinks if they take out the men, they need not fight anymore." Her smile then became a bit wicked looking. "They do not think of how fierce a mother will defend her child. How enraged we might become that they harmed our spouse and family. In truth, should they get past the outer circle," she smirked at Hermione and snorted in scorn, "they will have a harder battle against us poor frightened females."

Hermione blinked, then smiled. "I like it."

They both smiled before a green flash and several gasps made them look up. Both suddenly going pale and reached out for the other's hand. "Dear God," Maria whispered.

Hermione whispered in frightened response, "The Dark Mark."

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

After making hurried farewells, once a ministry worker came for Hermione, she was led back to the camp area. She hurried on, recognizing the water pump from that morning, well the previous morning, where she had originally laughed at watching an old wizard argue about wanting to wear his floral nightgown.

'Please, please let them all be safe,' her mind chanted over and over again. 'I was supposed to watch him. If anything came up, I was to stay with Harry. But what did I do? I let random people separate us then completely forgot about him as I helped a child get back home.' She was torn about if she should or should not feel bad about helping the little boy; he had been scared, and didn't speak English to get help. Oh she would find out later if it was right or wrong. For now, she just needed to see that the boys, and everyone was ok.

'Too young to be a guardian, but really, who else was there? Nothing was supposed to even happen for a few more years; what a pipe dream that was. I can't even do magic unless it's at school,' she thought in disgust; understanding she would have to go over other options until her tracer was off. For now, her mental mantra repeated, 'Please, please let them all be safe.' Finally, the worker brought her to the camp. Some tents in the vicinity were smoking slightly, but theirs was unharmed.

"Oi! She's back! 'Mione!"

Suddenly she was surrounded by red hair and happy worried faces. In the middle was Harry's dark hair and scared face.

The other babble she tuned out, focusing on him. "You all were fine? Did anything happen?" she asked before he talked over her in worry.

"I'm so sorry Hermione! I lost hold of your sleeve, and then you were gone. Are you okay?"

She hugged him and hurried to reassure him "Perfectly fine Harry. After we got shoved apart, I saw you both for only a few moments before we got separated further. You couldn't have found me. I had no clue where I even was. But I met some new wizards and helped a little boy who was lost. What happened to all of you?"

Mr. Weasley had finished speaking to the ministry worker, whom Hermione hadn't even bothered to get the name of, and came over to them. "Five minutes then back to bed, we will be leaving in a few hours and need some shut eye." Harry blinked and looked at Ron before looking straight at Hermione and rushing though the details, hoping desperately to get it all in.

He had no idea if he really could, but he knew his friend needed to know what happened or she wouldn't sleep because of worrying.

"Me and Ron got in the forest fine, but lost the others too. Met a gloating prat named Malfoy, left that git. I found out I lost my wand. We had gotten to a quiet part of the forest and were waiting, when someone came close through the bushes. We asked who it was, and then whoever he was shouted a spell and sent the dark mark in the air. Right bloody above us. He disapparated then loads of others apparated in, everyone pointing wands at us. I pulled Ron down before they could blast us with tons of stunning spells. Then they started accusing us of sending it up, Ron's Dad defended us; they found Mr. Crouch's House elf knocked out, the one who held his seat at the match but he never came. She said she never did magic - didn't know how, my wand was found close to her, someone used it to send that mark up, and because the circumstances and everything Mr. Crouch freed her before Mr. Weasley got us out of there. We came back and found the twins and Ginny, but no you. Mr. Weasley thought you'd report to someone so he asked and found out a Patronus message had been received with where you were."

Harry then shook his head and slowed down to normal talking speed. "Blimey, I didn't know they could send messages with them. And how did you get so far away from our camp?"

Both Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry both impressed, and wondering how in the world he said all that in just five breaths, and in under two minutes. "Um right, so you both aren't injured good. I was running Harry, with other panicked people, plus I had to return a toddler to his mother without being caught. I'd say both of those took me away from camp."

Harry laughed and hugged her and Ron both, "Let's not get separated if something like this happens again, yeah?"

Ron finally found his voice and grunted yeah, while giving Hermione an awkward one armed hug. "Harry's hero thing may be wearing off on you 'Mione," he said with a smile.

Harry got puffed up a bit, "Hero thing?! What-"

"All right," stated Mr. Weasley as he came up to them, "into the tent you lot. Get what sleep you can. We'll be leaving around sun up."

Once in with Ginny again, Hermione asked about how she had been, desperately keeping her eyes open so that the unknown didn't give her nightmares. Although, it was a safe bet that restful sleep was not going to be on the agenda.

"Oh it was fine. Fred and George kept me really close after we lost you all, but we went up into some trees where no one would look up and find us and hung out for a bit. Truthfully, I kinda dozed off on Fred for a bit before the Mark went up. After that, other people began getting out of the forest and we thought it would be safe to come back to the camp, so yeah."

Hermione smiled at this; glad her friend had had far less of and adventure than herself. "That's good Ginny. I'll tell you 'bout mine in morning. Tired for now," she mumbled off at the end. "Hate early mornings."

Within thirty seconds, she was asleep; oblivious to her friend watching her with concern, or hearing the other girls' soft reply, "Sure, glad you're back safe." Ginny had of course noticed Hermione's scuffed knees, and the dirty bottom of night gown. She had seen how her friend's arms shook taking off her coat just moments ago, and vowed to wait as long as needed to find out what happened to Hermione while she was on her own for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

The Guardians Duty

Hermione dreamed that night. In her dreams, she remembered what could have gone wrong, and dreamed about going back to the tent to find a smoking bunch of charred, falling canvas. She envisioned the nightmare of coming back to the tent where one, or several shrouded bodies lay, surrounded by shadow people, heads bowed, and the sound of weeping. She dreamed of her mentor, stalking up to her, striking her to the ground, his face furious, yelling at her for being so stupid, demanding to know why she could not do something as simple as not leave his side. The dreams went on and on, each one worse than the one before.

In truth, she was glad it was only a few hours before she was shaken awake by a remorseful Ginny. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I know you want more sleep, but Dad says we have to get up and get home."

Hermione's eyes locked with her friend's as she fought to not show how she was even more exhausted from her dreams; and how she was terrified to face them again. "Its fine Ginny. He told us last night, uh, I mean this morning, so it's fine," she told the red-head.

Ginny felt really guilty seeing how exhausted the other girl looked, 'If I was as big as Charlie I would just let her sleep and carry her back to the burrow,' she thought.

When they all got back to the Weasley home, most of the kids went back to bed, but Hermione stayed up and helped Mrs. Weasley pack lunches for those who were headed out. She then helped make breakfast for everyone else, and even helped clean up the borrowed tent, despite the older woman stating she should go back to bed and sleep herself out. Once everyone was up she snuck away and wrote her report to send, knowing that even if she had failed so far, she couldn't ignore her responsibilities due to embarrassment and shame.

 _SP_  
 _LH is fine, no injury beyond scraped palm, but had a scare. Was very nearby when the Light went up, law showed up in force, did not take out innocent targets in stupidity. LH acted in time. Back at red castle now. Sure you will hear reports from Beard, guardian erred, was not near. Will make full report when able, understand failed._  
 _GH_

Her hand shook on the last two words before she signed as Guardian of Harry; it would not be pleasant when he told her how spectacularly she failed. 'It – it's just,' her eyes watered in the attic as she released the owl bound for Hogwarts, 'I don't know how I could have tried harder, but I should have done something different. They trusted me, both men, agreeing to make me Harry's unseen guardian. I almost failed.' At this thought her tears ran freely. More strongly at the possible loss of her best friend, but also at failing two such powerful wizards who entrusted something so important to her.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Flashback: June 7th, 1994 - 3 am

Hermione sat in the Headmasters office, clean but tired, wanting to sleep. However, the Headmaster had summoned her, and she answered. For now she had a cup of hot chocolate and Professor Dumbledore had a goblet of unknown substance, but it smoked faintly. His eyes were tired but determined as he watched her wait patiently.

"Miss Granger, I know the hour is very late, and you would far rather be sleeping, however I fear time to speak with you will soon be in very short supply," the headmaster informed her.

"Of course Headmaster, your time is more valuable than mine so I am glad to help. Is it something about Harry or Sirius?" she replied.

Sighing, Dumbledore said "Harry yes, not Mr. Black though. I fear I must ask something of you Miss Granger. Please do not accept until you know fully what I ask for, because it will be difficult and more perilous than you may have reason to believe."

At this the young girl frowned. She understood that things got dangerous, and that there was a lot the headmaster did that she didn't know about, but why was he asking her for help? "Me sir? But, I'm still a student. Wouldn't an adult be better to ask for whatever this is?"

"Ahh, and there is the trouble Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a sigh. He looked remorseful, his eyes not sparkling for once. "You see, to be blunt, I need an unseen guardian for Harry. I very much understand that you and Mr. Weasley are with him on his adventures that are almost always life threatening, but, I need an official Guardian for him, someone who is highly trained and skilled, yet would not be seen as protecting him, in the manner we need."

Hermione's head tilted to the side, her brow furrowed deep in confusion, trying to understand. "A few of us have been trying to find someone for this task ever since the end of Harrys first school year. We have watched you, and others. We even tried to find an adult who could be near him; but alas, we could not find one as invisible as one of his class mates. I admit we watched other students, the Messrs. Weasley, all three, even Mr. Longbottom. A good dozen students, across all the different years, trying, searching for who could help."

His eyes met sharply with hers, dead earnest and holding some hope. "You were the only one we all agreed on, and stayed agreed upon. You mastered Polyjuice potion with only a book to teach you in your second year Miss Granger. You master every spell taught in class within the class if not on the first try. I have heard and easily believe that you read and almost memorize every book of your year before the start of term. And you are of unfailing loyalty and full of heart."

Dumbledore's face which had shone with happy pride shifted and became more intense. "Miss Granger, we can teach you more, not just magic, but other things needed to keep Harry and yourself safe. We very much need you to be his guardian, to be with him, not constantly, but nearly so. To be the person he will confide things in, will talk to when he won't tell any adult. He is still a child, like you, but we must ask you, I fear, to grow up too soon and aid in protecting him."

Hermione's eyes were large, her cooling cup of cocoa forgotten. "I, I have some questions, if I may sir?"

He nodded with understanding. "Of course, and should you decide against this I will clear your memory of only this time we are talking, and you will wake in your bed."

Hermione felt a little uneasy at this bland statement but filed it away and pushed on. "Sir, who are the others that helped choose?"

He smiled a little at this before answering, "At first it was just three of us, looking at candidates, listing the positives and negatives. However, this last past year we gained a fourth. I was of course one. A skilled Auror named Kingsley aided as well with potential adults while narrowing down the student list. You may find it hard to believe, but Professor Snape was the third. And finally, Professor Lupin himself joined us."

"Pro-Professor Snape sir? He agreed to mE?!" Hermione gasped in disbelief.

At this the old wizard chuckled a bit and rewarmed her cocoa, gesturing for her to drink. "Yes Miss Granger. In fact, he warmed up to the idea last summer, and this year he has stepped in at times when the others would of dismissed you."

Hermione thought for a moment, sipping her drink, and decided to ask another question. "He stepped in front of us tonight, to protect us from Professor Lupin. Why - why does he want to protect Harry when he hates him so much? I need to know sir. To be sure that those close to Harry, and making decisions for him, are okay to trust."

Dumbledore shook his head; this girl was far too smart already. "I will not reveal all of Professor Snape's secrets to you Miss Granger, but I understand your need, and wholly approve of your precaution. You must promise though to never speak of this again. To anyone, including me, and especially to Professor Snape. It is deeply personal to him."

The bushy brown hair bobbed sharply as she promised.

"Severus Snape was friends with Harry's mother. He mourned her death, and wants to protect what she gave her life for. He also Hated Harry's father, it was honestly mutual, and as Harry is the very image of him, well..."

He paused and at this Hermione interjected quietly, "And it helps his reputation among the old Death Eaters, to be horrible to him, doesn't it?"

His eyes shined a bit in pride as he clapped a few time, despite her reddening face. "Yes. And again you show your cleverness Miss Granger, at only, is it fourteen or fifteen now with the time turner?"

She looked down a bit, still blushing. "Um, fifteen I think?"

"Well, that is of no matter. I admit I am surprised you have not asked about what you are to learn though," he gently chided.

Hermione turned the now empty cup in her hands, a bit shy at being so honest with the Headmaster. However, right now honesty was needed.

"Well, we needed to get what was important decided first, and even if it's just Mr. Kingsley and Professor Snape, I'll still learn plenty. After all, you would know what was needed more than me." Hermione knew that it wouldn't be Dumbledore who would be teaching her, and Professor Lupin would probably be watched for a while after this, if he didn't simply leave.

Dumbledore beamed at this and rose from his chair. "Indeed Miss Granger, indeed. I take it by that statement, you have decided?" he asked.

Hermione raised her chin with determination and answered, "Yes, of course I'll guard Harry. I don't know what will come up, I could have never predicted any of our years here, but I'll protect him."

The Headmaster walked around the desk and helped her up; her legs still very tired and sore from the trials of the last several hours.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my ancient heart, thank you Miss Granger. I shall now see you out so you may return to your dorm and have some much deserved rest. Tomorrow after dinner if you could return we can go over the details."

"Of course Headmaster," she replied as she exited the office.

As the thick door closed, and the sound of stairs descending began, Albus spoke. "You can come out now Severus."

A dark figure came out from behind a tapestry. "Did you really need to tell her that about those details about me?"

"You knew I must. You will be her contact for The Order, and she must trust you, and herself; not just my word."

Snape sneered in disgust, "I fully understand Headmaster, but I refuse to like it."

Albus chuckled to himself as he thought about her quick wittedness. "Still, she caught on faster than most adults about you being harsh with Harry for more than personal reasons."

"He asks for it anyway, stubborn and foolhardy. Half the things that have happened to him could have been avoided if he thought things through, and sought aid," the dark wizard said disgustedly.

The Headmaster understood fully Snape's pain and anger, but it was getting old. "And a good half of those dangers could not of been prevented Severus, but for now we need to move forward."

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione had fallen asleep crying in the attic, despite the sunlight and dust. The same owl she had sent woke her up, pulling gently at her hair. 'It's being nice,' she thought. 'He must not have been too mad. Or maybe he just held it in really well while sending it back.' She cringed as she pushed herself to a sitting position and stroked the owl. She apologized for not having a treat, but thanked it regardless. It gently nipped her finger before tugging a curl again and flying out the window. With slightly shaky hands, she opened the note.

 _No whispers before. No warning. Heard report from Beard. Will judge once full report heard. SP_

Hermione let out a breath she had been holding, he would hear her out. He might be mad later, when he had all the details. However if he did get mad, it would be because she deserved it. With a shaky laugh of relief, she wiped her face of the old tear stains and made her way back down to Ginny's room.

As soon as she entered she was tackled by the redhead. "Where have you been? Mum said to let you be when we couldn't find you. She said you refused to sleep and if you were we weren't to wake you, but you're okay."

As Hermione had her ribs hugged fiercely her eyes were very wide. "I'm okay Ginny. I didn't mean to worry you."

The red-headed girl pulled away, a bit embarrassed about how she just reacted. But after last night, and how everyone lost track of her, she was still worried. "Well, when I woke up you weren't here. Then we couldn't find you, and, well, last night took a lot out of you. I wanted to make sure you're ok."

The older girl smiled as she flopped on the bed, the nice soft bed, before turning looking at her friend. "Yeah, I was writing a letter to my folks and fell asleep for a bit," Hermione said.

"Are you ok to tell me about what happened to you last night?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Hermione smiled at the younger girls' hesitant look and patted the bed beside her. "Sure, come on. Sit and I'll tell you about it."

And so she told Ginny, about getting separated, the little boy, which earned her an 'awww'. She told her about the unknown man who helped her. Here the younger girl got quiet. Hermione continued, and finished with telling her about meeting Madam Roux. "The French wizards are all rather nice. I wish I had thought of asking for an address. I would have loved to write them."

Ginny blinked in disbelief and grinned, "Just the French wizards, huh? Not the guy who helped you stay 'Save'? Oh that's who I would want to write to!"

Hermione laughed, "Merlin Ginny! He could have been anyone, any age! As if."

Suddenly determined, the younger girl shook her head, in full argument mode. "No. Nope. No way, Hermione. You listen to me. He had a deep voice yes, but he had an accent and we heard how deep many of the Bulgarians talk." Hermione rolled her eyes. "His county could just have him used to talking deep. Plus he said he wasn't supposed to be there; breaking ruuuuules perhaps?" she said with sparkling eyes. "He definitely could have been younger. He also was holding your hand the entire time after he pulled you down, and you didn't feel any wrinkles or anything, right?"

With a quirked eyebrow, the older teen thought, "Um, no? There was a lot going on though, you know."

"Still, your hero was a hunky male specimen I think, and he is right now, thinking about you. Wishing he got your address so he could write you." Ginny was smiling at her daydream for Hermione when suddenly the elder girl burst out laughing.

"Right, he wants to write me when he can barely speak my language," Her arms wrapped around her sides, the laughter getting louder. "Oh and let's not forget how glorious I looked in night gown and coat, my hair in full chaos mode." Wiping moister from her eyes the brunette calmed, "Merlin, Ginny I needed that laugh. Thank you!"

Then she looked up and scooted back on the bed, ready to run as her friend was fully glaring at her; it was kind of scary.

"He liked you. He is thinking about you, and if we ever find out who he is I will give him your address," Ginny insisted, showing behaviors learned from the Weasley matriarch. It hurt Ginny to see how little Hermione thought of herself. It was obvious she never thought of herself as being attractive. And now this; she didn't even entertain the idea that anyone could think about her romantically. 'Damn her for being friends with only boys for so long,' Ginny thought disgustedly.

Swallowing a bit of her hysterical laughter, Hermione put her hands up in surrender, her eyes still big, but now asking for mercy. "Okay, no problem. Now um, how about something to eat? Um, maybe see what your mum got us for school?"

Still mad, the redhead stalked out of the room. "Fine. But if I ever find out who he is, he will meet you face to visible face."


	5. Chapter 5

He Kept Her Safe

Viktor quietly closed his door and vanished the magical dummy he had created so that if anyone looked in it looked like he'd been sleeping. As he removed his shoes and cleaned them, as well as his clothes, so that no one would find out he had defied his minister's orders; he couldn't help but smile.

He felt proud at how much he had helped in his little rebellion tonight, rather than hiding; and his heart beat faster at the memory of the girl he met. He wasn't sure, but he felt a pull to her. Despite them being in constant danger before finding the child's family, he simply felt steadier by being with her.

'I very much wish I could have talked with her, even just gotten her name,' he thought while pulling on his sleeping pants. 'She was very brave.'

He remembered first seeing her while he was disillusioned. She had broken off from a group of frightened people, clearly looking for someone who was not with the group. When she had looked down and picked up a lone child, she had been narrowly missed by an unknown spell. The man who had aimed it at her had only gotten the one spell off before Viktor stunned him.

He then saw the two look in a direction before she began walking that way with the child in her arms. She kept close to tents trying to avoid both moonlight and firelight; she also moved very well, as if she had experience sneaking around. Viktor simply followed quietly, still helping other people if he could see they needed it while silently guarding the girl and child.

She looked too young to be out of school, and he heard that the English ministry preferred to monitor quite strictly any magic that was not used by an adult. Even severely punishing the use of it, unless in a life and death situation. 'Stupid idea. She can't defend herself or the child right now. She might be too scared to even chance it,' he thought. Suddenly, he became alarmed as he saw her walk into an ideal ambush area, and was able to make out at least two people hiding in wait behind shadowed objects. 'She can't stay out in the open like that!'

Viktor ran forward and stunned one of the men hidden in the shadows, before he saw three other men pop up and aim directly at the two unknowing victims. As he put on a rush of speed and finally dived for her, he shot one more stunner and grabbed her hand while yelling, "Geet dvown!"

She fell to the ground, and the child, a boy, began to cry in fear at how fast his protector and he went down. Without bothering to get up off the ground he was half laying on, he took down the last two wizards and felt no remorse if they landed roughly. Viktor was only good at stunning non verbally for now. He could do other spells wordlessly, but none good for battle. After this experience, knew he would have to improve that.

Once the immediate threat was gone he focused on her again, her voice very sweet as she tried to calm the boy, her dark eyes large, trying to see him. "Please, who are you? I can't see you," she asked, obviously scared.

'Of course she speaks English,' He thought, wincing at how bad he was about to sound. Heck, he hoped she at least could understand him. "Can't vay. Not suvosed be here. Ou not be here. Not save."

She blinked for a moment, obviously working out what he had said. She then squeezed his hand; he had forgotten he was still holding hers, and didn't even know his thumb had been rubbing it. "I know, but I got separated from my friends, and this little boy is lost." The child then pulled his head up from her dark curls and murmured something in French.

Viktor then began internally cursing his foreign language choices and how little they helped here and now. 'Silvija would be able to understand him, Mother could talk with the girl just fine, damn it all.' The girl the smiled, before mercifully speaking French to the child.

When he saw her smile, 'She's beautiful!' was Viktor's immediate thought, then, 'And thank goodness she speaks French.'

She then looked towards Viktor, though not at him directly, "Please, this little boy is with French wizards. His mother is Annie, and they will be looking for him, Pierre." He wanted so badly to say he would take them, he would protect her, that she didn't have to worry, but knew his limits with his terrible English skills.

"Not good vords. Vill lead them, den hide." She smiled a bit more and he smiled back in response. But she stayed on the ground, so he pulled her hand up, assuming he didn't say it right. She luckily did understand then and got up. She paused, her eyes asking him for a moment before talking to the little boy. Whatever she said had the child no longer sniffling and giving off small whimpers. Viktor was grateful because if he remembered correctly, the French wizards were not close, and the small group needed to be sure not to draw attention to themselves.

While they moved from tent to tent, and hurried across open areas, Viktor deliberately put himself in fount of the other two, whether or not she knew it. He understood that she needed to keep ahold of his hand and carry the child; basically for now she was defenseless. He also tried to move as fast as he dared because he saw her arm that was holding the little one slip down time and again, and knew he couldn't help carry the little one without giving himself away to anyone who saw them.

'If we weren't so close now I would offer to stop so she could switch arms, but it's only for a few more minutes, and I keep hearing things I can't see. She can't stop moving, a moving target is better than one standing still,' He thought, determined to keep this kind and brave girl safe.

Once they reached the campsite he was headed for, he let her talk to the leader of the group. It was good to see the little one back with his mother and he hoped she could stay with this strong group of good wizards. He should have already been back in his room if he wanted to avoid discovery.

When he tried to quietly ask if she would stay with them, things suddenly got bad. But he admired how she tried to protect him when the understandably protective leader got ready to attack an unknown in their midst. Once he knew she could stay, he left; his hand clenching, already missing the warmth of her small hand in his.

Even now as he lay in bed he rubbed his hand subconsciously, trying to get the warmth back, and thought of her.


	6. Chapter 6

The Guardian Reports and Learns

Hogwarts, September 1st, 3 hours after the Welcoming Feast

Sunday night Hermione stood at the door of her Potions classroom after knocking on the door, her heart beating a mile a minute, hoping not for approval, but merely mercy.

"Enter."

She opened the door and quickly closed it, taking off the cloak she had received at the end of last year, part of her gear for guarding Harry. It wasn't quite an invisibility cloak, merely assisting the wearer to blend in with their surroundings and muffle sounds.

"So prompt to be scorned Miss Granger?" he carelessly inquired.

She warily raised her eyes up to her Professor, and more importantly, her Mentor. He was who she reported to about Harry, he was the one who passed on what she was to learn about, and he was the one watching her to make sure she did not fail. Meeting his black eyes and seeing his trademark sneer she stood straight.

"Professor Snape, I know I failed that night. I shouldn't have gotten separated from Harry, and I didn't try to find him till it was over with. I – I understand my error." Inwardly he was impressed at her daring, but she was a Gryffindor, so it was expected. Still, she had to learn things beyond courage; she already had that in spades.

"Stupid girl. Just come in here and admit what you did wrong without all the details!? How did you fail to get back to him? In what way were you separated? What details can you tell me about the attack?" His sneer was larger and his eyes small at how self-sacrificing she was. "You must give facts and at least attempt to defend yourself. You are not to be a sacrificial lamb Miss-Know-It-All. You are to show what you gained from that night and prove you are able to keep observing for future incidents, no matter what may go wrong. Understand?!" he demanded.

She blinked, caught off guard. "I – I thought that Mr. Weasley…"

The black haired man cut in, still unimpressed. "Yes, yes. He told Dumbledore, who told me. However, YOU have not told me, and that is what I am waiting for."

She took in what he said, reviewing what he had stated about proving herself. She then nodded and stood straight again, preparing her explanation as directed.

"While leaving the Weasley tent, I saw two full grown muggles, and two child sized muggles floating twenty feet above a group of masked wizards who were hexing and setting tents on fire, whether or not anyone was in them. Mr. Weasley left with Bill, Charlie, and Percy. He left Fred and George in charge of Ginny; Harry, Ron, and I were to stay with them and get to the woods. Before we could reach the woods we were separated by the crowd. Harry had hold of my sleeve, but I couldn't grab his yet. When I fell I got up and looked for him. Harry and Ron were twenty feet away at that time. I only saw them for a moment when the crowd of panicked people came between us again and I completely lost track of them. I heard a child crying, and saw an abandoned boy of about four standing alone, the crowd was moving fast. He could have fallen and not been seen. He could of been trampled to death. I admit I picked him up. Knowing I couldn't find the boys without using magic, which could have gotten me expelled, I took him with me, hoping to find his parents. When we were on the way, an unseen wizard pulled me out of the way of several hexes and then helped me find the boy's mother, who was with a protective group of French wizards headed by Paul Roux. I stayed with them until after the Dark Mark went off, and I was brought back to the Weasley camp by a British Ministry official. Harry was not hurt, however, due to his close proximity to an unseen man who set off the Dark Mark, he did have to drop to the ground, pulling Ron with him, in order to avoid over twenty stunners. Mr. Weasley defended both boys in the woods from the Ministry officials who had sent the stunners, saying neither one could know how to do the spell, despite Harry's wand being used to send it. Harry had lost his wand during the Quidditch match and didn't realize it until he and Ron were in the woods."

The extended silence of the room was becoming very loud to Hermione. He had already yelled at her, but now she didn't know what would happen.

"Very well Miss Granger," he stated blandly.

She looked directly at him now, not just at the space across his shoulder. "Sir?"

He sighed. "You know how you failed; you also did a good but foolhardy thing. You were right not to use your wand, but I gather it was on your person?"

"Yes sir. Absolutely."

He nodded, "Good, you did well to save the child, if going a bit above and beyond. You were chosen for how much you care, so I cannot chastise you on that. However, your own report describes precisely why unseen persons are a gamble. Yes, the one who helped you did not end up turning on you, but the one near Potter was a danger."

When he paused she began to have hope that she could get out of this relatively unscathed. "Understood Sir," she replied.

"Now, stop shaking from ten feet away and come over here. We need you to learn techniques for when your wand in not available for use." She blinked and gave a small smile before coming closer. Professor Snape pursed his lips a bit, fighting the desire to roll his eyes. "I understand that for nearly three years I did my best to make you dislike me, but as we are working towards the same goal, and as you are not a brainless twit, I do not intend to rake you over the coals unless deserved," he advised her.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir," she acknowledged.

"Had you been put in Slytherin, Miss Granger, I would actually give you house points when not being insufferable. However, at least here where none can see, I can teach a properly intelligent girl what she needs, for what lies ahead."

Hermione paused as she reached the desk and decided to be foolishly brave. "Was that almost a complement for a Gryffindor, Sir?"

The Dungeon Bat's lips twitched the slightest amount. "Don't push your luck, Miss Granger."

As she stood by the desk, looking over the books that had been gathered for her to read before learning the practical uses, she paused. "Professor Snape, some of these books are Muggle."

"I thought you of all people would not object to them," he drawled, inwardly pleased at the chance to use his own form of humor.

"Oh no Sir. Not at all. but I wasn't aware, I mean, um, might some of these not work in Magic heavy areas such as Hogwarts?" The Muggle books covered a wide range of things that would have horrified her parents. Never Call a Locksmith Again; Vital Areas of the Human Body to Attack; Stun Guns, Finding the Right One for You; even oddly, Hot Wiring a Car 101.

"Due to the possibility that things may occur in wholly Magical, or Muggle areas, you shall learn appropriate solutions no matter your location or limitations." Deciding to try and rattle her he couldn't help but drawl out slowly "That is why we have Muggle _and_ and Magical methods, Miss Granger."

It was almost as if…almost…no…he couldn't be teasing. This was Snape! Hermione thought.

He paused, then began speaking regularly normally again, "Also, I do happen to know about Muggle things as Snape is not a name found in the Wizarding World."

He glanced out of the corner of his eye, and could see a red check his protégé's cheeks turning red, beyond the curtain of his hair.

"Oh, um, right. Sorry," Hermione stammered.

As his hair was shielding his face, he allowed a himself to smirk.

He then became serious and they quickly reviewed the books he had for Hermione to read, covering the different subject matters and the time frames everything was to be completed. "Is this agreeable to you? I that know we will be reviewing your summer reading materials these next two weeks," he stated.

"Yes, Sir. Of course," was her reply.

"Well get on with you. Don't forget to use a shrinking spell for those books, since you can now use magic without issue."

"Yes, Sir," she replied. "Good Evening, Sir."

A grunt was all she received in response, but it was a wonderful way to leave the room compared to what she had been dreading. 'I believe Professor Snape may just have a soul!' she thought with an inner laugh.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Over the next week they had decided to try and make her even less bearable to her classmates, in order to obtain privacy. Severus had heard about his young pupil's resentment at the treatment of Mr. Crouch's house elf, and took time from her self-study to help her understand that telling a house elf not to work or serve was like telling her not to read and help others. He agreed that they should be treated fairly, but informed her it was hard to enforce rights on the people who had them. They made S.P.E.W. and while she did believe some of what she said, other parts were to develop her acting skills, and drive others away when they hung around too much.

Hermione was kept very busy, for the next two months and she loved it, thriving under the additional training. The material she was learning was wonderfully practical and wide ranging. Auror Tonks was her assigned trainer for defense, teaching her basics; attacking physically and with a wand, as well as new ways to think about things. She also spent time with Madam Pomfrey learning the art of Healing. Then, Snape taught her everything else. Some Potions, a bit of Transfiguration - which he was surprising skilled at despite his dislike for 'foolish wand waving,' as well as other odd bits of general knowledge.

If she needed help understanding something more, he would patiently go over the Theory with her; the how and why so she could be more effective. It was odd, but sometimes she found herself lingering and just enjoying reading in the classroom with him. She had begun to see that her dreaded Potions Professor was an extremely intelligent individual, who always kept the students safe, in spite of the general dislike for him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Schools Arrive

October 30th

Hermione knew she was mad to love school and Hogwarts as much as she did, especially with how dangerous it tended to be considering who her best friends were. Then, add in her ridiculous course load the past two years; most people would have been overwhelmed, to put it mildly. However, she still loved it. In a way she was terrified of graduating, because she wouldn't be able to learn all day, every day. But for now she would enjoy each day and see where life would take her. Just about any area of the castle or grounds comforted her, and right now she was lounging beside the lakeshore, reading and flicking sardines at the giant squid.

They were… well… friends she supposed, if one could be friends with the squid, ever since it had brought back a book one of the Slytherins had tossed into the lake one day back in her second year. She had always waterproofed any books that didn't strictly stay in her dorm or the library; but still, she knew she couldn't very well go swimming in after it and was very upset. But the squid simply popped up a tentacle after the boy left, holding her book and offered it to her.

She smiled now at the memory, and tossed in another fish. It wasn't for the squid, but for the other animals that she had noticed it tried to play with. Before her bribes the otters wouldn't have stayed within ten feet of a single tentacle, but now they danced around it and happily chattered at her. 'A fairly even trade for both of us,' she thought to herself.

Suddenly with no warning the otters came out of the lake and shot for their den; the squid's tentacle as well disappeared for a moment before bringing some water logged twigs and broken branches in front of the den before waiving at her and disappearing beneath the surface of the water.

'How odd,' she thought. 'The squid would never trap them, and even so, he didn't even do a good job blocking them in. It really only looks like the branches got trapped here for a while by the wind.' The wind then decided to blow sharply, alerting her to the fact the sun was going down. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten; she had intended to be back at the castle almost an hour ago. 'Guess it's time to go to dinner before the boys start wondering where I disappeared to.' She paused once her bag was repacked and looked at the den entrance. 'I'll check on the otters later, make sure there's no problems.'

Hermione knew that today the other two schools would be arriving and she had already read up on them of course. The library was decidedly Hogwarts based and had very little, so she had ordered a book on several magical schools and found it lovely even if no one was very interested in what she read.

As she headed up to the castle she found that she really was late for once. In the courtyard there was a massive carriage and… were those Abraxan flying horses?! Hermione quickly decided to take a hidden passage into the castle rather than the main entrance to avoid being seen. As she opened the small entrance she heard a massive gurgling sound coming from the lake behind her and turned, her eyes widening at seeing a mast rising from the lake. A ship followed and settled near the shore, bobbing peacefully as the sails were adjusted by figures moving around the deck. 'I guess that's why the otters and squid left,' she thought a bit dazed. 'A blooming ship traveling under water, and flying horses the size of elephants… I guess the World Cup is not the only place wizards show off.' Turning, she hurried to the Great Hall so she wouldn't be locked out of the feast.

Harry waived at her as she entered, trying not to look out of breath. "Where were you Hermione? You missed the schools arriving. Beauxbatons has a massive carriage, as big as a house, and flying horses!"

Ron cut in. "Wouldn't believe the size of 'em 'Mione. Course they'd have to be big for the Headmistress. She's as big as Hagrid."

Harry cut back in. "Durmstrang has a ship. Popped out from under the lake if you can believe it. Looks old too."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I saw the horses after they landed, and I saw the ship coming up. I had been at the lake and was coming in a side entrance 'cause I was late."

"Wonder when they'll send up the feast?" was Ron's answer to which Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry shrugged.

At that moment the Headmaster stood and began speaking. "As I am very sure you all saw, our esteemed guests have arrived at Hogwarts. Now, if you can wait but a few moments more for them to join us, we shall enjoy making new friends that hopefully we can keep for many years to come." He paused, then waived his hands and announced as the doors to the great hall opened. "From the charming halls of Beauxbatons."

A group of older teens came practically gliding in. The more numerous females sashaying, all the while sending out blue butterflies and birds more vibrant than the pale blue silk uniforms they wore, out of smartly held wands. Halfway to the end of the hall they almost began to dance and some of the more accomplished charmers began to send more advanced creatures from their wands. Once they reached the area directly on front of the head table, the students ended their show and several unobservant students, or rather awestruck, were surprised to see the very large headmistress had been entering behind her school's chosen candidates.

Dumbledore then walked up to her and kissed her hand, which was almost level with his face. "Madame Maxime, your students are almost as charming as yourself."

The long face smiled at this obvious but kind flattery "Dumbly-door, ever the delightful host." He patted her hand, which was the size of a serving platter, and led her to her seat before returning to the front.

"From the staunch walls of Durmstrang." The doors were shoved open with force that made those sitting closest to the doors jump, and a group mostly of large young men came striding forcefully in, with tall walking staffs that sparked each time they hit the floor in perfect unison. Once this new group reached the halfway mark of the great hall they became more elaborate in their twirls and the speed of their sparking staffs. Once they reached the front they all stopped in perfect time to each other, save one student who dropped to a knee and held his wand inches from his lips, making it appear he was blowing a massive firebird from the tip. The fiery bird circled the heavily dressed students before disappearing without a scorch mark, despite the heat it had given off.

While this was impressive it didn't quite get the attention deserved due to the headmaster of Durmstrang following behind with one student at his side, a student who was scowling fiercely as his name was whispered at every house table.

"Viktor Krum." "Did you see." "I didn't know he went there." "God it's Krum." "He's still in school?!" "Who has a quill?" "Krum." "I may faint." "No quill but I have lipstick." "Really, he's just a Quidditch player." At hearing the odd comment that wasn't trying to be whispered, Victor's glare became unfocused and his head twitched to one side as he kept striding forward.

"How can you say that?!"

"He's just like everyone else, onl.."

The voice was almost familiar as it faded out of his hearing, but aside from that, what really amazed him was the statement itself. He knew he was going to dislike his last year of school. Even before he was told he was coming to the foreign school with other select students, he was hating the blatant favoritism from Karkaroff that was beginning to make him hide from the dark Headmaster. As Viktor Krum entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts, he dreaded the rest of the his final year of school. But, whoever said that comment… to even hear that was more than he could hope for. He had no clue who she was, but he was grateful. He never even slowed his stride though, even if the older dark wizard at his side liked him; he could be creatively cruel if you didn't go along with what he wanted.

Dumbledore shook hands with the other wizard once they reached him, as an old acquaintance. "Igor, how wonderfully skilled your students are."

"Sank you Dumbledore, only the best for this, of course."

"Of course. Of course," Dumbledore replied as he finished shaking Karkaroff's hand before going to greet two more guests who had simply entered the hall from the teacher's entrance.

As their elders began small talk the Durmstrang students sat down at the table where green dominated as they had been instructed before they even left she ship. No one wanted to be on the current headmaster's bad side so early in the year.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Viktor sat with his back to the wall so he could try and find who had said he was like everyone else; he didn't care who they were or even if it was their first year, he wanted try and be friends. He remembered the general area he heard it from; but with two very full and long tables to search…. Well, he could try to find her throughout the year. He knew the voice was female, so that helped, and at least he knew to look in the yellow or red groups for someone who didn't think he was anything special. He smiled internally at that, it was almost an oxymoron since he had begun playing professionally.

Viktor had unfortunately ended up sitting next to a blond boy who he tried to be polite to…for a minute… before he promptly acted like he couldn't understand one out of three words the boy said. He proceeded to eat the wonderful food with a single mindedness, hoping the boy's tone wouldn't sour his stomach before dessert. He had a drawl that always seemed to fall flat and was excruciatingly annoying. He praised both Viktor then himself for their flying skills, and bragged about how he almost went to Durmstrang, then mocked Hogwarts.

'God he's annoying, he gossips worse than Aunt Noel,' Viktor thought as he took a drink from his goblet so he wouldn't be seen rolling his eyes. 'Does he really think I'll remember, or care, about who is pure blood and who is 'disgraceful' to be seen talking to? Child.' Luckily the kid got the idea around dessert that he wouldn't carry on any grand conversations with the international star and began speaking to others at the table.

After dessert was finished, and the tables were once more magically pristine, Dumbledore stood up for the main event. "The moment has come," he stated with a smile. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. In a moment we will light the Goblet of Fire, our impartial judge. It will remain lit through tomorrow evening, and after our Halloween Feast it will bestow three students with the title of Champion."

Here the Hogwarts Headmaster paused, "But a word to all who chose to enter. This contest will have three challenges, designed to test you, in many different ways. It will test your magical prowess, your daring, your skills of deduction, and of course test your ability to handle danger. Be sure, and best of luck." At this he waived his wand and the jeweled chest that a bent old man had brought in dissolved, revealing a large stone cup with runes on it, about three feet tall and not quite two feet wide. He waived his wand again and the cup began to burn with a blue fire as the hall burst into applause.

Slowly students began to rise and exit the hall, the foreign schools staying to exit with their elders. As the Durmstrang group began to exit, Karkaroff paused when a deformed man began talking to him. The two men obviously knew each other, and were not friends. The stationary group, comprised mostly of males in fur had blocked the door, when Viktor heard the name Potter, but his attention was riveted on a bushy head of brown hair, the face half hidden.

'It's her! The girl from the World Cup! She does go here, I can actually find out who she is.' Viktor was in a half daze, moving and reacting automatically to others around him. As she began to get further away he focused on her sharply, noting her robes trimmed with red; he noted how she was talking with two boys, the only girl in the small group. 'Are they just friends? I wish we had sat at her table. It will be hard to see her with how far apart the two tables are.'

Viktor was jostled suddenly, disrupting his extremely focused planning session. "Viktor, what's up? You kinda froze then got more frowny than usual." It was his friend Pietro who he was sharing a cabin with. The young seeker looked around; they were already outside of the castle, but the ship was still a distance away, and there were a number of people around them.

"Later."

Pietro shrugged, used to the few words his friend used when thinking hard. "Ok," he said.

As they headed down to the lake, Viktor was remembering the girl, her hair was lighter than he had thought; of course they were in a well-lit building now, instead of a field in the middle of the night trying to not be seen. She also walked tall, despite her lack of height. Beyond that, he had not seen much of her due to her back being to him most of the time in the hall.

His thoughts took him through the ship and to his cabin. He had just removed his outer robes when Pietro reminded him there were others on earth with him.

"So, what happened? We just got here; did you see a reporter's kid or something?"

Viktor blinked, trying to understand. "What?"

"We just got here and you are in full blown scheme mode. I only see that on the ground when reporters are around, but there were no adult reporters at the school… I don't know, it was the only think I could think of," Pietro offered with a shrug.

Viktor smirked a bit at his friend. "Reporters' kids? … That I recognized? … Pietro you know I don't care enough about those insects to learn anything about the reporters back at home, let alone the ones here."

The blond haired young wizard rolled his eyes. "Yeah. It was out there. But come on, what happened? …for the third time."

There was a knock on the door as he finished asking this and the impatient teen flopped on his bed and began tugging his hair in frustration. He hated when he couldn't get an answer. Viktor got up from his bed and looked out the slightly open door before fully opening it to let in his cousin, who also happened to be Pietro's girlfriend.

The girl had been puzzled that Viktor opened the door. After all, she could have been Karkaroff, and Viktor had been avoiding him whenever possible; but began laughing when she saw Pietro whining about timing and never getting answers. "What piece of knowledge has been denied to you this time, Sweetheart?" She was promptly pulled on top of her boyfriend's lap, who then buried his face between her neck and long dark braid before muttering his displeasure from behind her back.

Viktor laughed and sat on his bed again, removed his boots and then gave in; knowing he would never get to sleep anytime soon if he dragged it out. Never mind how entertaining it would have been. "Do you both remember me telling you about the night of the World Cup? The girl who was English, and spoke French?" They both nodded, and Nat's eyes lit up with excitement as she began to guess where this was going. "She is here at Hogwarts. I saw her as we were leaving the dining hall. I didn't get to talk to her, but she is in the red house."

"Gryffindor," Nat automatically supplied, having learned about the schools before they even boarded the ship, where they all were given a brief description.

"Da, that one."

Pietro had sat up finally and was nodding his head as he thought. "Well, at least you know for sure what country to find her in, even if you still don't have a clue what her name is. And if I'm remembering the Gryffindor's correctly, they're supposed to be brave." At this he laughed a bit. "At least we know that's true, what with how she tried to stand in front of you with the French wizards that night."

The room got quiet and they found Viktor had gone quiet again, lost in thought. Pietro and Nat looked at each other, both mystified and a bit concerned about their friend. Viktor had never dated or had a real girlfriend before. True, he had a date for important functions where one was required, but it was always a female family member. They had found it odd how after the World Cup he mentioned the girl he helped a few times, and now this?

Pietro leaned close to Nat and whispered. "I really hope this girl is nice."

Fully understanding she whispered back, "Don't worry. If she isn't… well, don't worry; I won't let him get hurt."


	8. Chapter 8

Settling In

Trying to distract her cousin, Nat began to talk about the feast Hogwarts had put on. She talked about how many types of food were there, and how many more students there seemed to be. Pietro caught on and joined her, mentioning the castle and how different it was from their own. Finally getting fed up, he tossed his boot at Viktor.

"What?!" Viktor slightly growled.

"So what part of the castle do you like so far?" his friend asked.

Viktor realized he was being rude, as well as painfully transparent and apologized. "Sorry, ah, the ceiling was very nice. To do it over the whole ceiling was impressive, and with how the other students ignored it, I don't think it was recently charmed to impress us." They then went on talking about what they had seen so far, and wondered where the Quidditch pitch was. "It doesn't matter though, I will have to go flying at night to be able to enjoy it, so I really don't need to stay on the pitch." Viktor commented.

The other two laughed at this. Pietro shook his head, "Definitely. The whispers when you entered almost made me mess up the fire bird."

Nat laughed again. "After all the work it took making sure you could do it!?" It was no secret on the ship that Natasha was the one who really excelled at that spell; hers was far better. But with the headmaster being biased against females, it didn't surprise anyone that he insisted on a boy doing the elaborate end of their presentation rather than allow a mere girl to stand out so well from the very beginning of their stay. In fact, there was only one other girl along for the trip for the Triwizard Tournament, so the two girls bunked together. Ironically, they both detested each other. Thus explaining why Nat was rarely in her own room.

Viktor now mentioned the other thing that stood out in the night. "Do you know that when I was entering with Karkaroff, I heard someone who didn't care about me being here?" This statement silenced the other two, instantly. In fact, they looked very closely at Viktor to see if he was joking. But he looked at them very relaxed and open, well, open for him, and smiled a little.

"Akk!" Nat screamed in delight, she really couldn't help herself; over the last few years he had withdrawn more and more, and now she was finally seeing her cousin relax and smile of his own free will. "Ahhh, He has been Imperioused! My cousin does not smile! Pietro, quick…"

Both young men had jumped at her sudden scream before the blond caught on and began laughing as Viktor went back to a slight scowl before telling-off the dramatic female. "If you don't stop screaming Natalia, Karkaroff will come looking for you and be happy to kick you out."

She quieted at this, though still smiling despite trying to hold it back. She knew he was upset when he called her Natalia. With lips twitching still she tried to behave. "Sorry. But eh, sorry. So, someone said they didn't like you well enough for you to hear them."

Pietro couldn't help chiming in now; partly for his own amusement, partly to remove his friend's anger from Nat. "What a blow, they did not wish to be in the shadow of your glory? Do you think you can recover my friend?"

Viktor rolled his eyes but he relaxed again, still surprising the other two at how fast his irritation faded. "I'm serious, I have no clue who she is," he told them.

The couple sitting on the other bed were shocked again, though not speechless. "She?" they chimed together.

"Da. She," he said with a chuckle as his small smile returned. "It was a female voice who said I was just a Quidditch player to someone, and when he didn't believe she said it; she told him I was just like everyone else. Then I had moved too far away to hear the rest of what she said." He looked at the other two and actually smirked. "I may just make a new friend to spare me your antics."

Both Pietro and Nat looked at Viktor with honest happiness for him. They both knew he had never made friends easily, and how much worse it was after he began playing professionally. Nat then said softly, "It may actually be a good last year of school Viktor."

They talked a little more before Nat got up and left rather than be found by the headmaster.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

As Viktor lay in his bed with the room dark, he thought back over the night. Seeing her again, and hearing someone who thought he was just like everyone else. He knew the other two worried about him and the mystery girl, but he had information they didn't.

He remembered the summer he went to his Grandmother's for a weeklong visit after he had begun to play professionally. He had started as a backup of course, but had still drawn enormous attention due to his age. He had been bewildered for the first months of his professional career, by how much more he was being talked to, and a few girls had passed him their addresses after kissing him for unknown reasons. Well, he knew they liked him for how well he flew, but he didn't even know their full names!

When he asked his father what to do; he had been instructed to polity take the papers if he couldn't avoid being rude about it, but to throw them away. 'Those girls will become women who are nothing like the strong, kind, respectable woman you will want. They won't ever see who you are and care for you properly. You want nothing to do with them, even now.' Viktor then sighed with relief, opened the book he had brought, and shook it over the waste basket before leaving the room to go fly some more. He still remembered his father's laughter at how many papers had fallen out of the book.

Not long after that he had been invited to his Grandmother's manor. He had asked his mother about it, because if they spent more than a day together, his grandmother always came and stayed with them. His mother simply smoothed his hair and told him nothing was wrong, but he should pack and not delay.  
On the second day he found the reason for his visit. Viktor was told about a prophecy that had been given on the day he was born. He was told about the Gift for him and an unknown girl. A rare anima-sucium match. That night he dreamed, well, had a nightmare, and the next morning he politely demanded the full prophecy from his highly respected grandmother.

He remembered it now and whatever darkness came he would face; but the good… oh he wanted that goodness. Someone to love him for who he was, not what he was. No fear of her leaving him from injury or loss of status. She wouldn't go chasing others because she got bored. A perfect love between two people who balanced each other perfectly. He liked the idea that summer when he leaned about it, and he held it close to his heart as the years went on and he began to really learn how shallow the world could be.

He recently had begun to long to find her, seeing others happy, or even upset with each other. It was a partnership he wanted. He was beginning to find that even flying, and his family, couldn't fully fill the void he found growing. 'The books talked about how sometimes one of them knows the other instinctively. That night I didn't see it fully, so much was going on, but I think she was the girl at the World Cup. Grandmother told me I had to get to know her to be sure; she really got upset that I was trying to push an unknown girl into the spot. But I do think it might have been her. She was very brave that night, bold, and she was so kind. For the cost to be so high she must care a lot.'

Here Viktor paused in his thoughts; his heart heavy as a quietly whispered thought crossed his mental ruminations, 'I've been so lonely.' Then he drifted off to sleep thinking of a pale face with large dark eyes, and dark hair that took on a lighter color of chestnut brown. Hope growing slowly in his heart.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

The next morning the two friends went to the castle for breakfast. Viktor and Pietro had been talking and it was decided, although a bit reluctantly, that when they knew a little more, Pietro would ask their table mates about the curly haired witch. After breakfast they went back to the ship for lessons with the headmaster and two teaching apprentices who followed. They both were in their last year before getting Mastery's and were respected by the students.

At lunch Viktor went up to put his name in the goblet per Karkaroff 'request'. As he entered he noticed two tall boys who looked identical to each other with long white beards wrestling on the floor while others cheered them on. He then witnessed them getting pulled up by the ear by an older witch who he immediately knew to respect without her even looking at him. She was fierce and the other students parted for her as soon as they noticed her, each student suddenly trying to not be part of the group.

As he strode forward wanting to get this done with, he looked to the side and saw the brown haired girl again. Her hair it seemed was always wild; though not as crazed as when he first saw her. She was sitting apart from the others and had an open tome in her lap despite the fact it was the only book visible in the hall. The others were all there to talk with friends about who had put their names into the goblet amongst other things.

'Gossip' Viktor thought with dislike, and he internally cringed at the giggles he heard as people realized he was in the hall. Instead he focused on the still unknown witch who was not gazing at him adoringly. She was watching him but not in the fevered way he was used to. As he placed his parchment in the cup he deliberately held eye contact for a moment, not realizing his mouth twitched upward slightly, then deliberately left the hall. Her face in the blue light and her intense eyes had captivated him.

Viktor knew now that the girl from the World Cup did go here, that she was in the Gryffindor house, and also that she like to read. He smiled at that indication that she may be who he was waiting for. He remembered how his grandmother refused to tell him practically anything about her. Telling him that what would happen would happen. The elder witch simply stated that she was courageous and loyal; and that the girl loved books so much that she was almost never without one. He remembered his grandmother's laughter at his disbelief that someone could love books more than her. 'Oh she shall darling, and she is more clever than most who are accredited with genius.' After that he had devoted himself to his studies even more, not wanting to be a simpleton to this unknown person who could affect his life so much one day.

And now, now he felt the pull in his chest, the relaxation at her memory, and how she seemed to like books. He wanted so badly to go out and fly for sheer joy right now, he would corkscrew so much that even the most skilled owls would be dizzy. There were so many good signs about her, and he desperately wanted to talk with her, and learn about her. But she didn't know him at all. She had really only seen him once; when he submitted his name into the Goblet, and that was for less than a minute. He had to be patient. Even more patient than when waiting for the snitch to show itself because it finally decided it wanted to play. He would go slow, possibly painfully slow, but he could do it. If she was who he had waited for over the last few years, he could wait a few more months to learn about her and befriend her.

It was his free hour, maybe he could sneak… no, it was still daylight and his broom was still locked up in Karkaroff's cabin. 'As if I could not protect my own broom during the journey. I may have to write Papa if he tries to have me return it to his cabin each time,' he thought to himself.

So the tall, lanky, young man decided to explore the castle. Lunch was almost over and he could explore without collecting fans who followed him around, he hoped. As he wandered the castle he nodded to portraits and the lone ghost he saw pass through. She was a tall sad ghost in a fine gown who said not a word to him but he didn't mind.

After about twenty minutes of wandering, a boy with a badge saw him walking the halls and informed him politely that despite being from a visiting school and having free period, once he could understand Viktor's garbled English, he could not just wander the castle during class. He directed him to the library as he didn't have a common room and then the boy continued on to wherever he was going.

When Viktor entered the tall door he paused in shock. 'It's bigger than Grandmothers main library!' he gasped to himself. He had always found Durmstrang's library a bit lacking; but this just put it to shame. 'I've found one of my favorite places in Hogwarts,' he thought with definitive happiness. The first place he went was the large desk with a strict, pinched looking witch. She glanced up sharply from her book when he shuffled over.

"Young man, I don't recall seeing you at this time before. Where is your schedule? You can't just come in here to skip class, I assure you," she snapped at him.

Viktor frowned in thought, her accent was strange and how she barked out the words made it harder to understand.

"Young man."

"Am soory. Svedule is not wiz me. Did no know to bring," Viktor attempted to appease the witch.

Now she frowned, then nodded her head in understanding. "One of the visitors for the tournament are you?" she questioned.

"Da, uh, yes. Boy say no walk castle vile class. I no have lesson now. Boy say go ship or here."

Internally the strict dragon of the library known as Madam Pince was slightly tickled by how clearly embarrassed the boy was at his limited English. "Well, I will want to see your schedule next time you're in here but for now I suppose you can stay; as long as it's the truth."

"Yez. No lesson now. Vill bring svedule next time," he assured her.

"Very good," she said with a nod of her head. She turned back to her book, but looked up when he had not moved after a few moments. "Did you need something?" she asked shortly.

"Do have draw livery, or someone show da books?" Now the woman was completely stumped at what he had said; obviously the issue with accents was mutual.

"Excuse me?" Viktor's face winced and he frowned harder than ever.

"Vere things here? Someone show or draw vere?" At her still bewildered face he tried one last gamble and asked if she spoke the other languages he knew.

Both of them almost sagged in relief when she replied in clear though rusty Russian that she did know something besides English. 'Oh thank Merlin!' passed through both of their minds before they carried on in Russian.

"I was wondering if you had a map of the library, or someone who can show where things are?"

Madam Pince frowned and thought aloud, "I don't have a map, although I suppose we do need one." She rose from her desk and passed her wand towards the door, setting a spell to alert her if anyone else came in. "I can show you the layout and sections today, but you'll have to remember on your own after this. I can't leave the desk very often."

Viktor nodded in appreciation. "Of course thank you."

It only took fifteen minutes, but Viktor paid strict attention despite the speed of their pace and the elder witch's brisk explanations. He promised to show the other Durmstrang students so she didn't have to repeat it for each one; to which she promptly nodded and returned to her desk. Viktor knew his free time was almost up so he went over to the foreign book section and picked out two books, the max Madam Pince would allow out as he did not actually attend Hogwarts. Then took them over to check out and for the safety spells she had insisted on to allow them to leave. Before he left she had one final say, stating how she expected the books to come back in the exact same condition they left, no writing, tear, or folding of corners, or he would have the courtesy revoked.


	9. Chapter 9

The Forth Champion and New Tasks

"Enter" Hermione stepped into the class room and then warded it; something that had been her task two weeks into the school year. She then hurried to Professor Snape's desk where he sat tiredly watching her, his posture sagging now that he had no one to intimidate. "Report" was his short greeting.  
With wide eyes Hermione again stood at attention even as she leaned forward trying to make sure past bias did not affect what her mentors thought.

"Sir, Harry had nothing to do with putting his name in the Goblet, he was happy Cedric was chosen tonight and had begun to reach for more treacle when the Goblet flared again. When Dumbledore called his name he was in shock till I shook him and told him to go to Dumbledore. I swear he didn't do it. He even told Ron last night 'better you than me' when Ron asked if he would like to try for it."

Snape sighed, "I understand and what you have told me matches what the Headmaster informed me of." He then began to massage his temples as he continued. "The nice idea of an adventure free school year is now most defiantly out." Hermione's stance relaxed, knowing she would have one less battle to fight. "I know sir, these, these tasks have killed people and Harry doesn't have enough of an education yet to have a fighting chance."

Professor Snape nodded and continued absent mindedly. "Miss Granger we shall both be very busy, I will lighten your selective education as required during this whole sodding year." Hermione blinked, she had never heard a teacher swear and was shocked. With his eyes rolling Snape kept speaking. "Over the course of this coming war Miss Granger everyone will face difficulties; you cannot have the luxury of ideals and manners. So kindly stop gaping like a fish." Hermione flushed and looked down, "Yes sir, what will we address first with this mess?"

With his head shaking in frustration, "For now there is not much we can do for now. Dumbledore can't even tell me what the tasks are due to the magical contract that allows Hogwarts to host, and even if we knew we couldn't just have Potter waltz through each task perfectly with spells he should not naturally know. For now your task is damage control and moral support. Once we have an idea of what the tasks shall be you shall either aid Potter, or devise ways for him to be aided without your interference."  
Hermione nodded, then asked, "Sir, with how much I may be reporting, and possible extra traffic from the foreign schools, will we need to change my ways to report?" "For now no Miss Granger, we shall address it if needed, but for now you shall think of any extra difficulties as sideline training on your skills of deception and stealth."

He straightened a little and focused on her directly. With little more than twenty four hours he decided to test her. "What is your opinion of the other schools?" Hermione now sat at the closest desk and tilted her head in thought. "Well, Beauxbatons is very proper and of course fairly skilled with charm work. They either were more worried about appearance, or simply didn't check what weather and climate to expect so they looked somewhat silly in thin silks." The lank potion master nodded for her to continue.

"And Durmstrang likes to intimidate, they definitely seem skilled, and everyone would guess not just in charms. The headmaster also didn't care so much about how well received his school was as much as the notice he got by entering with Krum."

Snape nodded, it was simple things, but the fact that she paid attention still put her above her peers in useful observation. "Good Miss Granger, now get back to your dorm, morning will come far too early and unfortunately Longbottom and Finnigan are still in the same class at the same time." Hermione looked at her Professor, someone she had always respected despite several years of not liking his behavior. 'He's so tired. What is it like year after year to see us all pass through, and now to have to watch out for Harry, expecting something to always go wrong?'

"Sir, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has some spare headache potion…" Snape sneered at the girl, 'Too sentimental the blasted girl, I can't let her get attached.' He began a low quiet drawl; one he knew worried anyone he used it on. "Do you really think I would not be able to make a simple headache potion Miss Granger; let alone simply having several on hand simply due to your classmates idiocies?!" He glared at her and sharpened his tone. "I don't need misplaced sympathy from an opinionated girl. Go to Gryffindor Tower and perform your duty by keeping an eye on Potter. Now get out." He snapped out the last part before grabbing a stack of parchment, the horrible essays from second years.

Hermione nodded then apologized and exited, pausing ten feet outside of the the door to reflect on Professor Snapes defensive behavior. 'Granddad said he had a friend like that, when people got too close he pushed them away. I wonder if it's because it's not safe for him to have people caring about him, or if he just doesn't know how to handle it….' She sighed a little again at how lonely he must be. 'Quite possibly both I suppose. But he's right, Harry is my priority of course, and I was being rather silly asking Professor Snape of all people if he needed help getting a headache potion.'

With a heavy heart, at both her bewildered friend and prickly mentor she wound her way through the dark castle. 


	10. Chapter 10

Who Is She

The week following the beginning of first ever Triwizard Tournament with four champions was an interesting one for Viktor Krum. The forth champion of course had thrown everyone off balance and Karkaroff was fuming every time it was mentioned. There also was the issue of Krums' dreaded fan club, which had solidified faster than he had liked.

One day while attempting to hide from them, Viktor had seen the still unknown girl in the forest with the two boys she had been with the night of the feast. Oddly the trio weren't standing as close as they did before. In fact Viktor was puzzled to see the brown haired girl go between the two boys a few times, obviously upset before he finally heard her yell something about not being an owl and going back to the castle.

She passed by him without even seeing him and he thought that even if she was angry she was lovely. Her eyes and mouth were small in anger, but her cheeks were pink and her hair danced with every upset step. He also smiled when her heard her mutter about 'stupid idiotic emotionally constipated boys' as she passed by. He obviously wouldn't approach her then but enjoyed seeing this new side to the mystery girl. It had driven Viktor into a bad mood the next day to still not know who she was.

Luckily one of the other students from Durmstrang had actually been able to find out details about the brown haired witch a short time later. Vlad Smirnov had heard Pietro and Viktor one afternoon and offered to assist as his English was far better than Pietro's. The two were running out of ideas about how to find out about her, beyond walking up to her and asking. They were grateful for heir classmate's help.

Vlad was friendly with them due to the fact that several years ago they had banded together against the young idiot followers of Grindelvald; and he was sympathetic due to knowing how hard it was for Krum to make friends.

Within their short time at Hogwarts, Vlad had befriended a dark skinned boy called Zabini from Slytherin who had given up the girl's name one morning, as well as priming the conversation about her once he figured out it was subtly wanted.

At breakfast, Vlad simply inquired about a girl he often saw in the library with curly brown hair. Blaise put down his goblet and grabbed more bacon. "Ah, Granger you mean, yes, she's always there."

Draco then sneered and popped off, "Dirty, know-it-all, Mudblood," before eating his strawberry.

Blaise had been looking in the direction of the three Durmstrang students and saw their looks of triumph and decided to help a bit. Draco was a childhood friend, but recently he was getting annoying, and Blaise had caught on to the fact that not all of the visiting students were pure blood snobs.

"Word of warning blokes, don't try to ask for help with anything or she'll talk you ear off, unless you're in Slytherin; she just offers to hex us if we don't leave."

Vlad caught the sly wink his new friend gave and was not going to argue with getting easy info. "Know it all… she does not stay in the library because of poor grades then?"

Draco snorted and put down his fork; breakfast could wait if he had a free invitation to bash Granger. "Sadly no. The filth is the Gryffindor Golden Girl. Always showing off, and raising her hand despite the fact that after three full years of her, no teacher would ever think Granger could not know the answer to a bloody question."

Blaise spoke after this, happily giving info so that Draco would keep making himself look bad. "True, I think she could have actually sat her OWLs last year, despite just being a third year at the time, and she wouldn't have done half bad."

"Dream on Zabini. Besides, if she did that, who would give Potty and Weasel their answers in class and do their homework; they're beyond pathetic."

Vlad couldn't believe all this information, internally he laughed at how easy he was getting it while Viktor and Pietro had agonized but gotten nothing. "Potty, Weasel? Who are they, girlfriends?"

"Granger doesn't have a clue how to be a girl much less have any girlfriends," Draco sneered, not noticing Viktor's dark scowl at his words. Blaise did though, and he had just enough time before class to smooth things over.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and brought down You Know Who, and Ron Weasley, of the over fertile Weasley clan; there are four of the seven children going to Hogwarts right now. Those two are her mates. They befriended her first year after an incident with a troll. She's the brains of the trio, and it's hilarious to watch her harp on them about homework and exams, then watch said morons scramble after her for help last minute despite ignoring her beforehand."

He paused and added a semi-dramatic sigh while smiling. "Ah, so many laughs at their expense." Draco then darkly smirked in amusement as they both grabbed their bags for class since breakfast had disappeared.

Vlad smirked at Blaise, nodded his head in thanks, before looking at the other two smugly. They switched out of English as Vlad was the only one at least halfway fluent in it, _"You owe me for this you know."_

Pietro immediately smiled at the challenge. _"Ha, he gave us most of it."_

Vlad waited a moment with raised eyebrow then just stated, _"Yes, but I simply asked for it."_

As the other boy was grasping for a reply, a few remaining girls giggled and gushed at the deep foreign banter, despite not understanding a word of it.

Suddenly Viktor held out his hand. _"True, thank you. Would you like some tickets for the Germany- Bulgaria match this summer? I remember you prefer Germany over Russia."_

All smugness dropped from Vlad's face. He didn't really expect anything for this, he knew Viktor and was friendly with him, but still. _"I – I was just kidding about you owing me, it got fun to watch him trick the Malfoy kid into talking about her, whoever she is."_

Viktor nodded, but still held his offer, which was finally accepted after a few minutes when they had begun to go back down to the ship.

The rest of the day was lessons and attempting to avoid both Karkaroff, in which Viktor was successful, and his new fan club, which he failed to evade. On the bright side, he was finally able to go flying whenever he wanted after recovering his broom. That night, as he was flying, he recalled what he had learned over breakfast, piecing it together. 'She is very smart, and has two friends who are male, but no girlfriends. She is loyal, and obviously forgiving. She still sits with the boys even though they don't talk anymore. I wonder what the troll incident was that made them friends?'

As he enjoyed the isolation of nighttime above the clouds, he became determined to talk with her. Still smiling, he returned to the ship fully chilled from playing in the clouds, dodging phantom opponents, and enjoying the stillness of the wind that had filled his senses.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Over the next week, Viktor spent more time in the library, in an attempt to see her, and hopefully talk to her. Sadly, the other Hogwarts champion, who was her friend, was always with her. They were going over many books, and he didn't want to hear the younger boy laugh at his accent, despite how hard he had been working on his English.

However, he watched her and noticed many things. Things like how she would absentmindedly fight with her wildly beautiful hair at least a few times an hour, as it refused to stay tucked behind her ear; but he never saw her put it up to stay out of her way. She didn't change clothes once classes were over like some girls, and never really seemed to care about what she wore as long as it was neat. Once, while passing her table in the library, he caught her first name, but when he tried to say it to himself he winced at the effort.

Then Hermione and her friend stopped coming to the library altogether. Viktor took to watching both of them closely to see if they sat too close, if they held hands. He tried not to worry about it, but well, they were always together. In fact, if he hadn't heard that the red headed boy was best friends with them and that they were fighting, Viktor would not know they were two thirds of a trio - he would have thought they were dating.

Finally, she returned to the library, alone as well. He wanted to go talk to her, but she tended to glare at him. For a few days he didn't understand why until he heard the giggles behind him as she glared. 'It's not me she is upset at, it's the other girls.' He was both happy and upset at this, Viktor didn't like them any more than she did, but he really had problems escaping them. There were always at least six girls following him, and only one of him.

He noticed with amusement though that they didn't get too close to her, otherwise she would glare at them until they moved. Of course other students avoided her as well, and she always had the table to herself… well, herself and never less than ten books. He honestly admired how hard she worked, recalling the many times his own desk had been piled high with books and parchment as he worked on assignments. 'Maybe I can ask to sit with her, talk with her that way,' was the one thought that he didn't dismiss as overly optimistic daydreaming.


	11. Chapter 11

Meeting Face to Face

Viktor decided to do just that; one day he shuffled over to her table instead of just watching her.

Without looking up from her book Hermione addressed him as she continued to write on her parchment. She was used to people coming over to ask for one of her books. The older students were always a bit upset when she had one they needed for school work. "Which book do you need?"

He paused and looked at the closest stack on the table that held five books. "Vat books vou have?"

Hermione looked up at the deep voice, it somehow seemed familiar but what caught her attention was someone coming over for a book and not even knowing which one they needed. She paused and blinked rapidly as she realized Viktor Krum was who she had addressed. He was rather tall even though he was hunching, but he didn't make her feel threatened at all.

Frowning and still confused she replied. "Uh, well several, I have three on transfiguration, the fourth year charms book, two books on magical creatures as well as three for potions."

He liked how clearly she spoke, sometimes peoples accents made it hard to understand. "Magical cvetures, does vone have dragons?"

Now Hermione understood; he was looking up dragons, the first task was in a week and no doubt his headmaster had told him what to expect. "Of course, although this one," she pulled her bag around and brought out a newer large book, "has a better range of the dragon types." He took the book carefully. "I was actually going to return it when I came in tonight but forgot; I'm sure you can check it out." Viktor listened to all of this with some amusement, it seemed like she didn't care at all who he was.

Hermione nodded her head politely then went back to her essay but paused again after a few moments. She looked back up at Krum who had not moved but kept looking at her. "Did you need a different book?"

"No, thank you, dis fine." The giggling of his fan club drifted over as they gawked at him. He frowned in their direction, hoping to get more time before they found him. "May ask to sit with vou?"

Hermione was frankly baffled at this, no one asked to sit with her unless they needed help with homework. She then saw his frown at the girls she had come to despise as he continued on. "Dey no seem to like vou, may be qvieter here?" He looked at her now, not frowning; in fact to her he almost looked, 'Well, desperate would be a bit far but still...'

At this she bit her lip trying not to smile. "Yes I suppose that's fine." She cleared off a stack of finished assignments so he would have room to read his book.

As he sat he made sure to lock eyes with her as he introduced himself. "I am Viktor Krum, vat vour name please?"

She smiled a little, still unused to the attention. 'I thought he'd just sit here and read.' "I'm Hermione Granger, I do recall seeing you Mr. Krum, you flew very well at the World Cup."

"No Krum please, Viktor, vou like quidditch?" He was suddenly worried but then thankfully surprised by her reply.

"Not really to be honest, but almost every wizard I know is mad about it so I tolerate it." Suddenly she realized what she had said and looked down embarrassed. "One of my friends dad got tickets in the minister's box and the game was nice." Hermione wanted to disappear! She just couldn't say the right thing; she looked up to see how stupid he thought she was and was shocked to see him smiling at her. 'Granted it's not a full blown smile but I don't think anyone has seen him do anything but scowl and frown since he got here.'

"Da, minster box has good sight."

Still embarrassed she tried for some other subject that might go better. Gesturing to his book she asked, "What are you studying for?"

He looked down at the still closed book and opened it. "No zing vight now, but dragons are good to know of."

Hermione smiled at this, "Yes, our magical creatures' professor is quite fond of dragons. Of course he finds any creature adorable that can maim or kill you."

She didn't know why she was talking about Hagrid rather than dragon types, but the older teen who brooded so much intrigued her. 'I guess I'm talking about Hagrid so that I don't help Viktor with the task by giving information he can use on dragons.' she told herself but only halfway believed it.

Viktor looked back at her, his dark eyes focused and interested even if his small smile was gone. "Da?"

She nodded and continued at his obvious interest. "He had a very large pet spider when he was still in school, and my first year here he had a three headed dog." She paused and grinned, "He was black and massive and his name was Fluffy."

Viktor frowned to see if she was trying to trick him but it just seemed like she was sharing something extremely funny that actually happened. "Yes?"

"Oh yes, everyone else gave it plenty of space. Fluffy is taller than most doors and far wider than them. But Hagrid, uh, Professor Hagrid, thought he was like a big puppy; so you can see why he would adore dragons."

Viktor looked back at the book then the brown eyed girl. He had never had a conversation like this. "Vat vould be favorite?"

She shrugged before returning to her own book and partially finished essay. As she dipped her quill back in the ink she simply muttered fondly, "I suppose whatever kind is most likely to kill you the worst."

For a while they simply sat and read, Hermione's quill making the only noise and the giggling that drifted over eventually stopped. As the Gryffindor closed her ink and started tiding up the table she commented on this. "I think your fan club has gotten bored and left Viktor."

Viktor had noticed her movement of course and was subtly watching her but looked up with a small smile back on his face when she said his name. "If knew that solve problem vould have come sat sooner." Hermione bit her lip trying not to smile again. "Dank vou Her-Her-mi-ninney."

At seeing his discomfort at saying her name she said something else so he didn't have to be embarrassed. 'He really is rather nice.' "It's fine; I could imagine how annoying they can be following you everywhere."

"Da, and no invisibility avowed, too bad." Hermione blinked at this, it never occurred to her that he would prefer to not be seen. She internally grimaced at that, 'Silly really, not to think of that, Harry wished for it often enough over the years.'

"Oh, what form of invisibility would you use?"

Viktor frowned in thought. He knew what it was called at home, but the English word escaped him. "Not know vord in English, but tap head and covered… feel… not vater…." Viktor kept trying to think but finally sighed in defeat. "Not know vords." Viktor looked away, upset with his first conversation going so badly.

But then she began talking again and she wasn't laughing or upset. "Well I know several possibilities' from that; it sounds like it might be Disillusionment though? You tap your wand on the head of yourself or whoever is going to be invisible, and a sensation of cold runny eggs lets you know it's working? We won't learn it until sixth year but I've read about it." 'Besides Professor Snape teaching it to me last week.' she mentally added.

Viktor looked at her, she really had a gift for understanding what people tried to say when others would have given up. "Da, vou, vou no laugh I can't say?"

Hermione frowned at this. "Of course I wouldn't laugh, you are leaning a language that doesn't even use the same alphabet you're used to."

Viktor was surprised she would know this although he guessed he shouldn't have been.

"Besides, if you were chosen as the Durmstrang champion you can't really be slow can you? From what I've seen your headmaster really wants to win this so he would only bring the best, and according to the Goblet you the best of those."

At this Viktor was happy enough to smile at her fully and Hermione was a bit speechless at the sight. His heavy brows weren't covering his eyes anymore so she could see what a lovely dark brown color they were. Also his jaw no longer seemed too big with his mouth changing so much in such a pleasant smile. 'If he smiled like that all the time I could defiantly understand why the silly girls followed him everywhere.'

"Sank vou Herr-mi-ninny." His eyes stayed soft and happy as they looked at her. He was so happy at how obviously caring she was.

"Is late, may come find vou tomorrow? Vou vill be here?"

Hermione's face got surprise again, unused to others willing to seek her out just to spend time with her. "Um, yes, I suppose." A memory of second year came back to her and she couldn't help but ask, "You, you won't bring any Slytherins with you? I've seen you sitting with Draco Malfoy."

Viktor frowned at this, not liking how her eyes became guarded. "No, ve do not try spend time viz Malvoy, he is, is git right vord?" He saw her eyes widen at this even as her mouth became smaller as she tried to not smile. "Only sit viz because Karkaroff insists. It is not good to annoy."

Hermione relaxed a bit. "Where did you learn the word git, not that he isn't one, but it's not likely to be in any books."

"No make many friends of Slytherin, but Vlad is friend viz Blaise Zabini, he is not bad, he help viz English."

Remembering her asking if he would come alone he continued. "Vill not bring anyone, if can talk viz vou again tomorrow?"

Looking down she began packing her bag, "Of course Viktor, if you like. I'm usually here unless something comes up." she looked back up smiling, "Any time you would like me to fend off the gigglers my table is open to you."

Viktor gave a small smile again and helped her pack her book bag. He also silently conjured a yellow silk rose and slipped it in with some parchment for her to find later before wishing her a good night at the library doors; heading down the stairs while she went up.

Once Viktor had left the castle he went to one of the greenhouses and sat in the shadows where no one could see him. He was so happy he didn't even want to fly, just think about her. 'She never laughed at me and understood my accent. She is wonderful' He had noticed that some of her books were above her current school year but that really didn't surprise him after that breakfast where he heard how smart she was. 'But she is more that book smart; she understood what I meant about invisibility and what I didn't say about the silly girls.'

He smiled remembering how she would try to hold back a smile about his situation with the fan club. He then remembered what he noticed about her beyond her mind and kindness. 'I like that she has some freckles and her eyes are such a beautiful color.' He had tried not to stare in her eyes no matter how much he wanted to; always remembering he must go slow.

Viktor smirked to himself though as he thought about the yellow rose. He had talked with Nat and Pietro about what information had and Nat had a surprising thought that Pietro supported once it was mentioned.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Nat sat with her chin in hand, deep in thought, "Viktor, you said the blond boy laughed at the idea she might have girlfriends yes?"

Viktor's face darkened a little, "Yes, he despises her and I wish someone would teach him manners." He looked at his cousin, curious. "Why?"

Nat frowned in thought, her eyes moving back and forth over the table as she thought but not really looking at it. "I've been watching her too, she really doesn't have any female friends, one little redhead will talk with her, but she is closer to the two boys."

Pietro was lost at the reason for this conversation by now. "Ok, so?"

"She also never waits for anything," Nat mused, "not for a door or plate of food to be passed; I don't think she bothers asking even."

Pietro hated being lost "Yes, your point?"

The dark head looked up from the table suddenly, and she locked eyes with Viktor. "You like her right? You want to spend time with her and not just be friends?"

Viktor got embarrassed at this and his ears turned pink a little. His eyes shifted, he hadn't said it out loud but thought his two friends knew him well enough by now to be able to tell. "Yes"

Nat nodded at his short answer. "Ok, so I am still looking out for you, but so far she seems nice; and I also want to help you."

Pietro's head hit the table as he still didn't understand. "Nat!" he wailed in confusion.

She simply reached out absent mindedly and threaded her fingers through his as she began to talk in earnest to her cousin. "Viktor, she is in fourth year, so she is fourteen or fifteen, even if she is super smart she also doesn't have any girlfriends to be girly with, and she doesn't ever expect manners from her two friends;" She muttered absent mindedly again, "except to scowl at the red head as he eats."

"Viktor, she may not be used to being treated like a girl by boys."

The other two looked at her surprised. Pietro gathered himself first. "But Nat, she is pretty and very loyal, why would you think that?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Because she's probably 'one of the guys'. It's probably safe to assume that the blond boy was right about how the other two don't appreciate her, so why would they need to realize she is a girl? And if the Slytherins insult her to her face she may not think she is pretty without girlfriends to tell her otherwise." She shook her head sadly. "I've never seen her in any clothes that was not her uniform and school robe unless its jeans and plain sweaters."

Pietro's eyes lit up in understanding as he agreed with a simple, "English boys are stupid."

Viktor honestly looked upset at this though. "It's not right."

Nat gave a sad smile. "No, it's not; but if you do it right, you can show her she is pretty and one day the others will call themselves idiots for missing it."

The three had then talked strategy for showing Hermione she was pretty and how Viktor was to treat her like a girl without scaring her. Nat also cautioned that she may have already been pranked with someone treating her nice then making fun of her. Viktor got very mad at the idea that it was very probable. He never liked it when he heard it happen sometimes at school, and never became friend with people who thought that was fun.

Besides acting like a gentleman they came up with the idea of roses. Viktor of course had no idea what her favorite flower was and decided to give a salute to his home country by choosing roses. He also had decided to use silk roses instead of the real ones that would wilt and have to be thrown away. His mother was a rose connoisseur so Viktor knew details about them and ordered with care. He very much enjoyed thinking she could keep these for the rest of her life if she wanted.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

And so as Viktor finally allowed himself to go back to the ship, he again smiled a little, thinking how relaxed he now was, how excited about seeing her again tomorrow; and about her finding the flower and maybe feeling special.


	12. Chapter 12

The Unexpected Gift

Hermione got back to the common room only a few minutes before curfew due to how long she had been talking with Krum. 'No, Viktor, he asked me to call him Viktor.' Hermione smiled at the thought. He was nothing like she had thought; the world cup showed her a serious and brooding athlete; and she had only seen him clomping unhappily around the castle or grounds scowling and never making friends.

She was surprised to think he wanted to spend time with her. 'I have no idea why I was so relaxed around him.' she thought frowning slightly, 'But he said they only sit with Slytherins because their headmaster makes them.' She kept frowning as she recalled the tall unpleasant man who tried to keep Viktor at his side. She then abruptly bit back a laugh as she recalled one day seeing Viktor leave part of the castle suddenly before Karkaroff came through looking for someone. 'I wonder if he was hiding from him.' she wondered, her mouth pulled to the side in a half smile.

Hermione hadn't been paying attention as she entered the large room and had been moving slower than her usual fast pace to get from point A to point B. Ginny had been sitting at a side table writing an essay and noticed her enter along with her changing facile expressions. She was curious and decided to investigate. "Hermione" she called, waiving her over. As the older girl sat down she was asked, "I am working on this essay for Professor Sprout and can't recall if she prefers two or three foot essays for non-exams?"

Hermione smiled, obviously in a good mood. "She likes two foot, but doesn't mind and extra inch or two if you mention plant personalities."

Ginny bent back over her parchment as she offered Hermione a butterscotch disk in thanks. "Right, thanks. So you were almost back late, did the Slytherins show up again?" Ginny knew this wouldn't have Hermione smiling but it was a good way to find out what was going on. The older girl shook her head and she smiled and sucked on the candy.

"No, I was chatting with one of the Durmstrang students in the library, he needed to borrow a book."

Ginny's radar went up but she simply asked, "Oh, was he nice?"

"Yes, I expected him to be rather grumpy but he was actually very pleasant. He sat at my table and read a bit then asked if I wouldn't mind him sitting with me again."

Ginny looked up at this, she had been subtle but knew that idea was now history so she didn't bother, she had to know what happened. "What?! Oh Hermione, how cute was he?"

Hermione blinked at Ginny, "What? Uh, I suppose he was fine looking, his smile was nice."

The redhead looked at her friend then huffed in irritation at the lack of additional information. "Are you gonna tell me his name or will I need to have a surveillance team set up to find out?"

Hermione quickly replied without thinking. "He doesn't need anyone else following him thank you Ginny." Then realizing what she said her eyes got large before she looked away.

Ginny's eyes meanwhile glowed with delight at this, "Hermione," her voice were sickeningly sweet, "What do you mean? Who's following this mystery boy? Who is he, the boy you met who reads with you?"

Hermione continued to study a picture on the wall facing away from her observant friend. "We simply sat at the same table for goodness sake."

Ginny kept silent for a moment; then decided to give her prey some space. She knew Hermione would be suspicious but she had an ace up her sleeve to make sure she stayed in the common room. "Ok, if it bothers you so much I won't push you. Did you want me to make some space for you here? I heard Lavender and Parvati talk about having a nail polish party tonight and I know the fumes give you headaches."

Hermione turned and studied the redhead carefully. She was plainly plotting but she did it well. It was true that when her roommates had their nail polish parties she avoided the dorm if at all possible. One or two bottles were not an issue, but they had over thirty each and they could paint nails for absolute hours before settling on the lasting shade. It also had been a long time since the last one so there was a strong possibility of it being true. "Fine, if you behave yourself." Ginny beamed while crossing her fingers under the table before making space for Hermione.

However Ginny's plot for a long campaign was short lived when Hermione pulled out her parchment to join the two potion books she had removed. She didn't even see the rose till Ginny's squeak made her look up out of her bag, quill in hand. "What?"

She then followed Ginny's eyes and pointing finger. Hermione froze then, completely forgot the common room and even Ginny as she slowly reached out and lifted the yellow rose. Her eyes were confused as she held it and used her finger tips to feel how soft it was.

Suddenly she remembered Ginny and looked at her completely lost. Her mouth was open as she tried to figure out how to explain this. "I…. uh…" Ginny was beaming at her.

"And just how many times have you sat with him hum? A silk rose, that's awesome Hermione, but I'm still mad that I'm just now hearing about him, what with me being your girlfriend! We should tell each other things like this you know."

Hermione mentally scrambled, if only she could convince her that this wasn't a big deal. "But Ginny, this really is the first time I meet him! I've seen him in the library and I guess he's seen me, but I haven't talked to him at all before this evening. I, I guess he just put the flower in because I was nice to him."

Ginny looked at the flower, 'I may not be a dating expert but Mum is a romance nut, and I know what that flower is saying.' She raised an eyebrow to the older girl then saw her still confused face.

Hermione kept speaking, hoping to convince Ginny to leave this alone. "And it's just a yellow one Ginny, even I know yellow's for friendship, maybe he was just shy about asking me to be his friend and found a nice way without his accent embarrassing him."

Ginny's fun comment to embarrass the bewildered girl died on her lips at a sudden thought. "Is this your first flower Hermione? You, you don't mean you haven't gotten one before, even from your Da?"

Hermione shook her head, her hand unconsciously tracing the petals again. "No, Dad only got Mum flowers on the expected holidays, she never was into them. She'd rather go to the theater. And Dad always said I was too young to get flowers, he told me I had to be thirty before I was allowed any flowers let alone date."

Ginny laughed at this, inside though she was sad for Hermione; Ginny got her first bouquet of flowers from her dad on her fifth birthday. "Ya, Dad never told me the age thing, but all of my brothers certainly have." Her dad would still would randomly bring home flowers for her, though of course far more often for his wife. Ginny looked at Hermione and didn't let her see how this upset her.

"Well, it's a lovely rose Hermione, and I like him, whoever he is, I really do." Hermione then smiled for the first time since she got the rose and nodded a little. Ginny then told Hermione she was glad she made a new friend and then gathered her book and school work before heading up to her dorm.

But as she bushed her teeth she was so torn with sadness for the older girl; and happiness at someone finally paying attention to the bookworm. Ginny was so distracted that she ended up with a massively foaming mouth before she noticed and rinsed. 'I didn't tell her that for it to be specialty silk he wants it to last, or that the half blown petals were of timid affection.'

As Ginny burrowed under her blankets she decided to allow Hermione a week or two of privacy before she began personally spying on the two so she could find out who this mystery man was and if he could measure up to her standard of what Hermione deserved.


	13. Chapter 13

Becoming Friends

Hermione was watching the library door nervously as she worked through her homework. That morning she had looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that while Viktor did sit by Malfoy he didn't really talk to him, Malfoy simply preened at sitting next to the Quidditch star and talked to others nearby.

She had also been distracted during class, only taking half of her usual notes. When Harry noticed and asked she simply told him she had read the class work yesterday so it was already fresh in her mind. He looked at her oddly; Hermione never slacked off regardless of if she knew the day's lessons, which she usually did. But at the same time she didn't scold him on his dismal notes and was still able to help, so he didn't see a big concern.

Hermione finished her last essay and was waiting for her parchment to dry as she looked at the door again, it was an hour after dinner already and she was out of school work to do. 'I guess something came up.' She thought; she had been hoping Viktor still wanted to hang out, he really was rather soothing to be around and she liked it when he talked to her. And then there was the puzzle of the rose, why give her something so nice when they just met?

She was torn between being convinced of what she had told Ginny, that he was just asking nicely to be her friend, and scared that he was really plotting with the Slytherins to make fun of her; although that thought only came up five percent of the time; and worried he might be attracted to her for some godforsaken reason that left her clueless and confused.

Just as she had decided he couldn't come, the library door opened just a little and he slid through the crack, trying not to draw attention. The brown eyed girl couldn't help but smile at how he was moving and raised a hand a little so he could find her. Viktor's face lessened in his fierce scowl and he came over swiftly. "Her-my-ninny, am sorry so late, did not vant the others to follow here and had difficult time, what is vord, ditching?"

The library door then began to open and the distinct sound of several chatting girls reached them. Viktor's head swiveled sharply and he muttered something Hermione couldn't understand. She entertained the thought he was cursing in his native language but held in her desire to laugh.

Viktor looked back at her, his dark brows pulled sharply down but his eyes looked at her somewhat softly. "Please, know place dey no find easy? Still vant talk vith vou if able? No too late?"

Hermione smiled at this as she grabbed her bag. "No, it's not too late yet, and I know the perfect place, come on."

They both dashed behind one of the bookcases to avoid being seen, then went slower to a plain window and small study area. Hermione turned her head to address Viktor as she walked, "This area is practically unused, not many people are interested in the books about in depth wizard religions from around the world, and it's too close to Madam Pince for couples visit." She blushed at this last part but once they reached the small table and chairs she sat down with Viktor, watching him relax.

"Sank vou, da girl's, today they worse, no leave alone." Hermione looked at him with sympathetic humor. Viktor was momentarily in awe at her, the soft light making her beautiful, and her kind, kind eyes that looked at him with understanding even as she smiled at him.

"Yes, they annoy me tons, I can only imagine how terrible it must be for you; they actually follow you."

Viktor looked at the curly haired witch with a smile, his past bad mood of the last hour almost forgotten for now. "Sank, Thank voy, dey bad at Durmstrang sometimes, but now cannot escape almost. Is nice find somevone not care about quidditch."

Hermione's mouth pulled in a half smile as she laughed a little, "Yes, it's a terrible flaw I've been told, for years. Rather nice to find someone who doesn't hold it against me."

Looking at her still packed bag he looked at her curiously, he had never seen Hermione without books and parchment out. "Voy no have school vork tonight?"

Hermione looked a bit sheepish. "Well, now that I don't have to help Harry look up things up I got caught up on my school work and finished the last of it tonight while waiting." She shrugged a little. "Until the professors give us more I don't have anything to work on."

Viktor eyed her bag and asked, "But still have other books yes?"

Hermione smirked a little at this and decided to see if Viktor could easily accept part of who she simply was. "Oh yes, I think half the school might fall down in dead faints if I was ever discovered with less than three books on me." Looking at his face she saw humor and oddly enough admiration. She was thrown by this and wasn't quite as bold as she continued. "I, I get curious about things all the time; so when I see something I want to know about I make sure to research it later."

He smiled fully at her again and she was once again struck with how different he looked when smiling. "Da, have many books too, Grandmother has many more, has more dan vone library, she say if one stop looking to learn, become bore and stupid."

Hermione smiled with delight that he didn't think she was mad to read so much. Then what he said sank in and she almost squeaked out, "More than one library? Uh, Viktor, when you say library do you mean a small personal one?"

Now Viktor smirked a little and replied, "No, dis one bigger than her main library, but she has, vord is private? Da, private library, no sure if only vone or possible three." He shrugged a little, "She never let anyone in so ve never know how many or big. But sometimes she vill bring books out to loan."

Hermione smiled at the very thought. "That's wonderful." She then blushed at how silly that sounded and asked another question, not fully understanding why she wanted to hear Viktor keep talking in his deep rumble. 'His voice is so calm and soothing.' "What kind of books do you like?"

"Many."

Hermione looked at him puzzled; he had suddenly become shy again. "But what kind do you like best? I like informative books."

He looked at her curiously. "Vat kind of invorm- invormtive?" He then scowled in frustration. 'She says the words and I can't even repeat them back without butchering them.'

Hermione looked at him kindly, "All kinds, that's part of why I'm so good in school; I love to learn even if I don't have to." She tried again, "What about you?"

He looked at her; wanting to talk with her so badly but knowing he would keep messing it up. 'Maybe it was a bad idea talking to her so soon, I still really need to work on my English.' The witch across from him meanwhile was captured by how expressive his eyes were, he wanted something badly but was very frustrated. "No say many things right, English no good yet. Don't know how talk vithout being stupid."

Hermione now frowned at him, "But we went over this last night, I really don't mind how you speak Viktor, your voice is rather nice actually. And how can we be friends if we can't talk?"

He looked up at her, shyly happy. "Vant be friend, vou really no mind?"

Hermione shook her head sharply. "Of course I don't, after all this must be your third language and I only speak two, you're already very accomplished at it." She then smiled a little, "So, what kind of books do you like?"

Viktor relaxed finally understanding that his accent didn't matter to her, that she did indeed want to be his friend and find out what he liked. Viktor chose not to inform her yet that this was his fourth language. 'She is so wonderful, and how her warm eyes glow, she makes me want to talk to her.' So, he simply did.

"Like history, from all round vorld, any country, much to learn and many good stories. Also de myth of countries, help understand culture." Her warm brown eyes, along with her gentle smile invited him to keep speaking. "But do like all books, vas alvays ahead in school, wanting to understand why. Vone teacher wrote to parent's vone year asking dem to have me stop asking why because teachers knowledge of theory was, was at limit?"

Hermione couldn't help herself despite loving to hear the rich warm tones in Viktor's voice. "I understand, although I studied books for theory rather than bother the professors; it's so hard to get spare time from them. Plus one of the professors doesn't like how I can quote some of the books word for word." They both shared a look of relief at finding someone so similar who wouldn't tell them they were odd to be so knowledge hungry.

Viktor was then curious what she had in her bag if it wasn't needed for school and asked, "Vat vou have for vour own reading in bag?" Hermione reached around to her bag, not noticing how Viktor watched her hair in the light; enjoying how free and different it was from the usual girls he was often unhappily surrounded by. As Hermione turned back around she noticed him smiling at something above her head and couldn't remember seeing anything behind her moments ago.

"What?" Then she remembered that he wasn't used to her hair and thought he may have found it funny, how much of a mess it was, especially by the end of the day. She self-consciously raised her hand to try and pat it down, tugging some of the mass behind her ear. "Oh, sorry, it's a mess I know."

Viktor then looked at her puzzled, "Is no mess, is beautiful."

Hermione blushed at his words as well as how simply he stated them, like her crazy hair really was something nice. "No, not really but thank you for being nice." She then began to turn the books she pulled out so they both could see them sideway. "I have a book on-"

Suddenly Viktor interrupted her with a frown back on his face. "Is not being nice, is no lie, is truth Her-minny, Her-mee-oh, Her-mie-ohh-knee, vou hair very luffly." He looked at her fiercely. "Vho told vou hair is mess?"

Hermione looked at him in a bit of shock. "I, uh, well everyone! I mean it never behaves and gets more bushy throughout the day, by now I'm sure it's, uh, " suddenly she didn't want to say that it was terrible; if only to avoid upsetting him more. "not as nice as other girls."

Viktor's frown didn't get any worse, but his jaw stuck out a bit more. "Other girls hair that is thin, flat, no life and de torture vith irons and pins every day. De also don't have luffly color vou have. Everyone is idiot to say mess." He said it with such firmness that Hermione was torn between tears and laughter, finally giggles won out and she let some escape.

She reached over and patted his hand to help calm him. "Thank you. My Mum said one day it will calm down, and Dad always liked to kindly tease me about it, but you're the first person who ever called my hair beautiful."

He looked at her, not mad at her but his dark eyes were still serious. "Is true, vou are different, so is hair, is no bad to be different. Is special and am glad."

His eyes sofened, "Please, no more saying hair is mess?"

"Ok Viktor, I'll try, thank you." Suddenly she remembered what had distracted her so much during class today. What she had been wanting to thank him for all day, especially when she saw him sneak into the library earlier. "Oh, and thank you for the rose, I found it in my parchment last night, it's beautiful." She looked down at the table with her last two words, still finding it odd but so nice that he had given her a flower the first day they met.

"Vas, vas no bad to give?" Viktor inquired, "Hope not make upset?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide again and he had to fight the desire to stare into them. "Oh no, it's the nicest gift, thank you so much." Viktor smiled at this, and he then turned to the books she pulled out, happy at her blush and acceptance.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione Worries

It was the day before the first task and Hermione was worried. 'Harry has the summoning spell down. Moody really saved me with suggesting that Harry could fly. Having a fourteen year old fight a dragon, really!'

She then thought of Viktor who was sitting across from her. They had just been friends for a week but she found herself connecting with him very fast. They sat together as they did their homework, or simply talked about what they read. Hermione helped Viktor find odd, hard to find books in the large library and he meanwhile always seemed happy to see her as well as insisting on carrying the large stack of books they would always end up with.

When she tried telling him that she could carry the books too, he smiled quietly at her and told her in his soothing rumble that he knew, but it was polite to help a lady. With a confused blush she had replied with a surprised 'Oh' and then turned around to head off with Viktor behind her to return their books from the evening.

She burned with curiosity to read his own set of books but after looking at the spines gave it up. She was also moody the one day they had not managed to meet; he just helped her calm down so easily without even trying. 'He's older than Harry, and very smart, but I worry about him too.'

"Her-me-knee?"

Hermione looked up from her book just to realize she hadn't turned a page in over ten minutes. She looked up to meet Viktor's now familiar brown eyes; they were shadowed with concern for her and she looked down to see her quill now dry and her parchment splatted with fallen ink. She closed her book as she crumpled the now ruined parchment. "I'm sorry Viktor, but I just can't study today."

He put away his own quill; they both were ahead of their classmates as usual so one night would not hurt their homework at all. "Vhy? Vat is a matter?"

Hermione looked at him abruptly annoyed; it was constantly on her mind, and she wasn't even competing, how could he ask that? "Why! Viktor the first task is tomorrow, I know you've studied, but aren't you concerned at all?!"

He looked at her calmly but with understanding now that he knew what was wrong. "Da, vill be hard, but have studied, am fast, and as vou say, goblet chose me from Durmstrang best."

"Viktor it's a stupid cup!" Viktor was surprised at how upset she was suddenly. "It doesn't care if you get hurt; I mean people have died and it's a very real possibility despite the official's all trying to make sure no one does die this year."

He looked at her; her heart was so big and he wanted to protect her from this, but didn't know how. "Vou very worried, please don't worry so much."

Hermione now looked at him so torn between anger and sadness. But she reigned herself in, if she let her emotions carry her away she would just look like an idiot. "I really don't think I can Viktor, I may not be like the silly girls that stalk you but I am still a female and we tend to worry. Half of what takes me to quidditch matches during school is making sure my friends don't get hurt. And now both you and Harry are in this ridiculous tournament."

Viktor reached across the table and took both of her hands in his. She slightly relaxed, internally calming with his surprisingly warm hands holding hers. "Vou worry for both of friends in danger, dis is no bad, but vou must trust others, vou cannot jump into arena and fight Her-me-knee, please, trust. Vour ministry vould have safe plan in case someting wrong, and I am pre-preparr, am planned. Vour friend Harry is planned too yes?"

Hermione had watched Viktor's eyes, his calm and confidence reminded her once again he was in his last year of school, and was in many ways already prepared to face the world after leaving the safety of school. 'He is able to face this.' She realized, so used to worrying about the boys that she had fallen back into old habits; forgetting just how skilled Viktor Krum was. Viktor simply looked into her eyes, upset she was so worried but taking this time to study her eyes and everything they said without worrying about scaring her. If anyone had bothered to look down the aisle they could have mistaken the two for a couple.

Hermione looked slightly embarrassed. "Your right, I'm sorry. I'm just so used to worrying about the boys that for a moment I forgot how talented you are." Viktor's ears turned slightly pink at this, lucky Hermione didn't notice as she continued on. "I would like to see you if I can though, before the task?"

"Da." He smiled at her before adding, "And promise for vou I vill no get hurt." He looked at her seriously again, "Don't vant you worry so bad."

Hermione blushed again; it had happened a few times now, how he sometimes would look at her so seriously. Just like the incident with her hair, as if telling her with his eyes how important it was. "I appreciate it."

Viktor had caught what she had not said. "Are still worried bout Harry?"

Hermione sighed a little, trying to keep the calm she desperately needed. "Yes, He's only fourteen, he shouldn't be facing this. He doesn't have your confidence and is scared despite having a plan that is fairly good. And his name should have never ended up in that goblet."

Viktor looked at her with sudden understanding, he had heard something about this muttered at the Slytherin table but just thought it was the usual gossip that had no substance. "Vou are worried about vhy his name is goblet," he paused, "Vou are thinking dis place to attack and hurt him with no one know?"

Hermione nodded absentmindedly and leaned towards Viktor slightly, as if he could keep her worries away. "He's always been in danger, every single year, and this year I can't help again, I hate that; it's even worse 'cause I have to watch and know I can't do anything but be a walking encyclopedia. He's one of my best friends, and sometime a better friend than Ron. He's not up to this."

Viktor looked at her, so sad at how quiet she had become. He hoped he would not scare her, but with all of his female relative's he had found this to be a workable cure for such sadness, even if it couldn't fix what was wrong. "Hermy-knee, vou so sad, if not offend, may I hug vou?"

Hermione blinked out of her thoughts and looked at Viktor a bit surprised. But she still got up and walked around the small table. "I've never really been one for needing hugs…" Viktor watched her pause, so close that he could almost reach out and hug her now. "But I don't think I'd mind."

In reality she was very confused at just how good a hug from him sounded. She really wasn't the hugging kind, but when he mentioned it she suddenly wanted nothing more than that offered hug. She sat in the chair beside him and he turned so he could enfold her in his arms. As she relaxed easily into the embrace Viktor's eyes closed. 'She is so small, and so sad, and she feels so good in my arms.' As the moments passed Viktor never wanted to let go of the girl he found himself drawn to more and more as the days went by.

Hermione found her worry easing, not leaving but fading. She didn't count the seconds or minutes because honestly she could have been content to sit like this for ages. 'I have no clue why I trust him so much, but in a way it's as if by not trusting him I don't trust myself.' Suddenly the most random thought passed through her mind, 'He smells so good.' causing her to freeze before reluctantly ending the wonderful embrace with a massive blush. "Tha-thank you." She stuttered as she pulled away.

Viktor reluctantly let her go, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that if he pushed her now he might never again have anything so wonderful. He decided to try and lighten the mood when he saw how red she was. "Vas no hardship, vas bearable." She looked at him slightly and he grinned to let her know it was a joke before she timidly smiled back.

He then asked about what she had said before that puzzled him. He knew already she would not just sit on the sidelines while someone was in danger. "Vat mean when say could no help again?"

Eager for something to talk about Hermione didn't even think. "Oh, well during my second year I got petrified a few months after Christmas and spent the rest of the school year in the hospital wing." Suddenly she realized what she had said and that it might upset Viktor. Sure enough when she looked up at his face he was serious again.

Internally Viktor heard something advising that he might not want to know what she was talking about but logic didn't stand a chance against his concern. "Vat petrified vou for rest of school year?"

"Um, well, it wasn't just me; I had been doing research and actually just found out that it was a basilisk that had petrified four others earlier in the year; I was with another girl who had been in the library and I was using a mirror to look around corners when I saw it. I had insisted she come with me because I didn't want her attacked." She said it rather quickly, her parents had barley let her come back to school the next year because of that. They were so upset how much danger she was in because a thirteen year old child had figured out what all the professors couldn't.

Viktor had completely frozen. If he was breathing it was very shallow, he just kept staring at Hermione.

"Viktor, I had a mirror so it only petrified me, and Professor Snape made a draft to revive all of us, he's one of the best potion masters in Europe." ….. "Viktor?"

He visibly swallowed, "Basilisk." he asked.

Hermione glanced away, now feeling very bad about her moment of thoughtlessness. "Um, yes, it's dead now though, I promise."

He was still very stiff, though at least he was talking. "Her-minny, please dont take vrong or tink bad, but may I have hug now?" Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

Viktor's arms came up very fast and held her tight as if to protect her from a now dead foe that he could have never hoped to defeat. After ten minutes Hermione attempted to help break his shock. "Does this mean I'm ok to worry now?" Viktor was still in shock but remembered they had only been friends for a little more than a week. He reluctantly loosened his hold and pulled away although he kept hold of one of her hands, he couldn't bear to lose all contact just yet.

"Maybe, a little, but am sure Tournament board vould no put basilisks in."

Hermione rubbed her thumb across Viktor's hand, still seeing how upset he still was. "I'm sorry Viktor, I should have never told you that, it was very thoughtless of me."

Viktor swallowed again, the reality of how this remarkable girl could have been lost before he even knew her had scared him badly, but he could see her guilt. "No, is good to know who to call to find rare cveturers. Am glad vou told me. But please, if this kind of danger vou face every year with friends, please vait to tell more."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Deal."

They then noticed it was almost curfew, so they got their bags. It was odd to walk side by side after being so close. The both felt a small sense of loss that almost pulled at them, but neither mentioned it so that it wouldn't freak out the other.

Once they got to the staircase Viktor began to go up with Hermione before she stopped and looked up at him. "Viktor, what are you doing?"

His ears turned pink again and Hermione noticed this time but bit back her smile. "Is late."

"Yes, and?"

"Vou should stay save."

She smiled then gave him a brief one armed hug. "I've been getting back to my common room just fine for the last week not to mention several years Viktor, thank you though." She then turned back and went quickly up the stairs before he could follow.

Viktor watched her go, and quietly whispered the exact words he used before, "Stay save."


	15. Chapter 15

Was She Hurt

Viktor went back to the ship, trying so hard to stay calm. He wanted to fly towards Gryffindor tower and find her window to make sure she was safe, even if he had to look in every single window. He knew it was irrational, he knew that she was probably back now, and if she ever saw him outside of her window she would be very upset.

'But a fucking basilisk, what kind of place houses a basilisk!' How she had described the situation it didn't sound like the fucking king of serpents just wandered in! 'And it attacked others too! Earlier in the year! How can Hogwarts even still be open after that?!' he thought. Durmstrang may be a school known for dark magic's, but no parent would allow the school to have a single student remain if something half as deadly was anywhere near it. The protections were immense around the cold castle. It really was only the people you had to worry about if you were attacked at in Durmstrang.

As he stepped onto the ship Viktor noticed the person lying in wait for him to return; someone he had successfully been avoiding him for five days, a record so far.

"Viktor." Karkaroff had been impatient to see his schools champion, the boy had been slipping past him lately, and even though he approved his plan for the dragons, he was beginning to get angry at the boy. "You should have been back over an hour ago. The night before the first task should be filled with preparation."

Viktor looked at the dark wizard, seeing how his usual favoritism was not going to help at all. 'All I want is to get Vlad and drag him with me to find Zabini. He would know what happened with the stupid-deadly-dead-snake.' A voice in his mind that he didn't like one bit though took the logical side.

'You can't very well keep seeing Hermione if you get roasted by a dragon can you? Besides, you promised her that you wouldn't get hurt.' Internally he rolled his eyes at the annoying voice, knowing that going into the task with only a few hours' sleep would not be good but still hating it.

He then addressed the older man in front of him. "I understand Headmaster, I was just in the library going over extra things that may be needed." He had managed to avoid most interaction with his headmaster but he still had most of the year to go in close quarters with him. A few moments would pay off in the long run.

"Very good Viktor, but you have been studying very hard, for now you should have something to eat then go to bed. Come, I will see you to the galley and help make sure your room is free of distractions. I have already moved Pietro to another room for the night. You must be well rested in the morning." Lucky Karkaroff had already turned and begun walking so he did not see Viktor's jaw clench at this heavy handed take over.

'One more year, just one more year then I will graduate and be free of him.' Viktor said to himself. He also was darkly entertained by the idea that if he met up with the dark self-serving wizard after graduation he could duel Karkaroff if he had a valid reason. After getting a bowl of stew and a small dessert he didn't want he was marched to his room and the door closed. Viktor had no doubt Karkaroff would be waiting outside for several hours to make sure he stayed there. The window was far too small for Viktor to slip out, but he sent a note to Vlad's window telling him he needed to see him early tomorrow to talk with Zabini. Viktor could have simply sought the dark teen on his own, but Vlad was becoming his friend so it was easier to do it this way so no one noticed.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

As Viktor lay on his bed, facts of the giant serpent kept coming to him despite trying to block them out. _Eyes that cause instant death if met; Numerous rows fangs dripping in deadly poison; Can live for centuries; Grows to massively terrifying size._

Then he kept seeing Hermione around a corner with a faceless girl beside her. A mirror in her hand that kept changing shapes and sizes, the snake getting closer, its mouth open, scenting the air… Hermione fell to the ground, petrified…. the basilisk kept moving closer, hungry...

Viktor got up and paced his room, trying to block the images out; he even cast a spell to see if Karkaroff was still there before cursing. Finally not having anything else to do he began doing push-ups, hoping if he tired himself out he could sleep.

As he worked on matching his personal record while going as fast as he could, his blood burned instead of chilling, his muscles shook slightly instead of locking... and midway through the desperate workout he suddenly saw her smiling face, turning to look at him over her shoulder as she led him to the hidden table. He saw her studying and glance up at him from her book. He remembered her squeezing his hand the night of the World Cup as she addressed the French wizard, trying to protect him.

His arms slowed as he remembered her saying she didn't hug that much but still coming over to his side of the table. He saw the light dancing across her curls from various evenings surrounded by books. As he stopped and got to his feet he saw her eyes, dancing with held in laughter at so many small things. Viktor opened a drawer and heard her ask him again if she was now allowed to worry about him as he peeled off his sweat soaked shirt and grabbed a fresh one before getting into bed.

And as sleep finally took him he remembered holding her small, warm form; he remembered holding her and was able to rest.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

The next day Viktor woke up sore but hurried to get dressed; Hermione's memories had helped him not have nightmares somehow, but he still needed to know the details of her second year. He knew he would see her sometime today but had no idea when.

Viktor stretched slightly, he was used to sore muscles; this would easily work itself out in a few hours, before breakfast was even finished. 'I didn't have to exhaust myself to sleep thankfully, I always react slowly if I push too hard the day before a match.'

He checked and Karkaroff was gone of course but had left some wards that took Viktor a few moments to alter so they would go off in a few hours instead of now to show that Viktor 'left' his room. He smirked a little at outsmarting the self-satisfied older wizard; he actually could have outsmarted these wards since he was fifteen.

Once he and Vlad left the ship he explained what was going on, offering the desert he had preserved last night. Vlad was still rubbing his eyes as he hating mornings and never was very functional. But once he heard about the basilisk, "What!? Are you fucking kidding me?" The pure shot of adrenaline woke him up extremely fast. Vlad found garden snakes creepy as hell. "A basilisk was slithering though the halls?! What the hell Viktor, how did it get in?!"

"I have no clue and that's why I need you, I have to talk to Zabini to find out everything. How it got in the school, how the hell it stayed long enough to attack multiple people, and how they know its dead. Those things don't give up their territory."

Vlad shivered despite the warmer English weather. "God even our conversation right now is going to give me nightmares."

Viktor turned to the more muscled boy beside him. He knew Vlad never backed down from a fight and was never intimidated. "What?"

"I fucking hate snakes. Even normal ones."

The seeker suddenly felt bad. "Oh, I'm sorry, if you like once I'm someplace with Zabini you can leave to get breakfast."

The stocky Russian shook his head hard, "No way, I won't be able to keep walking the halls till I know the thing is dead for sure, preferably rotting in Antarctica." He shivered again, "God, giant rotting snake, so gross." He turned to Viktor as the entered the dungeons. "You owe me big for this, not even joking, and not little tickets either."

Viktor understood and had no problem with this. "Of course, I owe you any favor to be listed by you at the time of your choosing excluding death or something that goes against my consciences."

Vlad nodded as he knocked on the Slytherin portrait, waiting for someone to open it. "Damn right you do."

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Once they collected the Slytherin he lead them to an old teachers lounge that had been abandoned. It was still in the dungeons but out of the way. "So lads, what's got you two up so early?" Zabini yawned a bit but was very curious.

Vlad nodded his head towards his new friend and asked "We need some information of an incident that happened a few years ago."

Zabini scratched his head, there were several incidents, and none of them would be discussed in a few minutes. "So not a short chat then?"

Viktor chimed in. "Provavly no."

Zabini nodded, "Well, I'll summon some breakfast if you don't mind, but you'll have to tell me more about what info you need, the last few years have all had incidents." The older boys exchanged glances at this. Vlad okayed breakfast and Blaise called the house elf his mother insist he keep at hand. "Zippy, I need breakfast for three please, and some very strong coffee." The elf happy popped out and then soon delivered the food on a small table with chairs. "Now lads what year are we talking about?"

Vlad sipped his coffee, eyes widening at how good it was but then remembered why he was enjoying the coffee and held down a shiver, "The basilisk."

"Oh yes, that one would make for a long chat." Zabini gestured to Viktor to enjoy some of the food he was basically ignoring.

"Well, when the school was founded everyone got along fine, but after a while Slytherin had a bit of a tiff with the others and when he left he had created a secret chamber with a monster in it. Everyone thought it was just myth till about fifty years ago when a bunch of mysterious attacks began happening and a girl even died. It was said the monster would purge the school of those who were unworthy of magic, those with dirty muggle blood."

He paused here seeing how angry the other two were. "Hey now, I don't think like that, just letting you know the background ok."

Viktor nodded and Vlad followed his lead. "Anyway they were going to close down the school of course but they caught the monster and a kid got blamed for it and expelled; then two years ago it began again. Turned out they had the wrong monster and the kid had been innocent."

Viktor made himself drink some juice to calm down before asking "But how could miss king of fucking snakes, blame other cveture?"

"Pipes."

Vlad looked puzzled, "Excuse me?"

"The basilisk moved through the pipes of the school. It still came out in the halls to attack but it moved from place to place and back into the Chamber of Secrets, its lair, with pipes." After finishing the last of his toast Zabini continued.

"Two years ago it kept petrifying people instead of killing them because no one looked at it directly. The caretakers cat, Mrs. Norris looked at it in the reflection of a puddle. One kid had a camera in front of him and the film got toasted. Then it petrified a ghost and the kid behind him. Couldn't kill the ghost of course but he was messed up for a while. Of course it got your friend Granger and Clearwater but they were found side by side with a small mirror on a stick in Grangers hand."

He knew from past experience that this was what they really wanted. "Everyone was kept in the hospital wing till the mandrakes matured enough for Professor Snape to make the restorative draft."

Vlad was pale but trying hard to not let it show. "And how did they kill it?"

Zabini was curious to know how they knew it was dead but could wait to find out. "Potter killed it."

Vlad frowned, "Wait, two years ago the now fourteen year old fourth champion Potter killed a basilisk?"

"Yep, Granger had a parchment in her hand that had been overlooked and it had details of the basilisk written down word for word, along with the word Pipes on the side."

"We all thought Potter was actually the heir of Slytherin that the legend spoke about, you know, who would command the monster, because he can speak parseltongue. But when it took the youngest Wealsey, the female, he went down with his friend Ron and the four of them came up. Potter with the Sword of Gryffindor, the girl really quiet, her bother scuffed up and dirty as hell. Plus somehow our idiot Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher went down and lost his memory; no one will give the actual reason but it's not like to world suffered a loss. They didn't close the school because it wasn't in danger anymore."

Both of the older boys were quiet and Zabini summoned Zippy back to thank him and have everything removed. He then asked what he was curious about. "So why the interest in Granger and her crazy adventures as part of the golden trio?" Viktor looked at the dark teen and could see it was just honest curiosity, he also didn't think he would try to hurt her.

"She is different from other girls, is friend now, told about basilisk yesterday."

"And you came to me for the full story? Why not just ask her yesterday?"

"She very kind, no want worry me, try to, try to pass over details?"

Vlad had been helping Viktor improve his English since they arrived and automatically supplied, "Glossed over the details."

"Da."

Blaise gave a small smile, "Ya, she can do that, she's used to protecting the dimwitted duo along with the fact that they tune her out sometimes if she talks for a lengthy time. She often has to dumb it down and keep it short for them."

He then felt brave enough to simply ask the Durmstrang champion, "So you like her then?" At Viktor's surprised then defensive face he kept speaking. "Its fine, I won't say anything at all, but twice you guys have asked things about her and Vlad never mentions her unless you're around."

Viktor slightly growled out his defensive response. "She is different and is friend."

Blaise tried again, not wanting to upset the large older teen any more than he unintentionally had. "Mate, I tend to respect her and if you want to date her sometime that's fine."

Vlad jumped in, remembering some of what they learned that one morning with Malfoy. "She is very defensive around Slytherins yes?"

Blaisly looked down, not wanting to meet the other boys' eyes; this was not something that would help him. But he knew if he tried to hide things would not go well later on. "Ya, sometimes the others pick on her, you now, besides Malfoy, since she's Muggle born but so good at magic, they like to mess with her."

"Has she ever been hurt?" Viktor quietly asked. 'He could have lied right now to look better.' He acknowledged in his own mind.

Blaise shook his head, "No, they just through names and insults; sometimes mess with her stuff, but she's tough and looks out for herself."

Viktor looked at the Slytherin who obviously didn't care for the people he was stuck with; he held out his hand. "Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

They Can't Keep Her Out

After lunch Hermione made her way down to Hagrid's hut. He of course was not in, but it gave the perfect excuse to begin heading to the task area early. 'Hagrid is fawning over the dragons with every spare moment he has.' Hermione thought to herself with a little smile. 'Unless he's trying to court Madam Maxine.'

She then disappeared into the forest where she would not be so easily noticed, sticking close to the edges. 'Professor Snape gave his grudging approval of my befriending Viktor, but he would be upset if I was found actively trying to go where I shouldn't just to see him.' She had slept fitfully last night, seeing the basilisk fresh through his eyes, and most of all his frozen expression, his fearful voice keeping her awake.

'I wish we had more time last night. I just got him calm and then it was curfew. I'm sure he has tons of questions.' She hadn't seen him at breakfast and she was scared that he didn't get enough sleep because of her thoughtless moment and that it might slow his reflexes. Dodging dragons was nothing to take lightly.

Once she reached the arena and tent she paused, still in the trees, and observed. Her education under both Snape and Tonks wouldn't allow her to do anything else. In the span of thirty minutes she was beginning to get amused. The various officials along with hired personnel for this task had come into the champions' tent every five minutes.

'They've kicked out two reporters and eight girls, along with three very bold boys.' She thought; the girls were a mix of Cedric's and Viktor's fans, the boys were hoping for a close up look at Fleur. After another three minutes she had a plan of how to remain undetected so she could see both Viktor and Harry. 'They scan the inside very thoroughly I'm sure, so a notice me not spell will not work, and the outside is temperately warded, but when they begin bringing in the champions they will have to alter those wards. If I can alter them at the same time, they shouldn't be able to notice and they won't check inside once even one of the champions is in.'

It wasn't long after this that Viktor actually came, far earlier than the others. He was accompanied of course by his headmaster, but also by a tall dark haired girl. Hermione took her chance and mentally reviewed the locations of those guarding the tent, before casting a notice me not spell along with one for silence and went up to the edge of the wards.

As the man in charge of the wards began to alter them she pulled out her wand and quickly fixed a small portion for just five seconds so she could enter without compromising them to anyone else. She then went into the tent using a loose side flap that had been missed from one of the many attempted break-ins and sat on the ground to help her hide even more.

She listened with interest at how differently they spoke, first in Russian, then in something she could only guess was Bulgaria. Only Viktor and the girl spoke that, and when Karkaroff called her away to leave with him he sneered at her and kept as far of a polite a distance between them as he could. 'Viktor sounds so much more confident in those other languages.' She thought even as she had felt an unknown uneasiness at seeing Viktor hug the girl. She got up as soon as the tent was empty and the main flap closed.

"Viktor." She stepped out of the shadows even as Viktor turned sharply, his wand up and face dark. Once he saw Hermione he dropped his wand arm and smiled fully at her once again.

"Her-mi-kneey, vou came! How get in?" He was so happy she had come to see him, then realizing she was in the secured tent he looked around slightly defensive again. "Are others here?" She shook her head with a smile despite trying to hold it back.

"No Viktor, they kept scanning the tent every five minutes and people kept getting kicked out, but until the other champions arrive there is no one else here." He focused on her at hearing this and relaxed, coming closed to look down on her.

"Come make zure okay?" He asked, his rich voice ringing with happiness. Hermione looked down a bit embarrassed that she was so transparent.

"Yes, I remember what you said yesterday and I trust you to do this, but after how stupid I was last night I worried you might have had trouble sleeping." She looked at him curiosity and a little worry. "I didn't see you at breakfast this morning and wanted to explain better, you know, about the basilisk." Viktor knew the others would be arriving at the tent sometime soon, and he wanted to see her smile.

"Vas asking Zabini about basilisk before breakfast, vas not short story. He tell that vou find vhat was attacking and have parchment and mirror. Help keep other girl save. Very smart to use mirror." He quirked a small smile at her. "How get in here today and stay in ven others get kick out?"

She smiled with some self-pride. "I watched outside to find out what protections they had; when the temporary wards were altered, to begin letting the champions in, I altered one section just long enough to get in." Viktor was amazed at her outsmarting several full grown wizards and began to feel oddly playful.

"Remind never let vou see my vards or never sleep zafe if vou sell secrets to fans." He said with a smirk. Hermione's eyes became large in shock before she snickered a little at him.

Then she decided to tease him back. "Ha, I don't even have to see you wards, it would be easy just to blackmail you with that possibility." She joked with fake snobbery and superiority.

He looked at her slightly amused. "Please, never do snob again, so vrong for vou." He asked with a small but honest smile.

Hermione gave a half shrug and her own small smile. "It's fun to try acting sometimes but that did feel a bit odd. Perhaps too slyth-"

A loud dragon roar shatter the peaceful quiet that was in the area along with their happy mood.

Hermione's hand shot out to grab Viktor's. Viktor started at this, before yesterday they had kept a physical distance between them; he didn't want to scare her off. But as she looked up at him with scared eyes, he took her other hand. "Vill be careful, I promise."

At the sound of large footsteps and two French voices approaching the tent Viktor hurried her to one of the back tent seams. He knew she wasn't just there to see him no matter how much he wanted it, and he asked, "Vou wait for Harry too yes? If stay outside here vill come tell when he is in tent." Hermione's eyes meet his in grateful surprise. He then continued, "Vould like if zuch pretty girl came only see me, but he is friend too and vou worry." At this he gently pushed her through the edge and pulled it closed again before making himself frown and pace in front of the area.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione stood frozen for a few seconds before the breeze reminded her that she was outside again. Casting her protective spells with only half of her mind the other half whirled, much like when she found the yellow rose. 'He thinks I'm pretty… and… and.' Her mind was working against itself, so confused. The memories of all her life being too odd and different, the laughter at her looks.

But also Ginny, her friend who insisted she was pretty and special, who got so mad at her when she laughed at the idea someone might like her after the world cup. Hermione nibbled on her thumbnail without realizing it, just like she used to before breaking the habit.

The voice in her mind softly asked, 'Does Viktor like me?' She had no reference for this, no experience or clue what to do. She remembered what he said about her hair, how upset he got when she said it was a mess. Blushing she recalled him saying just now that he wished she was only there to see him. 'I may need to talk to Ginny this evening.' She thought as she listened to Viktor's pacing and Fleur going over spells.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione heard Viktor's pacing stop after about twenty minutes, and he muttered low enough for her to hear that Harry had joined the rest of them. He then moved off and Hermione whispered somewhat loud, "Harry." When Harry came over she asked if he was ok, and couldn't take it anymore when he said with a shaky voice that he just, just had to battle a dragon.

She pushed though the flap and hugged Harry before a flash startled her and a revoltingly sweet yet threating voice cooed, "Young love! Ah, how…. Um, stirring." As the two friends separated they both looked at the flashy reporter that instantly had Hermione narrowing her eyes at the same time that Harry began frowning.

'God, she's just as ghastly as Harry described.' Passed Hermione's mind as she took in the ridiculous short blond curls, horribly obvious make up and robes so green they made her wish for sunglasses. 'Seriously, sequins on robes? I thought she was supposed to have a reputation to maintain?' Hermione then thought with scorn.

Rita Skeeter then flicked a flashy quill over her shoulder towards the floating parchment beside her. "Now Harry," she cooed, her eyes calculating, "I know we spoke about family recently but you never mentioned-" Hermione and Harry had watched as Viktor came over to them, Rita unaware he had been behind her. His face was back in its trademark scowl and his jaw was even more prominent.

Viktor knew perfectly well that no reporters were allowed in the tent before or after the task, only in the stands like regular students. He also had seen Hermione's eyes narrow at the woman before he began moving towards her. The slightest look of disapproval from the brunette witch was the only excuse he needed to dislike the reporter, let alone her defensive face.

"Vou have no business here." He said darkly, and took satisfaction in seeing the reporter twitch as he startled her. He could be very quiet when he needed to be. "Dis tent is for champions and friends."

She had turned and was perfectly posed, looking ridiculous. "No matter, we got what we want." Despite this she stayed long enough to have her floating quill harass the other champion who had gotten in her way.

As she left Viktor glared after her then looked back to Hermione and Harry. Harry blinked at him, surprised he had gotten rid of Rita so fast. "Um, thanks."

Hermione simply smiled at him but her eyes were very grateful. He took pity on the younger boy, remembering how the Slytherins were laughing over the paper for a week after the wand weighing ceremony. "Almost all are only bugs. If not supposed to be in place tell revorter not allowed. If dey no leave can be fined. And vhen de talk, say nothing to say." Then he turned and went back to the portion of the tent he had been in.

Harry turned to Hermione shocked that he actually spoke English, let alone that he and said so much. He also was still a bit lost, but happily distracted for the moment from the thought of having to out fly a dragon. "Well uh, he's very decent."

Hermione smiled at Harry but her smile seemed to be holding in a happy secret he couldn't understand. "Yes, I'm so glad he got rid of her, but she'll still manage to make up something I'm afraid."

"Ya, you're probably right Moine."

At that moment Headmaster Dumbledore entered the tent with the other headmasters and Bagman. The old slightly overweight retired quidditch star was beaming with excitement and held a small rustling bag. Dumbledore called all the Champions round and suddenly Hermione found herself boxed in by Harry and Viktor with no way to slip out without being noticed.

'Damn it all, Professor Snap will chew me out good for this.' She thought with a slight cringe. She looked down to the ground slightly, praying that with all the extra people she might be over looked. Unfortunately Dumbledore interrupted his address to the champions and in clear puzzlement with a bit of astonishment when he noticed her suddenly. "What are you doing here Miss Granger?"

Really wincing now Hermione barely looked up as she made her quick, non-explained, apology. "Um, sorry, I'll just …. go."

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Despite wanting to stay close enough to hear who got what dragons Hermione hurried up to the stands and quickly sat by the Weasleys, Fred and George were behind Ginny and Ron, staying close to the stairs and watching the crowd as if they wanted to find someone. When Hermione sat down next to Ginny she gave her explanation of trying to find Hagrid for why she was late, and then asked her friend. "Ginny? Do you remember last week when you were working on that essay for Professor Sprout?"

Ginny looked at Hermione a little curious, "Yes?" she knew Hermione had seen her finish the essay the next night; she had even proof read it for her since Neville had been busy.

"I found some more information you might like, just uh found it today actually. I thought of you when I came across it."

Ron shook his head in disgust at this, "Mione, don't you talk enough homework during and after class, can't you leave off for half a day, we're about to see something that will be in your precious bloody books later, come on, give it a rest."

Ginny however had very bright eyes and tried to hid her excitement as she figured out what Hermione was talking about. 'Her guy from the library, something happened!' "No no Ron, this is great Hermione, I'd love to hear about it, what time can we get together?" She then leaned over the brunet to glare at her brother, "To not offend your sensibilities dear _bother_ , I mean _brother_ of mine."

The twins snickered at this, fully enjoying the joke. Ron rolled his eyes and pulled out a chocolate frog to chomp on. Hermione rolled her eyes too but turned back to Ginny, "After dinner if that's alright?"

The redheaded girl looked disappointed at this "Not sooner? Are you sure?"

Ron snorted at this and a muttered 'getting poisoned into being a bookworm too,' before a resounding smack rang through the air as his head jerked forward. He yelped loudly as both of the twins shoved their hands behind their backs; Ron rubbed the back of his head while he glared at them, trying to figure out who slapped him on the back of his head.

The girls both smiled a little at this gleefully before Hermione answered. "No, after the task I don't know if anything will happen and I don't want you to have to wait around for me." They both smiled and the twins began charming some distant Slytherins discretely before the first champion came out.


	17. Chapter 17

Reckless Boys

After watching Viktor run deliberately under the Chinese Fireball and dodge it's claws with surprising grace given his usual duck footed shuffle, Hermione had to control her breathing to keep from passing out. She had no idea what his plan had been, and while she was happy he had found a universal weakness in all dragons, the eyes, she really wanted to yell at him for getting so close to the dragon.

'If it had seen him, even scented him, he could have been a snack!' She also was cursing the judges for not allowing summoning charms on the eggs themselves, despite how _'exciting'_ the tournament was supposed to be.

Oddly enough she had been more relaxed after Harry retrieved his egg than she had been with Viktor. 'Harry at least had some way to get away from the dragon fast! Just, to, ugg,' she forced herself to calm down, 'Just to run in under the dragon…. ' Hermione gave a small shiver as she went with Ron to see Harry.

Once he had seen Cedric get burned Ron stopped snacking and went a bit pale. With each champion Ron got more and more nervous. After watching Krum dodge dragons claws and hearing it scream; not to mention seeing the back of Krums' robes decorated with some egg yolk and shell he turned to Hermione. He hesitated and stuttered as he asked if she thought Harry would be alright.

Her raised brow made him flush before she took pity on him and broke the silence, letting him know that Harry had mastered a charm that would play to his strength. She then mentioned the med wizards on hand as well as Charlie and his fellow coworkers who came with the dragons. That made him go pale again and he took in her look of rebuke, remembering how he hadn't cared before when he thought Harry wanted this. He realized that he had been a right git and asked Hermione if he could go with her after this to see Harry.

Once they reached the med tent Hermione told Harry how brilliant he was and then turned to look at Viktor as the boys made up. He was limping slightly, something she had not seen in the enclosure. He also was scowling fiercely as his headmaster was lecturing him, his body language tried to make it look like he was comforting his student but anyone who could hear him, or see Viktor's stance knew better.

Her emotions overwhelmed her momentarily as Viktor left and she turned back to the boys, scolding then hugging them before rushing out of the tent. As she brushed her palms over her eyes quickly she paced over to where he had been. She paused when she saw Karkaroff talking to Mr. Bagman, possibly taking his frustration out on one of the other judges due to the fact that his champion had not taken first place alone but in a tie. She then saw movement near the greenhouses; a tall dark haired figure in dark burgundy robes.

Hermione hurried over to them, catching sight of robes whipping around a corner just as she reached where Viktor had been. She dashed around it and saw Viktor drop his wand that had been extended in her direction before she ran up to him and hugged him fiercely. Hermione didn't feel him freeze completely before he brought his arms around her, baffled but happy.

She just turned her head so she didn't talk into his warm chest; even if she was hugging him she was going to tell him how stupid he had been. "That was your well researched, thought out, 'trust me' plan Viktor?" The young wizard paused in his enjoyment of the hug at this.

"Get close enough to the dragon so it can make a snack of you?" Her stupid eyes were watering again despite her not wanting to cry in front of him. "You didn't even try to get it to go someplace else or make it immobile Viktor; just hurt it so it would trash about in pain about and then jump under the thrashing unpredictable bloody fiery deathtrap with claws."

Viktor felt moisture on his shirt and peered down at the girl in his arms alarmed. Looking at her closed eyes that had wet lashes as well as her face and the distinctive pink lines drawn down her face he felt terrible. He hadn't told her his plan and she had just sat and watched it all, not knowing everything he had done.

"Please Her-minney, please no cry, vas not just vone spell and running, promise, please let explain?"

She opened her eyes and frowned at the ground before blinking a few times. She sniffed once and pulled away, passing her palm over the side of her face that had not been pressed against his chest before crossing her arms and looking up, still upset at him. "You had more than one spell for that task?" 'for that stupid stunt' her mind stated.

"Da, promise."

"What kind of spells?"

Viktor led her to some turned over flowerpots to sit on. "First spell create – create - provection round body, vork for three hits that vould hurt me. It, it makes body move from cause of hurt for fifteen feet." Hermione hadn't heard of that spell before but knew he wouldn't lie to her. "Second vas fireproof spell last thirty minutes, it very evective." Hermione nodded at this, calming slightly. "Den I blinded dragon, all dragon have tender eyes, dat best attack could find. Last I cast spell to dis- to uh hide? No… to confuse sound and especial smell. Dat vay dragon can't see or smell me."

Hermione felt better at this but wasn't fully calm yet. "But Viktor, it was really dangerous to go under the dragon while it was thrashing about, I mean, it crushed its own eggs close enough to you that you had shell on your robe. Why?"

He took her hand in his, loving how right it felt to hold it. "Dat was simply me; am vell trained in quidditch to dodge bludger and other players, know was dangerous, but can't use spell for everything, am sorry vou so scared."

Hermione breathed out at this, no longer mad, just tired. "I guess I should have trusted you more, I'm sorry I yelled at you Viktor."

He chuckled at this and gave a small grin as he looked at her. "Is ok, understand how must look. Cousin who came to tent vith me knew details and vas nervous."

Hermione nodded at this and then let go of his hand, began to get up. "Well again I'm sorry for yelling, I guess we should get going, someone may be looking for you."

Viktor looked up at her, still sitting on his flower pot. "Is ok if vant to stay? Don't want to zee others yet."

Hermione smiled a little, still embarrassed at how she had overreacted. "Well, I suppose, just till dinner perhaps?"

"Da, is fine. Maybe find bench sit on?" Hermione nodded, remembering on of her favorites.

But when Viktor got up and began slowly walking she remembered seeing him limp in the med tent. "Viktor, how come Madam Pomfrey didn't heal your leg? I didn't see you get hurt in the task." Viktor frowned at this and his eyes lost their warmth that Hermione had become so used to seeing. "Viktor?"

"Did not get hurt on task, vas arguing vith Karkaroff after scores finished, trip over item, tvist ankle." Seeing Hermione's face his eyes softened. "Vill be fine in a few days."

Hermione looked up at him and asked, "And he didn't do anything for you? Try to help or even tell a med wizard?"

Viktor glanced away, "Must understand Her-mi-own-ninny, he is not good man, I upset him today, uders upset him too; he say iz right to deal vith for now, clumsy in task and out." He felt her grab his hand and turned to look at her. Hermione was already walking to an old bench while pulling him behind her.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes fiery again as she began talking. "Well, he may not be a good person but I am and I'm not going to let you walk around hurt because your headmaster is awful."

Viktor looked at her confused. "Uh, vhat?" Hermione turned him around and pushed on his arms so he would sit before she summoned a small pot to put his foot on.

"I can fix your ankle if you'd like. I'm studying healing on the side and talking with Madam Pomfrey during my study hour at times, I've gotten good at sprains and small cuts so far."

Viktor smiled at this, "Vhy am not surprised?"

Hermione grinned at him a little. "Not sure, but if you'd like it will only take a moment."

His deep chuckle warmed her as he looked into her eyes, "Please, vould be very nice." He was also curious to see how well she did something that wasn't even mentioned in her classes yet.

Hermione nodded, her eyes caring before she focused on his leg, waiving her wand over it delicately before frowning. "This is a rather bad sprain Viktor, it would of taken more than a few days, more like a week." she muttered almost to herself as she continued to focus on her self appointed task.

She then used two spells, one to cool and warm as needed as well as a medium level healing charm on the ankle itself before she paused. Biting her lower lip as she thought Hermione didn't catch how closely Viktor was watching her. She nodded her head once to herself and pulled the white scarf out of her pocket that Ginny had borrowed earlier in the week and returned today.

The young witch used a small slicing spell on both ends to get rid of the silly tassels then closed her eyes and began complicated wand movements over the cloth, causing small runes to glow for a few moments before fading into the fabric. Opening her eyes she found Viktor studying her with an intensity that made her blush. Swallowing she handed him the magical bandage. "Here, you can use this when you're sleeping to help the healing too. The other two spells are good for twelve hours and you should be walking fine tomorrow."

He kept staring at her, shocked and amazed. She bit her lip again, suddenly nervous; no one ever really appreciated what she did; it was just taken as one of those Hermione things. "Um, even with how bad it was your ankle will be fully healed in about three days."

Viktor looked at the remarkable girl in front of him with gratitude. "Thank vou, even team med vizard is not so gentle with spells."

Hermione met his eyes with a shy smile, "Of course, well, um, it's getting close to dinner; I suppose I should go, Ginny wants to talk to me after."

Viktor got up and made a small bow at the waist in gratitude, "Of course, vill see tomorrow?"

Hermione's nod of the head and small smile were given before she went in, turning round once she reached the greenhouse corner and giving a small waive to the tall wizard who was still watching her.


	18. Chapter 18

Talking with Ginny

Hermione was quiet all through dinner; people were talking to Harry about the dragon and Ron had his own set of admirers because his brother was one of the dragon experts. Hermione would get lost in thought until someone asked a question then she'd go back to eating; at times she looked up to the head table, namely near Karkaroff and her eyes would narrow.

She also watched Viktor walk in with two boys beside him, his scowl fierce as loads of people tried to talk to him and get autographs; she could tell he hated it. The two boys kept some of them away and flanked him at the Slytherin table, trying to give him some peace. Once Viktor looked over to her and his face softened; unfortunately, five girls who had been in the same general direction had all thought it was because of them and flocked over to him. Less than a minute later he shot up from his seat the table and stormed out of the hall, his face stormy and hands clenched. The same girls began screeching at each other over whose fault it was.

As Hermione pushed her dessert away in disgust for Viktor Ginny came over, she had of course been watching Hermione and waiting. The barest hint she had this afternoon was driving her nuts. "So are you done with dinner Hermione? I know that paper has been bugging me."

Hermione smiled at her friend, momentarily distracted from the harpy's who were being silenced by a teacher. "Ya, I'm done, we can go now Ginny, um, do you think we can go over it in, um-"

The red head guessed that her friend didn't want to be over heard. "The study hall class is still open, but I think it may be empty tonight, you know, no distractions?" The older witches' eyes warmed at Ginny's understanding. 'I may actually be able to trust Ginny with this after all.' The two girls went together, not noticing the dark haired girl from Durmstrang who watched them with a smile.

With the door closed Hermione quickly put up some basic wards, surprising her friend. "When did you learn those?"

"Um, just been researching since the summer, you know, three years of bad luck and after that if you're not prepared your just asking for trouble."

Ginny nodded, both amused and understanding. "True enough."

They sat down and Ginny turned, her eyes bright. "So, what happened with the guy?"

Hermione took a breath and locked eyes with Ginny. "First and foremost Ginny, I need you to promise not to tell anyone about this, I don't like attention and neither does he."

The redheads face was puzzled. "I don't get it?"

"Promise me Ginny, promise me that anything about him you don't talk about unless it's only me and you. Or I won't tell you anything and, and, I don't know."

Ginny nodded, seeing how protective Hermione was of her new unknown friend and how much she wanted help with some, again, unknown detail about this guy. "I promise Hermione."

Hermione had never done this before; confiding in a girlfriend, she looked at the tabletop as her cheeks colored. "Well, we've been meeting in the library almost every day, we um, read and do homework, we talk about things not covered in class. He's very smart Ginny, I know he doesn't try to talk a lot because of his accent, or sometimes not knowing the right words in English, but when he is relaxed it's easier for him."

Ginny watched Hermione, knowing she was talking her nerves out. "That's great, is he nice?"

Hermione looked up at Ginny, her eyes warm. "He's so nice Ginny, he insists on carrying the books we usually end up with, he won't let me take many at all, and sometimes it's like he's racing me to the door of the library so he can hold it open." Hermione blushed again and began to nibble her thumbnail before catching herself. "He also um, well, he likes my hair." Ginny was confused at why Hermione was blushing at this, knowing she was missing a piece of the puzzle.

"He kind of actually got mad the night after he gave me the rose, when he, well I said my hair was a mess, then he uh, triedtosayitwasbeautifulandIbrusheditoff."

Ginny blinked at the rushed last part. "Excuse me?"

"He said my hair was beautiful and got upset when I brushed it off because I thought he was lying to be nice."

The read heads eyes narrowed. "How upset Hermione, what did he do?"

Surprised at Ginny's defensive tone Hermione gave a half laugh. "Ginny, he just made sure I knew it was an honest compliment, that he wasn't just flattering me. Then told me he liked how curly it was, and well, that he prefers it over how other girls, and I quote, 'torture with irons and pins every day.'"

Ginny laughed at this, both loving how red Hermione's face was and how great this guy sounded. "Awesome, when can I meet him Hermione? What's his name?"

Hermione bit her lip and winced, mentally preparing for the oncoming shriek. "Viktor Krum."

Oddly instead of a sharp squeal Hermione heard silence, then shallow breaths, and silence again; looking over to her friend she saw her eyes wide, mouth flapping, and her face turning unhealthy but interesting color as she tried to breath.

Hermione quickly conjured a goblet and water, but Ginny didn't attempt to drink or even grab it, she just began turning blue, so in desperation Hermione tossed half of it in Ginny's face. With a loud gasp air entered Ginny's lungs. Once she could talk the first thing said was, "Krum, Viktor Krum?! Tall, broody, silent except for grunts and never stops frowning Viktor Krum?! International Quidditch star? You don't even like quidditch…"

Hermione frowned at this reaction, at this description of Viktor.

"I told you we read and do homework. He does more than just fly; yes he loves it but books interest him too. One of his teachers complained to his parent about how much he bugged them, thank you very much." With eyes still bugging out Ginny stared although her mouth finally shut after a sip of water. "And I told you as well Ginevra he doesn't chat with strangers because he gets embarrassed. He's very nice; after all how much would you smile if people only followed after you because of what you did, they didn't even get to know you but in fact stalked you?"

Still in shock Ginny tried to understand. "But he never talks Hermione, to anyone! How did it happen?"

With a pursed mouth Hermione looked at her friend thinking 'I know it was unexpected but really.' before she finally spoke. "I told you the first night Ginny, he asked to borrow a book. Then he asked to sit with me because his fan never bugged me and he wanted some peace."

Trying to get a hold of herself Ginny suddenly recalled something. "And that first night you said he had a nice smile! Hermione Granger Viktor Krum smiled at you! That's awesome!" Her mouth dropped open again as her mind connected the dots.

Hermione frowned slightly, ready to defend Viktor again if needed. "What?"

"Hermione, Krum gave you a rose! On the first night he met you!"

Looking away slightly the elder girl replied, "Yes, and I told you he was just asking to be my friend. Then next evening he was rather worried I might be upset in fact."

Ginny hadn't thought it was only a friendship rose when she saw it, and now that she knew who had given it she knew it was something more. "Hermione, why are you telling me this now, why not just keep it secret?" Something had pushed Hermione out of her comfort zone, driven her to seek out Ginny, and she wanted to know what.

Hermione's cheeks colored again, "Well, um, today I went down to see him and Harry before the task, you know, wish them both good luck. Viktor got to the tent before anyone else and I talked with him, before the others came. Then as I was outside then tent he made sure I knew he would tell me when Harry got in so I could talk to him too. I sort of wasn't supposed to be there."

Ginny smirked at this, remembering McGonagall lecturing Gryffindor. "But um, he said he would like it if such a pretty girl came only to see him, but he understood about Harry being my friend too." In the quiet Hermione shifted nervously, "And well, I don't know what to do with that. I, I don't know if that means he likes me or, or what exactly."

Ginny's face would have cracked if possible with how large her smile was. Letting out an eep of joy she reached out and grabbed both of Hermione's hands in hers, barely keeping herself from dancing in glee. "He likes you Hermione, he really likes you. I said it before and I will defiantly say it again, I really like him."

"But what do I do Gin? I've only known him for a week, and right before the task I was just as worried for him as Harry, that's not normal! He, he makes me so comfortable and relaxed, I don't get it."

Ginny felt sympathy, "It may seem like it's not normal, but some people just click; he seems to be going nice and slow to not scare you but I believe he has liked you from the beginning."

Looking up at Ginny, her brown eyes lost Hermione asked, "How?"

Again sad at how little she knew Ginny smiled instead. "Because, he only talks, and smiles at you; only you. He always gets the door for you and carries books he knows you can get. He also gave you the rose, I know you think it's just for friendship Hermione but it's not." At this revelation Hermione was shocked.

So as the two girls sat in the abandoned study hall they talked. About how Ginny knew about the half open bloom showing affection and for it to be silk he wanted the friendship to last. Eventually Hermione's logic conceded to Ginny's argument, and as they talked Hermione stopped being worried about this unforeseen development in the unexpected friendship.

Before they left to go back to the tower Ginny asked if Hermione new what she'd do. Still a little lost but only blushing a little Hermione replied, "Well, I suppose I'll let things go on as they are, I mean, he is rather nice." 'And to try and stop spending time with him hurts just to think about. I don't know why, but Ginny's not worried and she did say some people just click right?'


	19. Chapter 19

That Clever Girl

Viktor stormed off from his half eaten dinner and left the castle. After making sure no one was around he gave in to his temper, kicking a hedge a few times in pure frustration. _'They wouldn't leave me alone, if it weren't for Pietro and Vlad I would of never made it into great hall let alone been able to sit and eat half of a meal!'_ He growled under his breath, hating these times. _'And those stupid self-obsessed girls, now those five will be the worst of the lot for a while. They blocked my view of Hermione and, uggg.'_ He stalked back to the ship and slammed the door to his cabin. He liked competing but hated the after effects.

Pietro came into the cabin with a covered tray a few moments later. Viktor glared at him but the friend knew the glare wasn't for him but the circumstances. Deciding to open the bear's cage and just let him vent Pietro ventured, "Nat mentioned how you were in a fairly good mood before the task, and if I didn't know better as you came into the arena you almost looked happy. I'm guessing that between Karkaroff and the masses of fans your anger is pretty evenly split?"

Viktor knew what he was doing; his friend and even cousin had both done this for him in times past. He sighed, or perhaps growled, as he sat at the desk and began eating the food absentmindedly. "This is mostly the fans and especially those stupid girls. If I could get away with my family not finding out, I probably would have hexed them to be honest."

Pietro's eyes got wide at this, he had joked with Viktor at rare times about what hexes would be fun, but right now he actually sounded serious.

"Karkaroff actually is barely upsetting me right now; he was after the match but _malka knizhka_ found me after." He had a small smile even though he wasn't aware of it.

Pietro smiled at this too, not sure if his friend realized he was smiling after just being so mad. "Viktor, don't you mean your _malka donosnik_?"

Viktor coughed on his mouth full of food at this. Only in his mind, never out load had he called Hermione his little snitch despite often thinking of her like that elusive treasure, only far more valuable. He had been referring to her around the others as _Little Book_ just because no one could say her name right. In fact the only people who knew of his interest had simply referred to Hermione as _'her'_.

Pietro raised his eyebrow, silently reminding his friend that despite his carefree way he was in fact observant. "You watch her just as closely as a snitch." Then dropping his eyebrow he continued good naturedly. "So what did she do today to make you basically forget Karkaroff?"

Internally laughing at what happened now that he thought about it Viktor smirked a little. "She hugged me, yelled at me, and healed me."

Pietro blinked a few times at this and his head twitched to the side unconsciously as he tried to sort this out…. "Hu?"

With perfect timing there was a knock on the cabin door. Viktor was too busy quietly laughing and Pietro was still confused so a second knock sounded before the blond boy answered the door.

Nat peered in looking worried for her cousin and Pietro barely noticed Vlad behind her looking surprised to hear Viktor still chuckling over some unknown hilarity. Vlad had honestly expected to see a fuming and silent Krum, in fact he had only heard the seeker laugh twice, ever.

Nat knew something was up and pulled Vlad in with her then closed the door. She knew he was slowing being allowed in her cousins select group of friends; and whatever was going on would be good, she could tell.

"Viktor, what's going on?" Viktor wanted to see what Pietro would say so he just waived her off. "Pietro? Why is Viktor laughing, did you overdo a cheering charm again?"

Her boyfriend sharply shook his head in denial before stating, "No, but your cousin is happy because his girl um, 'hugged him, yelled at him and healed him'?"

At this the other two looked at the smiling champion with raised eyebrows. Of course Nat was first to speak. "I know you find it fun to mess with Pietro sometimes Viktor but do you mind giving more details now?"

The tall Bulgarian smiled again before pushing the furniture around so that the modest cabin could hold everyone. "Today _malka knizhka_ came to see me after the task. She was upset but I didn't know it at the time because the first thing she did was run up and hug me."

At this the other three exchanged looks at the sheepish look on Viktor's face. Viktor stopped smiling though as he went on. "Then she started yelling at me because I had told her the day before I had a plan to stay safe; but didn't tell her what it was, so she just saw me blind the dragon and grab the egg."

All three teens nodded at this; the only way Pietro had kept from going to thrash Viktor after had been because Nat told him and Vlad what other spells the champion had used, while they watched him dodge dragon claws. Viktor looked shamed faced, "I knew she had been worried the day before, and before the task, but while she was yelling at me she started crying too."

Nat titched and muttered under her breath, 'Idiot.'

Viktor looked up at this, ready to defend Hermione before Nat pointed her finger at him, "You really didn't think she might worry, you know how kindhearted she is." Even Vlad thought Nat was right though he didn't say so.

Viktor scratched the back of his head while looking at the unremarkable floor. "Ya, I had to explain in detail what spells I used. I think between me and Potter her nerves were stretched pretty tight."

At this Vlad bit his lip, Nat rolled her eyes and Pietro slapped his hand over his eyes. The blond then suddenly dropped is hand as he recalled part of how Hermione made Viktor happy. "Wait, so if she healed you did she hex you for being an idiot? You didn't get hurt in the task."

Viktor narrowed his eyes at this, "No, she would not do that." With pursed lips he gave all the details he left out for Hermione. "Karkaroff was not happy after the task and in his poor anger management skills I had to dodge a hex."

At this the other three rose from their seats, faces furious as the room rang with several 'What!s'

Viktor simply kept talking once he could be heard again. "I told her I had tripped over something while arguing with Karkaroff after the scores." The other three were not happy but understood that Krum did not want anything done about this.

"She was upset he did not heal injury," The room was filled with snorts at the thought that the bitter dark man would care about anyone but himself. "and healed me herself."

Pietro thought a moment then asked, "But I thought she was a fourth year, how in the world was she able to heal you?"

Viktor's face calmed and took on a look of wonder with a small smile as he recalled the talented witch. "She really does know how; she studied it on her own and talks to the school nurse. She said she is only able to do sprains and small cuts but her spell work is so gentle and effective I think she could easily do more."

Nat liked this girl more and more despite how fast her cousin was falling for her. "How bad were you hurt Viktor?" She asked.

The tall seeker shrugged, "I had cast a binding spell on my ankle but it was pretty bad _. Malka knizhka_ said it would have taken a week to heal." He pulled the altered scarf turned bandage out of his pocket; he had been fingering it from time to time since Hermione had given it to him. "She even made her scarf into a spelled bandage for me."

Nat looked at the cloth, "I remember seeing her wear it once but later she passed it to her redhead friend on the day people said it got cold here." All four smiled a little at this, remembering how everyone on the ship had laughed at how the 'ridiculously cold weather' reminded them of early spring at Durmstrang.

Vlad had been looking at the cloth and suddenly spoke, "Damn Viktor, if she really made this right in front of you, just from what she's read, she is scary smart." At the bewildered looks from Pietro and Nat he kept on. "Her teachers should have advanced her at least two years if she is capable of this you guys."

Viktor smirked in pride. "Da"

Pietro was lost again; he has happy his sullen roommate had finally found a girl and was loosening up but he became confused far too often because of her. "Ok, so what is the cloth, a scarf or a bandage? What did she do?"

Viktor kept gently fingering it as he calming explained. "It was a scarf, that I guess didn't mean much because she cut off the ends and then spelled it so the cloth would hold healing properties. It only works when the person is resting, so it's best used at night. My sister is studying to be a healer and didn't begin practicing to make this till she was midway through her second year apprenticeship."

At this Nat was stunned into silence and Pietro suddenly realized what she had done. "She made a Healers Heartstring?! Those, those are -"

Vlad stepped in now, so very glad he stayed in the room earlier. "Only able to be made by a quarter of healers due to not all of them having the right personality to infuse the cloth with the magic that requires both deep compassion and extreme focus."

Viktor smiled with obvious pride, still recalling his own shock at seeing Hermione do the spell so naturally with no thought of how it would be beyond impossible for any of her peers. After a long stunned silence filled the cabin Nat asked, "What else did she do if you are walking so good even now? Before you have used it? Did she say how long till your fully healed?"

Viktor spoke with pride still showing. "She used a basic healing spell and a temperature spell that goes warm or cool as needed, they will both wear off tonight though. Even with how skilled she is," Vlad muttered 'and self-taught basically' "they will only last twelve hours."

As he finished saying this Vlad suddenly burst out in deep laughter, shocking the others as he laughed about as often as Krum did. "Only; she self-studies spells that her friends probably need for whatever reasons and when she uses them they last twice as long as they should," moister began to gather in his eyes with his extended laughter, "and you say only?! Oh my friend, this girl is going to shock the world worse than Merlin did."


	20. Chapter 20

Finding an Old Secret

As Nat looked at Viktor she saw pride and, and it almost looked as if he expected this. Her mind began to whirl. 'I will have to talk to him; he knew she was special, at the World Cup and when he first saw her here. Before he even talked to her he-' she paused the thought in shock, 'was he expecting her?' As the others talked she half listened knowing she could remember what they talked about later as she reviewed everything about this year, then everything about her cousin.

As she dug deeper and deeper she slowing began to think she was right. 'Every formal event he ever went to he took family as a date. He never saved the addresses the fans passed him, he never even talked to any girls except as if he already had a girlfriend!' Nat had thought it odd that after the World Cup he would talk about the girl he helped while looking both wistful and frustrated.

Then once they arrived he was determined to find out about the Gryffindor. 'Once he began talking to her-' she paused, 'I have never seen him so relaxed so often.' As Nat thought she understood that something had changed in Viktor today. He normally would have taken a week to stop fuming over what happened at dinner; and while she had seen the abused looking bush on the path to the ship, here was Viktor, the same night, smiling, relaxed, and chuckling at her boyfriend being his usual foolish self.

Suddenly Natalia needed to know how Viktor had known to wait for the amazing girl Hermione Granger was. "Pietro, my love, can you go get some _vatrushka_ so we can properly celebrate the task and my cousins wonderful miss Granger? Vlad, could you help by getting some warm drinks too?" She asked sweetly, turning her charm on both young men. With smiles and praising her for thanking of an excuse to have extra dessert the two left.

With that dealt with she turned to Viktor. "Dear Cousin," She began, her voice cool, "you have kept something from us and _I_ want to know what it is."

Viktor was taken back by Natalia's sudden shift, but he had been aware that this might happen; she was very observant and could play head games with strangers for hours due to her understanding of human nature. With a sigh but still smiling slightly he replied, "I can't tell you Nat, Grandmother swore me to secrecy."

With narrowed eyes she thought a moment. "But whatever you know, that Grandmother V probably told you, had you expect to find this girl? So you didn't chase anyone else?"

"Not her exactly, but that, that there was someone meant for me, and me for her."

"You knew she would be smart." Natalia stated.

Smiling Viktor replied. "Yes, the one thing I will tell you, and deny if asked, was that Grandmother told me she would be more clever than most geniuses."

"No kidding." Nat muttered. She then looked in Viktor's eyes, studying them. "You trust that this is the girl?" His eyes shown with a warmth that almost made her catch her breath.

"I am more certain every day Nat. She matches each and every bit of the few details Grandmother told me. And she, she calms me while we are just friends." He grinned a little shyly, "Today I hinted that I liked her too, before pushing her out of the tent before the French could enter and see her."

Nat blinked at this. "She got into the champions tent before the match?! But I didn't see her, and they kept kicking people out before we got there too!"

Viktor's small grin pulled at the side, "She is very clever."

"And what else Viktor, what is it about her that you, that you care for so much?"

He understood that this revelation was a shock to her, and so he spoke gently. "She is so kind, I have seen her help any student, any age or house, even the Slytherin first years before they begin to get poisoned against her just because she is muggle born. She helps with books, advice of teachers; she helps with jars of fire to keep them warm, even helping make shoes for a girl who didn't have some."

Viktor frowned as he remembered. "The girl said some creatures took them, but She told the girl to ask her classmates and showed her how to do a tracking spell. She then removed the warming spell from the girls' feet and handed her the shoes." Nat swallowed thickly at this, understanding that it was likely mean students laughing at the younger girl.

Nat then mentioned what she knew. "And she helps her friends with homework even when they don't appreciate her."

Viktor rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah, today the two boys made up and they didn't even see how quiet she was at dinner."

"But what makes you trust that this is the right girl?" Viktor looked at the floor a bit, not knowing how much he would tell his curious cousin. "Viktor?"

With a sigh he gave in, a whole school year was a long time. "It's what I told you that I can't tell you about. I know what Grandmother told me and of course I learned a bit more on my own. The signs are there, they match what I found for showing that it's the right person."

Rubbing his neck slightly Viktor knew Nat would need more logical, less vague answers. "Today, I was mad, at Karkaroff, at the fans, and she calmed me, even though she isn't here now I still calmed and have better prospective. The first day, she didn't judge me, didn't laugh at me at all even though my English was terrible. Nat that first night she didn't look at me like I was stupid for not knowing how to say something, she just figured out what I was trying to say and explained it enough so there wasn't a problem. Then she told me she didn't care about how I talked. And, I think she is the girl the first night who said I was just like anyone else."

At her surprised looked he grinned again, "She doesn't really like quidditch and said so to me, even though she did know who I was and got embarrassed after."

Nat laughed at this. "You're kidding?!"

"No, she goes because her friends like it."

He then turned thoughtful, "She understands me Nat, just, understands without trying to. I get her, what upsets her, what makes her happy; to sound cliché we click without even trying. Sometimes she gets nervous but that's because you were right, she never had anyone like her, care about her like, like I do."

Smiling she asked, "And what have you done Viktor to try and show that?" Viktor swallowed as his ears became red.

"I gave her the yellow rose the first night we sat together, I don't think she fully understood it but the next day she told me it was lovely." At Nat's confused look because of the day later part he explained. "I put it in her homework as we were leaving, she was shy enough I didn't want to embarrass her." Nat grinned at this.

"I act like a gentleman and at first she was confused by it. Now she simply blushes sometimes." Nat grinned again at Viktor's unknown grin. "Yesterday she was upset and I hugged her. She relaxed and had calmed down but after a while she stiffened, I don't know why, and I pulled away so we could keep talking."

Nat laughed at this and decided to clue her cousin in. "Well Viktor I know that I love how easily I can smell Pietro when he hugs me, she may have been embarrassed because she noticed you smell nice. You know, if you showered yesterday."

Viktor muttered something that made her laugh then he kept speaking despite reddening ears. "And today as she left the tent before the others arrived I told her I wished that she had come just to see me but I understood about her friend, as I told her she was pretty."

Nat grinned then hit her leg with her hand. "Damn I wish I spoke English! Guess I'll just have to make sure I can by the time you two get married."

At this Viktor began coughing as not just his ears but his face turned red. It hadn't done that since he was ten. "Natalia!"

She grinned and began fiddling with her braid. "Yes?"

"Nat I haven't even asked her out on a date yet!"

"Ya, but we both know the ball is coming up even if we can't talk about it yet; and with how you strategize dear cousin, someday, mark my words, she will be my in-law."

Viktor groaned at this. "Nat, she is fourteen, or fifteen," he frowned, "I don't even know her birthday."

"Viktor Dmitry Krum, you are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met, you have never even spoken to girls to get to know them, and now you are pursuing this one girl. You are showing all signs of being a romantic at heart, you know, now that you're showing your heart, and Grandmother, our grandmother some people rumor-"

She paused mid rant and began moving her mouth though no sound came out. Viktor winced, _'She may have figured it out.'_ "Grandmother stated you have someone meant for you." She said softly. "Did she _See-"_

"I can't say Natalia, anything! You can't say - anything. You may have figured out some pieces, but you can't talk about it or try to understand more!"

Nat turned her head to the side, utterly confused by how Viktor actually looked scared. _'Yes everyone respects Grandmother V but she wouldn't ever hurt any of us.'_ "Why? What's wrong Viktor?"

"Natalia, I cannot tell you, but please, _please_ promise me you will leave this alone. Please."

Viktor knew that whatever happened in the future had to happen; he couldn't know details because he couldn't fully protect his strong, amazing Hermione. No matter how bad it hurt to think about even now. She would make it through dark times, but if they changed things, trying to prevent them, it could get so much worse.

Nat nodded, still confused but seeing honest fear in Viktor took away her curiosity. "Ok, I promise. I'll just give dating advice from time to time ok?"

Viktor thanked her quietly and the two sat in since for a few moments before the other two returned, one with a large plate of the favorite Russian specialty pastry, and one plate bearing both hot wine and cider. The cousins both tried to act normal until they forgot it was an act and the small gathering went well into the night. Karkaroff had gone to the English wizard village to drown his sorrows so everyone on the ship was more relaxed.

Before they left though they asked Viktor to open his egg. As screeches filled the room they then demanded he close the egg, never mind that he was already in the process of doing just that. Then looking at each other all four simply inquired, "Merpeople?"


	21. Chapter 21

Unknown Healer and Unsung Hero

That night as the castle slept and students dreamed of dragons, the Headmaster of Hogwarts sat by his fire. The armchair was warm and deep, but even if it had been filled with rocks he would have hardly noticed. He was sorting out the reports he had of the skilled and subtle Miss Hermione Granger.

Seeing her in the Champions tent was a surprise to say the least, he knew the past students who were now professionals that had been in charge of the wards to the tent and they were skilled. He had waited until Miss Granger had made her report to Severus before he inquired. Severus simply stated that he had been having the girl do wards since her second week back and that he was not shocked how easily she got in despite his displeasure at her being caught.

Before that though Dumbledore had gone to Poppy and later Tonks for details of the girls status. 'If she wanted that girl might be able to graduate next year.' Albus thought to himself with no little amount of surprise. Oh he knew she was clever and able to accept workloads that would make others crack, but how far she excelled so far…

Tonks was partially in awe of the girl she was training despite it only being one day a week. And Poppy, she didn't like teaching. It was part of why she became a school nurse, no need to instruct young healers and no one questioning her skilled hand and knowledge. But Miss Granger, she broke down that wall. Poppy genuinely liked the girl, stating she would easily believe she could pass a healer apprentice first year exams.

And then of course here were the things Severus had been going over with her had been deemed essential though random subjects. When Albus took the time tonight to review everything she was deemed, 'satisfactory' in, he was surprised to say the least. Of course Severus had mentioned that most of the report was from before the tournament began. Albus fully agreed with reducing her workload so Miss Granger could focus on Harry.

'With how well she is excelling I think, yes, I will give her another, though smaller task, one I honestly hope she is never required to fill.' Albus had inquired about the girls skills with dark magic healing when he spoke with Poppy. She told him they had not gotten into it but with the girls natural girt for healing, along with everything else, she believed the girl able to do well.

With a sigh Dumbledore left his chair and went to the quiet hospital wing via floo. After quietly explain the new bits of education Miss Granger would need, Poppy reluctantly agreed that planning ahead for the worst was best. He then headed to the tower of Godric Gryffindor. Once inside he simply wrapped himself in invisibility and went to the young girls' dorm. The stairs knew better than to try and reject the Headmaster.

Once in the room he quietly cast deep sleep spells on the other girls before quietly going back to the common room and sending in his patronus to wake the girl. She came down with extreme speed and even though her robe was only half way on her wand was at the ready. With a soft smile Dumbledore apologized for waking her and assured her there was no danger but that he needed to talk with her in his office.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Once there he summoned hot chocolate as well as some scones he knew would be forgotten about. "I must again apologize Miss Granger. Both for the late hour and for alarming you. I have been talking with those instructing you and all are pleased. You have done great things in so short a time."

As she looked at him with tired eyes, emotionally tired over the last few days, as well as a long day today, Hermione tried to be polite. "Thank you sir." Since Dumbledore was taking a drink she kept going, hoping to get back to bed in the next hour. "I assume this may not just be about my progress though?"

Smiling the headmaster put down his cup. "No, no I am afraid that I am perhaps planning too far ahead and looking for trouble that hopefully never will come to pass."

"Sir?"

Sighing Dumbledore placed his chin lightly on his crossed hands as they caught the steam from his cup.

"Miss Granger, I know you for a compassionate girl, but today I saw just how clever and determined you truly can be. I myself might not have gone to the pains you did to get into the champions tent although I will say Professor Snape easily would. You have learned a great deal from him, as well as Madam Pomfrey." At her expectant though still respectful look he continued on.

"Professor Snape is a proud, skilled man who will likely go into very dangerous situations for the Light with what will be coming. At times he will get injured in doing what he must, to a degree that even he will need aid." At seeing her eyes widen he held up and hand.

"Of course the first to aid him is always Madam Pomfrey, she is vastly skilled and discrete enough he trusts her, something he does not easily do. The backup if she is occupied so he may remain unnoticed is myself. I am not as widely versed as her but she satisfied that I can be sufficient until herself or even Severus can take over."

At the girls confusion he paused to explain. "Professor Snape is widely skilled as I'm guessing you have found. He is almost up to par with Madam Pomfrey in most things you may be surprised to know."

At this Hermione spoke. "Well sir, he actually does have a vast knowledge of healing theory, sometimes he can explain things better than Madam Pomfrey, and I can easily understand how potions and healer work overlaps."

Nodding with a small smile he then continued. "As I said I may be borrowing trouble, but I would prefer to have someone prepared as a third back up and never need to use them."

Now Hermione saw where this was going. "So if Madam Pomfrey has someone in the hospital wing, and your perhaps away, you would like me to be able to help Professor Snape if he ever come back badly injured from the Dark Lord or his followers?"

Albus paused; he had never heard the girl call Tom Riddle that. "Miss Granger?"

Realizing what she said Hermione flushed and bit her lip but looked the headmaster in the eye. "If someone has a dark mark, despite Him being gone, when Voldemort is said in an old followers presence the mark hurts them, especially if they don't respond with magical output."

Dumbledore looked at the girl in amazement, he knew Severus would have never willing informed her of that and needless to say the girl would never torture anyone. "Miss Granger you astound me, I know that has never been written about, how did you come upon it?"

"Observation." At his silent prompting Hermione continued. "Any known dark follower tends to get upset when anyone says Voldemort, and Professor Snape tends to find a reason to do wand work straight after, if he can't his hand sometimes clenches or his teeth grind together."

Thoroughly impressed Albus beamed at the girl. "Miss Granger, I have no doubt that one day they will write about you in books."

Hermione's eyes widened as she turned red at the thought. 'Please don't tell me I'll have my own fan following.' She thought desperately. "Um, sir? Professor Snape?"

Chuckling for a moment at her discomfort he nodded before continuing, "So yes, I would like you to be available if myself or Madam Pomfrey are not. I understand you have a natural gift for healing and are already beyond what we had predicted at the end of last year."

With a slight frown Hermione thought out loud, "Well, I know I would have to study specially healing dark magic, and Professor Snape might not be happy if he realizes why I am learning it. Like you said he has pride and I know he's quite stubborn. Would he even accept my help Headmaster?"

As he nodded with sad eyes Albus answered the young girl. "Yes Miss Granger, I am afraid he would have to. As you said he is stubborn, a well-known detail about him in fact. He probably would get up to the castle grounds with pure will, but the times he cannot heal himself Miss Granger; those are the times that he is injured enough to not maintain consciousness, the times he takes weeks to recover if someone cannot aid him. And with how mad Voldemort may get, how much more unstable I fear him to be when he comes back, I fear that without help Professor Snape may not be able to patch himself up in these coming dark times."

Seeing the girls' eyes water at these thoughts Dumbledore apologized. "I am sorry Miss Granger but you must understand why you must be more stubborn than that man's pride at times, even when he rages at teaching you things he would rather you not know."

Swallowing thickly Hermione nodded then forced her voice to come out strong despite the slight waiver. "And you think that he really could be so badly hurt while you and Madam Pomfrey are busy?"

Looking down, trying to not be ashamed Albus replied. "I would not have even mentioned it to you, let alone frightened you so baldy if I did not truly fear it."

Nodding Hermione stated, with just as much conviction as with accepting the guardianship for Harry, "Then of course I accept sir, how could I not."

The headmasters own throat was tight now at the seeing the girls compassion and loyalty. He nodded his thanks before giving her what would be a doubtlessly needed dreamless sleep potion and showing her out the door.

Yet even as the Headmaster went over his thought and regrets in his tower Hermione walked down the halls filled with her own sadness.

Sadness at the bravery one of the most despised teachers in Hogwarts shouldered daily, sadness at how so few would understand, and in her own way; Hermione mourned for an unknown life for her Professor where he was acknowledged for his intelligence and skill, admired for his loyalty and bravery, and surrounded by people he could trust in good and bad times.


	22. Chapter 22

Little Messenger

For the next few days neither Hermione or Viktor could see each other. First Viktor was detained by a still hung over Karkaroff while exiting the great hall after dinner, then Hermione had some unexpected detentions with the potions professor due to helping Neville keep from blowing up his cauldron one day with a very dangerous potion.

Professor Snape was very moody suddenly and even his Slytherins didn't want to upset him. Of course it was because he had been told that if all else failed a student who hadn't even passed her owls yet would be in charge of saving his life. Along with explaining dark magic theory and the after affects, in detail. Snape may be dark but he wasn't completely evil and twisted; educating the girl about dark magic and torture just felt so very, very wrong.

Hermione and Viktor simply saw each other in the hall at breakfast and sometimes dinner. The fourth morning though Hermione had a small owl visit her that had the girls around her cooing as others peered round their tablemates trying to see what had been delivered. The tiny brown and white marbled owl walked up to Hermione, shorter than her goblet of juice and settled happily against her arm.

Blinking at this she stroked the lovely creature while mentally trying to recall what kind of owl it was. 'Ah, a saw-whet owl; those are somewhat rare for wizarding mail.' She thought, and no wonder with the owl only being 6 inches tall.

The little owl began grooming its neck feathers till its head emerged with a small cylinder attached to a piece of leather going into the neck feathers. Hermione smiled, surprised at how someone had found a way for this little bird to deliver its message. She then gently held the cylinder, careful not to pull the owl at all who was behaving so well it could have put Hedwig to shame. Stroking the soft feathers again she thanked it and gave it some sausage, smiling as it daintily held and devoured the sausage with tiny claws and beak.

Looking at the small envelope that had been folded and wrapped around the small metal tube Hermione noticed it had a V on one side and the rune for 'grow' on the other. Both Viktor and Hermione had gone talked in depth and at advanced levels one night about runes as it was a subject they both enjoyed.

Suddenly smiling Hermione looked at Ginny who had been watching the owl when not glancing at Hermione. Ginny, seeing the smile that had been lacking the last few days, noticed Hermione shifting her eyes to the Slytherin table, or perhaps to the Durmstrang students who sat at the Slytherin table. Grinning back just as much Ginny lifted her eyebrows in question, Hermione barely nodded before she began gathering her book bag to go read her letter in peace.

Suddenly as she rose the little own gave a 'toot' at her and hopped after her a few times before looking back at the sausage then Hermione. All the girls cooed again at this and some of the boys laughed. Hermione had a small sideways grin on her face as she stepped back toward the owl and using a napkin gathered the torn sausage in one hand before offering her other to the little owl who wanted to go with her. Hopping into her hand then on her wrist the bird quickly latched onto her sleeve, careful not to hurt her.

With some laughter following her out Hermione left the great hall and went down a corridor that led to an unpopular courtyard due to having little greenery and no good views. Once seated on a bench Hermione settled the napkin and owl beside her before placing her book bag under the bench and enlarging the letter. As she read it her smile grew till even the thought of failing a test couldn't make it disappear.

 _Dear Hermione,  
I am sorry we have not been able to meet and I have been missing you. I have heard how you got detention for helping one of your class mates in potions and am very sorry. But until we can meet again I decided to get this little owl so we can still talk. I saw her a week ago in the village and liked her, but only got her today after not being able to talk to you for two days. I have called her Malka, but you can rename her if you like. I have seen you use only Hogwarts owls so she is now yours. I miss you and will continue to wait for you in the library whenever I can escape Karkaroff.  
Affectionately, Viktor_

After reading the short letter Hermione scooped up a surprised owl and cuddled her. "I have no idea what Malka means but I'll find out. Do you like being called Malka?" The owl gave a happy toot with eyes closed as she rubbed her head against the girl. Giving a small laugh the girl took that as a yes.

She then checked the tube she had seen earlier. As she peered closely she could see what she thought to be protective runes in the metal, showing that Viktor had taken care of the bird, making sure the larger ones could not attack it. Hermione looked at her watch and seeing she had about five minutes before the warning bell took out some parchment and wrote back to her dearly missed friend.

 _Viktor, Malka is so sweet, thank you for her. I have missed you too but last night I was able to finish my detention so I will be able to go to the library tonight. If you cannot get away I will simply study with Malka and smile every time I see her, thinking of you. I must go or I'll be late for class but wanted to thank you and let you know I have been missing you so. Hermione_

As she shrunk the note Malka walked over proudly, knowing she had a message. "Please little one, can you take this to Viktor, go to him when he is not busy if it's not too much." The owl looked at her smugly and tugged her hair before taking off with one final toot in her owner's direction.

As the day progressed people noticed that the bad mood affecting Hermione for the last few days was gone and she was noticeably happy. Ron being dim mentioned to Harry that she must have been having girl problems; Harry didn't think it was what Ron thought; but was happy for Hermione despite not having a clue what had happened.

At lunch the owl returned as Hermione was leaving the great hall, looking smug and happy to be with Hermione again. Hermione didn't find a paper around the rune tube but didn't let it affect her. Once Ginny saw the owl peek out of Hermione's hair in the hallway between classes and bit her lip, both holding down her curiosity about the small bird and her laughter at the near invisible roost it found. At dinner the owl was still with Hermione but sitting sleepily in her bag, getting fed tidbits of dinner when no one was looking.

Ginny sat down next to the girl and peered down at the bird. "Is that from your friend?" She whispered, not able to hold in her curiosity any more.

Hermione nodded, her face still showing a partial smile as it had been most of the day. "Yes, they wanted to talk to me since we have both been busy."

Raising the drowsy owl from the bag who gave a sleepy 'toot' at her mistress Hermione held her gently out to Ginny so she could pet her. "Her name is Malka, they got her for me; she is very sweet and so well behaved."

Ginny held in her gasp of delight at this as she wonderingly petted the soft, soft little owl. "Really?"

Hermione nodded her face slightly pink. "She even has a protective tag to keep the other birds from hurting her." The both looked at the bird with delight for the rest of dinner even after Malka had bundled up in a makeshift bed of Hermione's Gryffindor scarf that she had placed in the bag.

The owl protested weakly when Hermione picked up the scarf encased owl but settled happy when the girl simply carried her so the rocking of the hip level book bag would not disturb her new friend.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Once in the library Hermione settled the sleeping owl on the hidden away table as she pulled out homework that would be due next week, hating how far behind she had fallen due to her detention. Half of detention was new text and theory for healing, half was just actual detention. 'Sorting out ingredients for first through fourth year; I admire Professor Snape but sometimes he takes too much dark pleasure in his disguise.' She though before hearing a familiar shuffling walk behind her. Hermione whirled in her seat, with wide, happy eyes and a smile.

Viktor smiled back at her, momentarily distracted from greeting her as he took in how pretty she was when happy. He had seen her get more moody over the last three days and had been watching her closely, along with Nat and Pietro this morning at breakfast. When he saw her face light up he instantly felt his own moodiness lighten. His letter had taken a few days to write but it was worth it. When he got her reply he felt like he was flying.

Looking at the table he saw Hermione's usual book but also the scarf and sleeping owl in plain sight. "Her-my-knee, vou like Malka?"

Hermione bit her lip, so happy and fighting the urge to give the tall, dark eyed teen a hug. "Oh she's wonderful Viktor, she's so well behaved and smart. She is utterly charming, thank you so much." Viktor didn't say anything, but his eyes were so happy and warm that no words were needed.

Once they were sitting, both happy with the quiet moments they had before, Hermione asked. "Where ever did you find her? How did no one snatch her up before you did?"

Glancing at the sleeping owl but looking at Hermione far more often Viktor spoke with no hesitation anymore, no longer shy in the face of such happy acceptance. "She is no really meant to be messenger owl; she vas in pet shop, in da child section. All Malka's nest mates and the year after had been bought; dey are breed to teach very young children how to care for owls. But Milka vould always try be more dan cute, owner said she vould try to help take sings and get 'urt."

At Hermione's small look of worry Viktor continued. "Owner vould not sell because child not know vat owl cannot do and not know how to heal. He sold to me ven I told him could use tube to hold shrunk messages, just short note. He agree to sell her but insist I show him tube first. He happy to sell ven see protective runes in meetal."

Smiling and with approving eyes Hermione agreed, "That was very clever Viktor. Oh, and what does Malka mean? She likes it but I just want to know."

Viktor looked uncertain, "Is silly, means _Little_ , not very good at names. Vill vou rename her?"

Shaking her head Hermione smiled. "No, like I said she liked it when I asked her this morning and I have been calling her 'little one' anyway."

Viktor glanced at the still sleeping owl, "She has been trained be day owl, vhy sleep so much now, is she ok?"

Hermione giggled at this. "Oh yes, she just met my, well, I suppose now my first familiar, Crookshanks, he's my cat, they were playing for almost an hour before dinner."

Viktor smiled at this, "Did not think vou had cat, sorry did not think of dat, am glad de are friends now?"

"Yes, he adores her, almost wouldn't let me take her with me to dinner in fact."

Thinking for a moment she then asked, "Viktor how did you get her to know me before introducing her to me?" Puzzled by this Viktor asked what she meant then gave a rich warm chuckle at hearing about Malka resting against Hermione's arm before even getting the message out of her feathers.

He then thought for a moment before absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck, "Vell, I sort of wrapped her in cloth vou gave me after first task as I wrote letter. She had try to take somesing for shop owner da day I picked her up and hurt herself again. Am sorry, know it is not for cveatures but I vanted to talk to you soon as letter done."

Blushing lightly Hermione assured him that she had no problem with the cloth being used for Malka, even voicing her confusion at Viktor asking when she wanted it back. "Viktor, you can keep it, I know the spells will last a while and you may get hurt again."

Surprise filled Viktor's face before he asked, "Hermi-ownee, do know what vou made yes?"

"A healing bandage; Madam Promphry gave me a book with some basic details of things she thought I might do well and then explained it to me. The library is rather sparse on upper lever healing texts." Seeing Viktor's slight shock she continued with what she knew about the healing wrap. "The bandage will last for at least a few years, only being really affective if the injured person is stationary, as they tend to be during sleep, and isn't often used by most healers."

Viktor didn't know whether to crash his head to the table and before bursting out with laughter, simply laugh, or run from the library and laugh in a warded room to avoid offending Hermione. Finally he held up a hand over his mouth trying to hide the growing smile; then as the laughter tried to escape he simply gave a short cough before swallowing and removing his hand. Hermione meanwhile was utterly confused by his obvious shock and then extreme amusement.

"No, no is not used by many healers, is very rare, hard tvo make." At her continued confusion Viktor couldn't resist taking her hand into his to reassure her. "My zister is studying to be healer, is in her last year. In middle of second year apprintizship she began study of Healer Heartsving. Dat is vhat vou made. She learn for tvo month to prove know vhat is even if she never able to make."

Hermione began to be nervous at this. 'Did I really make something that second year healers apprentices are not guaranteed to master?'

"Da Heartsving is only able made by qvarter of all trained healers. Is fact and many century statistic."

At hearing this Hermione gapped at Viktor, blinking a few times to try and grasp that as a fourth year she had blatantly made, twice now, something that the majority of healers could not produce. Then the other implications came up; she blatantly made something she shouldn't even know about. And passed it out with absolutely no discretion.

No longer seeing Viktor or his concerned dark eyes she muttered to herself loud enough for him to hear. "I am _so_ stupid."

Viktor watched Hermione's face go pale and he began rubbing her hand between his in concern. "Hermi-ownee?" The girl raised her eyes to his again and swallowed.

Deciding to trust him she would share just enough, "Viktor, did you tell anyone else about the bandage, um, I mean Healers Heartstring as you called it?"

With soft eyes he replied, "Da, only three though, friend Pietro and Vlad, and cousin Natalia."

Biting her lip she asked, "Have they told anyone? Would they not tell if you asked?"

"Do not think they told others, vill ask, vill tell them not to say anyzing." He saw her relax a little. "Vhy?"


	23. Chapter 23

Too Smart

Hermione looked up at him, his concern so easy to see. Still biting her lip Hermione spoke. "I'm not supposed to know anything so advanced."

Viktor's eyes were still concerned. "Perhaps, but is vonderful dat vou can, will not get in trouble."

The young girl gave a small sigh as she looked unseeing at the tabletop. "Maybe not, but I still shouldn't know it, and for so many years I didn't fit in as a kid because I was too smart."

Looking at Viktor again he saw sadness in her lovely eyes. "My Mum and Dad tried to slow it down, having me take extra classes or things that weren't school related, so I wouldn't have time study things far too advanced, but I still never had friends."

Viktor saw a bit more, what she didn't say, what he had experienced himself. "Now vou do, vou still are smart, but must hide it?"

"Some of the teachers understand, Professor Dumbledore does, so I am able to study other things on my own, I just, I didn't know that the book of seldom used healing spells Madam Pomfrey gave me contained something as difficult as Healers Heartstring. Madam Pomfrey simply said I have to have extreme focus; she didn't say anything about compassion."

Viktor gave the remarkable girl a small smile. "She must have known vou naturally had strength of heart to do, no need to tell. Some healers have compassion but so much dat they cannot focus on magic, some people have focus, but not deep enough compassion; it is hard balance."

"Thank you."

"Hermy-ownn-" Hermione squeezed his hand as she smiled at him, finally unable to take it anymore.

"Viktor, its ok but I really think I should give you a substitute to use rather than keep seeing you struggle with my annoying name."

Viktor looked embarrassed; he really had been trying for over a week now but kept messing it up. "Is no annoying."

Hermione raised an eyebrow while smiling at him. "Just a terrible mouthful that even my other friends don't care for." Seeing his brows gather together as he looked away Hermione gave a small chuckle.

"If you'd like you can call me Mia though I'd rather you only use it when no one else is around."

He looked at her a little puzzled now. "No like Mione? Dat is vhat other friends call vou at times."

Shaking her bushy brown hair the girl explained. "Not really, but I know my name can be really long, and well, I tolerate it because they are my friends and Mia is kind of special."

"Vhy?"

"My Granddad gave it to me as a baby, he never called me anything else; and he helped convince my parents to let me go to Hogwarts."

Frowning at the thought that he may have never met her he asked, "Dey not vant to let vou go?"

Smiling a little sheepishly she confessed something she had never told anyone. "No, in fact when I was eleven and got my letter they turned it down. I had to bother them for almost a year before they agreed, but it really was Granddad who pushed them to accept it."

Viktor was confused at this at first then figured it out. "Vou were tvelve when began Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I always looked young so when people asked by birthday I just told them the day and month, never the year. Professor Dumbledore made some allowances because of how advanced I already was in school with muggles, he figured I would have no problem picking things up."

Looking at her now slightly amused Viktor asked, "Vhen is full birthday; Mia?" He smiled at this last part, happy to have a special nickname for her now.

"September ninth, nineteen seventy nine."

Viktor's eyes were happy to have this secret. "Explain part of vhy much stronger dan other classmates, but I think other is just vou."

Hermione blushed than asked, knowing she could trust him but still wanting to make sure, "You won't tell anyone will you? About, well, I guess everything we talked about tonight? About me knowing so much more too?"

Viktor squeezed her hand, "Promise, will not tell, not age or Mia, am glad to be special; will not tell all vou can do. Must say though I think friends are to be idiots by not seeing or aprec, appreciating how skilled vou are." Seeing her still worried eyes he continued.

"Vou are beyond merely normal, are vonderful Mia, but I admire that. Please if I may, vould not ask vou be anyone but vou, not dumb down for me." He paused and daringly tucked a piece of the soft hair he had so longed to touch behind her ear. "Just be happy in who vou are around me, I promise, will not tell of any spell work vou do, not tell what vou know, will just say vou are clever." Hermione's wide eyes took in Viktor's honest, honest eyes. "I promise, understand vanting to be normal."

With a very pink face Hermione made her voice normal instead of the whisper she almost started with. "I can do anything? You won't be surprised or ask about it? Where I learned it?"

Smiling softly the dark eyes held back the full measure of affection they wanted to show. "No, may ask detail of spell, but no ask where. After all, I may want to use too."

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

They sat at the table for a bit more but both had a restless energy, neither one fully content with studying tonight. Hermione offered to show Viktor a spare tower that was often avoided in case they wanted to meet someplace else as the fan club had been prowling closer and closer to their nitch besides constantly stalking the library doors because it was now routine for him be seen there.

Viktor happily agreed and as they packed books away Malka woke, refreshed from her nap and happily hopped over to Viktor, tooting softly at him as if tell her adventures of the day. Hermione couldn't help giving a low laugh at this. "Malka seems to still like you quite a bit."

Giving a chuckle Viktor tickled the tiny owl under her wing after picking her up just to have her click her beak at him in annoyance. "Da, give her purpose she long for despite size, let her fly and have pride. Vould never have felt as happy vith child who could no appreciate her." Hermione smiled at this, how others would have been surprised with his gentleness as well as how he was so understanding; even of a tiny owl.

As they quietly made their way to the small tower they used back passages and old hallways, talking low about animals. It seemed that besides reading, and flying of course, Viktor liked animals and was a natural with almost all of them. 'Dey like me' he explained, and Hermione commented on being able to see why with how gentle he was. She also didn't doubt that they knew they could trust him, not only not to hurt them but to protect him. One thing Hermione had noticed was despite how little he interacted with others, Viktor seemed to naturally protect those who were weaker.

Once they reached the tower Viktor understood why the others who were not used to Durmstrang weather would not like this area. It was not good for stargazing and was in a corner that seemed like it might always be exposed to a sharp, unkind wind. For himself Viktor liked it, but he saw Hermione pull her robes closer before she began casting spells. And when he saw what she was casting- 'She is really not holding back and playing dumb!' he realized with delight.

He admired her small hand holding the wand firmly, the delicate wrist moving with such authority. He admired some of her simple but skillful wards against ease dropping and to warn of people coming up the stairs. He also was happy to see her put up spells to reduce the wind and warm the area so she would be comfortable. As Viktor took all this in he remembered her wanting to be normal so he deliberately did not stare but transfigured some giant pillows for them to sit on, to help keep the cold stone from chilling her.

Once she finished Hermione turned around and was delighted with the full and soft pillows. Malka loved the night air and took off of Viktor's shoulder before being surprised at the gentle wind ward. She sat on the edge of the tower, testing it bit by bit before deciding to play with it, amusing the teens by going in and out of it randomly, obviously having a ball. Shaking her head with a smile Hermione commented, "She really is special, and very bright."

"Da, am glad she has good home."

Hermione's mind that never stopped had an idea and looking at the little owl we asked, "Do you think we could train her to go between us, or be summoned with a sound so that if one of us needs to give a note but don't have her she can be called?"

Viktor thought a moment; he had read up on the owl breed details just in case and now he was very glad. "Da, she has very good hearing, even for owl, can give special sound and maybe she come. Ve know she is smart already."

To prove this the little owl came down between the two despite her name not being used and she looked back and forth expectantly. Laughing Hermione took the little owl up and thought for a moment before giving an unusual whistle, close to a muggle tune, but slightly off on purpose.

Malka looked at Hermione, twisting her head this way and that as the girl repeated it two more times, looking deep into the amber eyes of the bird. Viktor then repeated the sound and Malka looked at him. Viktor then told Hermione to get a piece of parchment out after she passed Malka to him. The owl saw the parchment and quill and began to try to get to Hermione for it. She became annoyed when Viktor gently enclosed her in his hands and walked to the edge of the tower, taking her from the message.

They both grinned at this, but Hermione made her whistle and after a moment Viktor opened his hands. Malka zoomed to Hermione and clicked her beak, almost demanding the message they had taunted her with. Stroking her feather Hermione apologized but told the little bird they were teaching her something so she could help even more. Slightly eased the bird flew to Viktor with the message as requested and was confused when he sent her back to Hermione with nothing.

Then Viktor pulled out a quill and Hermione soothed the owl who wanted to go. After Viktor whistled the bird took off and halfway to him she began to understand this new task. After two more runs they decided she might have it down and that they might test it tomorrow. It was later than expected and they gave hurried goodbyes as they left the bottom of the tower to head back amongst their own classmates.

Viktor lay in bed that night unable to keep from smiling however small, and Hermione in her tower room snuggled her pillow with pure joy as she watched Crooks wrap around Malka and settle at her side.


	24. Chapter 24

A Question That Could Change Things

The next day midway through morning classes the Yule ball was announced. Boys reacted with panic, or leers; girls with squeals and then dismay that they had absolutely nothing to wear. Hermione rolled her eyes at the whole thing and thought the Professors could have chosen a better time to announce this, now the rest of the day would be far less productive due to the lack of attention from her class mates.

Viktor cringed and hid in the ship after a failed attempt to go to lunch in the Great Hall. Hermione had seen a flock of girls begin to swarm the tall seeker before his two friends from earlier in the week acted as muggle bouncers and blocked their path for a few critical moments to allow the champion an escape. She tisking the whole episode, upset for Viktor and stoking Malka absentmindedly when suddenly the tiny owl took off with no notice; flying out of the hall though a tall window that faced the lake.

Hermione gave a small grin once she realized that Viktor must have attempted the whistle they worked on last night to summon Malka. Going on to her next class Hermione wondered how much harder it would be to hide away with Viktor till the ball was done with _. 'Well, at least we can write now. That will make it easier.'_ She thought sadly.

Meanwhile Viktor was in his cabin poring over his dictionary as he wrote a letter to Hermione, the proud little owl preening beside his ink pot, thoroughly pleased with herself. Viktor had thought his fans may go a little crazy thinking about the ball, but he hadn't expected the reaction he saw today. He growled to himself remembering how there were defiantly more girls in the group then before. _'It will be so hard to see Hermione now, too many girls will be looking for me.'_ He thought with dismay.

Taking a moment to pause in the task of writing an intelligent, properly translated with no errors letter, Viktor thought over how he could ask Hermione to be his date to the ball. Then he suddenly hit his forehead with his palm, startling the little owl. He had suddenly figured out how to see Hermione regularly and how to ask to the ball, tonight if he could. Grinning Viktor began flipping through the dictionary again, wanting to make sure he could send this before dinner, never mind that he absolutely would not be going back into Hogwarts halls for a few days. He also needed to find Nat and Pietro once they were done for the day.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione was exiting her last class when Malka flew up to her, fluffing her feathers with pride. Smiling Hermione stroked her chest feathers and obliged in cooing to the owl just how clever she was. For this Malka pulled up the tube covered in shrunken parchment before flying off her mistress's arm, slightly out of reach. Laughing a bit the girl got close just to have the owl fly off again, heading towards the courtyard Hermione read the first message from Viktor.

Understanding that the owl had been instructed to have Hermione read this alone she followed, smiling the whole way at just how intelligent her little friend was. Once back in the courtyard Hermione sat on the bench and was allowed access to the message.

 _Hermione,  
I am afraid it may be hard to see you in the library for a while until some of the others are asked and stop attempting to attack me. I already miss even just seeing you in your Great Hall, and am glad we worked out summoning Malka last night. But I think I have a way to meet you at the tower, and if you can miss dinner to meet me there this evening, I will make it up to you while being eternally grateful.  
Affectionately, Viktor_

Hermione blinked at this, a bit surprised but willing to go. "Maybe he will be moving though the castle during dinner so no one will be able to mob him?" she asked the little owl. The bird offered no opinion, so Hermione decided to go up to Gryffindor tower and make her excuse of feeling sick so no one would worry about her missing dinner. The common room emptied early with everyone wanted to get to the great hall and as a result Hermione was able to get to the tower a little early and set up the same wards as the evening before.

As she sat reading her book on the saw-whet owl breed, making sure she was well informed, a stray breeze flipped some hair into her eyes and she pushed it back before realizing that the slight breeze she allowed in should not be that strong. Startled she looked up into the dark evening sky and gasped at the sight of Viktor hanging in the air. His broom was floating and he hung off of it by his knees, upside down and grinning like a little kid.

Seeing this Hermione kept gapping; she has spent several days this summer watching the Weasley twins try to accomplish this very trick. Ginny had laughed as she told Hermione that they always tried to master this every summer before their mother got fed up and outlawed it again. _'Days, for absolute days I watched them fall countless times and he's just hanging there like it's nothing while he grins!'_ she thought.

Malka tooted at him happily and flew up, almost landing on the broom handle before he swung himself back up and held the broom steady as it descended for him to dismount. He quietly asked Malka to go spend time with Hermione's cat, wanting to have her all to himself again tonight.

Finally getting her voice back after a few swallows Hermione shook her head, making herself not scold him for doing something that for anyone else would have been stupid. "Viktor, that is um, well, I thought you'd come through the halls while everyone was at dinner. I didn't expect you to fly up here." The seeker kept beaming at her; he had been a little late, enjoying the freedom of a dark sky.

"You know night flying can be dangerous right?"

Chuckling he gently placed his broom off to the side, setting his own protective spells over it with half his mind as he took in the girl before him. "Maybe, but sky is empty and so free Mia, is vonderful." Smiling a little at how happy he was she shrugged.

Viktor looked around and realizing the wards were already set asked, "Sorry I late, promised to make up missing dinner, can vou turn around please, or close eyes? Have a surprise." The brown eyed girl was startled at this but nodded her head in agreement despite being puzzled before turned to the side and closed her eyes. Viktor reached into his pocket and then enlarged the shrunken basket that had been prepared.

He had gone to Nat and Pietro earlier, knowing what he wanted to do but having absolutely no idea how to do it right. The unexpected short and brutal lesson on romance left him somewhat dazed, but he had the basic's down; he hoped. Conjuring a low table and the large pillows again he set the food out quickly and then went up to Hermione and turned her gently by the shoulders.

"Alvight, may look." This time when Hermione gasped it was still in shock, but not the same at all. Viktor had floating candles in a circle surrounding the warm wood table, there also was a few in the center but they were on a simple and elegant stand. There were dishes of food, some slightly steaming with their warming charms in place, and two simple plates aligned with the large pillows.

Hermione glanced at Viktor, her eyes wide and having no clue what to do. Seeing this Viktor decided to get the question he wanted to ask desperately – while hoping no one else had asked her already - out of the way. Visibly swallowing he then bent slightly at the waist before he lifted her hand to his lips for a moment. "If still available Mia, would be most honored if vou accompany me to Yule Ball?"

Hermione's face was flushed; by the table, by the kiss to her hand, and then by Viktor asking her of all people to be his date to the ball. In her mind she wanted to reply with 'Why?' but even she knew why. Viktor fancied her, perhaps really fancied her, for some reason. Yet even as she tried to tell herself it was for unknown reasons part of her mind argued, bringing up the yellow rose; and what Ginny had told her about it. Viktor actually defending her crazy hair, how he looked at her sometimes. The few hugs they had that she always wanted more of.

Hermione saw Viktor begin to worry and felt his hand begin to pull away from hers. She held it tighter as she shyly smiled at first before without consent the shy smile became a massive one. "I'd really like that Viktor." She quietly said. His dark eyes shone with as much joy as when she'd first seen him tonight and he gave that full smile that slightly took her breath away.

 _'Ginny's gonna lose her mind when I tell her.'_ Was Hermione's first basic thought. Quickly another followed it. ' _Oh no, now I have to get a ruddy ball gown.'_ Letting out a weak giggle at this Hermione quickly noticed Victors still happy but slightly puzzled look. "I just um, well, I didn't really expect to go to the ball." She explained. "It's not my sort of thing and I was probably going spend it at the library."

Viktor pulled his head to one side. "Vould of said no? Vhy say yes to me if no want to go?"

Hermione looked at Viktor, some amused disbelief showing though her face. "Viktor, honestly?! I'm not exactly a catch, the only way someone would of asked me was as a joke or if they were desperate and I was a last resort. In those cases the answer would have been no." Summoning some Gryffindor bravery she kept going. "I said yes to you because I honestly think you do want to go with me, and I want to go with you." Smiling a bit she simply stated. "I'm just not a girl who has to go to something because everyone else is. That's all I meant about going to the library."

Looking at the girl he found uniquely beautiful he took the opportunity to put her ever escaping hair behind her ear again. "Vou are not last choice, are first and only choice Mia. Vou are vounderful, catch? And if others not see yet dey will and will call selves idiots vone day."

Hating how her checks were turning pink again Hermione grinned self-consciously. "Thank you."


	25. Chapter 25

Dinner and Dating

Hermione and Viktor watched a small meteor shower as they enjoyed both the food and company. At first it had been slightly awkward, reaching for dishes, both aware of the others presence in a new way. But as the shower began and Hermione began asking about the dishes she was not familiar with they both relaxed. Viktor explained how he missed his homelands cucumber salad, even at Durmstrang sometimes. Hermione dictated that it tasted wonderful.

She tried his lamb dish, and said she may have to get used to that one, making Viktor laugh as her face scrunched up at the unfamiliar combination of seasonings. The potato dish though, musica, she favored over her own, suddenly bland, british mashed potatoes. Hermione's eyes shone at hearing about his home. With how often her family traveled on holiday she loved to learn about new places.

Viktor told her about the small village close to his home, and the capital his family vacationed in often even if they didn't go every year. When the meteors disappeared over the horizon and the warming charms had to be reapplied to keep the air cool instead very cold Viktor began vanishing the dishes before sending the table and other things back.

Noticing the brown haired witch still shivering Viktor went over to his broom and removed the cloak he had left. He had used it when up in the cold, moisture filled clouds, but didn't need it on the open tower. As he came back and gently flipped it over Hermione, so that the warm burgundy cloth settled over her shoulders easily, she blushed and looked down, still not fully used to his care.

Seeing her lovely blush again he took her small hands in his. His own ears reddened, but he spoke calmly, even if quiet and low. "Mia, I vould not just like take vou to ball, but also, also court if may." Then his sports trained courage, that of an international star failed him suddenly. 'She doesn't care about what I can do on a broom, or how I am from a very old, respected pure blood family. I like that she doesn't see and desire those things.'

He thought. But just as strong was the thought that if she rejected him it would be because of simply who he was. That He would not be desirable to her; this wonderful girl. He almost wanted to run away, just jump on his broom before even hearing her answer at that thought.

Hermione herself was trying to control her own rapid, rapid heartbeat. But seeing Victors hopeful, then fearful face, his eyes darkening in self-doubt; her compassion gave her bravery. Stepping closer to the tall older teen she smiled up at him even as her eyes were uncertain.

"I would like that Viktor, but I really wouldn't know what to do, I mean, I've never dated anyone. I, I-" Victors eyes shone pure joy as he gave a small smile. Moving his thumb over the inside of her wrist, unknowingly creating a comforting warmth down Hermione's spine he spoke. "I have never court, dated too, vould think it be like this, but hug vith no asking?" Hermione looked up into his happy face in shock.

"Viktor?! You, you can't mean that you haven't dated?!" With bemused but slightly shy eyes he simply said, "No." "But- but that's silly." Still with a soft expression, he happily replied. "Mia, is silly to see someone for just vhat dey are. Have not found somevone special enough. Vou are Mia, very, very happy vou like me, like me for me alone."He looked at her worried face, "Is all new to me, promise. I vorry at times, not do right, vill be idiot."

Hearing his accent thicken like it did when he was worried Hermione gave into what she desperately wanted, and leaned into Viktor, even moving his arm around her shoulder. Slightly embarrassed despite her daring she looked down as her check rested against his shoulder. "But tonight has been so wonderful, how could you worry?" Feeling like he could fly as soon as Hermione began moving his arm around her Viktor now allowed his chest rumble with a chuckle. "Vast friends who help, my idea yes, but no idea how, vas busy afternoon of learning do right, still have confusion of some vight ways have dinner for tvo." He felt her cheek move in a smile. Her quiet response of, "Oh, well it was brilliant Viktor, I loved it." caused the tall teen to close his eyes in bliss. 'She accepts me; she wants to be with me.'

For several more minutes they stood like that, side by side. A tall, lanky older teen with his arm around a girl wearing a cloak that was too long. The silence was comfortable, finally though Viktor moved. He pulled a lavender rose from his pocket, again silk, open in half bloom. "Dis for end of night, if go to ball vith me or not, but now will need bring another for court vou." Seeing her puzzled brown eyes his ears reddened. "Vas not planning on asking out tonight, but, vell, so luffley when blush."

Hermione bit her lip at this, trying to distract herself to stop the fresh blush that kept deepening. She asked, "Viktor, Ginny explained the yellow rose, what does this one mean?" "Lavender is color for unique, and enchantvent, vou enchanted me vhen first saw luffley eyes, and petals say affection. Do vou like?"

Gently taking the rose she nodded as her fingers delicately traced the petals. Her head was spinning at what he had said. "Again it's wonderful Viktor, thank you." Cocking his head to one side slightly he looked at how she handled the small gift. "Mia, vou have gotten flower before yes?" Looking up at him she smiled easily. "Well, I did get a lovely yellow rose before. This is just as special though." Frowning slightly now he asked, "But vou father, vou talk of him?"

Hermione gave a small lighthearted laugh. "Ginny couldn't believe it either; no Viktor, my Dad didn't get me flowers, says I can't get any till I'm thirty five. The same age I'm allowed to date actually. Mum only gets them for expected holidays, she doesn't care for them much so it's not a big deal." She smiled at his worried face when hearing her dad's allowed dating age. "Don't worry though, Mum told him he was acting like a nutter." Viktor frowned now at simply not understanding, again, a small but obviously well used word. "Nuutter?" Hermione simply supplied the answer with no scorn or laughter though. "Oh, sorry, my mum told him he was acting crazy and basically that she would make sure I didn't suffer from his overprotectiveness."

He grinned at this. "Da, mother is powerful cveture, must respect all of dem, have seen my own Mama take Fathers power ven he acting as nutter? Or is better vord reality check?" Laughing Hermione told him that both might of applied and they moved over to sit on the pillows, neither wanting to have the evening end, both of them each treasuring it.

As they simply sat there, enjoying the stars Viktor heard the sound of female laughter coming up from the grounds and had a dark, saddening thought. In the moment he had forgotten one of his main worries, and he knew that if he really meant to keep Hermione by his side he needed to be honest. "Mia?" Turning her face to his with a smile Hermione paused at the serious look he had.

"I am so glad vou like me, for not only quidditch, like de others who see only that." Hermione gave a small smile. "I very much like vou, vant to protect vou, but have seen fans hurt others dey think I care for." "Oh Viktor." He held up one hand, his eyes asking for understanding. "In past for team events when had to take girl, vould take family since no special girl, no Mia yet, and sometimes de crazy fans not know de family." Swallowing thickly, "Vonce, Rose, Uncle Erik and Aunt Sophie's daughter, had to go stay vith healers for month after attack."

Hermione bit her lip in sympathy, "She vas worst, only second year, have no defensive spells, but others have been attacked too. Mia, could not bear if hurt because of me." Hermione's soft voice was filled with compassion, "Viktor, I understand. I have family who sometimes had issues, I've seen Harry hide from his occasional fan; and I'm so, so sorry that your cousin Rose was hurt, as well as the others." "Vou are special, so precious."

"So are you Viktor, you are amazing, I am glad to say I know it better than those cold blooded, well, those fans." Taking his hand in hers, "I think your worth the risk, but how about we don't tell anyone till we have to? Perhaps the ball? That way you don't worry so much." Victors eyes shone, both with gratitude and shame. "Do not vant to hide vou, so wonderful, vant to walk to classes and table."

Hermione blushed at this. "Well maybe we can do that later, but it might be fun to shock everyone. I wasn't kidding about not going to the ball if you hadn't asked me. And I like just spending time with you, rather than have people stare at us." Viktor looked at her, still somewhat sad. "Viktor, won't you help me show the others that they are idiots, as you said, by shocking them when I actually look pretty the night of the Yule ball?" Viktor gave in at this, finally letting his face soften.

"Are alvays pretty Mia, every day." Looking away shyly she smiled. "Well, you and Ginny may think that but everyone else has no clue." Viktor gently tugged her hand till she looked back at him. "Vou not think pretty every day?" The brown eyed girl bit her lip, showing her discomfort despite her calm and controlled voice. "Well, I know I can look nice if I want to, but for the every day, I don't really put the effort in." Viktor's soft reassuring rumble made her blush again. "One day, vill tell how I think vou are beautiful every day."

Viktor sensed that this was beginning to move too fast for his precious malko donosnik, so he pulled out his wand and summoned the desert he had left for last. As they sat and enjoyed it the comfortable silence stretched until finally they had to go back. Viktor summoned his broom and Hermione began removing his cloak so he would be warm.

"Mia, what are vou doing?" Hermione looked up at him confused. "I'm giving you back your cloak so you won't get cold going back to your ship." Viktor simply replied with "No." Hermione began to frown. "Viktor, warming charms don't work when flying, and it's getting quite cold." The seeker chucked at this. "Ah Mia, not one day and first argument. I vill not use cloak because dis is like spring at my school, used to chill. It does not bother me. Vou are small and castle halls not varm."

Hermione shook her head, her stubborn nature taking charge. "No, I don't care if you are used to it the cold, I can walk with at warming charm and be fine. Besides I'd end up dragging your cloak on the ground and it's too nice to get messed up." Viktor looked at the girl, calculating. Holding out his hand he smiled when she passed it to him, triumphant. Her triumphant face faltered though as she took in his similar look. Suddenly he used the same charm she used a week ago on a far less valuable scarf and Hermione watched several inches be severed from the bottom of Viktor's cloak before he used a simple hem spell to tidy up the new, shorter, bottom edge.

"Der, now cloak vill not drag, stay nice." Hermione looked at him as if he was mad, she knew that that fabric was a mix of high end muggle and specialty wizard cloth. She had no idea what it had cost, or if it was specialized with charms, but still! Seeing her face Viktor spoke. "Have many cloaks, dis is easy replace, but vant vou warm, please, accept?" Hermione frowned but reluctantly reached out for it. There was no way it could be repaired to be like it was.

"Fine, but that means you don't get me another flower like you said earlier, this is all I'll accept for dating if you insist on giving me things." "Vou not like me to give vou things?" Hermione smiled a little. "One gift every now and again is alright Viktor; but I'd far rather spend time with you and I don't need to be bought. If you give me something for every little thing it just becomes a pile of stuff rather than a few special things."

Viktor thought about this for a moment, he had no problem getting her a gift every week if she wanted, but obviously she didn't want that. Smiling he simply gave a small "Da" before placing the cloak around her shoulders again. Hermione gave Viktor a small hug, after all he said they didn't need to ask anymore, before watching him get on his broom and fly away. As she went down the tower stairs Hermione had a happy smile while running her finger over the soft fabric of her new, wonderful smelling cloak.


	26. Chapter 26

She's Wonderful

As Viktor took off from the tower, he wanted to fly for hours; but even he could not spend more than a half hour in the icy clouds without losing a dangerous amount of feeling. His cloak had been specialized for flying in all weathers. Plus the safety charms that let the wearer know if they were being watched. To give up a few evenings of flight till he could replace it was a tiny price to give so his lovely Hermione was warm and safe. His Hermione, just thinking that made the normally quiet teen want to shout with joy.

As he landed by a large tree at the edge of the lake he saw Vlad sitting on deck, his hands filled with a block of wood while wood shavings lay at his feet. From the amount of shavings the large teen had been there for roughly an hour. Vlad grinned and gave a slight wave with one hand, patently waiting for Viktor to make his way up the gangplank. "Good evening Krum?" He asked, still grinning as he took in his friends face. It practically shouted how good the night had gone despite the seeker trying to keep up an indifferent mask. Seeing the humor in Vlad's eyes Viktor rolled his eyes before giving in and grinning back. "Da, the best."

Vlad lifted an eyebrow, trying not to smirk. He had never seen his surly classmate acting, so, so normal and infatuated. "I'm guessing Pietro and Nat sent you here to find out details?" Chuckling the other put away his carving knife and tucked the rough carving into his pocket. "They were actually inspired by you and went out on a date not long after dinner, if you like I can let them know how it went so you don't have to." Viktor laughed at this poor attempt at being sly and clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder, slightly shocking him. "If you insist friend."

They went down to Viktor's cabin and sat on chairs by Pietro's desk. Vlad broke the silence by inquiring, "Sooo?" Viktor propped long legs on the desk, hands behind his head as he smiled slightly at the ceiling. "I have a date to the Yule Ball…. I also am dating her now." Vlad burst out a short laugh at this. "You work fast Viktor Krum. Seeker instinct I suppose." He teased.

Viktor shook his head still looking at the ceiling, still slightly dazed by everything. He told Vlad about the night he would never forget. How his, his Hermione enjoyed everything, her face at seeing the dinner; her face at tasting the lamb. Finding her reading up on Malka's breed, which got a laugh from the Russian. By now all four Durmstrang students understood how the girls' personality would not allow for anything else.

He understood Viktor's frown hearing how the remarkable girl thought she would only be asked as a last resort or prank. Then they both laughed about Hermione's mother calling her father crazy. As Viktor told Vlad about unintentionally asking Hermione out, how his plans to take things slow completely slipped his mind; Vlad gave a small smile, his eyes warm and reflective. When Vlad heard about how Hermione responded to the seekers fears, her asking Viktor to help her surprise the students of Hogwarts, his already high esteem of her rose higher.

Finally Viktor told about the end of the evening. Vlad shook his head as it rested in his hands, laughter making it hard to talk. "You really just cut the bottom off of your cloak so she would take it?!" Viktor smirked with arms crossed over his own gently shaking chest. "She thought when I held my hand out that she won and I'd leave her to walk back though the castle with only warming charms." He scoffed but still grinned.

Vlad looked at his happy, self-satisfied friend. "You know from what I've heard about her she won't let this go right? She will find a way to get you back for this." Viktor settled back to peering at the ceiling again. "She did allow me to give it to her though." He paused and Vlad looked at him curious. "She insisted though that it be the last thing I give her for a while though." He chuckled lightly. "She doesn't want all the gifts I could give her. She said she just wants time with me."

This last he said quietly. His grandmother had told him it could happen, the books said that it was never about what could be gained, and how he had dreamed that they might be right. But to hear it, to see it in her shy, warm eyes, it made her that much more dear to him, because it was truly who she was.

Vlad stayed quiet, somehow knowing how fragile this moment was. Every male, boy or man, no matter how deep or shallow, how charismatic or shy, all wanted to be accepted for nothing other than himself. Viktor had protected himself for so long against what he saw in the world; watching pure blood alliances, business dealings, athletic fame seekers. Vlad felt honest yet happy envy for Viktor.

He got up from the chair and his hand rested in Viktor's shoulder for a moment. Before he left the cabin he smiled, simply stating, "If you ever need help, escaping fans, warding someone off, just let me know."  
After Vlad left the room Viktor couldn't settle down, he wanted to tell the ship, the castle, let everyone know.

Instead he wrote a short note to his grandmother, simply stating, 'I have found her.' And then an in depth letter to his father and mother. He had written before this of course, but while he had described the castle grounds, the dining hall and odd English food; even mentioning both Zabini who helped him learn who to move unseen around parts of the castle, and Hermione, he hadn't actually written of his affection for the girl.

Dear Papa and Mama,

I am glad your plans for Christmas are moving smoothly. Papa I hope your business is wrapped up for a few weeks by then so you both may relax. Mama, I hope your new rose hybrid is still healthy. I already have plans for Christmas, I know we had been told about the Triwizard Christmas ball, but I am actually looking forward to it as I have asked Hermione Granger to go with me. She has accepted and I am happily helping her surprise the residents of Hogwarts who do not think she can be pretty. I think they are all blind and stupid, but she insists that we do not tell anyone here so the surprise will be complete.  
Mama, I can here you asking why I didn't write you more about her before, and I apologize. Hermione is not like the other girls here, in fact she doesn't like quidditch that much despite supporting her friend who plays on one of the school's teams. She loves to read and the teachers allow her to study things beyond the normal classwork which she either already knows, or learns in class perfectly.  
Hermione is also very kind; she helps any student who comes to her for help unless it is someone from the Slytherin house. They mostly all have the mindset that would make Karkaroff proud and constantly try to belittle and bully her because she is muggleborn. Luckily the entire house is not rotten, as Blaise is part of it, but he can't actually show respect for her, so he simply has nothing to do with their plans.  
It is nice to know that most of the time their petty adolescent plans have no effect as Hermione is filled with self-confidence, knowing she is more accomplished than many of them, as well as being able to defend herself; from what I have heard.  
I'm sure you want to know more Mama, but I will wait for your inquisition and or list of things to tell you, rather than rambling and still missing some of the things you will want to know.  
My own lessons are going well and I am enjoying have a year off of quidditch. It's relaxing to just fly because I want to. Oh, and Papa, if you can send me another flying cloak, like I brought with me, I will happy pay you back while appreciating it. My old one has had gotten damaged on the bottom portion and now needs to be replaced. It is getting late now and I finish this letter so Mama doesn't worry.

I love you both, Viktor

After Viktor dried and sealed the letter he took it to the area of the old ship that had been set aside for owls. Calling down his large owl, big enough to travel across long distances if he was in some other part of the world, he gave him the letter and told Stribog to wait for the reply before launching the bird off and heading back to his cabin to try and sleep. 


	27. Chapter 27

A Dress

Hermione woke the next morning groggily; she had kept tossing and turning last night, happy but unable to sleep. Finally Crookshanks had sat firmly on her stomach and began to bat at her when she tried to move him. The smooth purr and being unable to move finally allowed her to rest.

As she made her way to out of the bathroom Ginny bound up to her, looking over the brown haired witch, worried. Hermione hardly ever got sick and then fought admitting it until even she couldn't deny it anymore. Seeing the frizzled bed head despite a brave effort to strong arm it with a sturdy brush, and the sleep deprived eyes Ginny commented. "I really don't think going to bed early help any Hermione, you look worn out."

Attempting to stifle a yawn, and losing in the end, Hermione nodded. "Ya, Crooks had to lay on me to get me to sleep, just couldn't settle down last night." Ginny chuckled at this, "Your cat as your babysitter, that's an image." Hermione's lips halfway turned up in a rueful grin while giving her 'uh' that was the best reply she could come up with.

On the way to breakfast Hermione recalled a concern from last night and decided to dive in and be blunt with Ginny about needing her help with as few witnesses as possible. The halls were far less crowded at this time of morning than the great hall and there was less chance of being overheard. "Ginny, do you think you could help me out with something tomorrow?" The red haired witch looked at Hermione oddly, she hardly ever asked for help with things. "Sure, I mean I will be at Hogsmeade some of the day with the other girls, but I should be back at the castle a few hours before dinner. Did you want to meet in the library or common room?"

At this Hermione's walk slowed as she began to fidget. "Well, actually I can meet you at Hogsmeade, perhaps before you meet the other girls. I can actually meet you at the dress shop if it makes it easier." Ginny blinked in confusion. "But you swore never to go back to Gladrags after the time the assistant took one look at you and recommended, um, well-" "the dog groomers to clip my poodle look before she could see what she was working with." Hermione chimed in, her voice a mix of sarcasm and slightly stinging pride. "Ya" was Ginny's quiet reply.

Never mind that the assistant had been released after Ginny informed the owner; it was still an understandable sore point. Rolling her eyes and trying not to let her face color, again for merlin's sake, Hermione explained. "Well, I somewhat don't have an option as I need to get a dress now." For a few moments Ginny was still clueless, but once she realized; her eyes went from thoughtful confusion to wide open with barely contained glee. She took a few breaths, trying to calm herself before asking, with a still higher pitch than normal, "He didn't!"

"Oh he did. And he was worried someone else may have asked me already if you can believe it." Ginny grinned as she looped her arm though Hermione's, leading the witch to breakfast. "I can believe it. After all I've been telling you that every guy here is stupid and blind; now maybe you will start to believe it."

As they sat at the table, far enough down from the others that they wouldn't be over heard Hermione explained that neither one was going to tell anyone so that they could surprise the school. While they were talking about details Harry came down and sat beside Hermione, still only halfway seeing the plate in front of him. However he woke up when he discovered that the syrup he thought he had pored over his pancakes and bangers was actually very thick soy sauce, courtesy of Fred and George who were snickering a few benches down the table.

Hermione had seen the wand work and shook her head even as she made note of the wand movements. After confirming to meet Ginny at nine tomorrow she went to get a forgotten book, but also to send a note to Viktor asking if they could meet near the green houses after dinner. While talking to Ginny, who swore Hermione could wear any color she wanted if it was the right shade, the curly haired witch realized just for the first time how much she wanted to look nice for Viktor, just him, but had no idea what he liked.

So, while watching Harry try to cleanse his mouth; first by actually taking a napkin to his tongue, then trying to drown the remaining flavor with pumpkin juice, she decided to find out exactly what Viktor liked. Tonight there would be no studying again, just a version of the muggle twenty questions. Of course it wasn't set to simply twenty, and she wanted to try and know why he liked certain thing. Watching Viktor talk about his home and seeing just a few of the foods he had lived with made Hermione Granger curious. If they truly were dating now, which she didn't doubt for a moment knowing the Durmstrang champion, she truly wanted to get to know him.

Malka returned after lunch with a note confirming meeting near the green houses while saying he couldn't wait. Harry noticed the blush that resulted but accepted Hermione's explanation of a lingering fever despite his eyes narrowed in thought over how normal his friend had acted before this all day long.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

After dinner Hermione made her way to the green houses and stood for a moment before hearing the special whistle. Smiling she wandered in the general direction before seeing a tall figure with broad, though hunched, shoulders. "Hello Viktor" The figure removed his hood and swept her into a short hug. "Hello Mia." They walked side by side foe a few moments. "Vas glad to get vour, your message. Are v-you alvight?" Hermione didn't mention his working on correcting how he spoke; lately she had found a marked improvement in his English. Perhaps writing was helping she thought, not having any idea he used dictionary, both to broaden his speaking and help his writing.

"Oh yes, I just thought we could do something different tonight, soon it will be too cold for walks." Viktor looked at the girl slowly walking beside him and was pleased to see that she didn't look cold. "Da, is nice." Hermione looked up at him shyly; she really had no idea how to do this. Viktor could see her biting her lip, something that drove him more and more to distraction. "Are alright, vant ask something?"

"Well, yes actually, I just don't know how to really ask." Viktor's mouth turned up on one side at this. "Is easy, v-you ask what want to know. I vill tell." Hermione looked at him from the side again. "Even if it's several thing, you know, to get to know you better?" "How get know better, vhat kind of questions?" The young teen waived her hand randomly, trying to dispel her nerves. "Oh simple things, what you like or don't like, you know, foods, colors, animals, holidays and such as that."

Seeing Viktor looking at her but unable to see his face clearly in the darkness she began to dismiss her idea in embarrassment. "It's rather silly, never mind." But Viktor spoke in his wonderful warm rumble. "No, is not silly, very much like if I can ask you same Mia? Have tried find out some since meeting you but could not ask like dis. Qvestion for qvestion we do, da?" Hermione smiled, "I think I can work with that." Viktor nodded to her while helping her over a shallow ditch. "You ask first question, since have bravery to ask for dis first."

And so it went, question after question, simple but sometimes they would get into details. They found out just how many language's they knew, what food they liked best. Both had complete different absolute favorite dishes yet agreed that over all Italy was best. They talked about favorite animals, domestic and wild. In fact they ended up talking about the otters that lived near the lake and giant squid. Viktor wanted to see them playing one day though he agreed it was best not to tell his own class mates as fur did make most of their outer uniform.

They went over favorite colors, Hermione preferred purple in the right shade but admitted red was a close second. Viktor meanwhile favored blue, any blue as it reminded him of the sky. He did admit he was becoming very find of brown recently. When Viktor said this he looked Hermione who was glad of the dark so he couldn't see her blush. Hermione knew he loved to fly so she asked what time he liked best; Viktor had looked thoughtful at this, he honestly had never thought about it, explaining that for several years now he either flew when the team did for a game or practice, or when no one could see him.

After a few moments, trying to figure it out he realized what it was. 'before the sun sinks or rises, sky is such cool, calming color.' Was his reply although he didn't know the right word in English. Hermione reluctantly gave three favorite simi precious stones because she refused to list one precious stone. 'lapis, tanzanite, and lavulite' were the ones she provided.

They got into deeper subjects for a moment due to a deceptively simple question; favorite childhood memory and both were reflective, when giving their answer and listening to the others answer. Finally though their mutual curiosity was satisfied for the moment and they simply walked side by side again; both lost in thought yet enjoying the moment to the fullest.

They came to a fallen log and could tell the evening was come to an end sat down without even asking the other. Viktor sat close to Hermione and moved one arm around her shoulder, watching out of the corner of his eye to make sure she was ok with this. Hermione simply gave a tiny but happy hum and leaned against him.

"Vill see tomorrow, no classes. May be able to get avay?" Hermione looked down at this, she wanted to spend time with him, but didn't see how she could between the task of find a dress and spending time with her friends. "I'd like that but tomorrow might be busy. I'm hanging out with Ginny for a good bit then probably the boys."

Viktor gave a slight hug with his arm, gently pulling her closer now that he knew he couldn't see her tomorrow. "Is alvight, friends have asked go to Hogsmeade so ve both spend time with much, much forgotten friends?" Hermione smiled at this, deciding to correct him this once since he knew that wasn't the word he wanted. "Yes, I suppose your right, they may be feeling rather neglected." 


	28. Chapter 28

Unexpected Help

Hermione was up early the next morning, her bag packed with a spare brush because who knew how awful her hair would be after countless dresses. After a hurried breakfast she made her way down to Hogsmeade wearing a wonderfully warm, recently shortened cloak that had been temporally charmed black so it didn't stand out. Arriving near the shop she was surprised to see steady traffic going in and out despite the early hour; although it was only boxes going in. Chucking at herself for not realizing faster the curly haired witch became amused at the sheer volume of dresses the must have been brought in last minute.

As she watched last minute preparations before the store opened she suddenly heard her name called. It was not a student's voice, and it was not an English voice. "Hermione?" Looking around Hermione saw a very well dressed older witch looking straight at her, her black hair with only a little grey styed elegantly. Hermione couldn't recall why the woman seemed familiar. "Yes?" The older witch chuckled at this and replied in French, "Does this help little one?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she burst out in a smile. "Madame Roux!" The elder held out her hands in welcome at this, happy to have found the young girl who had stuck in her mind since meeting her several months ago. Hermione shyly grabbed the outstretched hands. "I didn't know you came to England often Madame Roux, it's so nice to see you again."

The elder witch released the girls' hands as she waived one absentmindedly. "Oh I don't come over often, but today I am watching some of my promising protégés as we had a large request last minute." At Hermione's bewildered look Maria Roux smiled, "I have a large; or rather several large textile and garment company's in France darling. We got some urgent requests for basic gowns last minute and I decided to test some of my promising workers."

Hermione was surprised at this, but before she could comment on this revelation a large disturbance, twenty or so boxes crashing to the ground rather spectacularly and the resulting raised voices caused Madame Roux to apologize before going over to observe firsthand how this would be handled. Not stepping in, just watching closely.

However at that time Ginny came up to Hermione; she had arrived a few minutes ago and watched the exchange curiously. "Hermione, who was that woman you were talking with?" Hermione smiled, "That's Madame Roux Ginny, from the French wizards at the world cup; she's helping get extra dresses here due to the ball."

Ginny thought for a moment then blinked, trying not to be surprised, yet again, at who Hermione befriended without even trying. "Hermione, do you mean to tell me that the Madame Roux you sat with the night of the World Cup, is the French Madame Roux who is renowned for her fabrics worldwide?" The brown haired witch smiled ruefully and shrugged. "I suppose so; she just told me she has several fabric companies." Ginny looked at the older girl with despair even as her mouth kept twitching, attempting to smile. She muttered a quiet "madness, complete madness though I shouldn't be surprised."

Before long Madame Roux returned, looking at the younger witch curiously. Hermione hastily made introductions and then Ginny; devious, scheming Ginny had to comment. "It's so nice you're brought more stock, Hermione wasn't looking forward to having to go into Gladrags anyway but maybe now she may get a dress she halfway likes, after all any fabric with your name attached is of the best quality Madame Roux."

The black haired witch exclaimed in delight at how kind the young Miss Weasley was, but then inquired, wondering why Hermione would not be looking forward to get a dress. After all, even if the local boys did not yet have the courage to ask her yet, far better to be safe than sorry and have to get something left over on the racks. Hermione's face turned very pink at this and Ginny inwardly snickered.

She calmly explained though that Hermione did have a date already to the ball, but she never went into this particular shop if she could help it. Hermione couldn't help bark out the sharp 'Ginevra' at this and Madame Roux suddenly understood without another word being said. She herself had been an awkward teen and she had seen this morning what kind of extra help showed up when the shop owner was desperate.

Madame Rou thought quickly; she had seen one of her acquaintances this morning as she stepped in the local pub to warm herself for a few moments between shipments. "Ginny, I must suspect that you are here to help Hermione locate a dress for your Yule ball, yes?" "Well, I do have some other friends to help this afternoon but Hermione and I thought it would be easier to come this morning, just us to find something." The elder woman held in her smile at how smooth this young, but skilled woman worked. "I must ask a favor I'm afraid, I would love to help Hermione find a ball gown but knowing what has been brought as well as what was here before I'm not sure we can find the right dress." Ginny couldn't hold back her grin.

"Would you mind letting me catch up with her, while we look at a broader selection of gowns Ginny? I know you may be exhausted at the end of today otherwise, looking for the right dresses twice today." Hermione looked between the two, somehow keeping her jaw in place instead of hitting the cobblestones. "Excuse me?" She finally squeaked.

The business woman let out a laugh finally, but it was a kind one. "Please trust me, some of these may be passible, but I would love to help you find something stunning little one." "But, uh, we, well students can't go farther than the village." "Leave that to me darling." Then seeing just the woman she wanted called, "Hello, Minerva!" as she waived the Transformation Mistress over.

Oddly enough the normally stern professor came over with a smile and greeted Maria Roux warmly. When she heard the request to take Hermione dress shopping beyond the village the elder witch looked surprised. "Oh, Miss Granger, I was not aware you were going to attend." She replied without thought. However when she heard how she had already been asked and saw the girls embarrassed blush she softened her tone and gave her consent, allowing that the girl be back no later than an hour before dinner. Minerva had been friendly with Madame Roux for years and had a deep respect for her, and with how level headed Miss Granger was, well; she no worry about this odd development.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Thus Hermione found herself in Paris at half past nine in the morning. She sat at a small table in front of the small café, with a chocolate croissant and warm beverage, talking with the witch who whisked her away as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Madam Roux had been puzzled at first with Hermione's reluctance to name the boy who had asked her to the once in a life time Yule Ball. But once she heard the details, his name as well as the pairs plan to surprise the entire Hogwarts population she understood. Gleefully she agreed that it was a wonderful plan and announced she knew a few shops that could suit their needs.

As they walked to the necessary district that held the specialty wizarding shops Madame Roux had in mind they discussed odd details the other inquired about; each other's family, then Hermione's studies and Madame Roux's business. Hermione had forgot her nervousness about trying to find a dress, but when she saw some of the shop founts of their destination, obviously exclusive, her nerves hit again.

"Madame Roux, I know I have enough for a nice dress but these shops-" Here the older witch smoothly interrupted, patting the girls' hand that had been tucked into her arm while they walked side by side. "Not to worry child, we have several factors in our favor and I plan to fully exploit them for you. We shall knock your Viktor breathless when he sees you if I have anything to say about it."

Hermione bit her lip as she continued. "I am fairly well known so that alone with get us into any of these shops and they will want to make sure to keep me happy so we can be specific about what you want and not upset them." The French witch chuckled a little. "In fact they will like that we know what we would like. Then of course because you will be escorted by one of the Champions of an international once in a lifetime event will mean that they want you to leave with a dress from their shop, even if they must trim the regular inflated cost. After all, what is the lower cost of a dress vs selling to a whole new market. It's practically free advertising."

Hermione inquired about the shop telling someone she was going to the ball in one of their dresses but Madame Roux assured a small limited time confidentiality agreement was easy to obtain. 'Half of their business requests discretion for a small time.' she had been informed

Stepping into the first shop Madame Roux had in mind, the best choice as well, they were met by a lovely shop girl, about mid-twenties with long wavy chestnut hair and grey eyes. She knew the business woman on sight and greeted her, and her guest with equal warmth. Sitting at a table with rich steaming mocha the three went over what was needed.  
Well, really Madam Roux and Angela went over most of it. The only real impute Hermione had before the measuring began was that she wanted a blue dress, the color of the morning or evening sky if not too difficult to find. Madame Roux smiled a little at this, easily figuring out details.

That set the other two off, detailing that if she wanted a dress to reflect the sky the material must be floating and free moving while still showcasing her beauty. Listing to the two women talk Hermione's face would get pink from time to time but it was interesting to hear these two fashion wise women describe her. 'such lovely facial bones, delicate' 'eyebrows showing her spirit and intelligence' 'exquisite figure Madame Roux, easy to dress' and on and on.

After only four specific dresses, Angela was very good, one was selected; the two women smirking and Hermione shyly smiling. Madame Roux left the store praising their skill and assuring she would come back for a dress cloak she had ordered. Smiling at Hermione she suggested the stop by a factory for a few last minute dresses for the Hogsmeade shop, 'to allow the business portkey of course' and then they were at the Hogwarts gates. She happily hugged the girl and secured a promise to write her what happened at the ball before returning to France.

Hermione walked up the road leading to the castle, her mind reeling at getting her first ball gown, one she actually liked, from a custom shop in Paris no less, when she only expected frustration this morning. Once she got up the castle she began going to the common room only to have Professor McGonagall call her over and had to explain about the world cup.

Once she heard the store she got her dress from the elder witches eyebrows rose very high. "Well that's wonderful that she was so kind, but that is a very exclusive shop Miss Granger. It's very odd." Hermione smiled a little and simply assured her head of house that it would make sense later and that she would do her house prod. Still confused but deciding to let her student have this temporary secret Minerva dismissed the girl still wondering, before a few Slytherins third years distracted her. 


	29. Chapter 29

Study Date

The last few weeks before Christmas were busy. Teachers were trying, almost in vain, to make sure students learned things before the holidays. Students dreaming of Christmas sweets, gifts, and dancing. Professor Snape stalked the hallways; silently sweeping up to any sweetly acting couple before making them jump as he scolded for things as simple as crooked robes or ties. Dumbledore shook his head with a twinkle in his eye and asked Severus for Christmas mercy on one couple who were about to receive detention for a dropped quill.

Then two days before the break it happened; the foolish disgrace of Ronald Weasley and the outrage of Hermione Granger.

During study period, over seen by one grumpy Professor Snape, Harry and Ron were talking. Hermione rolled her eyes at how they stated girls traveled in packs just to keep a bloke from asking them. When Hermione let them know even Neville had a date Ron became depressed; for a moment. However he was inspired by Fred and finally Ron had his brilliant revelation.

"Oi, Hermione, you're a girl." Harry closed his eyes at this. The only reason he hadn't asked her was because she was far too much like a sister. Professor Snape who had been sweeping behind him silently heard this and bit his tongue rather hard to keep his mouth from twitching. He re plotted his walking path so he could over hear this.

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Well spotted." She slowly stated. Others around the three listened closely, this could be good. When he made his wonderful, kindhearted statement about it just being sad for a girl to go alone the others all winced.

However hearing how she already had a date made Fred and George cheer internally, and as she sharply informed him "And I said yes." Harry bit down his smile despite the twins smirking. Snape disliked the boy already, not as bad as Potter, but close. He was glad the elder Weasleys were smirking in the foolish boys' face as he could not.

However he did take great joy in the excuse to stand behind the two oblivious fourth years as they kept talking during study. Even taking time to pull his sleeves up slightly before finally giving up and shoving their heads close to their books. He was tempted to put that memory in a pensive so he could see it again and again.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

In the library that evening Hermione told Viktor about it because he had overheard the Slytherins laughing about it at dinner. Rolling her eyes as she kept writing her herbology homework Hermione obviously wasn't bothered. "It's perfectly alright Viktor, he was just being a bit thick is all." Viktor's scowl didn't lessen even a little. "Is no right, he supposed be friend, no treat like that." Hermione put down her quill for a moment and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I suppose your right, and last year I would have been really upset by what he said, but I am not going by myself. I have a wonderful date, who realized I was a girl," she smiled at this and Viktor's mouth twitched at a corner despite still frowning. "and Ron will get paid back because even now gossip is spreading though the school and his reputation is getting tarnished. He's also my friend Viktor, we are growing more distant I admit, but friends forgive."

She then picked up her quill again and kept writing, she only had two more inches to go before she could finish. "Vhat if he gets mean from gossip and you looking so pretty at ball Mia?" Viktor knew how petty boys could be, and despite hearing his good quality's a while ago Viktor still worried because so far, he had seen very little actual good of Ron Weasley due to his temporary rejection of Potter from hurt feelings.

Hermione shook her head slightly, knowing that that could very well happen. "Well, then he gets to do his own homework for once without me looking it over. If he's too much of a prat Harry probably won't loan him his." Viktor gave a small grunt, thinking it wasn't right, but seeing that nothing he said now could make any difference. Gradually Viktor's ire faded as the two studied for half an hour more with the only sound was turning pages and the scratch of quills on parchment. Finally they put away their inkpots and quills, within minutes of each other.

As the last bits of parchment dried Viktor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small cloth he handled carefully. Hermione eyed it somewhat warily. 'I have a feeling that telling him not to get me things and having it actually happen might be two different things.' She thought to herself. Viktor explained when he saw her brown eyes watching carefully. "Is no present for you Mia, just thought vould bring somesing ve can share?" He opened the cloth, reveling some pastila desert squares, bite sized but different colors and variety's.

Hermione looked at it puzzled. "Is that Turkish Delight?" Viktor's eyes smiled at his clever solution. "Is pastila, is from Russia, is like Turkish Delight, but different. You enjoyed other foods other night, thought might like to tvy dis." He had decided on this because he wanted to keep showing he cared for her even if he couldn't give her presents or walk her to class. This seemed like something she couldn't argue with as he would be sharing it.

Hermione gave a smile and reached for one. When she nibbled on it, as she saw Viktor doing, her eyes widened in delight. "Oh, this is good Viktor." She understood not eating the whole thing at once as it was rich, but so, so very good. Like candied fruit, but more wonderful. As they worked thought the different flavors Viktor brought; apple, nuts, and several berry variety's the selected a book at random to look over.

It ended up being on advanced charms. They got in depth over one that would allow items to be much larger than they appeared. Hermione brought up the tents at the World Cup, mentioning Harry's and her own doubt when they first saw the tent for nine people, making Viktor chuckle. Viktor mentioned a bag one of his uncles used as he was a magical creatures conservationist and often had to trek long distances to see how animals were doing.

Hermione grinned rather largely at the idea of one backpack holding weeks of supply's as well as camping gear and cloths but never weighing more than a regular knapsack. Both of them talked about what they had seen of the enchanted items, then went over the book, and several like it, for details of the magic and theory.

When they had to reluctantly leave the library later on Hermione walked up to her dorm with a smile that wouldn't stay away no matter how she tried. She could only tone it down. Ginny saw her and inquired about the happy face then forced a small smile. 'Only Hermione would be over the moon happy with homework and talking about spell theory.' she thought ruefully.


	30. Chapter 30

The Yule Ball

The Night of the Yule Ball Hermione Granger was a nervous wreck. She had eaten a good breakfast, forced herself to do more than nibble at lunch, distracted herself with an advanced book of healing, but still she was a wreck. Ginny finally kidnapped her, after banishing her own third year dorm mates, and began the attack on Hermione's hair. In her mind Ginny knew her troops, knew the battle ground, although she knew there would still be surprise attacks, and she knew the goal she had in mind. Nothing short of stunning.

While Ginny attacked the brown curls, determined to confine them, if only for one night, Hermione had begun her home manicure; removing the nearly permanent ink stains and buffing her nails till they shone before applying her clear polish and simply adding pale silver to the edges. Then she began to fidget and Ginny bonked her on the head repeatedly with the back of a brush before in desperation she went and retrieved Hermione's Christmas gift from her mother; a Bulgarian to English dictionary and simple phrases.

Mrs. Granger had been over joyed to hear about Viktor and despite having no stomach for second rate cookie cutter romance books she did love to see them in theater or on the telly. She has included a letter with the book, quite simply demanding a picture from the ball, both to see her daughter all dressed up, and so she could see the wonderful boy whom she already liked, despite knowing next to nothing about him… miss Hermione Jane Granger. When Ginny read that portion of the letter she failed to hold in her giggles. So, with Hermione occupied with her book, being forced to read it aloud to Ginny so her mind couldn't wander, the red head finally won the battle.

The hair was secure, twisted gracefully atop Hermione's head, smoothed and only a few select curls allowed to tamely hang loose. Ginny then attacked with hairspray and stasis spells, hoping that with muggle and magic techniques it could last all night despite dancing. Then she took some hair pearls Hermione's mother had sent, the individual pearls were secured to tiny twisting wires, something Ginny found very smart, and scattered them artfully though the brown locks.

When she allowed Hermione to turn and look in the mirror the redhead smirked at Hermione's shocked expression before being surprised by a sudden and forceful hug. "It's wonderful Ginny." Hermione murmured even as she sniffed and blinked back her watery eyes. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't start the water works now; you need to get your makeup on while I need to take care of my hair and makeup."

Hermione grinned sheepishly and gave one final hug before going into the bathroom. While Hermione but on minimal, but skillful touches, highlighting without distracting or covering up her face Ginny simply used a basic straightening spell and used a small amount of five hour glitter jell. She then slipped on her dress so Hermione could get into hers while Ginny put on her lip gloss and mascara. To allow her extra time Ginny worked on her nails in the bathroom too, loving the elegantly grown up open toed heals she had managed to grab before a fifth year Ravenclaw.

When Ginny went back to her dorm it was her turn to stand and stare at Hermione in a periwinkle blue gown that while modest was alluring too. The satin bodice elegantly disappeared into the soft blue fabric at that began at her waist and floated in layers around her without looking ridicules at all. When Hermione turned, still looking in the mirror Ginny smiled at how the sleeves floated on her shoulders. With so many older brothers she also knew that Viktor, and several others, would love how smooth and elegant Hermione's neck, shoulders, and shoulder blades looked.

Hermione saw Ginny finally and asked nervously. "Do you think Viktor will like it? Do I look alright?" Ginny couldn't help it; she broke into small laughter even as she closed the dorm door so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. "If he doesn't I know an entire school who will love it Hermione." She grinned. "Viktor will thank an invisible bludger got him when he sees you." Seeing Hermione's unsure face she made a solid argument. "If I bet you a whole case of Honeydukes Chocoballs would you believe me?" Hermione shook her head and laughed a little, knowing how desperately she loved those. "I guess I'd have to, you would never ever bet those unless you knew it wasn't possible to lose."

Ginny left the room first, she was going to be going down early with Neville. Hermione had her school cloak that she would leave in a class room close the stairs that Dobby had promised to return to her dorm for her, very pleased to be of service to The Friend and Protector of Harry Potter. When Hermione looked at the elf in shock he had bowed polity and assured Miss that Dobby would not tell, but the wonderful Headmaster had trusted him so that if needed Dobby maybe of service.

Somehow Hermione didn't think this was what Professor Dumbledore had in mind but she was glad for the help, especially when she came down the stairs and the younger students started to whisper, poorly, about Hermione's hair and how pretty she looked. Granted they were kind whispers, most of the younger students liked her quite a bit, but still, she had forgotten they would be camped in the common room so they could see everyone.

As Hermione stood behind a pillar looking down the stairs she viewed the lessening crowd, picking out Harry first, then Viktor who looked stern and uncomfortable. Finally just mentally shaking herself she stepped out and began to go down the stairs. When Viktor saw her his jaw softened and his lips pulled up at the corners. But most noticeable were his eyes that warmed and drank in the sight of his date even as he boldly strode forward to meet her. He then, on the stairs in front of the school, bowed slightly to her and he brought her hand up to his lips.

This time Hermione wasn't as surprised and felt the tickle of his small goatee against her knuckles. Grinning at Viktor she happily began to continue down the stairs with him, her hand resting lightly on his. Seeing Harrys face she just waived as they went in the doors, the Yule ball just waiting for all the Champions to enter so it could begin.

Walking into the hall Hermione was still smiling. In the back of her mind she registered Malfoy staring at her in shock, his pure blood elitist mouth actually hanging open a little, before Parkinson stomped on his foot. She registered others looking at her in disbelief, and Professor McGonagall's proud, proud smile. But honestly she was just happy to be with Viktor, who looked so handsome in his red dress robes and with his usually slightly shaggy hair nicely styled without looking overdone. She also saw how Viktor stood proud tonight, his shoulders back, not scowling for once when others watched him, and she hadn't missed his smug smirk to some of the Durmstrang students who had been in the entrance hall as they came down the stairs.

When they reached the dance floor Hermione happily turned to look at Viktor again as he almost timidly placed his hand on her waist. They had practiced dancing one Sunday before the ball, Viktor had been nervous about stepping on her feet and hurting her. So he said; but Hermione had raised an eyebrow at him, trying rather successfully to hold back a smile when he made practically no mistakes. As they said goodbye several hours later so they could go to dinner he admitted with his family, his father's business and quidditch he may have been required to learn to be less clumsy if only in dancing.

But now, as they prepared to dance in front of the school and visiting guests he seemed nervous again. Once they finished the first dance and others came onto the floor Hermione asked about it. "Viktor, why are you nervous? You haven't stepped on my toes and I dint think anyone will try to steal me away mid dance you know." Viktor looked at her, his eyebrows not going down for once but actually rising. "Vou are very beautiful, dress is pretty and very nice, I no want damage it." His ears reddened slightly, "too rough hands."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized why he was only holding her hand firmly before her eyes softening as she gave a small smile. "Its wizarding material Viktor, it is tougher than it looks. Granted it won't do well in a battle, but it won't tear or such easily." Viktor peered into her eyes, seeing the honesty and appreciation. He then smiled a little. "Vou are beautiful Her-mioh-knee, am very lucky and many know de very stupid." Hermione looked down for a moment. "Thank you, in the end though it wasn't about them, I just wanted to look nice for you." "Vill never forget how luffly vou are." Hermione smiled and they kept dancing until dinner.

When they sat at the table with all the champions and the headmasters, Cho commented on how nice Hermione's dress was and Flue was surprised when learning where she got it. When Karkaroff got defensive later over to many details of his school being discussed Harry and Hermione shared a sideways look and hidden smiles. Hermione caught Dumbledore's amused looks from time to time over how she was going against the grain from what everyone expected from her.

And when the Wired Sisters took the stage the party really began. Notably there was almost a duel at the hall doors between McGonagall and Snape for who could escape, or um, begin patrols of the corridors first. Viktor and Hermione relaxed and got lost in the crowd. They danced for a while and at times wandered away into the shadows, simply swaying side by side for a time before they went back on the dance floor.

Viktor couldn't take his eyes off Hermione for long and practically every smile the girl had was for him. Finally they decided to actually stop; Hermione was getting some cramps in her legs as well as dry mouth from all the activity. Viktor went to get drinks with a final kiss of his dates hand and Hermione sought out Harry and Ron, sitting and looking lost, Harry, and upset, Ron. When Hermione tried to smooth things over with Ron by giving him a way to talk to his quidditch idol she was shocked out of her happy cloud by his attitude. Harry knew Ron was in the wrong but also knew he wouldn't listen right now. He decided to stay 'on his side' till he could talk sense into his irrational friend.

Viktor had seen Hermione head for the boys and tried to find out where she had gone but decided it was better to look on his own. Then his eyes widened and he almost dropped the drinks when he saw Nat with Hermione near the doors, waving her hands with enthusiasm as Hermione looked on in confusion. Viktor made his way over as quickly as he could; although he saw Vlad and Pietro reach the two females first. 


	31. Chapter 31

Friends and Dancing

Hermione had been surprised when the dark haired beauty, who happened to speak no English, intercepted her as she was prepared to leave the great hall turned ball room. When she gently grabbed Hermione's arm she had started, her own eyes showing her upset over Ron. But looking into the deep blue eyes of the tall girl, she calmed. They were kind and worried, and even though the girls couldn't talk to each other Hermione understood that she didn't want her to leave the hall. For a moment she didn't know why until the girl said 'Viktor'.

Then Hermione remembered seeing her in the tent at the first task, although her hair had been in a simple braid instead of flowing around her in long soft waves like it was tonight. As the girl kept talking to her Hermione kept shaking her head in confusion, but smiled shyly back. Then two other Durmstrang students came over, a very large, broad boy with light brown hair, and a tall, not quite skinny boy with blond hair and a face that looked like it was always amused. The brown haired student quickly made introductions after bowing to Hermione.

"Hello, I apologize for Natalia, she is excited to meet you. I am Vlad and this is Pietro, we are friend of Viktor's. Natalia is his cousin and has far more questions for you than I can translate." He ended this with a short phrase in Russian to the tall girl along with a look just basically asked 'really'. Viktor arrived and passed Hermione a glass of punch while standing close to her. He began talking to the others in Russian, slightly frowning. Hermione slipped her hand around his arm almost without realizing it, hoping he could relax again.

After a few minutes, while Hermione watched Viktor slightly glare at his enthusiastic grinning cousin, Viktor finally turned to her, his eyes silently asking her to endure his friends. Hermione grinned a little at him before looking back at the others, who were all not only in red but taller than her. "It's lovely to meet all of you. Are you enjoying the ball?" Viktor quickly translated then Nat rattled something off that had Viktor groaning slightly while Pietro tried to bite back a smile. Vlad simply put on a stone face, refusing to laugh. Hermione looked around confused at the others. "What? What did she say?" Viktor tried to groan out a 'nothing' but Nat narrowed her eyes at him and began talking fast and almost forcefully in the foreign language.

Finally Vlad couldn't take it any longer and chuckles burst out of him. Taking pity on the younger girl he stopped the two cousins' small fight and explained. "I am sorry Miss Granger, but they are arguing over Viktor not telling you exactly what Nat is saying. She simply said that while she liked the ball she could tell you two are enjoying it far more than us." "Oh" was the blue clad beauty's reply as she blushed.

When Nat began to talk about how cute she was, even Hermione could get the gist of it based on the older girls' voice tone and blushed a bit more. The group talked for about a quarter of an hour. Hermione had been delighted to hear that Pietro had been the one to make the firebird when Durmstrang first arrived then even more to hear Nat could do one far better. Vlad merely told her, when she asked, that he excelled in dueling; often practicing with Viktor in friendly competition.

Hermione turned to Viktor when she heard this. "You didn't tell me you dueled too. Really Viktor, with how many things you can do so well I'm not sure if your far too modest or becoming a braggart." When Vlad translated this for the other two, smirking a bit, they both broke into laughter as Viktor rolled his eyes at them.

He simply replied with an, "I no need brag vhat can do, I know can do dem, no need tell others." Vlad gave a short explanation, and Nat smiled proudly. Hermione had heard his accent thicken as it tended to when he was embarrassed so she redirected. "Well, sometime can I try? I'm fair at what spells I know and Professor Flitwick says I have excellent reactions." Viktor frowned at this, he didn't doubt her but couldn't even think about attacking her, even in practice. To assess her weakness, to target it, it felt so wrong just to think about it. "I no think I can do that Her-my-ohn-kne, could not look at vou to attack."

After Vlad assisted again Nat gave another Russian endearment and Viktor used that as an excuse to ask the other three that if they were though interrogating his date could they get back to the dance. Vlad tried not to smile as he stage whispered this last translation to Hermione even as Viktor began to steer her back towards the dance floor.

Nat simply giggled and waived a little and Pietro nodded his head in farewell before guiding his girlfriend out of the hall so they could walk among the plentiful rose bushes he had noticed when they came up to the castle tonight. Despite her stating red gowns trimmed in fur were not her forte, detailing the silver gown she wanted to wear if given a choice, he thought she looked wonderful and looked forward to telling her once they were lost among the silent, teacher free plants.

Viktor and Hermione really only danced a few more dances after that, a slow one left Hermione with very pink cheeks due to how Viktor was looking at her. Throughout the night he had often held his hand above her head so she could spin. Hermione liked to twirl but had caught her quiet boyfriend admiring her hair, possibly the contrast of the pearls in it; as well as her neck and shoulders at different times that night.

Once they made their way out of the ballroom they slowly walked for a while. They had seen Professor Snape stalking gleefully outside, rose leaves and twigs sticking to the lower parts of his robes, his wand at the ready. They both smiled at each other, while trying not to smile, and Hermione led them to the empty quart yard close to the great hall.

Seeing Hermione shiver slightly Viktor draped his short dress cape around her shoulders. Hermione didn't object this time, knowing how warm he must be in his far heavier dress robes, and gave him a small smile. Viktor reached down to the bench they were sitting on and fingered a bit of the free floating fabric of the gown. "Dis is luffly Mia, you make it beautiful." Hermione leaned against his arm, her eyes happy as they both stared at the undecorated gray wall. "I had hoped you would like it, I got a blue gown for you, trying to get it close to twilight or daybreak."

She colored a little and Viktor turned his head to look at her. "Ginny told me I could wear really any color but I wanted something you would like." Viktor pulled away from her slightly before holding one of her hands in his. Then his free hand gently cupped Hermione's blushing face on one side and he looked into her mesmerizing wide eyes.

"Vou make me feel special Mia, getting just vor me." After this he gently leaned in and brushed his lips against hers once, twice, before gently pressing them together. Hermione loved the feeling of his lips on hers, the almost rough dry texture, probably from flying part of her mind categorized, sending sparks off in her stomach. And the gentle lasting kiss that she never wanted to end. Finally though he pulled away; happy and with a bit of male pride when he saw her lips follow his for a moment; wanting the kiss to go on.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and then smiled at Viktor; her eyes shining with joy despite the deceptively small smiled that simply pulled at one side. Viktor smiled back. When he spoke it was quiet and deep. "Have vanted to do dat for a long time Mia." Hermione's mouth twitched a bit. "How long?"

"Since second time I saw vou, in Hall vhen you smiled little at me; vhen put name in Goblet." Hermione thought for a moment, then her eye brows gathered in confusion. "But that was the first time you saw me." Viktor began to look a bit sheepish, but despite his lowered head he kept eye contact with the beautiful witch. "No, vas first time you saw me. I vas invisible first time ve met; at Vourld Cup, with little blond French boy." Viktor confessed to this due to a promise he had made himself, and Pietro. His friend had brought it up, that his new girlfriend could get upset if he didn't tell her soon. Viktor watched nervously as Hermione's formidable mind made the connection. "

You! You were the one from the world cup?!" "Dah." Hermione didn't know why but she suddenly felt hurt and like she wanted to shy away from him. Even though she kept her hand in his she pulled her head back, her eyes showing hurt and confusion. "Why? Why didn't you tell me when we began hanging out Viktor?" "Vanted you to like me, just me. Vas so wonderful dat you not care about quidditch, not like for dat. Didn't want you to like me for keeping save, safe." Suddenly Hermione could see a venerability, and she understood. "Oh Viktor" then she leaned towards him and kissed him lightly.

"I know loads of good people who would protect someone. I'm glad you told me, but even if I knew from the beginning, I would like you for more than that." His small smile came back at that. "May ask vhat do like for? Vou don't vant gifts, or care about career, vhat makes me special enough vou enjoy dance almost didn't come to?" Hermione tried not to blush, she could tell that he needed to hear this, but was embarrassed. Finally she turned around and scooted closer to Viktor; resting her back against his side and some of his chest. She once again maneuvered his arm around her, this time so it rested from shoulder to shoulder. Viktor had been surprised by this but had seen her blush and relaxed when her fingers began dancing over his absentmindedly.

"You're always gentle Viktor, even though I saw in the World cup how ruthless you can be. You are very brave, to end games on your score even if you can't win. You're brave in facing all the students, and your headmaster despite how you don't want to. You're still kind to the silly girls. You don't ever yell at them or try to use them; you know, for homework or the getting food or such." Viktor's jaw tensed at this, knowing several of his teammates and even fellow class mates would not end at those simple things. Then he let Hermione's voice wash over him again.

"You're terribly modest, not proud at all, very clever, and well" Her Hermione's voice paused and her fingers moved more rapidly, "you may have wanted to kiss me when I didn't even know you but you took time and got to know me. You made it very special Viktor. This, this whole night and really the last few months." For a moment she stayed quiet, "really the best way I can say it is that I like you for who you are, as simple yet vague as that is."

Viktor had closed his eyes at this last confession, so at peace he almost didn't know what to do. But his arm tightened around her and his other hand that had been helping support their leaning weight came up and covered her small hand. He didn't know if she shivered because of how cold his hand was due to the stone, or from the hug, but he almost whispered his reply. "Is same for me Mia, I like you for who you are."

Hermione grinned a little at this. "You know I do have flaws right? I can list them if you try to say you don't believe me." With this happy teasing the solemn moment simply went back to happy. "Da, but can list nother time, and I do same. But no tonight. Vor now perhaps may dance vith you again, maybe with few more kiss if not offend." Hermione grinned and nodded at this, but didn't move from their odd embrace. Viktor's rich voice was soft again for a moment. "Vone day, when have all right words will tell vhy like you Mia. Promise. But for now ve dance I think."

He rose after retrieving his wand from the ankle holster he had it secured it. When Hermione saw him eyeing the red cloak she raised an eyebrow. "Please forgive me but with your history; what are you planning to do to your cloak?" Viktor fully grinned at this. "Just plan change color for you Mia, not want colors to, to fight? Blue and red not easy friends?" Hermione's eyebrow didn't go down at this. "I've learned you can be tricky Mr. Krum, when you seem to give in you are really plotting very cleverly."

Despite her serious eyes, the twitching of her lips told Viktor she liked this. He made a mental note to occasionally challenge her on small things from time to time. "Me?" At his attempt of innocence she gave in and smiled. "Uh hu, you." The moment of silence made him smile more. She was trying to figure out how to outsmart him. She didn't know he had already had her gift delivered to her room during the ball.

Finally she stood. "Fine, but only if it's a temporary color spell that lasts no longer than two hours. And if you want to argue further may I point out that even if you get the color to match, which I have no doubt you can do though I don't know why you know how, this cloak is a completely different fabric than my gown." He simply thought a moment; both to try and egg her on as well as to correct the spell so it only lasted two hours, and then half bowed. "Da, can agree to do dat for you." Hermione still felt she had won to easily, but let it go. Internally she was amused at him wanting to change the color of a cloak when no one would see.

When they began to dance again, with the music still able to be heard despite the thick stone walls, it was simply everything both of them wanted to end the night. Finally, once the cold got too much for the slight girl despite cloak and warming charms, Viktor escorted her up to the Gryffindor portrait where they determinedly ignored the Fat Lady's cooing. 


	32. Chapter 32

Viktor's Night

When Viktor had left the ship to go to the Ball he had been nervous; Vlad simply clapped him on the shoulder without saying anything as Pietro had been busy complimenting Nat's gown despite her grumbles. As he waited by the doors of the Great Hall Viktor had tried not to pace, watching the other couples go in the doors he and suddenly thought, 'What if she changes her mind, what if she doesn't come?' Then her redheaded friend came past him, made sure to have eye contact and winked a little; he had been confused by that before she held up her thumb in encouragement as she beamed at him.

Viktor relaxed again despite his stomach still being nervous and simply stood while watching the elder witch Hermione spoke highly of talked to the older Hogwarts champion and his date. Then suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye. His seeker instinct zeroed in in the color difference from the light brown stones. Then his could have sworn someone had been invisible and hit him with a bluddger bat for a moment. On top of the stairs was his Hermione, but so much more.

It was a beautiful girl in blue that floated around her yet clung slightly too. Her hair was calmed for once, actually up but leaving a few enticing curls to grace her shoulders and wonderfully exposed neck. Her pale skin shone and even as he watched small feet in light colored heels descend, he began moving forward, quickly wanting to get to her so no one could try to interfere. He didn't even wait at the bottom of the stairs so she could make her full entrance, but met her halfway.

When he was close he took in the soft smell she wore tonight, perhaps just for him, and determined he would have to get her more of whatever it was. Then he bowed and as she smiled almost shyly Viktor couldn't help the smile that broke out. As they finally began to go down the stairs he couldn't help looking over at his group of friends. Seeing Nat's happy surprise and the other two looking stunned he couldn't help but raise his chin in their direction with pride.

When the photographer took pictures of the champions Hermione quietly asked to go last. When they were almost done she asked the photographer, not one from the usual English paper Viktor was happy to note, if she could get an extra for her parents. The man was puzzled till the elder witch, McGonagall mentioned the name Miss Granger and he realized that this was the muggle born witch who was friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

He even offered to take a few extra for her, but asked if she could get Viktor to smile as he seemed to like her. Hermione knew how hard it must be for there to be smiling pictures of the seeker and agreed, after asking Viktor if it was ok. Viktor did in fact smile at her in response and with that the first picture was flashed, resulting in a very nice wizarding picture of Viktor Krum's muggle born date talking to him before he smiled at her and then looked to the photographer; still smiling.

As Viktor walked with Hermione to the center of the dance floor he reached out to hold her waist; but when he felt first the smooth satin and then the floating layers below that he hesitated. He sometimes damaged fabrics when they were as delicate as this; his hands callused and rough. But his Hermione simply smiled at him and let him know it was ok. He hadn't been sure till hallway though the second waltz. Then he enjoyed watching her eyes and smile, thinking about her ever more enticing lips. To distract himself he would spin those lips away from him, letting her twirl, but then he was confronted with her dress again.

At dinner he stumbled over her name, being out of practice; but she had a look in her eye like she enjoyed dumbing it down for their audience. She simply coached him though her name, for the first time ever. Then he watched her interact with the others, internally laughing at how dumbstruck some of them were with Hermione. He watched her subtle grin with her friend Harry and fought down his moment of jealousy.

When dinner ended he badly danced with her to the live band. He had been too busy avoiding fans and playing quidditch to learn more than ball room dancing required by his family and flying. Hermione didn't seem to mind though, she just moved slightly more gracefully than him and they looked odd together though no one would say so.

He still let her twirl despite it not fitting in to the modern dancing; she was too beautiful. About two or three times they went to the side of the hall and simply stood side by side, catching their breath and Hermione holding his arm, sometimes commenting on the couples she saw and what the individuals were like. His lips twitched often as she described mismatched couples who obviously had been desperate grabs though never in a mean way.

After what happened with getting a simple glass of punch he decided not to leave her again. Her friend really was getting in Viktor's bad side and his cousin often had him silently grinding his teeth. When Hermione asked to duel him it again was reminded of bludgers, but not so nicely. He also worried about her seeing how hard and unforgiving he could be when mad; he suddenly feared her seeing him lose his cool. It hardly happened, but he knew his own flaws.

He fiercely reclaimed Hermione for himself not long after this and they returned to dancing long enough he didn't worry about running into the other three. Hermione surprised a laugh out of him after they had seen the Hogwarts Potion Professor stalking outside by mentioning how she suspected Dumbledore had place so many rose bushes just so Snape could blast them apart for hours, looking for couples. He liked the unadorned courtyard she showed him, but liked far better siting with her alone again. He was beginning to feel selfish; always wanting Hermione to himself.

When he heard how his date had gotten the gown, specifically blue just for him he felt a wonderful warmth cover him. Then moments later he grinned when he remembered her asking what she called twenty questions, obviously being very complex in wanting to surprise him. But when he kissed her; how soft and smooth her lips were, how the wonderful scent from earlier became more noticeable again as he was so close, how she gave the tiniest sigh as he fully kissed her; he was in paradise.

Viktor pulled himself back when he wanted to kiss a little harder, they both had to take this slow, it was so precious. But when he saw Hermione try to follow him, or his lips, he was ecstatic. He couldn't help telling her he wanted to kiss her long ago. He didn't tell her how he both loved and dreaded when she nibbled in her lip or sugar quills absent mindedly.

When he slipped about the second time he saw her he figured there was no better timing, or possibly worse, to tell her. But when she kissed him; his heart stuttered. And hearing her tell him why she liked him, he couldn't believe it. He expected perhaps a shrug or a short answer. He should of known better. His Hermione was very observant, and detailed, and doubtlessly; or obviously, had thought of this before.

Viktor wanted so badly to tell her everything he admired about her, what he cherished and laughed at; probably some of those very same flaws she offered to tell him. But for now, he just promised to tell her someday; and they danced again. He held her close and swooped down to kiss her forehead once and later on even her lips mid step.

Mentally he rolled his eyes at the drunken portrait nattering but Hermione ignored it so he followed her lead and enjoyed a second lingering kiss before handing her into the portal. As the tall seeker went down several sets of stairs he attempted to begin mentally writing the required letter to his mother, but kept losing his train of thought.

Outside the air chilled him but he was fine, still carrying his red dress cape in his hand. Boarding the boat he managed to avoid Karkaroff last minute due to the broom he had stashed in a tree before the ball, assuming the headmaster would be looking to lecture him on his inappropriate date. Even coming back to his cabin and finding rose leaves and thorns scattering the floor couldn't really distract the teen. He simply hung the cape on the corner of his bed, near his head and got ready for bed. As Viktor drifted off he enjoyed to soft smell coming off the cape and dreamed. 


	33. Chapter 33

The Need for Discretion

The next morning Hermione slept in for once. Ginny finally came in and flopped on the bed while holding out a piece of toast covered in the elder girls' favorite jam. "Hermione…" Malka peeked up from her furry bed that was Crooks before the cat gently placed a paw in her head and pulled the owl back down. As long as the red headed friend of his mistress stayed away from his side of the bed, and didn't have bacon, he didn't see a reason to acknowledge her.

"Hermione…" A muffled "Go 'way." was the reply from a back to normal curl covered head. "Come on, don't you want to tell me about your night?" "Was nice." was the only reply she got.

Frowning slightly Ginny thought. "Hermione, it's Monday and classes start in two minutes! You'll be late for Herbology!" Finally a face emerged from the blankets, the eyes bored and a single brow raised. "Nice try, wait, not, bad try. Herbology is always in afternoon so the plants can sleep in."

Never the less Hermione eyed the toast and rearrange herself, sitting cross-legged on the bed, her legs still coved by the warm blankets. Holding out her hand the girl accepted the toast with a smile. As the two girls sat they talked about their evening; Ginny had loved it especially when one of the Ravenclaw fifth year boys had asked her for a dance and smugly told Hermione all the gossip she overheard so far concerning the brown haired witch and her date. Hermione rolled her eyes more than once and filled Ginny in on some of the details, but kept a few just for herself.

After Ginny left to chat with other girls Hermione got up and put on her usual weekend clothing, jeans and t shirt. But she did put on a nice jumper and put on a small amount of the simple make up she had used last night. It felt nice she decided, to look nice in little ways.

When she exited the common room she was stared at a bit but shook her head a little at the behavior of her fellow Gryffindor's. It seemed that seeing her look pretty and thrown some of her classmates for a loop. At breakfast in the fully reverted great hall she simply nibbled on some more toast as she passed bits of sausage to Malka who had stowed away again under her hair. When the newspaper arrived she was surprised to see a small note tucked into hers. Even more surprising was the marking on the outside; it was a symbol Professor Snape had showed her at the beginning of the school year for any messages from him to be read alone.

Seeing no one near her she opened it and saw only one word. Report.

Hermione quickly picked up Malka and grabbed the newspaper without bothering to open it. When Professor Snape called unexpectedly like this it wouldn't be wise to linger over something a silly as breakfast.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione quickly knocked on the potions class room door before hearing the expected "Enter." When she had closed the door her mentor had her practice more heavy duty wards, ones that were beyond complex as he closely watched her technique and speed. "That will do Miss Granger." he finally said. "I cannot fault your wards even if I can call you foolishly stupid for last night."

Hermione frowned at this, Professor Snape was not usually this harsh anymore. "Sir?" Snape stood suddenly from sitting at his desk, his palms hit the wood rather hard as he glared. "You best thank your lucky stars girl that I had the foresight to expect trouble while you danced the night away completely oblivious." Hermione was very confused, "Are you saying the wards we put on my gown were actually needed?"

One week before the ball, after talking to Minerva Professor Snape had out and out ordered Hermione to tell him who was taking her to the ball and why she needed gown from Paris. When he was informed Viktor Krum had asked her and that they weren't going to tell anyone, the long pale fingers of one hand stretched across his right temple as he thought in silence for a moment. Meanwhile Hermione had tried not to fidget. She knew that if Professor Snape or Dumbledore disagreed with her seeing the Bulgarian Seeker she was not in a good position to argue. Oddly enough Snape merely ordered her to go retrieve her gown; with a set time limit, always testing and pushing the girl to improve, stating they would take some precautions.

Now Professor Snape was fuming at her while Hermione began to have a bad feeling. "Yes they were indeed needed Miss Granger, some were merely unpleasant but there was a nasty hex fired at you, unobserved, that would of guaranteed an extended stay in the hospital wing." He straightened and moved to a storage cupboard that they had placed a mannequin and spelled robe in. Its cloth had been magically altered so that anything sent magically at the original gown would be sent to this rough doppelganger.

When the tall dark haired man slammed the door open in front of Hermione she gasped, then her eyes began to water. Swallowing thickly she bit her lip and turned away, looking at her Potions Professor who had possibly saved her life. "What spells were used sir?" Professor Snape lessened his glare slightly at this intelligent information gathering question.

"Two slicing spells, one that would have been deep and the other had been placed in an embarrassingly vital part of your gown. One transparency spell, doubtless to embarrass you fully;" Then he got mad again but got very quiet rather than shout, "and finally a fire hex that burns till all of the original material is used up." Hermione turned back to the burned and cut mannequin. "Just until the dress was gone, not me, but it would of possibly killed me." Profesor Snape eyed the girl, seeing how they were making her lose childhood. "Yes." Hermione closed the door and looked down.

Hermione kept her eyes down though her voice was normal, to anyone who did not have a spy's skill a reading voices for the slightest change. "Viktor warned me that some of his fans had hurt family members he took to social occasions where he needed a date." "And do you see now Miss Granger why I insisted on this?" Nodding Hermione looked up into the black, far from heartless eyes.

"Yes, it wouldn't have been right for me to represent Hogwarts with a wand in hand warding off attacks." The dark and often bitter man wanted to raise his brow and roll his eyes but Professor Snape simply glided back to his desk and summoned a chair for the shaken girl who was trying to be sarcastic to hide her feelings.

"With how you both were interacting I suppose this is not a passing fancy where he will leave you alone after this?" Hermione though 'in for a penny, in for a pound' and sighed before shaking her head. "We've been dating actually, just keeping it quiet to surprise everyone at the ball." The dark haired man did rolled his eyes at this. "Surprise? Miss Granger I feel perfectly able to say you made a spectacle of yourself. To foolishly draw attention to yourself, the hair, gown, and making Mr. Krum smile countless times; Merlin girl, you will have people watching you for months at best over this." Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to have several chances to practice defensive wand work wont I sir?" At this he scoffed. "Doubtlessly; the protective spells we used on the gown are too complex for everyday use." He then leaned forward slightly, his eyes watching the girl closely. "Have you thought Miss Granger, of the danger you are potentially placing on both of you?" Hermione looked at him confused and still hurt.

"If your romance lasts or ends, which I honestly don't care about either way, he will be leaving by the end of the year." He shook his head when it looked like she would speak. "Yes you will be in the more immediate danger from those deluded psychotic harpy's that admire him for unknown reasons." he said with a sneer. "But in the long term he will be more so. If you two are seen dating, and acting ridiculous, he will become a venerability when he leaves. If you, the muggleborn friend of Harry Potter are inaccessible, those who are close to you will become a target."

Professor Snape hated having to show he did actually care but there was a reason he was head of Slytherin; someone had to care about the pure blooded daughters and sons when the rest of the school hated their house. Hermione quickly made connections, knowing how much Viktor would travel with differing degrees of security once he was finished with school.

To see him hurt because of her took her breath away, but equally painful was the thought of losing Viktor. "Are, you saying I need to end the relationship sir?" Professor Snape raised a brow at the obvious show of emotions. "I told you already Miss Granger, I don't care either way, but if you continue this you need discretion." Hermione nodded, the tightness in her chest loosening slightly. She then pulled Malka forward from the curtain of hair she was secured in. The little owl had been worried, first at several startling bangs, then at her mistresses gasp and eagerly came out, tooting at her concerned.

When she saw the pale large nosed man sitting with her mistress she looked at him curiously as he stared at her in return. "What is that?" Hermione stoked Malka's feathers when she ruffled at the tone of Professor Snape.

"This is Malka, Viktor got her for me when we were still just friends after we hadn't been able to meet for a few days." Snape watched with a margin of respect how Miss Granger finished her note and then shrunk it and reached for the neck pendent on the tony owl. "If I may?" he asked in curiosity.

Hermione held out the brown and white speckled bird and she stood patently on his fist while he looked over the runes. Malka wanted the bit of parchment and didn't like this man very much, but she would make her mistress proud and be patient.

"Didn't I see this owl fly off on that day Mr. Krum was almost swarmed?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, we trained her, Viktor and I, to be summoned with a specific whistle if we need to get a message to the other but she's with who we need to talk to." "Humm, I think this is acceptable."

He passed the owl back and after she had been sent on her errand he turned back to the girl. "How will you explain this to him?" Hermione had been trying to figure this out ever since the need for discretion had been seen. "I'm not sure, Viktor was looking forward to walking me to class and the table, no longer having to date in secret." She began to chew her thumb nail before realizing what she was doing and making herself stop.

"He is discreet when needed Professor, I think if I tell him what happened with the gown he might agree just to keep me safe." The professors' option of the teen rose slightly at this. "And if he asks how you set the dummy up, who assisted?" He drawled and the girl nodded.

"He probably will, I can just tell him I can't say because I promised not to, he is very understanding." The girl looked down slightly. "I um, know he can be discrete because after the first task he was hurt and I healed him. He understands that I don't want to have people knowing how advanced I am in spell work."

Snape's intuition, sharp tuned by being a spy immediately flared to life. "How did you heal him Miss Granger? I don't think I need to remind you fourth years aren't supposed to hardly know anything about healing."

Hermione mentally winced, prepared for a bad reaction. "I let him know I had been studying it on the side, due to the boys. I used a heating and cooling charm on his ankle which had been hurt during a disagreement with his headmaster after the task; I also used an intermediate healing charm, then, um, I kind of made Healers Heartstring."

At this the man closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hermione hurried on. "Madame Pomfrey didn't tell me what it was or how hard it was to do, she just gave me a bit of parchment listing old spells she said were hardly used. If I'd of known what I was making I promise sir, I wouldn't have done it." Severus was trying to control his temper, if the girl didn't know she simply didn't know. "And this you couldn't have looked up because we don't have books on it here. Idiot healer."

He shook his head before opening his eyes. "Did Mr. Krum tell anyone about this?" Hermione nodded, still worried but trying not to be. "Yes sir, he has three friends that he made promise not to tell anyone, and now he doesn't tell them anymore about anything I can do." The potion master raised an eyebrow, again. "Viktor asked me not to play stupid or hide what I can do; he never asks me why or how I know some spells, he just acts like its normal."

The Professor's mouth was in a hard line and his eyes were showing both disappointment and extreme displeasure. "Trust Miss Granger, is something you shall have to be less generous with in the future." Hermione looked down but after a moment of silence asked quietly, "If it would be alight I can show you the evening he told me what Healers Heartstring was, with a pensive? I, I trust him sir, he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me, even if it's just playing dumb with me a times in front of others."

The wizard considered his ward, she was private but wanted his approval, he could use it this once to get his own opinion of the seeker with no witnesses to influence the boy. "That is acceptable Miss Granger. Would you care to have me see the memory on my own or would you like to attend?" Hermione knew her nerves couldn't take just sitting and waiting so she asked to go with him.

The memory began with Hermione asking Viktor how Malka knew her before being introduced, and ended with them just sitting on the large pillows in the tower as if the wards Hermione used had been every day.

When they came out of the memory Professor Snape was quiet, Hermione herself was reflective on seeing Viktor admire her spell work when she wasn't looking. Finally Professor Snape spoke. "He is acceptable, you may tell him if needed that you have responsibilities and have had them before he met you." The curly haired witch smiled with relief, acceptable was the highest praise the dark wizard ever gave, but if he wasn't against them, it would be so much easier. "Thank you sir."

The Potion Master wove his hand as he spoke, his eyes still reflective. "Go now Miss Granger, go find him and talk with him. Reduce the danger you foolishly placed yourself in." Hermione nodded on final time and removed the wards effortlessly before leaving the class room.

Inside Severus Snape was lost in his own memories; secrets and trust and what ifs between him and a girl from long ago. Even as he saw the girls fresh memories over and over again. Finally he decided that if he had to fight Dumbledore for these two, he just might do it. 


	34. Chapter 34

Lunch at the Lake

Hermione made her way down to the kitchens, the memory of a cut and badly charred dress mannequin in her mind, her wand held ready within her robes. Once she tickled the pear she was met by an enthusiastic Dobby who was more than pleased to help Harry Potter's friend gather a lunch. In the end he had included lemonade and apple cider, chocolate cake and along with some extras from the feast the night before that had not been needed last night.

As he packed the basket Dobby asked about Harry and if Miss enjoyed the night. He beamed with pride when Hermione thanked him for returning her cloak and the lunch. Even Winky woke up long enough to include a Russian side her beloved Master Croutch had given his foreign guests.

When she burst into tears after telling the young witch this Hermione thanked to small elf, stopping her mid reach for a butterbeer and gave her a gentle hug. As she left Dobby watched Winky sniff her tears but not reach for a fresh butterbeer, just stare into space with an almost smile.

Viktor had received Hermione's note and waited for her at the green houses. When he saw her, with her beautiful hair back to normal he grinned a little. It was a nice surprise last night, but he liked her curls best wild and free. As the young witch reached him he gave her a hug after quickly swooping and kissing her cheek. "Hello Mia, are you doing good today?"

Hermione couldn't help the slight pink in her cheeks but hoped Viktor would think it was from the cold. "Yes, I'm alright, thank you." As they began to walk side by side he gently held her hand, smiling. Hermione looked at their entwined fingers and gave her own grin. "Was your headmaster terribly upset last night when you got back to the ship?"

Viktor shrugged, "Da, vas mad but did no talk to him, I hid broom outside ship so could not be attacked after vonderful night. Viktor began steering them to the castle but Hermione tugged his hand, wanting to go to the lake. When Viktor glanced down he saw her brown eyes filled with worry and her brows drawn together. "Mia?" Hermione squeezed his hand and tried to smile. "I want to talk to you about something but would you mind if we had lunch first? I had the kitchens help put something together."

Viktor frowned slightly but decided to let it be for now. "Da, is fine," then he remembered something he had heard, "but thought I heard vou, you do not like house elf?" Hermione smiled s a little more. "I do like house elves but I saw how terrible some of them are treated. I kind of came up with an idea at the beginning of the year to help raise awareness, while, kind of, well; I at times over did it so people would give me some space."

Viktor chuckled over this, imagining how his Hermione could get so fired up over anyone suffering unfair treatment. "Is good make people know what is no right. Family has elves but dey get half day holiday at times and are tveeted vell." Hermione brightened at this. "How did you get them to accept half days? All the ones I've met are ready to burst into tears or get mad when it's suggested.

"Vhen elf mother expect little one ve began light duty, den half days so she not too tired to do good job. Den ve get others accept so dey no, no make mothers feel odd." Hermione grinned. "That's brilliant Viktor. I love it."

Once they reached the lake shore, far off from the castle and ship Hermione simply cast a notice me not spell. They may have been far from everyone but it was till daylight. They ate lunch, Viktor happy with the well-made dish Winky had provided, before he turned and held Hermione's small soft hands in his. "Mia, please tell vhat wrong, why no want go eat in castle? Is nice here but you get sad look in beautiful eyes sometimes."

Hermione took a breath. "Viktor, I loved last night so much." At these words the older teen eyes began to show his own worry. She could reject him now, it sounded like she might. "And I know your looking forward to showing everyone your my boyfriend. But I was attacked several times last night during the ball, and I'm worried you might get hurt too."

Viktor immediately frowned this, no one had attacked Hermione that he had seen; he even walked her to the Gryffindor tower last night. "How attack Mia, vou never say anything."" Hermione looked down now. "I, I didn't even know it till this morning actually." Viktor continued to be very confused. Hermione gave another sigh and explained, hopping she could do better.

"I had someone who knew we were going to the ball together. They suggested we put some difficult spell work on my gown in case anyone got jealous. This, this morning we looked at the rough copy of my dress we had placed on a dummy and spelled to take anything sent to me." Viktor's eyes widened at this. That was very, very tricky magic; to send spells from an intended target to another. Then he returned to the present and saw the petite girl before him who was obviously upset. He gently raised her chin to look at him. "Vhat happen other dress Mia?"

"It was cut a few places. One rather deep, one so that I would have had to catch the severed portion rather fast so I didn't get embarrassed." Viktor could see there was more. Silently his eyes asked for the rest. "Someone, perhaps a Slytherin boy cast a transparency spell; and one, one person attempted to burn my gown up with me in." Viktor's face drained of color at this revelation.

Hermione saw him almost as frozen as the night she told him about the basilisk. She gently reached up and cupped his jaw. "Viktor, I'm all right. I'm safe right here with you. The only thing affected was the mannequin and other dress."

"Who is friend? I owe debt, must find out how to repay." He looked at Hermione's face, her golden brown eyes filled with compassion. "Dey kept vou safe." The girl gave a small smile. "They won't want you to repay them; they'd actually get upset if you tried. They just thought it might draw some unwanted attention, us going together, and made sure nothing went wrong."

He looked at her, still very upset with his brows almost meeting in a deep frown. "Almost lost vou, vou-you almost hurt because of me." Hermione lifted her chin slightly. "I wouldn't have changed a thing Viktor, not a single thing." She paused, she could almost hear the thoughts going through his mind. "I still don't what to change anything."

Viktor couldn't believe anyone could still want to be with him once they discovered they had almost been roasted alive simply because he showed favor to a girl. "But-" Then Hermione shook her head sharply and her eyes narrowed, reminding Viktor of when he saw her months ago after yelling at her two friends who treated her like a messenger despite only being yards away from each other.

"No, absolutely not. I don't want to change anything. I'm glad we became friends, I'm glad we are dating. I want to keep dating you even if we still need to be discrete." The tall teen's eyes were still worried as he looked at her. "You brave Mia, know this, please don't be too brave. Could not stand see vou hurt because of me."

Hermione's mouth narrowed as her jaw moved to one side. "You wouldn't ever hurt me, You are not to blame for a bunch of psychotic harpies who are obsessed to the point of stupidity and have no idea what it is to really care for someone." "Vhy Vhy stay?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I thought we discussed that last night. I like you simply for who you are and you told me the same. Part of who I am is someone who refuses to be bullied." Here the brown eyed girl sighed and pushed back a few strands of curls that had begun to bother her. "That's not saying I'm stupid enough to flaunt dating you in front of unknown enemies; but if we, if we can't stay together I want it to be because of us, not the world."

Quite suddenly Hermione found herself in a strong but gentle hug. When she looked up Viktor kissed her again. They lingered in the kiss till the seeker reluctantly pulled back. He kept one arm around her though as he fingered a random lock of curls. "Can't think of time vant to be avay from you Mia."

Hermione looked away for a moment then back to his eyes. "But we will be Viktor, if only by the tournament ending and you going back home after this school year." The Bulgarian hugged a tighter for a moment before loosening his hold again. "Vill write, many letters, vill see when in country or holiday." Seeing the girl's hope filled yet worried eyes he realizes he may have said too much. "But for now, vill see you here, use Malka to help talk. For now vill continue to court beautiful, brave, intelligent vitch."

Hermione bit her lip, wanting to stay in that moment but knowing she couldn't. She knew she should be worried that he was planning so far in the future, but she was only worried for him. "What, what if we still need to be discrete once you leave Viktor? What if it's still not safe and we still can't tell people?" Viktor frowned a little, but was glad to hear her wanting to date him in the future. "If not safe for vou would be ok keeping secret, would just be glad to have in life."

Hermione looked down. "What if it's not safe for you? What if by dating me you are the one in danger?"

Viktor was honestly lost; here they were talking about her safety and she asks about his. "How is caring for vou putting me in danger?" Hermione swallowed but forced her voice to be normal.

"Because I'm Harry Potter's muggleborn friend. Because I may be protected against people who want to hurt Harry, but you won't be. Not all the time; not everywhere you go for quidditch." Viktor got ready to reassure this wonderful girl but she kept speaking. "And I will be upsetting people Viktor, dark people who your headmaster may be frightened of. They will want to get back at me, and if you were hurt because of me it would be awful." Viktor spoke. "How could you anger dem so much?"

Hermione shook her head, it had been wonderful to be with Viktor but she was afraid she might lose him, that she wouldn't be worth it. "Do you know I'm beginning to be known as the 'brains' of the golden trio?" Viktor's mouth pulled up at one side. "Does not surprise." Her eyes looked into his own dark orbs, so sad, almost as if saying goodbye already.

"You don't get it Viktor, I'm the one who got Harry though the first year, I allowed us to do so much last year." She then told him about the sorcerer's stone, about the werewolf and convict, she even told him about the time turner.

Finally she ended but just telling him. "And I have responsibilities now too, something I committed myself to before we even met. Sometimes I can't tell you why I need to go and do something besides be your girlfriend Viktor. What I'm going to be doing will make people dangerous want to hurt those around me."

Viktor had been listening to every word and also to what wasn't said. "Vou will fight on Harry Potters side vhen war comes back. Be at side and have his back." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. He leaned and kissed her forehead gently. "You vill be brave and no hide for own safety."

Hermione nodded, a little dazed at his easy acceptance of this. "Yes, he'll need me. You're, you're really ok with it?" Viktor's eyes were dark with worry but his mouth curved up in a rueful half smile. "Have seen who you are at World Cup, you help boy who lost, could be hurt. Have seen you help people vith things here at castle. Papa alvays tell me to want strong, kind voman. You are." Hermione saw his ears redden a little.

"If I become upset dat you help friend who needs you, I am not da kind of man my Mama raised to be." Viktor gently began rubbing his thumb over the inside of Hermione's wrist, unconsciously soothing her. "I think is good you so good at protecting, vith wards, vith healing. Is good you learn dueling though I still can no fight you in duel. Feel wrong. But I have had family in war Mia, I understand at time cannot stand on side where safe."

Hermione looked at him with a small smile, her eyes beyond happy before she leaned against him. For a moment nothing was said; they had acknowledged how she knew more than she should for a very good reason, they acknowledged that they wanted to stay together. After a moment she quietly asked, "Will you tell me about your family?" The older teen looked down at the curly head resting against his chest and gave a small smile. 


	35. Chapter 35

Preparing for the Black Lake

Viktor returned to his cabin while the others were down at the village. He was beginning to feel out of his depth due to several things. His beautiful girlfriend had been hexed several times and he hadn't even noticed. Her worry about him and what would happen in the future. And finally her responsibility's. He didn't know what happened or how she made them, but honestly he hadn't been surprised. He guessed that the person who protected Hermione last night was someone who knew her what she had to do, perhaps even being the person helping her learn so much now.

Feeling his head begin to hurt Viktor decided to work on the much more straight forward task of figuring out how to pass the second challenge in the tri-wizard tournament. He could always use a bubble head charm, but it was the easy answer. His own competitiveness pushed him to do more than simple.

Opening a book his uncle loaned him he began to read and take notes. 'The freshwater limits some of these water magics.' He thought as he read, his fingers twitching as usual when in deep thought. Usually flying could help clear his head but despite clouds containing water he could tell that wouldn't solve this problem.

As he tried to study other books Nat and Pietro came back. As Visitors roommate put his purchases away of candy and books, Nat came over and began to look at her cousin's notes. "You couldn't find anything in Uncle Erik's book?" At Viktor's negative grunt she grinned.

"And here I thought he would have the solution you needed. I was amused when he sent you the book; I didn't even know he used a book for work, just thought he was half fish himself." Suddenly Viktor's fingers stopped twitching. He turned to Nat with a deep frown, his mind suddenly going into overdrive. Then he grinned and hugged her before heading out of the cabin, quickly heading to the Hogwarts library. He had some serous studying to do if he wanted to pull this off.

Nat looked at her boyfriend bewildered. "What did I do again?" Pietro laughed and tossed a sugar rose to the blue eyed girl. "Unless I miss my guess you just inspired a master of strategy."

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

When Viktor was putting his books away several hours later he suddenly saw his headmaster in the library. 'He never comes in here.' The seeker thought both puzzled and wearily. Karkaroff stalked over to his schools champion. "Viktor, I am relieved to have finally found you. Last night I waited to make sure that muggle witch didn't keep you up too late with her silly chatter."

Viktor frowned slightly; he knew Karkaroffs game but still didn't like him. "I returned with plenty of time for a goodnights rest headmaster. I simply made sure she was properly escorted to the Gryffindor tower." The dark wizard still pursed his thin lips. "She is not here? I have heard how she stays here almost constantly." "No sir, I guess she is spending time with her friends. I have been here for several hours and haven't seen her at all."

Of course the student didn't see the need to tell his headmaster that he had had a very long lunch with her. Karkaroff nodded. "Good Viktor, it would not do to show too much attention to her. After all, she is below your station and could tarnish your reputation." Viktor bent to gather his notes so his face would not be visible.

"I thought we were encouraged to make friends while here. But I will consider your advice Headmaster." As Krum was, escorted, by his attentive headmaster he explained what he had in mind for his task and fell fully back into the slimy, uh scary, um respected dark wizards good graces. As Viktor entered his cabin he wondered if Karkaroff had been behind one of the attacks on Hermione last night, but had to dismiss it due to the fact that it was no secret that the former death eater preferred to break bones over anything else.

He then shuddered, thinking of Hermione having one or both of her hands broken so she could not do the work she was so devoted to.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Due to the couple needing to be discreet they managed only to see each other at best every other day at times due to how closely other people were watching them. Ginny had been informed; before being outraged on Hermione's' behalf, but agreed to not say anything.

Secretly she informed the twins that some people had tried to hex Hermione at the ball and still were attempting to. After watching the curly haired witch the two troublemaking Gryffindor's agreed and the three became silent part time guardians.

Hermione was very good at discreetly deflecting spells, but sometimes the others stepped in by doing what she wouldn't; hexing back.

Viktor saw Hermione at her house table now always with a book in front of her every meal. Sometimes it looked like she would pause to practice a spell for class, but Viktor saw that all the wand movements were defensive.

His own friends had been told the reason that they were not going public and all were upset. True, Vlad simply clenched his jaw as his eyes narrowed, and for once Pietro actually looked dangerous; but Natasha had to be spell bound before she began hexing first and asking questions later. She wanted her cousin to be happy and had grown fond of the girl she couldn't even talk to but came to admire. She also hated cowards who wouldn't wait till your back was turned before attacking someone.

But in those times the couple could ditch those who tried to see if anything would happen beyond the ball, it was always worth it. Malka took those times to rest as she had been kept busy daily taking messages.

Hermione and Viktor would sit and read, sometimes from the same book side by side; or sit in the un-favored tower and watch the stars. A few times they meet near the greenhouses, but it seemed to become a popular place as more and more people wanted privacy in the full castle.

Hermione often wore her cloak if they didn't meet in the library, and Viktor often brought something to snack on. Not always from home, but other places he had been due to his career. Finally after three weeks the unseen attacks tapered off and Karkaroff seemed to be convinced.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

One Friday night as they were putting back books Hermione noticed that most of Viktor's books had been for magical creatures native to the British Iles. Viktor simply explained he was trying to learn what was around Hogwarts, due to the tournament. Hermione gave a slightly confused laugh and asked why he hadn't asked her. In response her boyfriend leaned down slightly and kissed her lightly before he began to continue walking down the aisle with a bemused but still confused Hermione behind him.

"Do no see you as you friends do Mia, I can find vhat needed even if take little longer. Plus I understand you must support friend Harry, cannot help me and him, is no fair." Hermione was touched, charmed, and amused at this. So many people expected her to be an encyclopedia that perhaps she had too.

Still, this was her boyfriend, even if they had to be discreet. She could support him just as much as Harry. Slightly laughing inside she also knew that Viktor would not discard about fifty percent of what she said either.

She caught up to him and tucked her hand into his arm, beaming up at him. "Well, I still could give you way too much information so that you still have to sort through for what you need Viktor. It's not like you're asking me to do the work for you after all." As they paused to place a book on a lower shelf Hermione kissed his cheek just above his stubble.

"In fact I think tomorrow all I want to do is walk on the grounds with you and be a know it all who can't keep quiet about everything she knows is around." Viktor gave a small surprised chuckle at this. "I cannot say no can I?"

Hermione smirked as the last set of books were returned and they headed back for their bags. "It's either this or I could not save your pride and flat out tell you when we're supposed to be doing homework? For the next two weeks or so?" The tall seeker pushed back a small group of curls fondly. At times Hermione found herself amused by how fond Viktor was of her hair. "But if ve go out on grounds during day of veekend may be seen."

Hermione grinned and her eyes shone a bit, she had had an idea in the back of her mind for something just like this. "Don't worry, I have a favor owed to me I can cash in. We can walk around all day and you won't be seen." "Vat about you?" the confused teen asked. Hermione blushed, something that still happened but not usually this dark anymore. "It um, won't really work for two. I can be seen with no problem because um, ya, it just won't fit two." Viktor was still very confused but suddenly they heard sharp heels approaching.

Madam Pince came around the corner, chasing last minute students out. "You two, out, out, curfew is in five and you'll be pushing it as is." The thin stern witch had kept her own counsel when in the staff room when teachers talked about how sad it was that the two never became a couple after seeing how well both of them were together the night if the Yule Ball.

She had seen her share of secrets and as they both cared for her books and never embarrassed themselves she had no issue with allowing them a place of refuge. Even if they didn't know it. As she watched the dark haired boy get the door, as always for the normally self-sufficient girl she snickered at how blind the, more respected, wiser, teaching wizards were.


	36. Chapter 36

Plotting

That night Hermione caught Harry in the common room after losing to Ron for the fifth time at chess before he headed up to his dorm. "Harry, do you remember that favor you owe me for a few months ago?" Harry blinked at her before grinning a bit. "Mione, I must owe you twenty favors for stuff just like that." Hermione shrugged. "So?"

Harry let out a laugh at this. "What favor do you need Hermione?" "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak tomorrow?" Harry was puzzled. Normally Hermione would never need the cloak unless she was with him and Ron; it was also odd that she wanted it during the day time. "Why? What's going on?" Hermione blushed a bit and looked down. She hated to lie to Harry but if he knew Ron would find out and then the whole school would know when he lost his temper, again.

"I just want to do some girl stuff tomorrow Harry. After the ball everyone watched me all the time to see if I would change or something. I just want to relax tomorrow." Granted her girl things would be having an almost normal date with her secret boyfriend, but still. The best deceptions were built on truths. An unpleasant thing she had learned from her professor.

Harry's eyes softened in understanding. "Of course Mione, let me get it now so I don't have to slip it to you later." Hermione smiled gratefully. "Thank you Harry, I'll owe you for this." Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "I think I remember you starting this conversation by asking if you could actually cash in one of oh, twenty or more favors that I just happen to owe you?" With that he turned and ran up his dorm stairs as Hermione began laughing lightly.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Later that night Hermione sent Malka first to Luna with a note. The pale girl had befriended the little owl one night during a study session and declared her a delightful sprite hiding in a tiny owls body. Hermione had kept her thoughts to herself but thought the odd girl a bit stranger.

After Malka returned she was also sent out with a note to Viktor and permission to spend the night due to Hermione having to close the window so her dorm mates wouldn't have any excuse to practice their favorite pastime, gossip.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Viktor didn't hear tapping at the window of his cabin due to studying. But Pietro did and when he looked out and saw the tiny owl his friend had given Hermione he opened the glass and grinned as he announced that they had a visitor, again. Viktor gently held Malka as she tooted happily at him. Once he retrieved the message she oddly enough settled on his bed for once instead of his desk. Viktor opened the message and began to read then he began to grin.

Dear Viktor,  
If Zabini can find a way to talk to Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw tomorrow around breakfast she will pass him a secured package that only you can open. Once you do open it, preferably alone, you will know what to do and I will wait for you just inside the nearly abandoned second floor girls' bathroom. There is a ghost who resides there and is often avoided. See you tomorrow  
Affectionately, Hermione.  
PS Malka will have to stay with you tonight so my roommates don't get suspicious.

Viktor quickly made a short visit to Vlads cabin and secured his help to get whatever his Malka Donosnik had gotten ahold of before returning and grinning at Pietro. Then, as both teens tried to sleep it quickly showed that while the little messenger was happy to see Viktor, she couldn't get settled enough to sleep. She kept moving from place to place in the cabin and tooting as if calling someone.

Remembering a small comment Hermione had said about her cat curling around the owl possessively he got up and grabbed a sweater before gently but firmly holding the owl and wrapping it around her. Finally the owl seemed to settle even if she gave little lonely toots for a few more moments. Viktor grinned as Pietro muttered under his pillow he was glad the tiny creature wouldn't be staying longer than one night with them.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Viktor got a package passed to him as he exited the doors of the great hall after breakfast. He then made his way to the third floor restrooms since his fans couldn't follow or spy on him there. He grinned as he read the runes on the package and began taking time to undo seemingly random spells. The spells made sense only to him and Hermione because had gone over in the library, at odd times over the last two months.

When he opened it he stood speechless for a moment. He didn't even know if his Grandmother had one. An invisibility cloak! Grinning and feeling like a little kid he quickly put it on and stood in front of one of mirrors. He grinned at his floating head and played with making his hands appear and disappear from thin air. He only regretted that he couldn't tell his friends about this.

After a few moments he stopped playing around; thrilled with how brilliant his Mia was to have figured this out. He then hurried out to find her, completely ecstatic about whatever would happen during the long, unoccupied or scheduled day.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione rubbed off the lip gloss again in vain. Sure enough fifteen seconds later the tube Ginny bewitched into her bag popped up and floated in front of her. She looked closely at it and held in a scream. 'The bloody thing never runs out! I've been rubbing this clear flavored gunk off for the last half hour and have been forced to reapply it time and time again and it doesn't even run out!' When she saw Ginny she was going to teach her some new and impressive wand work firsthand, friend or not. 'That will teach me to trust Ginny more than Fred and George.' she thought.

The younger girl had asked Hermione to try a spare tube of lip gloss that morning that she had picked up in muggle London over the summer and without even thinking the 'brightest witch of her age' had been duped. Hermione had said it was nice but wasn't really her thing as she wiped it off and continued on with her breakfast. She never even saw Ginny slipped it into her bag as she left the hall fifteen minutes later.

As Hermione reapplied the despised strawberry lip gloss back on she tried, again to chuck it across the bathroom. She let out a tiny growl as it flew back to her bag completely unharmed yet again. "Those three could take over the world of they put their minds to it and Ginny would be the bloody ring leader." She quietly snarled. Hermione supposed she had small things to be thankful for, such as Moaning Myrtle taking off to visit the prefect bathroom. Hermione normally would have been glad the mopey ghost was going new places but honestly she was far too temperamental to care right now.

When Hermione heard light knocking in the bathroom door, similar in rhythm to Malka's whistle she groaned internally but pulled open the door slightly and tried to smile. After a few moments of silence she began to look around. "Um, Viktor?"

At this the older teen realized he had been silently staring. Suddenly Viktor's head appeared while the rest of him remained hidden and he was beaming at her. "You luffly today Mia, and so so so smart, is vonderful cloak." Suddenly Hermione's black mood disappeared even as something in her mind nudged that she should be upset.

As the brown haired witch smiled, glad she had taken time last night to pick out a still casual but nice outfit, even taking the time to pull her hair up, Viktor's head moved close and he kissed her. He usually seemed to favor fast swooping kisses but this was actually a lovely long one. Hermione closed her eyes and didn't even realize her hands had come up and rested on the back of his neck. When Viktor began to press his lips against hers slightly she grinned even more.

But he soon ended the kiss and moved slightly away, by about four inches, to look into her eyes as his shone. "You are vonderful and so luffly today." He paused and his hand appeared to touch his oddly shiny lip. "Vat is dis?" Hermione gave a long blink as she began to reactivate her brain.

She then frowned a little but for the moment couldn't get upset. "Oh, it's a prank Ginny pulled on me, its flavored lip gloss I can't wipe off or throw away." Viktor looked slightly amused. "Vat flavor?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Strawberry of all the original ideas." Suddenly Viktor's lips were against hers again for another moment before he pulled away, grinning.

"What was that?" A confused Hermione asked. "Vanted to try again, didn't pay attention first time, needed taste to see if good idea." Hermione blushed and bit her lip. "So? What's your experienced opinion Mr. Krum?" Viktor couldn't stop grinning even though he knew he looked like an idiot. "On others is silly, on you, is nice I think."

Hermione's mouth pulled on one side as she tried not to smile. "That's so cheesy Viktor that I'm afraid of this was a Task Diggory would totally beat you." Viktor smirked. "Ah, but Diggory not have you, I do, so vin more dan silly task." Hermione laughed at this before leaning up and giving the tall teen a small kiss and pulling the hood over his head so he was once again fully invisible.

"Come on, we're lucky Myrtle is away from the toilet she haunts almost all the time but we can't push it." Of course with the invisibility cloak she couldn't see the confused look Viktor got thinking why on earth a ghost would haunt, and willingly be known, for haunting a toilet.

"We do only have the cloak for today, I borrowed it so we can walk around the grounds. There are so many creatures we have here that are never covered in class; it's sad really." At this he grinned again at hearing Hermione back to her informative self. He loved the look in her eyes when she was remembering facts and making sure she didn't miss anything.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Before they left the main castle door Viktor gently tugged Hermione's hand and lead her to an alcove for a moment. Hermione heard a quiet spell in what she was beginning to recognize as Bulgarian before a pink and white silk flower appeared, gently held in Viktor's large hand, his long calloused fingers trying to not damage it. His quiet rumble began to speak softly seeing Hermione's slight confusion as it was not a regular type of rose. "Is Damask Rose, only have vone color, but are for beauty, young and brilliant."

Hermione took the large blossomed rose and gave a small smile. "But why today Viktor? It's just a regular day." The tall teens shoes showed for a moment as Hermione felt her cheek being slowly caressed. "Cannot hold you shoulder or even hand today while walking, want to at least have you hold somezing from me?" The curly haired witch nodded at this as she slightly bit her lip to keep her grin small before she left the alcove and then the castle, Viktor's shuffle heard behind her.


	37. Chapter 37

Meeting the Enemy

The castle grounds were fairly empty despite the unseasonably fine weather. Most of the students were down at Hogsmeade enjoying the post-holiday sales and pre-holiday sales as everyone began to plan for the equally hoped for and dreaded Valentine's day.

Hermione certainly didn't mind as she slowly walked all over the grounds, seeming talking to herself as she held a fairly small book open with a unique silk pink rose resting between the pages. If anyone walked by the just saw her reading from the book and lowly talking about magical creatures.

True the pink flower caused many to become slightly curious but not enough to possibly get drawn not a small lecture when they didn't have class. Hermione also oddly enough had her hair up today in a tall pony tail, her curls slightly tamed and stretched longer. Most shrugged it off though and kept walking.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Only Malfoy and his dim goons paused to try and taunt her. "Mudblood, don't you fowl up the classrooms enough with your high pitched cackle. Merlin Goyle, you think at least for today she would lock her ugly self back in her tower and spare the rest of us." The other boy chuckled dimly.

Blaise had been passing by them too caught up in his own book, wizard chess strategy, due to Vlad constantly beating him and hadn't realized what he walked into. "Oy, Blaise, don't you think little Miss Mudblood here ought to do us a favor and stop dirtying the grounds with her ugly self?" Zabini quickly assessed the situation, Hermione looking nice, standing to the side of the path as if someone was next to her, and the package this morning.

Suddenly Potters rumored invisibility cloak clicked in his head and he inwardly winced, hating to be placed between a rock and a hard place. He thought quickly and hoped he could keep from upsetting the most likely invisible slightly temperamental Bulgarian that might be a silent witness to all this.

"Oh I don't know Draco, she did prove to be passably pretty at the ball even if you said her dancing skills made you ill." Malfoy sneered, not getting the support he wanted but still able to taunt the girl that often got him in trouble at home. "True, I suppose she could be acceptable if one removed what was between her ears, and if she couldn't talk all the better."

Hermione heard Viktor's harsh breathing and knew she had to do something. "Honestly Malfoy, your chauvinistic prejudice and stupidity is becoming boring. You can't beat me with a wand no matter how hard you've tried. Even last year without a wand you just clutched your nose and wailed." Seeing the blond boy narrow his eyes she kept going, planning to infuriate him enough so he would just leave.

"I also don't see how I can dirty the grounds although you do with whatever you call cologne. It could very well poison anyone less used to the excessive amounts your 'class' deem necessary." Blaise bit back a laugh at this. "Oh, and you may think I would improve without a brain but the only thing that would improve you is going back to your naturally form; pale inconsequential Ferret."

Crabbe and Goyle were still trying to work out what she had said about cologne but Blaise was watching carefully and saw the pureblood begin to pull his wand out. However Hermione already had hers in hand; having slowly withdrawn it from her sleeve as soon as Malfoy had begun addressing her. She also heard a quiet foreign spell and assumed the magic she felt had been a shield spell.

By the time Draco had his wand halfway up, with what he thought was a fast draw, Hermione Granger had her book closed and own wand drawn, pointing straight at him, her dueling stance flawless and her eyes narrowed. "I may not have Professor Moody's skills yet but I can show you what I am capable of." As the Slytherin narrowed his eyes even further in hate and began to raise his wand further she simply stated, "Try it."

Blaise began to talk then despite not having any plans to get between the two. "Come on now Draco, she may talk tough but to keep humoring her you're acting as if she was your equal." Malfoy sneered at this. "Besides, the Gryffindor Princess has too many silly protectors who would get you when you're not looking. I know Pansy would wail for days if they got your face at all."

The pale Slythering glared a few moments more before dropping his wand arm carelessly, purposefully showing Granger how little she mattered. "True Zabini. If she got too loud Mother would hear about it and be very upset. It's so bothersome when she fusses." He deliberately turned and began walking away before whirling around in a last ditch effort; only to be blasted with a spell before he could utter a sound.

Hermione had her book open again and her wand casually pointed at him as she kept walking. "I didn't touch your face so you don't have to worry about upsetting mummsie." Hermione stated as she left. Draco began checking all over for how she jinxed him but then Crabbe let out a short laugh before Goyle slugged him as he tried to hold in his own laughter.

Draco still couldn't see anything but then he felt his head get heavier and quickly pulled out a mirror. His hair was awful Weasley red and it was slowly growing past his shoulders. Blaise had seen these spells used before, although not at the same time and quickly advised the Slytherin Prince to get up to the hospital wing fast before the bewitched hair reached the floor where it would wrap round anything it came in contact with, thus ensuring his humiliation if he was trapped in a hallway. The color spell could also last for weeks if not removed quickly.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

When they were further along the path Hermione gave in to the grin she had been holding in even as she kept telling Viktor about creatures in the Forbidden Forest as they were almost finished with the list. Viktor though gave in to his need to hold her hand as well as laugh and pulled her behind a well-placed shrub. Hearing Viktor's deep laughter Hermione ended up giving into her own and leaned against her invisible boyfriend since his hand gave her a safe direction to lean in.

Viktor quickly placed simple wards around the area and removed the cloak for a moment as well as summoning something they could sit on. Due to his laughter he wasn't really focusing and it ended up being a bit small. He just sat though and pulled Hermione into his lap like he had been wanting to for weeks.

Hermione gave a final giggle before asking, "Did you see his hair?" Viktor's laughter had quieted to a low rumble in his chest despite his grin. "Da, saw everything Mia." "Oh Madam Pomfrey may be upset at me for that." She said with a grin of her own. "No, vhen you tell was in self-defense she vill laugh too, don't know your med vitch, but anyone who know Malfoy vill laugh."

Hermione blushed when she tried to stand having recovered her breath but was unable to due to two solid arms around her waist. "Well, I had to get him to leave so I figured that embarrassing was the best solution." "Said before, vil say more time am sure, you are vounderful Mia." Hermione grinned up at him, her cheeks still pink. "Do, do you think you can let me up Viktor." The dark heavy brows rose up in a reverse frown and his voice was wistful. "If vant, but would rather sit vith you as tell everything you taunted him vith?"

Viktor gently kissed her cheek before continuing. "Bench too short and vant to hear about nose and ferret. Understand cologne though, is vorse today dan class days." Hermione smiled shyly but stayed seated across his lap as she told him Malfoy's attempted attack on Harry before Professor Moody transfigured him into a ferret. The older teen smirked darkly at this but laughed when he heard about Hermione punching the boy rather than hex him the year before.

He also complemented her dueling skills and she thanked him for the shield charm. "Could tell you vanted to fight him on own, but still vanted to protect." Viktor stated with slightly red ears. Hermione leaned in and kissed him at this, a kiss that became several long soft ones. The gentle breeze passed by them unnoticed as they held each other.

This time Hermione's hand cupped the edge of Viktor's jaw, his facile hair soft as long as she didn't brush it wrong. Hermione went back to her blissful state from earlier and Viktor tried not to lose himself and his manors with the enticing witch he held, simply moving his mostly closed lips against her so very soft ones. Finally they both pulled away with gasps and slightly red faces.

Viktor was glad he had placed Hermione in the middle of his legs when he pulled her onto his lap. Seeing her so fiery when dealing with Malfoy had caused a slight problem despite his worry for her safety and after their first, though short make out session he had a slight problem again.

When Hermione tried to snuggle up to his chest with a happy sigh once they pulled away his eyes widened and he forced himself to think about some of the more disturbing older witches he had seen pursuing quidditch teammates. That didn't help much though with the soft curls directly under his chin and Hermione's small waist still under his arms.

Hermione reached up and began to finger her lips before freezing for a moment, moving her fingers across her lips again and began laughing. Viktor was glad of this distraction even if he didn't know why she was laughing after kissing him. "Vhat?" Hermione peered up at him, her eyes dancing with happiness and her lips enticingly swollen. "It's gone!" she said gleefully, pulling Viktor's attention away from her enticing lips. "Vhat? Vhat is gone?" "The lip gloss! It's gone and the annoying stuff isn't floating in front of me again!" In pure amused shock Viktor began to laugh at his odd but always amusing girlfriend. "Am glad to help vou." He chuckled.

Hermione grinned, understanding how ridiculous she was being. "I told Ginny this morning it want really something I liked to use, and then to have it forced on me magically made me hate the horrid stuff." Viktor's dark brown eyes were warm as he cupped Hermione's slight jaw and cheek. "Vant to make sure is all gone?" Hermione didn't even notice that she blushed slightly or that her eyes darkened at this. She just bit her lip for a moment before nodding her accent. "That's a good idea, if you don't mind making sure for me." She said before Viktor kissed her again.


	38. Chapter 38

I Loved Today, I Love You

Finally the couple emerged from the shrub, Hermione with a slightly pink face and swollen lips. Her sparkling eyes were hidden as she looked down on her once again open book as she gently held her rose once more. Viktor had put the cloak back on while he was sitting and hoped his embarrassing and no longer slight problem would go back to slight before disappearing completely as they walked.

Once they reached the lake Hermione led them over to the tree where the otters had made their den. The family raced out to dance around her feet but paused at the unusual smell and off beat vibrations like a second set of feet that they felt. Hermione made reassuring noises and warded this next stop before telling Viktor it was safe to take off the cloak.

The otters slowly sniffed closer and closer to this tall wizard but one of the little ones dashed out for an offered sardine. It settled at his feet as he crouched near the ground. Seeing him offer more fish to the little one Viktor suddenly found himself surrounded by the entire family as Hermione giggled off to the side.

After the otters had gotten used to Viktor and generally run all over him they went back to Hermione who had her own tin of sardines on hand. The giant squid had popped up a tentacle in greeting and Hermione grinned at Viktor's face.

Once the otters were swimming around the tentacle to retrieve the tossed fish Hermione vanished the empty tin and led Viktor over to a hollow in the tree roots that she could usually sit in with some space on the side, but not much. Viktor quickly figured out that they would be sitting together again, although a little differently than before.

"Mia, I may add cushioning charm please?" Hermione looked at him a little oddly. He never seemed like anything such as seating arrangements bothered him and it was an odd request. "The ground is actually quite comfortable Viktor, I know it's a bit hard from the cold but it has never really bothered me before." Mentally Viktor winced at how ridiculous he was going to sound but better to have this embarrassment than the other.

"Da, believe vou, but lake is large, many crvetures must live in. And must take care of vhat stays on broom during games." Hermione was even more puzzled but hearing his accent thicken in embarrassment she held in her smile and agreed. As she gathered her items from where they had been left Viktor quickly cast a cushioning charm on the ground and roots, and on himself since Hermione would be sitting fully in his lap with her back against his chest. He then sat and held his arms open for the brown haired witch.

Seeing his relaxed smile once more she dismissed the odd moment and sat with him again, but this time with her legs resting over his own long crossed legs. Hermione tried not to blush and to distract herself by beginning to tell him about the creatures in the lake. She felt one of his arms leave her waist and began playing with a few curls absent mindedly.

While Hermione was talking the young otter who had come up to Viktor before the others crawled up on the couple and settled itself were Viktor's arm rested across the young girls stomach. Hermione paused in amusement and the otter chattered at her drowsily, tired from the games it had played in the lake. Viktor chucked and Hermione loved the slight rumble of his chest at this.

She grinned before resuming her happily given and listened to lecture. The young otter slightly twisted happily at the girls voice and she began to pet it. By the time she ran out of creatures to talk about the otter had fallen asleep and Hermione was fully relaxed against Viktor.

As the two sat there enjoying the slight wind and quiet Hermione registered something. "Viktor, did you put a cushioning charm on yourself?" Viktor intentionally kept himself from stiffening and made his voice stay relaxed. "Da"

The witch grinned at the almost sleepy tone Viktor had. "Why?" The arm around her tightened slightly before relaxing again. "Vant you be comfortable. I am seeker, ve not large vith muscle or soft." Hermione let out a small snort at this. "Am boney, already almost too tall for seeker, no good weigh much." Was the excuse he gave, hoping his girlfriend would buy it.

Hermione placed her own arm over Viktor's. "I don't think your boney at all. You may be lean, but that's not the same thing." Obviously nothing seemed odd to her and the tall teen craned his neck around to make partial eye contact. He had a small relaxed smile. "Explain difference? Mother often says am soon going to be nuding but bone soon. Might be good to have difference." Hermione pulled his other arm around and pushed the sleeve up to his elbow, still in slight lecture mode.

"Skinny is when someone has very little to no muscle, they have no endurance; and can't pick girls up during and dance to twirl her in the air." She said with a grin. "Lean is thin but strong. Yes you're not large or muscled all over but I'm sure you've trained your muscles to stand long periods of use rather than short amounts of time with large use."

She lightly trailed her fingers over Viktor's forearms that indeed had muscle and practically no fat. Feeling himself stirring again at her soft caress Viktor moved his arm so he could grab her hand and bring it up to his mouth for a slight kiss, effectively ending her directed attention to his arm.

"Vou think I am strong?" now Hermione pulled her head back to look partially at her boyfriend with a 'duu' face. With one brow raised she simply stated "Obviously." His dark eyes sparkled with humor but he didn't answer.

When Hermione's stomach grumbled a few moments later he grinned as she blushed. "Vant lunch?" "I honestly completely forgot about it." Viktor eyed the cloak they still had and looked at the far side of the lake where he could see more students than earlier.

"Vould like to go to village today? Ve can go if you want." Hermione bit her lip, she did want to go, but it would be diffiult. "Even with the cloak it may be tricky Viktor." "Is dat a yes?" The girl shrugged slightly, there might be other chances later, perhaps.

The tall teen grinned and began to slowly wake the napping otter. It chattered a little upset but soon enough wandered back to the din. Hermione stood and began to say it was alright before Viktor interrupted while kissing her hand again. "If you want to ve shall go. Have potion from Pietro to change look. Is same you told make second year, taste very bad."

When Hermione expressed her surprise at it being ready Viktor told her how upset the others had been that she had been attacked. The three had all chipped in and ordered the rarer supplies to make the potion even if it had been intended to be used later.

At Hermione's confused look Viktor reminded her of Valentine's day coming up and she tried to hold in a laugh by biting her lip but failed. He looked at her, his head pulled slightly to the side. "You no like dat day?" The girl grinned before shrugging. "It's ok but I don't like how people think that they have to be nice on that day because a bunch of stores say so just so they can have really good business."

Viktor quietly thought this over as he put the cloak back on and Hermione removed the protective spells so no one could see them. They went by the dock so Viktor could retrieve the polyjuice potion and Hermione just kept walking at a very slow speed as she read her book. When she felt a tap on her shoulder she began walking normally again and soon they were in Hogsmeade standing in the shadow in between some older buildings.

When Viktor removed the cloak he was different; his eyes were almost the same, and so was his jaw, but he was shorter and more heavily muscled. His hair actually was black instead if dark brown and very short. And the nose was so unlike the unique one Hermione was used to seeing. The new teen's mouth pulled to the side just like Viktor though and the right voice rumbled out of his chest. "Is cousin Sasha, he is Nat's tvin but no so smart, study bores him. Vants to be skilled cook one day."

Hermione gave a small smile but her eyes were happy. "This will be a little odd." The boys' eyes were a little worried. "Don't have to do if un, un-comphort." Hermione shook her head a few seconds before her stomach gurgled again. With a laugh she pulled him out of the shadows and the two made their way to The Three Broomsticks where they got a table in the back and ate while talking more about familys.

When finished eating they wandered around the village, Viktor had been here but still didn't know all the differences so Hermione happily explained. She listed why one should never go to Madam Puddifoot's, why the Hogs Head was a dodgy place; she let him know about the quiddich store, which he already knew about, and easily gave in to visiting it. Viktor didn't spend long like the boys, he simply picked up a section of magazines but passed on the broom polish he would have needed if Hermione had not gotten him a large specialized tin for Christmas.

Hermione began to worry about the potion wearing off but Viktor assured her he had enough for three hours so they went next to Honeydukes where they both teased each other with things they knew the other wouldn't like and got surprisingly in depth about chocolate. Hermione loved any kind but preferred either a rich milk chocolate or dark chocolate with fruit and Viktor preferred dark chocolate with certain liquors inside.

He ended up laughing at how Hermione tried to hide her shock and assured her that although it was normal in both Bulgaria and Russia for anyone over sixteen to be able to handle their liquor he never took advantage of it. He did let her know what different flavors they had though and what fiery drinks to avoid because they had too much bite.

They both stocked up on a few treats, Hermione going some chocolate, then her sugar quills, before getting some of Ginny's favorite treats. "She won't get these till much much later though, I'm still upset at her." She informed a smiling Viktor and didn't realize he was admiring her large heart. Viktor got himself some chocolate as well before deciding to try Pepper Imps and Glacial Snow Flakes.

After that of course the last and most obvious stop was the book shop. They both looked though several sections side by side and ended up getting two books each even though Hermione set aside three at the last moment, stating she had promised her parents she would try to cut back how many books she was bringing home each year. Of course Viktor subtly pushed a note to the shop keeper asking him to keep those books aside till he could have a friend come buy them.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

When they had made their way back to the castle grounds, wanting to walk rather than ride in the last remaining carriages Viktor put on the cloak again. To anyone watching the lone witch walk up the road it looked like she had just spent the day browsing without even getting herself anything. This if course was because Viktor insisted on carrying her bags. Midway back to the castle the latest portion of potion stopped working and Viktor gently pulled Hermione behind a tree so he could kiss her again. It had been agreed on without a word spoken that Hermione would not kiss someone who was not Viktor regardless of the circumstances.

They got back to the castle and headed up to the library for the last thirty minutes before dinner. When Hermione pulled out the chair beside Viktor he simply pushed it back in halfway and held is arm open with a wistful face. Hermione blushed slightly as she smiled and shook her head as she moved a few steps closer and settled on his lap. As her cheek rested against his chest and he played with her chestnut colored curls she smiled.

"I wish this day didn't have to end. It's been wonderful." Viktor stopped playing with her curls for a moment to hug her gently. "Even vith da ferret?" Hermione cave a small chuckle. "Yes, even with him, I loved today."

The tall teen rested his chin lightly on the soft head of hair below him. "Da, obicham te." Part of Hermione's head said she should know that but she couldn't recall the phrase from the book her mother sent. "What does that mean?" Viktor closed his eyes and gave a small smile; he would change one word so she didn't get scared. "Yes, I loved it too."


	39. Chapter 39

Viktor's Plans

Viktor had gone flying after a short dinner in the great hall. He had badly needed the cold air when he thought over his day, his Hermione and how she unknowingly kept enticing him. He kept seeing her fingers that had of course been slightly colored with ink stains from over the week as they traced over his arm, so soft and just firm enough to send shivers down his spine. For the third time Viktor mental berated himself for his lack of control when she wasn't even with him.

Finally he had forced himself to land and on a spur of the moment move went back to the village book shop where he was told they closed in an hour. Besides getting the three books Hermione put aside he went over the shelves they had walked in between. He had remembered the shelves her fingers skimmed rather than just her eyes and now knowing her so well he got several more books he knew she would like. He wouldn't give her these anytime soon; he would wait till he was back home and she was beginning another school year before he slowly sent her these.

The clerk's eyes were surprised when the tall teen came up with the large stack, and going over the prices of some of the books his eyes grew large but the customer didn't comment over the final price, just gave a small smile and paid before leaving.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

When back at the ship Viktor went to his uncharacteristically cluttered desk and began sorting things out. His transfiguration notes were placed beside some fresh parchment where he could begin listing all the creatures Hermione had informed him were in the Black Lake.

His homework went to the side, completed for the next week unless something came up. Hermione was improving even his already good study habits and with how busy he would be this next week he appreciated it.

The books were shrunk and placed in the bottom of the trunk he kept under his bed along with the chocolate samples he had picked up today once he placed preservation spells until he could send it off. Again he was thinking of something for his girlfriend once he was gone.

Finally he pulled a pile of parchments resting on an old book along with a small box. He had requested his father send this to him several weeks ago and had been working on altering the gift he had been intending to give Hermione at the restaurant before today.

He had been amused by her dislike of the stores taking advantage of the romantic holiday and had laughed at her tone and face when describing the couples restaurant he had already gotten reservations for. He guessed he would pass them onto Pietro.

Viktor ate some of the candy he had gotten as he thought. Absentmindedly looking over his cabin his eyes rested on the broom resting on his bed and he smiled. Mentally he began replanning his night with Hermione. He laughed to himself when he realized a packed meal would be needed, again, but by now that would be easy. He then remembered what he had still to do and turned away from his broom.

Opening the book and placing his notes where he could easily check them, he then opened the box and fondly fingered the small orb within that he had been slowly adding charms and spells to that would last a lifetime. The tiny object only able to absorb so much magic before needing to stabilize for a few days so it had taken a while. And today he could do the final steps needed.

The teen pulled out a small cauldron and flipped through his notes to the section his roommate had helped with. Carefully preparing his ingredients Viktor slowly added them together, starting with unicorn water as a supposedly simple base but in fact it anchored all the other protective properties together in this hard to make potion. He then pulled out one brown, curly hair he had gathered today and carefully made sure it was pure of any contaminates, be it spells or hair products.

Finally Viktor gently placed the long hair in the cauldron and watched it turn golden. Then removing his gift from its box he lowered it into the slightly warm potion and removed it from the heat. By morning the potion would be complete soaked into the item, chain and all, and it would be ready.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

When Petro came in with Nat they both saw the cauldron and asked how had gone. When he told them about the golden light Pietro clapped his hands together before punching the air in triumph. After that Nat tried to make him tell them how Hermione found a way for him to invisible for the day, they had seen her walking by herself but looking very pretty with a pink damask rose in her open book.

Viktor refused to tell but said that she was both brilliant, which got a 'ya ya we know' and well connected by calling in a favor. He did tell them about the lip gloss Ginny set Hermione up with and Nat really wished she could talk English so she could talk with this younger but very amusing girl. Pietro thought a moment then inquired why they saw Hermione wearing lip gloss at dinner if she and Viktor had managed to 'remove' it he stated with wiggling eyebrows.

When the seeker told the other two that Hermione had purposefully put it back on, with a sigh, to fool the redhead, they began laughing. They had noticed the girls at dinner, the older one giving short answers to the younger and not often looking at her without a frown.

Hearing about why the pale Slytherin who was too filled with self-importance was not at dinner the others were both laughing; proud of the girl, and quietly worried as well. If the boy lost too much face due to her he could become dangerous.

Viktor had already warned the boy before Christmas that he didn't like the word Mudblood he so obviously favored. The boy raised a pale brow when told and a large section of the Slytherin table quieted due to how little the international seeker spoke to Hogwarts students. Malfoy strategically didn't use it again around Krum but that was all that changed.

Viktor was planning to inform the pureblood that he didn't like things he heard about muggleborns being targeted and hurt for fun. The others agreed this was the best way since Viktor couldn't warn the boy or his class mates off of Hermione directly. Nat then kept inquiring about their day and was told about the otters, though not the seating, and she smiled, knowing how animals liked her quiet cousin.

Petro then noticed the blank parchment by his friends' transfiguration notes and pulled Nat into a game of exploding snap after placing a silencing charm around themselves so Viktor could note down the information given earlier. Viktor began noting the creatures Hermione had told him about while trying to block memories of her resting against him. Pietro and Nat were nowhere near as innocent thinking as Hermione and would not let him hear the end of it if everything that the couple did today, along with his excuses for cushioning charms, where brought to light.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Over the next two weeks Viktor slowly got things checked off. His gift was sitting once more the small and simple box. Viktor had sent off the chocolate samples off after confirming the specialty work he wanted done. Malfoy had been warned against harming muggleborns although this time there was no audience to watch the exchange and nothing said about his hair which was back to normal. And he had successfully transformed enough so that he could breathe under water.

One morning Hermione had been sitting with her two friends at the lake as Viktor had been passing and she shot him a look. Obviously she had not been pleased to see him in a simple t-shirt and pants while she was fully bundled up and could see her breath if she breathed hard enough. Viktor simply shot her a grin and kept going, trying to outdistance his fan club who were actually following him with no attempt that day to hide or blend in.

Hermione and Viktor continued to study together and sometimes once homework was finished Hermione could be coaxed, fairly easily, to sit with Viktor again. Once they tried reading together but the small sensible chair was not made for two and they gave up after a quarter of an hour due to several reshuffles so Hermione didn't fall.

So they simply made due with sitting in the small chair and enjoying the other. Sometimes kissing, which included fingers gently stroking backs or sifting through hair; sometimes oddly enough just sitting in silence, Hermione's head under Viktor's chin as he held her close.

Friday night before Valentine's Day there were some chocolate cauldrons on the Slytherin table, spread out but more along Viktor's usual seating area. Eyeing them distrustfully he simply skipped dinner entirely and heard later that a few of the Slytherin girls had begun acting very friendly towards girls that had been known to follow him along with one boy who had to be taken to the hospital wing.

Professor Snape had missed seeing the first year grab one of the sweets and while he had been tending the girls with anti-love potion, the boy got violently ill as well as falling down some stairs. The unpleasant professor found reasons to assign detentions to each of the stalkers over the next week and during each one mentioned the hazards of love potions. If the way he informed the adolescent girls of the dangers things contained made them have nightmares for a few nights, all the better.

The night before Valentine 's Day most of the school was down in the village or in the astronomy tower at strategic times different that sets of boys had worked out to insure privacy. Hermione and Viktor however were in the library again finishing up some far off homework. Hermione knew Viktor couldn't do anything large like other couples and honestly was halfway relived that he had simply given her some nice chocolates as they began studying.

Viktor meanwhile was slightly amused with Hermione thinking he had only gotten her simple candy but finally gave in after they left the library and in a dark secluded hallway asked her to dinner on the actual romantic holiday despite it being a Monday.

Hermione shook her head even as she grinned and only slightly blushed as she agreed to meet him in their favorite and often scorned tower. Viktor then gave her a soft and short kiss, only kissing her forehead gently when she tried to follow his retreating lips with hers. He then lightly turned the curly haired witch by the shoulders and softly pushed her towards the Gryffindor tower.


	40. Chapter 40

Flying and Dinner For Two

Ginny helped Hermione with her cover story on Monday, after getting a promise for details later. When the Harry and Ron asked at dinner where Hermione was Ginny confessed to not really knowing all the details of the new product she was helping the twins test out. She did refuse to tell them the bad side effects their curly haired friend was being subjected to but after they kept bugging her long enough she simply stated that apparently instead of helping a girl's painful time of the month it made it worse. Oddly enough with that short comment the boys all got rather green and didn't ask any more about it.

Meanwhile Hermione had already left her dorm after spelling her bed curtains closed and setting another spell to repeat certain low sounds to help sell the story. Hermione had managed to pin her curls half back and wore a light and very stylish white sweater along with some nice jeans. At least Ginny had told her the sweater was stylish, after finding it in the bottom of her trunk where Mrs. Granger had packed it before school began.

When she reached the tower Viktor was leaning against the edge casually and had his broom with him. It was fairly normal and Hermione didn't think anything about it till she began to pull out her wand only to have Viktor gently wrap his hand around hers. He gave her a short swooping kiss and then began to lead her to the outer portion of the tower. Where his broom began to ominously wait.

Suddenly Hermione began to get nervous. She hadn't told Viktor about her fear of flying because she was often slightly scorned or laughed at for it. And to be dating some who was good enough to do it for a living made her even more reluctant to tell him that what he obviously loved, she didn't.

Viktor could feel how Hermione's steps were slowing and he paused to look at her. "Mia? Are you ok?" For the first time in a very very long time Hermione actually looked nervous in his presences. More nervous than he had ever seen her in fact. Hermione stared straight at his chest, not wanting to look him in the eye since they both were so good at reading the other.

"Um, Viktor, what, what did you plan for tonight?" The bewildered seeker answered slowly. "Have found some islandz on lake, would like to take you to one for dinner. Is already prepared." After a pause where his girlfriend would still not meet his eye he spoke again. "What is wrong?" The girls head dropped slightly and she quietly confessed. "I can't fly, I get scared and well, I only do it if I absolutely have to."

Viktor's eyes widened at this and several seemingly small moments replayed in his head giving him proof of this. He then bit his cheek and determinedly forced himself not to find this funny at all; because once he began thinking it was funny he wouldn't be able to stop. Just seeing how his Mia was withdrawing made him know that he would not be allowed to laugh or even smile at this in humor.

He simply wrapped his arms around the girl and thought. After a few moments Hermione peeked up at him through her lashes. "You're not laughing at me?" Viktor passed the back of his hand over her jaw and chin so his rough fingers wouldn't scrape against her soft skin. "No." Hermione looked up at him more openly now. "Why not? Practically everyone else does. Even Ginny and Neville smile a little when they think I don't see."

Viktor spoke carefully and when he gave a small smile he made sure it showed nothing but understanding. "No vone can be good at everything Mia, and being muggleborn vou did not grow up flying. Am very sure some tings you think normal scare others." She looked down again. "I'm sorry, I know you love it."

Viktor's' chest rumbled gently as he talked, the sound and sensation soothing her. "Is ok, do vou know I hate even letting friends borrow notes from class?" Her head shook side to side slowly against his chest. "Da, am oddly, vhat is word, tertorial with notes? I think, if they pay attention, they know, don't need notes. Don't mind saying things sometimes, but don't have your love of helping others with homework." Hearing how he said that he mentally winced at how it could have been taken badly. "But is wonderful when vou help others, they care for you more because kinder."

Hermione looked up at him with a small but still sad smile. "Thank you. I didn't mean to ruin what you had planned. I'm sorry." As she looked at him his eyes became serious and fully focused on her. "Mia, do vou- you trust me?" With a bit of shock she quickly answered. "Of course!" He removed one arm from around her and began walking her closer to the broom again.

Seeing her biting her lip he quietly asked, "Do you trust me to keep you safe?" Even though she remained quiet for a few steps she never stopped or tried to turn away. Stopping a few feet from it she looked away from the broom finally and looked up at Viktor with still worried eyes. "Yes."

He kept hold of her hand as he brought the broom up and sat on it. Then with the lightest of tugs he pulled the girl close. Once she was on he simply sat there with her, feet still on the tower and both arms wrapped around her as she tried not to tremble at the thought of flying from this height.

Viktor rubbed one of her arms and began talking close to her ear. "Mia, I vill not leave tower till vou say ok. We go slowly, is ok." Swallowing the young witch nodded. Deciding to distract her he began talking about the stars they looked at so often. Finally she began replying and relaxed in his arms as she looked at them too. After five minutes more Viktor quietly asked her to look down. He had only raised them two feet up, careful to not move anymore in any direction.

Hermione gasped and clutched his forearms but after a moment made herself look down again. She then looked around and gave one final squeeze. "We can go now Viktor, I won't scream and I'll try not to hurt you but I really don't like flying. Please, let's get this over with."

Giving her one final hug as his heart burst with warmth and worry for her Viktor firmly wrapped one arm around Hermione's stomach and bent to grasp the broom handle. Trying to distract her again he spoke close to her ear. "Have never had any other girl on broom my Mia, never want to fly with anyone but vou."

As he began moving forward slowly he talked to her on and off again. When the wind came around the corner and he felt her tremble, besides gripping his arms so hard he worried, he told her it was not them flying fast but the wind moving around the castle. When they began to descend and a very muffled keen made its way out of her frozen throat he reminded her that it wasn't like falling into a pile of devil snare like her first year. When they were skimming the grass and then water, only five feet above it for her sake, he told her. And when they made it to the island he had everything prepared he let her know and even told her to expect her feet hitting the ground.

Hermione turned into him when they landed and oddly enough looked calmer even though her eyes were still shut. Viktor kissed her forehead and smiled when she opened her eyes and shy smiled at him and simply uttered 'thank you.' Wanting her to enjoy his surprise Viktor sat on the ground and patted the shore beside him. Hermione gladly sat and they looked out at the lake which looked like a double night sky due to the calm night and bright stars. "It's beautiful" Hermione stated as she looked out, only to blush when Viktor simply replied with "da" and she looked to find him staring at her.

Finally the two left the shore and made their way through the few trees. Hermione grinned to see an open glade that had floating orbs of different colors giving more light than just the stars could provide. Viktor pulled out a simple checkered picnic cloth, something Hermione had talked about missing and her eyes silent thanked him as she helped him lay it out. Dinner was some very good Italian food that Viktor had ordered from Hogsmeade due to not having connections with the Hogwarts house elves like Hermione did. Hermione ate enough if the wonderful food she apologized but told Viktor she couldn't manage desert yet.

Viktor shrugged with a slight grin pulling his mouth to one side before he summoned something he had hidden earlier. When Hermione saw something with a red bow she internally groaned. She didn't have anything for him and had stupidly though he wouldn't get her anything. Well, anything besides the chocolates he already gave her Sunday.

Viktor handed her the object and Hermione hesitated to open it. "I didn't get you anything Viktor, I feel really bad." He put his wand away and casually stated. "But I don't want anything from vou Mia, just dis is perfect. Time vith you is gift." Hermione's mouth pulled to the side in determination. "I'll find something, I can be tricky too, it may not be tomorrow but I will." Viktor grinned and silently began to pull the red bow apart just to tease her.

Hermione laughed and shook her head slightly as she pushed his hand away before she finished opening it. Inside was one of the books she had looked at when they were in the book shop. It was a hard to find one about in depth healing. Viktor loved how Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw the book and was amused when she put it to the side, perhaps to kiss him in thanks; when she found the smaller, more planned out gift that he had gently wrapped in a small piece of cloth and placed between the wrapping paper and back of the book.

Hermione paused and lifted the bit of cloth with something in it. Unfolding it she first saw the delicate chain of a necklace before she saw a snitch charm from quidditch; the two silver wings on either side of a golden orb linked the gold chain and charm in a very simple but elegant design. She looked up at Viktor with a large smile. "Oh Viktor it's beautiful." She looked back down and then looked closer. Holding it in one hand she brought it close and traced the wings. "This is amazingly detailed."

The seekers eyes almost glowed with joy as he watched silently. Hermione turned it a bit more in study and then looked up at Viktor, her mouth twitching as she tried not to smile. "Is this an actual snitch Viktor?" He brought up the hand not holding the necklace. "Yes" he simply said before kissing her hand. He then kept speaking as he smiled. "Is first snitch, first one caught in game not with family."

Hermione stared at him, trying to find something to say. Even if she didn't follow quiditch most of her friends did and she had bought them presents from the sport. Something like this, for someone of Viktor's caliber; "Oh, it'- your, but-"

Viktor gently kissed her lips, unable to resist any longer. When he pulled away lips were swollen and Hermione's hand that was holding the necklace was closed and resting along his neck. "Are you sure you want to give me this? It's, it's very valuable." She asked, her face still quite close to his.

Viktor's dark eyes shone honesty as he answered. "Vould be honored if you would accept." Hermione simply bit her lip and pulled her hair to one side as she offered the necklace to her boyfriend. "Would you put it on for me?" He picked it up and latched the chain, noticing the soft glow it gave for a few seconds.

Hermione couldn't see it but she felt some magic. "What just happened? Is this enchanted?" "Da" Hermione fingered the small snitch, "How? Besides shrinking it this small I mean." Viktor looked down at it in pride. "Dat vas magic so no one but you can now take off necklace. It also cannot be used to hurt you." He reached out and pulled the chain which only the magically lengthened instead of pulling against the girl. He then tried to remove the necklace with a sharp pull up and it shrunk back small enough it couldn't be pulled over her head.

Hermione grinned and was about to thank him but he kept talking. "Goblin made chain is very strong, it does not break. Also made sure snitch has protections for you. It vont block every spell, but if someone attack when not looking; can cancel or deflect many." Hermione reached out and cupped his jaw. "I like it best because it's from you you know, it's nice what you did but I love it because it's from you."

They ended up lying on the simple checkered cloth side by side. It was beginning to get cloudy so they couldn't see many stars. Eventually they ended up facing each other, legs slightly touching and one of Viktor's hands tracing over Hermione's arm, shoulder and back as the other was lost in her curls while they kissed time and time again.

Hermione found her hands tracing his chest and shoulders lightly as she tried very hard to breathe and reign in the strong desire to kiss him harder. In one moment where her control and rational thought slipped she heard Viktor groan slightly and found she had been tracing his lips with her tongue. As she began to pull back in embarrassment she found Viktor following her lips for once and shyly resumed kissing him.

Viktor traced his soft and warm tongue over her lips and she understood why he had groaned. Giving a happy sigh Hermione unwittingly opened her mouth and suddenly understood why people were so mad about this type of kissing as he filled her mouth and gently mapped it with his very strong and flexible tongue.

As the two became utterly lost in each other a soft pulse of magic surrounded them before disappearing. If Viktor had been paying attention he would have marked it as one of the signs for magic soul mates that he had read about long ago.

As it was an old refined witch in Russia suddenly paused in midst of a dinner surrounded by others, as if seeing something others couldn't see, before shaking her head and smiling before apologizing for her laps in manners. Her host passed off the apology as he told Madame Volkov that it was fine and was in fact getting rather late.

Back at Hogwarts the two finally separated after a while, both slightly out of breath and slightly dazed. Viktor merely uttered a quiet and deep 'Mia' before pulling her to his chest as he rested his chin on her spirited hair. As for Hermione she just listened to his strong heartbeat which raced as much as her own and smiled with closed eyes.

Finally a cool breeze and some water droplets reminded the couple of how late it was getting and they reluctantly got up. Hermione packed the picnic cloth and leftovers away as Viktor vanished the soft magical lighting. When they reached the lake shore again Hermione didn't look at the broom with so much fear. In fact she went over to it with more confidence and as Viktor looked at her curiously she shyly stated "I trust you." before getting on the broom in front of him.

As they flew, still at the same height and speed, Hermione made herself keep her eyes open. It helped to have Viktor's warm chest against her back and his arm around her. When they reached the base of the tower and began to rise she did close her eyes and still gripped his arm tightly, but not as badly as before.

Once on solid stone her first step was shaky but Viktor looked at her with so much pride and affection she grinned a little. At this grin Viktor picked her up and spun her in pure joy before softly kissing her lips for a moment. "Thank you Mia" he quietly said. "Am so glad came tonight, thank you."


	41. Chapter 41

Planning A Surprise

When Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room she knew it was past curfew but for once couldn't bring herself to care. She fingered the delicate wings of her necklace, still trying to process the whole night. Of course she didn't see the goofy smile on her face as she did so. For a moment she paused with closed eyes and a delicious shiver dancing down her spine in memory. She then heard a small snore for half a breath and turned to see who was in the common room to witness her getting in so late.

To her surprise Ginny was half curled into a chair with a forgotten book halfway in her lap as she dozed. Walking over with a fond grin Hermione gently shook the younger girls shoulder till she sleepily blinked her eyes open. The girl put one hand over her mouth in a yawn before mumbling, "Hi Hermione, back now?" The brunette picked up the book and then helped Ginny up.

"Well, I can't see Viktor or trees so I suppose so." She said cheekily. Ginny paused and stared, still half asleep. "You made a joke." Hermione shook her head and pulled the other girl up the stairs. "Yes, yes I did, now let's get you to bed so you can be properly amazed at it in the morning."

Ginny attempted to stifle another yawn. "Tell me your joke again in the morning too, wanna hear it but too sleepy now." Hermione pushed open Ginny's door and pulled back the curtains, staying quiet due the other girls who were sleeping. "Yes, I'll tell you tomorrow; you didn't have to wait up you know." Ginny gave a sleepy whine, "But you weren't supposed to be late this back." Hermione held in her giggle as she watched Ginny fight to keep her eyes halfway open. Tucking the blankets around the already mostly asleep girl she quietly apologized only to receive another soft half snore.

Closing the bed curtains and then the door Hermione quietly peered into her dorm, quickly confirming that the other girls were fully asleep, not faking it to have something to interrogate her with later. After several years of late night study Hermione knew when Lavender especially was faking sleep. She snored much louder than she thought, much to everyone's misery first year before Hermione looked up a silencing charm just for a full night's sleep.

As she came back from the bathroom in a comfortable large shirt and leggings along with expertly cleaned teeth she climbed into bed and pulled Crooks close to her. The large cat nuzzled her happily for a few moments before going back to sleep and Malka quietly tooted a greeting but stayed put. The half kneazle could get grumpy if the owl moved too much when he was sleeping.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

The next morning Ginny was late for breakfast and glared at Hermione for not waking her up earlier despite still being tired enough she put chocolate syrup in her tea. Hermione had tried not to laugh but did smile in Viktor's direction as she headed to charms. Though out the day she tried to think of something to get Viktor but he honestly could get himself anything and she didn't have time, or any idea where to even begin, to create something as special as he gave her.

In potions Professor Snape gladly took points due to her being distracted enough not to notice Malfoy slip extra ingredients into her cauldron and while it didn't explode, the class ended early due to heavy noxious smoke that no one could work in. Hermione was almost desperate enough to ask Harry or even Neville but knew that would create far more questions than answers, if any answers at all honestly.

Before dinner Ginny ended up halfway kidnapping Hermione from the common room and then locked the door before turning around and half glaring at her demanded to know what happened. "Don't get me wrong Hermione, it's great to see you with someone who is so nice but you are never ever late and it was past eleven before I nodded off. What in the world happened?!"

Hermione tried to smile through an almost grimace, she knew the other girl would basically lose her mind in a few moments. "We had dinner, on one of the small islands on the lake; we kinda flew there." Ginny's eyes almost bugged out and her eyebrows tried really hard to disappear into her hairline. "Excuse me?"

"He had dinner all set on an island and flew us there on his broom. You know, after a bit, once I told him I'm scared of flying." She looked and saw Ginny was still breathing this time, but still not talking. "When I told him he was really nice and didn't laugh or push or anything, he took it really slow."

Ginny still couldn't believe that Hermione had willing gotten on a broom for something as non-life threatening as a date. With one more hesitant look Hermione halfway shrugged. "He asked me if I trusted him to keep me safe."

Ginny suddenly shot forward and grabbed the brunette in a fierce hug as she attempted to keep her squeals half muffled. When she pulled away, after Hermione had gasped 'Air Ginny, air,' the redhead was beaming again. "Brilliant."

As Hermione tenderly checked her ribs she looked at Ginny with a still slightly worried smile. "That's all you have to say?" Ginny reached out to grab Hermione's shoulder with her arm but settled for grabbing her wrist when the older witch stepped back with wide eyes. She pulled her over to her bed and they sat in the middle of it.

"You have to tell me everything, I mean it Hermione, I'll do whatever you want if you just tell me how he got you on a broom willingly." She then paused a moment and smiled even larger. "And twice too if you guys were on an island, you had to get back flying too."

Hermione smiled a little shyly and began fidgeting with her fingers as she told Ginny about telling Viktor she didn't fly, apologizing for ruining the night, him just sitting with her on the broom talking about the stars. Ginny made small happy sighs when Hermione told her about Viktor talking to her, explaining what was going on as she tried to not panic. When she mentioned walking up to the boom before Viktor when it was time, or past time, to go back and his face when she let him know it was easier this time because she trusted him Ginny squealed into the pillow she had been fiercely hugging.

Ginny then asked about the rest of the date and smiled at Hermione finally getting a book from her boyfriend. Most people got the scholarly girl books and hardly anything else because it was an easy out; but it had taken Viktor months to do so despite giving her other things.

Hermione bit her lip for a moment of quiet then asked Ginny to keep something secret again. The younger witch was puzzled by this, so far everything was already secret but agreed. When Hermione brought the necklace out from under her shirt Ginny quietly gasped. The quality made it look so very realistic it was unbelievable.

When Hermione told her it was an actual snitch, and which one Ginny forgot to breath for a moment then began coughing slightly. "His first snitch?!" You're kidding?!" Hermione quietly shook her head and looked down at the necklace. "He also said he put some protections on it for me, to help keep me safe." The other girl reached out and silently asked permission before touching the golden portion of the snitch.

She sat back and gripped the slightly flattened pillow again. They both sat in silence for several minutes before Hermione asked. "Ginny, I need help getting something for him. I've been trying and trying to think of something all day, but nothing comes to mind." The younger girl chewed her lip as she nodded, trying to think but she came up with nothing as well; in fact she came up with less than nothing. Something like this had to be from Hermione, she knew him best, what he wanted that perhaps no one else knew about. If she didn't have any ideas this could be a problem.

Ginny spoke slowly. "What about what he doesn't say, but something he likes, or wants to do, but cant." Hermione sighed. "Ginny, I can't very well go flying with him on my own broom in the moonlight." Ginny gave a rueful smile as the friends meet each others eyes. Ginny shook her head. "That's all I have; I don't mean flying with him, but something he enjoys. I don't know, maybe even reading together since you two haven't been spending as much time together due to stalkers." She shrugged. "Cheesy as it sounds a reading date voucher? Cozy seating for two outside of the library?"

Hermione froze. Her head pulled back and tilted slightly as she thought. Her eyes narrowed in thought even as her mouth became wide with a massive grin. After a few heartbeats she spoke, her voice tight with happy excitement. "You're a geniuses Ginny, an absolute geniuses." Ginny lifted an eyebrow as her own mouth turned down in disappointment. "Really? A ticket for reading? That's it?"

Hermione leaned over and hugged her. "Nope, absolutely not." "Ok then, what am I missing?" Hermione bound off the bed and opened the door to go to dinner. "I was looking at it wrong, thanks so much for your help." Ginny scrambled off the bed and called after her from the doorway. "Are you going to tell me what it is then?" A laugh came up the stairs along with a happily shouted "No."

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

The following day after dinner Hermione made her way quietly down to Hogsmeade. She had gotten special, and very quiet permission from Madam Pomfrey the night before after dinner. She had done this once before and it was a dual purpose trip, getting some spare items for the hospital wing that were getting desperately low thanks to a unexpected outbreak of a small but fairly serious magical illness. Sadly it was some things Professor Snape could not provide due to being just basic medical supplies. Also she was getting a book the nurse had ordered specifically for Hermione due to her, extra and unknown lessons.

Of course Hermione did take a purposefully calculated side trip to a furniture store and left with something that had been quickly specialized that had her grinning. Once back at the castle she delivered the items to the hospital wing and stayed about an hour talking about the book in pure fascination with the medwitch.

When she returned to her dorm Hermione had Ginny borrow the Marauders Map from Harry's room. Ok, so she had Ginny say she was getting something from Ron's trunk before removing the map from Harry's and then paid her with the chocolate she picked up a few weeks ago, still fresh from the preservation spell. Borrow might of been a loose term but it was only for a few days.

Over the next few nights Hermione studied the map carefully; she already had a few areas in her mind that would work but she needed to make sure no one else had staked a claim to them. Friday morning she slipped the map into Harry's bag and found it hard to focus in class for most of the day.

Finally after her last class, during her free period she snuck into an old teachers office in an abandoned part of the castle. It wasn't as large as the poorly placed classroom it was linked to and the fireplace was fairly close to the window. Looking around she used a basic cleaning charm on the dust and cobwebs before making sure the fireplace was still working and not blocked.

Biting her lip to keep in the giggles she suddenly felt she pulled out a small package that only took up half of her bag. Using her wand she enlarged it and after a bit of fiddling placed Viktor's present just where she wanted it. Then pulling two books out of her bag, thus leaving it empty for once, she placed them on the small table before placing some heavy wards and confusion charms on the window and door.

As Hermione made her way down to dinner Malka few up and as proudly as ever gave her message before the owl gave into the happy cuddles of her oddly very happy owner. Even though Hermione had enjoyed giving gifts at Christmas she was beginning to understand why Viktor wanted to give her presents if he had this much fun and happy anticipation each time.


	42. Chapter 42

Hermione's Gift

Hermione nibbled at dinner absent mindedly, only coming back to the present when Ron managed to place his elbow in her mashed potatoes and gravy while reaching for more chicken to place on his already full plate. "Honestly Ron, this is your third plate, it's not like you're at deaths door. A little bit of manners is not an extraordinary request." Ron gave a half grin, unknowingly showing that some spinach specking his teeth before the slowly oozing mashed potatoes began to push out of his cheeks and threatened to fall back onto his plate.

"Orry Moine, didn't dink they er dat far." Hermione looked away even as she held back her gag reflex; only the tiny, sharp movement of her shoulders rounding giving her away. Harry was on her other side and caught it though and gave her a small, closed mouth, grin of his own in sympathy. Silent he grabbed another plate and simply put some of Hermione's favorite dessert on it before passing it to her.

Neville cut in across the table when Ron then asked if Hermione if she was finished with her other plate. The quiet and kind Gryffindor had seen her mix of fresh disgust and anger; so he began asking her about their transfiguration work he had struggled with over the week. He also didn't say anything when he saw her uncharacteristically put her arm on the table, halfway turning her back, and shielding her dessert, from her redheaded friend who was trying to impersonate a muggle garbage disposal.

Finally dinner was over and Hermione made her way to the base of the tower, where she had plans to meet Viktor. When he showed up, having to ditch the fans again, he quickly enfolded her in a short hug and then tilted her chin up before kissing her softly. "Hello Mia, I have missed you." Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Viktor was slightly amused. She then muttered "You make everything better Viktor, you really just do."

Viktor gently pulled her back enough he could look in her eyes with understanding and amusement. "Vas Veasley?" Hermione have a rueful smile. "You saw?" "Da." He chuckled. "So did Vlad, he wanted to use spell, send food into his face for you." Hermione gave a half snort of laughter. "Also saw friend Harry give dessert dat you protected with body." The girls warm amber eyes looked at him embarrassed even as she smiled. "Was I really doing that?" "Da."

"Vant to go to tower tonight?" he asked curiously; usually the met at the top since he could get there far easier than maneuvering around the castle. Suddenly Hermione's eyes brightened as she remembered what had her so happy before dinner. "No, I managed to get your preset, we'll go there tonight if you'd like." The tall teen turned his head slightly, not understanding. "Present? Vhat present?"

Hermione grinned at him. "I didn't have anything for you last week, now I do." Viktor pulled up a hand and kissed it lightly. "Did not do for gift back, did because vanted to. Don't vant anything back." Hermione raised one brow and her eyes became determined even as her mouth pulled up at one side. "If I have to take a cut cloak you at least have to see what I got for you before saying you don't want it." Viktor's chest began to shake slightly and he began to nod his head while his mouth widened in a smile. He should have known she would not let that one go so easily.

Hermione started to walk in a direction with his hand still held in hers, her curls slightly bouncing with her fast and happy walk. Viktor faintly shuffled behind her, trying to be quiet but his boots made it hard till Hermione shot a muffling spell at his feet without pausing in her stride as they came to a busy part of the castle where they could be over heard. Quickly they quietly passed though the more used hallway before returning to half-forgotten corridors.

At one doorway Hermione paused even as Viktor tried to keep going, suddenly remembering a letter he had to write his parents. However the girl pulled his hand to make him stop and grinned as she altered the spell on the door to not affect him. Before she opened the now regular and still uninteresting door Hermione turned to him, her lip drawn in a little. "Viktor, can you close your eyes? Please? I want it to be a full surprise?"

Half amused and fully confused Viktor looked at her, his dark eyes peering into her lighter ones. "Mia, vhat are you doing? Vhat is inside?" She actually halfway bounced on her toes before catching herself. "Please?" Viktor raised one eyebrow but closed his eyes as his lips twitched up slightly. He heard the door open and felt Hermione grasp both of his hands, leading him into the room even while she asked him to keep his eyes closed.

Earlier Hermione had thought about what Ginny said, and remembered how Viktor enjoyed sitting with her. She also remembered his slight upset the one day he tried to have her read sitting with him but they had to give up. He had tried to hold back and not let her see but she remembered how his happy face had become more and more upset, eventually causing his jaw to stick out and his eyes to harden while he tried to hide disappointment when she had to get her own chair to keep reading without falling.

When she had gone to the Hogsmeade she found an ugly chair that was the right kind and had it quickly fixed up. The soft foot stool to match and small table completed the idea perfectly. She had used almost all the rest of her funds from her parents for 'little extras' for the school year, but it was so worth it. Shaking her head she returned to the present and the dark haired teen waiting patiently in front of her.

He had worried about stepping on her feet and tried to take small steps before hearing her giggle and feeling her kiss one of his hands. "You can open your eyes now." Viktor opened his eyes and saw a comfortable barrel chair, a little different than the high stiff wingback chairs the English sometimes favored, with a stool in soft brown upholstery beside a small table and a fire close by. He took in the window that showed the forbidden forest and a blue blanket resting over one of the low arms before it draped over the relaxed back of the chair.

He looked at the witch beside him, his eyes puzzled. Hermione just grinned before asking him to sit down. He sat and watched with widening eyes as she joined him in the chair, sitting across his lap, her lower back supported by one of the chair arms before she grabbed a book off the small table. Finally she pulled his partly frozen arm around her back, resting it on her hip.

She then looked at him even as she lightly blushed, her head perfectly lined up with his shoulder. "I thought you might like this."

Suddenly Hermione couldn't keep talking, her lips were very enthusiastically being covered and almost worshiped. When Viktor finally, but far too soon, pulled away she only saw his extremely happy and slightly hungry eyes for a moment before he pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione honestly couldn't decide what smelled better; Viktor's familiar ever warm chest or newly discovered neck. She just knew she didn't want to move for a very very long time.

Viktor pulled away and settled a little more in the relaxing chair that was very comfortable without any magic enhancement needed. He then pulled the blanket down slightly and placed it across Hermione's lap before handing her the book that had dropped between his thigh and the chair. When she opened the book and began to read, often peeking at him with a smile, he always had a grin on his normally solemn face.

For almost thirty minutes Hermione read silently but eventually her head drooped just enough to rest on Viktor's shoulder. The pages kept turning for about five more minutes before that too changed. Viktor smiled quietly at the girl resting against him with her eyes closed. He didn't realize his normally harsh and angular face had softly changed to reflect how content and happy he was. As he looked at his wonderfully clever, kindhearted, and beautiful girlfriend he almost couldn't believe that she was really his.

He gazed at her in wonder, studying her more than he had that night long ago when he asked to borrow a book on dragons. Her freckles were more numerous than he first thought, several simply tiny and pale, easily lost when her eyes distracted him. He also noticed that her eye lashes were long even if they weren't thick like some girls liked. He loved how they gently rested on her soft almost pale skin. In the firelight it glowed softly and her hair would flicker with hints of new color sometimes when the fire flared up.

Her normally sharp brows were softened in sleep, still showing that she was someone with spirit, but not drawn together in challenge or raised in question. He resisted the urge to trace her face as he studied it. He also gazed at her ever soft pink lips. He loved those lips even if he couldn't explore them as much as he would like. Those same lips he was contemplating actually begin to move and he leaned forward slightly, suddenly curious if his Mia talked in her sleep.

"I can feel you watching me you know." Viktor suddenly blushed slightly at this. Her voice wasn't sleepy at all, she was actually fully awake. Her eyes remained closed though despite her slight smile when she felt him stiffen a little. Viktor slowly spoke. "I am sorry Mia, did not mean to stare," he said despite knowing it was the farthest thing from the truth, "you ver just so beautiful, could not help it."

Hermione opened her eyes but kept her head relaxed on his shoulder. "I'm ok thinking I'm pretty now, but I think you're pushing it to call my everyday school look beautiful." She said this with her mouth still smiling and Viktor didn't get upset as he had before when she said her hair was a mess.

Viktor softly traced her cheek with his thumb before quickly kissing it. "I see beauty." Hermione blushed slightly at this. "Do no see vith clothes or makeup. See beauty in beautiful hair; is different colors and very alive. See in soft skin that is soft and sometimes pink." He grinned at this before peering into her eyes with his own dark brown orbs. "See in such beautiful eyes, so kind, and open vith vhat you feel," he paused for a moment, "I luff your eyes." Hermione tried not to look away like she wanted to; instead she nibbled on her lip.

Viktor slightly groaned when she did this. "And lips Mia, vour lips are soft and vonderful, Iskam da se tseluvat bez dukh , no ne iskam da vi plasha." Viktor hadn't realized he had slipped into Bulgarian, but his eyes told Hermione he didn't want to scare her, whatever else he said. Hermione rubbed his jaw gently with her fingertips, the short hair of his trimmed beard almost tickling. "So kiss me gently." was all she said before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his.

The kiss stayed gentle and tender, neither one do any anything besides softly moving lips across lips. When they both pulled back Viktor gave a low hum of happiness when Hermione kissed his cheek before speaking. "I have no idea what you said in that last part but I'm sure it was sweet." Viktor thought a moment then he asked, slightly confused but still happy, "What?"

Hermione's mouth pulled up slightly. "The last part of what you said, after telling me my lips were wonderful, you switched to Bulgarian." Viktor frowned in thought, "No."

She let a few chuckles escape. "Oh yes you did, trust me." "But, vou, you responded, you answer me." Hermione's eyes were soft, "Your eyes are very expressive Viktor, and I got the gist of it." His ears turned slightly red at this. "Oh" Then after a moment of quiet he asked. "How you know it vas Bulgarian?"

Hermione began fingering the book as she looked down but Viktor could see her lips turned up in a small, possibly embarrassed smile. "My Mum sent me a Bulgarian and English translation book for Christmas; I glance at it from time to time. Plus I heard you and Natalia talk in it a little." She didn't see Viktor's large grin till she looked up when he spoke. "Vou have book of Bulgarian?"

"Yes, but it's rather hard to get the correct accent from the text. Being a muggle book it doesn't have the option of sounds like some magical forging language books." Viktor could tell she was slightly embarrassed and kindly began talking about books with her. His Hermione truly was wonderful and he was completely happy with whatever they were doing if she stayed in the wonderful chair with him as the fire burned on and the stars shone on outside the window.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Iskam da se tseluvat bez dŭkh , no ne iskam da vi plasha = I want to kiss you breathless, but don't want to scare you


	43. Chapter 43

Friend?

Severus Snape made his way back to his dungeons silently even as he thought about what he had seen that night. When the castle alerted him to one room being effectively hidden he immediately went to investigate. He found an old charms classroom that had been abandoned his third year due to the new charms professor preferring the lighting of a different area of the castle.

Flitwick still used that preferred classroom but Severus remembered this one slightly. He had been chased around the room once by a rouge bludger that mysteriously got in and oddly enough only chased him. Meanwhile Black and Potter had poorly tried to hide their laughter until it was stopped. The classroom itself was unaltered, but the teachers' office had a spell on the door.

A very familiar and well preformed spell despite it being so simple that he had taught it to Miss Granger within the first month of the school year and they had never used again once he was sure she had it mastered. Inwardly he fumed, the things he taught her were so that she could protect Lily's son, not for her own personal use.

From all that Dumbledore had to do, the things he had to oversee and subtly influence; the task of securing the school and checking its protections had fallen to Severus. Despite his rage, or perhaps because of it, he had silently waited in the corner between fireplace and window, eyeing the empty chair. If the girl had caused undue work for him for a little private reading time he would make her wish she had never heard of Hogwarts, let alone Potion Master Severus Snape.

When she walked into the room leading a slowly shuffling seeker by the hand he almost tasted blood from biting his tongue so hard. However as the two sat he still only watched. Oddly his rage dimmed and drained as he saw practically nothing happen. Yes the sudden kiss had him narrowing his eyes and had his hand twitching for his wand, but when he watched the girl silently read as the boy oddly enough only smiled while doing nothing more, Severus paused in thought.

When he saw the girl close her eyes, and saw the boy study her almost reverently, he calmed further. And when Miss Granger began speaking Severus allowed himself a grim grin at the boys surprise. Then painfully he saw the gentle kiss, but more than that, he saw the look they shared before it. His own failings and dashed dreams seemed to dance before his eyes in mockery.

After that they had talked a little while, still just sitting together innocently before falling comfortably silent again for a time before they left a little before curfew. Oh he knew Minerva would have been outraged if she had seen how her favorite student was sitting. But he was Head of Slytherin and this was nothing compared to some of what he had interrupted time and time again. Not to say it was only his house that got up to mischief, he was just better than the old lioness at finding students at just the wrong time. Much to his own horror.

Drawing his mind back to the present problem he continued to think as he entered his chambers and discarded his heavy outer robs. He had of course seen the necklace, just the night before when suddenly checking the girls defenses he found that she ended up deflecting most of his spells in spite of the fact that due to his speed she shouldn't have lasted as long as she did. When he inquired the girl hesitantly brought the item out and explained.

He had watched the chain lengthen as she pulled it long enough for him to inspect it closely. He also saw it shrink back when he tried to simply pull it off sharply so she would know not to trust in such petty trinkets. When the girl handed over the necklace, after slight reluctance removing it, he had been surprised at some of the spells he found.

It only followed that this was the girls gift, unusual and slightly inspired. Severus knew that in his youth and folly he often daydreamed about reading with Lily, although it was on a couch with one sitting as the other lay down and had fingers run though hair in his own dreams. Realizing that he was begging to soften he cursed himself internally, not noticing he had crushed the biscuit he had been holding into crumbs.

He could not allow the girl to be foolish and put another before Potter, she had to remain faithful to the boy. But somehow he also could not work up the need to demand she end the relationship. Sighing Severus put aside his now cold tea and began massaging his temples. Finally he rationalized to himself that this was the beginning stages of puppy love; despite the depth he had seen. He rationalized that the older teen would be leaving the country at the end of the school year.

Bitterly, perhaps defensively, he thought that the girl could deal with her heart break then due to being so stupidly sentimental now. If not when he left exactly; when he moved on and she saw something in the newspaper about him being seen with some airheaded, older female when on quiddich tour.

Never mind the devotion he saw in the boy's eyes that could possibly grow to match his own before his love had died. Never mind that he knew they were already fighting and winning to stay together while doing what often tore others apart. Their stealth and secrecy was admirable, and the recent things they had done for the other showed a depth to their affection.

When Severus made his report to Dumbledore later that night he left out the details of the old teachers office and its new update. He simply assured the long bearded man that he had investigated the change in the castle and found it was a few students practicing magic but nothing alarming was going on.

He let him know that it was not the mysterious person who had penetrated the castle and walked unseen. The one they were hunting for who raided his stores and made sure Potter competed in this damned tournament. When the tired old man thanked him and waived him out, his eyes were not sparkling. Severus swept out and down the stairs, ever silent; glad the wily old wizard was too drained to interfere.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione had returned to the Griffindor common room blissfully happy again and trying, but slightly failing, to not show it. Harry saw her and brightened to see her much more relaxed. He knew she often went off to read in different parts of the castle when upset. Once or twice during the fight with Ron he had hung out with her in silence; Hermione engrossed in a massive tome that barely stayed on her lap and Harry reading a quidditch magazine or some small book on defense and magical creatures. It had been peaceful and he fully understood. He had even tried to find her tonight but by the time he found the map, which had oddly ended up in his potions book rather than his trunk, Hermione was already walking back to the common room.

Ginny waived Hermione over and he noticed the two whispering together, as they often did recently, with Hermione smiling before Seamus called Harrys attention by challenging him to a rematch of cards now that his eyebrows were grown back from the last match where Harry had beat the pants off him.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

The next morning Ginny grabbed Hermione as she entered the great hall, not even allowing her to grab breakfast, just shoving a napkin filled with some of her favorite muffins as she dragged her back out. Ginny had been happy to see Hermione so happy lately but last night when the older girl still wouldn't tell her what she had given Viktor, only hinting at a forgotten room in the castle and getting something from Dervish & Banges the younger girl began to worry.

She didn't say anything at first because she knew how intelligent and mature Hermione was, and she didn't want to offend her. But as she lay tossing and turning though the night Ginny began to think about everything she had heard, from her mother, from older girls, about boys pressuring girlfriends to prove that they loved them. When she saw Hermione glide into the great hall and smile in Krum's direction, and saw his returning smile, in front of everyone who cared to look, she lost it and grabbed a few random breakfast things before pulling her friend out to talk with her.

Her stomach was hurting with fear for her friend and she couldn't just sit there and attempt to eat without saying anything. In fact the breakfast she already had eaten was suddenly making the redhead nauseous. Pulling Hermione into an empty class room, it was Saturday after all and no one would be coming in, she locked it before turning to her friend.

"Hermione, you have to tell me, what did you give Krum?" Hermione's frown deepened at this, her arm was now slightly sore and she hated being man handled. "Ginny I told you, it's personal and private." Ginny sat suddenly in a chair, her hands holding her head as she looked to the floor. "Oh Merlin, you did, I know you like him, and I said to give him something he want's but I didn't mean That!" Hermione's face was stuck in an utterly confused frown, she breathed out, almost saying 'Uhh' but before she could actually speak Ginny kept going.

"It's supposed to be special Hermione, not something you let go because some bloke gets you a necklace! He shouldn't have pressured you, or, or whatever made you think you had to." Hermione continued to look at Ginny's bowed head confused. "I didn't mean it Hermione, when I tried to help; oh what did I do?" The older witch had had enough and roughly grabbed the girls' shoulders, forcing her up so she could look her in the eye. "What on earth are you taking about Ginny?" The younger girl miserably looked up, her face pale. "You had sex with him didn't you?"

Hermione's face blanched and she released Ginny with a sharp recoil as she stumbled away from the girl she had called friend. "OH my God, oh- Gi- How could you-" Her face lost the shock that had attacked her at first and was instead filled with rage, an awful, horrid rage. "Ginevra, if you think I would just toss that aside for a bobble, if you think He would Ever ever even ask for that, you, you…" Ginny's face took on such hurt when she realized she had made a terrible mistake. She rose from her chair but quickly found Hermione's wand pointed directly at her, her face calm but her eyes still filled with that awful rage.

"You will leave this room, you will not ever, ever mention this again Ginevra Weasley. Viktor Krum is a man able to shame these boys without even trying. He has never, ever touched me without invitation and has never touched anywhere remotely inappropriate." Ginny's eyes filled with tears, "Hermione.." Hermione narrowed her eyes further and suddenly found she didn't want Ginny to get out of her sight yet, she wanted to give a dressing-down to the girl who so suddenly had become the furthest thing from her friend.

She cast a strong spell leaving Ginny frozen in place but upright. "No, I thought you were my friend, I trusted you, but you've spewed your filth, now you get to listen." Ginny was now very afraid, Hermione was ridiculously skilled of course, knowing random spells no one else did; and she never lost her temper. "He didn't kiss me till the ball, and he has left any further advances to me. I have made very very few." Hurt crept into the older witches' voice despite her attempt not to let it. "You must think very little of me." A tear of shame crept down Ginny's frozen face.

Hermione drew on her outrage to keep her own tears at bay. "You want to know what we were doing last night, you Need to know what I gave him?!" Doing very fast and complicated wand moment Hermione pulled a memory from her mind and in an act of pure will and raw magic due to no pensive she held it at her wand tip in a small ball before a beam of light shot out from the tip, projecting the memory on the wall.

As Ginny took it in, a chair and firelight, a tall dark seeker looking blissfully happy simply with a brown haired witch sitting across his lap reading, she felt her heart break. This was a personal moment, the happiness on both of their faces, how nothing about Hermione's position on her boyfriend's lap could be taken as anything except innocent, even the blue blanket carefully draped over her legs to keep her warm. She had been so wrong in her blind fear. Hermione sharply released the spell and Ginny fell to her knees.

Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful couple she looked up at Hermione, her own vision blurred but able to make out something wet shinning on Hermione's own cheeks. The still angry voice spoke. "If your quite satisfied that I haven't been whoring myself out in my fourth year, and that Viktor isn't a horrid person I think I'll leave now." Ginny's sob was cut off as the door slammed shut.


	44. Chapter 44

Understanding

Hermione tried to hurry and get out of the main hallway before anyone saw her but as she was turning the corner she bumped into a tall girl and fell down. Giving a loud sniff in spite of herself she swiftly swiped her palms across her cheeks while determinedly staring at the stone floor that her tailbone was still throbbing from.

An older, slightly familiar voice began asking a garbled question. Hermione was still too distraught to recognize that it was in Russian but when long elegant female hands gently tried to lift the girls arm to help her up she made herself look at who she ran into. Holding back another sob of pure frustration Hermione realized she had run straight into Natalia, Viktor's cousin who liked her and teased him.

Her deep blue eyes were wide with worry, but her tone was gentle. Hermione gave a smaller sniff and tried to give a watery smile, "I'm alright Natalia, the stones are really quite forgiving." She stayed seated on the cold stones, suddenly not having the desire to care. The girl ran her hand over top of Hermione's head in a comforting gesture. She couldn't say everything she wanted so the tall girl simply settled on saying "Nat." Hermione nodded even as she tried to blink away her tears.

The girl pulled out her wand and sent a fox patronus off and Hermione winced to think it was going to Viktor. Nat saw the wince and how the girl watched the silver fox dash off. She had known Viktor had to spend most of the day with Karkaroff and of course that it might not be wise for him to see her so upset anyways. She patted the girls head again and softly said, "No Viktor, Vlad."

Hermione simply nodded and then pushed herself up off the floor, Nat hovering at her side. She followed the younger girl into the bathroom and locked it for her with a soft smile, so understanding, so like Viktor's. A fresh stream of tears began to flow before the girl turned sharply and blasted cold water from the faucet, splashing her face to shock the red away.

Nat gently walked over and pulled out her wand, whispering a soft spell, almost like a song. Hermione felt its gentle magic weave around her. Her face dried and went back to normal, then with a slightly different tone Hermione felt herself calm slightly. She didn't calm completely, this wasn't dark magic, but enough to where she could control herself.

A male voice called low in the hall and Nat went over to the door, unlocking it and peering out slightly before opening it and relocking it once the stocky brown haired Russian entered. He took in Hermione's upset face, how she tried not to look him in the eye and Nat's worried look and asked what happened.

When Nat explained as much as she knew Vlad went over to Hermione and bowed slightly to her again, just like he had at the ball. "Nat has asked me to come see if we can help, she is very worried about you. Please, are you ok?" Hermione nodded her head. Nat quietly asked a question and then Vlad spoke. "If it is not too much, what upset you so much? Can we help?" Hermione swallowed bit looked at both of Viktor's friends, who cared so much for her just because he did.

"I just had a fight with a friend is all. I really don't think anyone can help. At least I, I thought she was my friend." Vlad quickly told Natalia what Hermione said and thought for a moment when the older girl asked what they could do. He held up a finger, asking for patience before speaking in English again. He knew the girl could simply be very private, just like Viktor, or she could be worried about him hearing she was upset.

"You know, I have two sisters; sometimes they don't tell people things because their afraid it could get back to who they don't want to know about it." Hermione looked at him with a slight glimmer of hope and obvious hurt in her eyes. "If we promise to not say anything to anyone, to not even tell Viktor Nat saw you at all, could you tell us so we can try to help?" Hermione looked between the two then slowly nodded and rubbed her hand over her mouth so they wouldn't see it trembling even if they saw her eyes glance away with a few tears again.

"Ginny thought that to make Viktor happy I- I; She thought he was vial and horrid. She didn't think very highly of me. That I would-" Hermione's voice shook and she took a few unsteady breaths. "She's the vial one, to think that." In a small low voice she tried to steadily say, "She was never my friend."

Vlad's head leaned forward in sympathy as he listened; when he translated the sad tones for Nat she let out a sad croon and swiftly walked over to the girl and held her tight. She gently rocked her as she whispered. "Nikogda krasivaya odna, nikogda nikogda." Hermione looked up at her and then over to Vlad. He nodded and translated. "Never beautiful one, never ever."

For a few minutes they stood like that, Hermione being rocked side to side by Nat while Vlad looking down to give privacy. Finally the brown eyed witch spoke. "I can't understand what happened, I talked with her last night, she was happy I was happy." Vlad stepped closer and asked Nat for a moment to speak in depth with the young girl before he translated. She nodded, willing to promise anything to help this girl smile again.

"Please," he asked, "Viktor would not tell us what you gave him, what made his so very happy last night, he said it was personal and, well, he thought Pietro and I might laugh." Hermione looked up at him, her eyes still showing hurt. "I promise, nothing will ever, ever be said about this unless it comes from you or Viktor later." Hermione nodded before giving the tiniest of sniffs and a weak half smile as she remembered.

"He likes to sit with me sitting on his lap, across it, and one day he tried repeatedly to find a way I could sit and read with him, but the library chairs were too small and I kept tilting and almost sliding off." Vlad blinked at this but said nothing. "I got a chair we could sit in and read. I set it up with a table for books or snacks, and put it in a forgotten teachers office so there could even be a fire if needed. That's what I showed him last night, his gift from me."

Vlad gave a soft smile. Before he translated for Nat he told Hermione with utmost honesty, "It is a beautiful gift, I see now why he was so happy last night and today." Hermione gave another weak smile. "He's still happy?" Vlad grinned. "I haven't seen him stop being happy for months." He quickly translated and Nat gave the shorter girl a giant smile in agreement as well as appreciation for her unique gift.

Vlad could see that Hermione was still upset, and anyone could understand why. But he wanted to help her feel better, not just sympathize. He quietly cleared his throat, and his face was apologetic. "Do, do you mind if I offer an idea, of why, why your friend may of been worried for you." Hermione looked at him confused. "Worried for me?" She looked down for a moment and then shook her head. "She accused me of being, of being cheap. She accused Viktor of being the very opposite of who he is."

Vlad spoke gently, knowing how tender the fresh wound was, trying to respect that. "She was probably worried for you, if someone she knows was hurt. It's sometimes as simple as a friend who had someone hurt." Hermione paused, she didn't want to care about Ginny again, it hurt too much, but she remembered something her mother told her. "What do you mean?"

Vlad saw her slight and reluctant understanding. "Viktor is older, and if it was anyone else even I would be watching the guy close because of how young you are. Some girls get married far younger than they want because their boyfriend wasn't respectable." Hermione knew it of course, but she was suddenly reminded of what others might see, or not see.

Nat asked a question and Vlad explained what he said. Nat stroked Hermione's head slowly as she spoke. Vlad translated slowly, not knowing if Nat's thought was right, but hoping it was wrong. "If Ginny was actually hurt too, by someone she trusted, that could explain her fear as well."

Hermione looked up sharply into Nat's eyes; then the blue eyes saddened further, seeing that she had been right, the young girl had somehow been hurt. Hermione nodded. "Ginny hasn't ever had a boyfriend; she hasn't even had a kiss I don't think, but her first year she got hurt. She trusted someone too much and by the time she found out he was bad, it was too late and he had her hurting people."

Vlad's sharp mind pieced together things he hadn't connected but had heard about. He remembered hearing about the chamber of secrets and the horrible snake; he hadn't thought it about it though, how the youngest Weasley had gotten into the chamber. Nat didn't know though and was confused. He quickly filled her in on what he knew, and both were shocked and appalled when they heard from Hermione that the young redheaded girl had actually been possessed.

In the end Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to forgive her, but I forgot what she had been through. She also has a roommate whose elder sister got disowned this summer." She paused for a moment before quietly adding, "She had a little boy around Christmas." Vlad nodded as he translated and Nat squeezed Hermione's shoulders. "Beautiful heart" she murmured in Russian. When Vlad let her know what was said Hermione slightly blushed before sighing. The three stood quietly for a while, the two elder students allowing the girl time to gain some appearance of calm before facing the rest of the day. A final sigh broke the silence and the young witch looked at both of them again.

"Thank you both." She said with a small but honest and grateful smile. Nat smiled and tucked some curls behind Hermione's ear before the brunette let out a small giggle. "What's with your family and my hair?" Vlad let out his own laughter at this before translating only to have the tall girl shrug with a grin. Vlad knew that with it was time to leave so he repeated his bow and began making his way to the door. But he heard Hermione ask. "Why do you always do that?"

He turned and had his brows raised. "Um?" Hermione turned her head to the side a little. "Even Pietro shook my hand, and Nat will hardly let me go. Why do you keep a distance?" Vlad ginned and for the first time Hermione saw a little bit of a trouble maker shining out of his eyes.

"Because I am a playboy as you English say, and respect you, as well as Viktor too much to show anything but respect." Hermione colored slightly at this. "But you told me you have two sisters?" Vlad nodded but didn't lose his relaxed look that suddenly reminded Hermione of Sirius. "I'm an honest player who goes after those who play the same game. But I'm not ever mean or dishonest about it." He laughed a little before holding the door open for Nat. "And don't worry, I have never been comfortable with the idea is poaching."


	45. Chapter 45

Facing Her Accuser

Hermione left the bathroom and made her way to the fruit bowl portrait before tickling the pear. When Dobby came up to her, pleased as ever to see a Friend of Harry Potter she gave a small smile. The elf noticed her usual happiness had dimmed and inquired, but Hermione simply told him she was not feeling well. Dobby then loaded her up with enough food to almost satisfy Ron before Winky snatched half of it from the over helpful elf.

Admittedly she may have been a little wobbly on her tiny feet but Winky lectured her fellow elf that Miss was not starving or wishing to be more sick. She then turned to Hermione and asked if there was a treat she would like so that perhaps if she was not feeling better by evening she could still have supper. Hermione tried not to let her eyes water and mostly succeeded while listing a treat her mother would have given her at home as well as thanking both of them.

When Hermione made her way into the common room she halfway was afraid of the glimpse of red hair she saw out of the corner of her eye before identifying the twins who were taking advantage of the nearly empty common room. Somehow despite knowing that the small mountains of parchment could mean no good for anyone Hermione couldn't bring herself to lecture them or even investigate. She just nodded and went up the stairs.

When she saw the dorm Ginny stayed in with the door shut and heard faint, tired sobbing she winced a little. Her own hurt was still too raw to talk to the girl though so she simply cast a silencing charm over the door to give privacy and went into her own.

Hermione placed her odd lunch on her bed before going and retrieving the cloak Viktor gave her and gently setting it close to the food. She removed her sensible jeans and t-shirt, simply putting on an oversized shirt without the usual leggings since the sun was still up so it wasn't cold yet. Padding over to the bed in some ridiculously fuzzy purple socks she climbed into her bed and drew the curtains shut. Then in an act of pure whimsy with her wand Hermione put dozens of tiny lights around the upper edges of the canopy, much like the Christmas light she used on her bed as a child.

It was odd, curtains closed and lights twinkling, pillows propping her up and a simple sheet covering her lap as she nibbled. But as she finished the tidbit and pulled the now unscented cloak closer while Crooks rubbed up against her firmly she relaxed further. Malka burrowed in her hair with worried toots and nibbled her ear every now and again. Meanwhile Crooks kept up his aggressive campaign, as if he could push the worry and sadness out of his mistress. Slowly Hermione's eyes drooped and closed; the girl falling asleep with her hand wrapped tight around a small snitch.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Sunday Hermione had an early breakfast, thinking of what she knew she had to do even if she would rather not deal with it for the next decade or so. But her mind was having trouble focusing right now and she really had to have her mind clear for classes on Monday, a double potions before class with the destructive blasting newts both required concentration.

When Malka came over and offered a note Hermione realized how out of it she had been to not notice the owls' absence. Quickly she read Viktor's note, wondering if they could meet after dinner and was sad yet relived she already was busy. Professor Snape had informed her he would be checking her progress again as well as making sure things gone over months ago were still easy for her. As much as Hermione wanted to see her boyfriend she knew he would be extremely upset if he found out what happened the day before and she knew she needed to resolve it before seeing him.

She wrote her own quick note, asking if Tuesday might work better due to her existing obligations and made sure to say how she missed him. When Malka finished her customary sausage she gladly took the note away after nibbling Hermione's fingernail in a reassuring way.

After that Hermione made her way back to the common room, despite her dragging feet and her mind trying to give her other things, and other places, she had to be. Once inside she camped out with a small notice me not spell in an already unpopular corner. She saw Ginny come down late, and looking pale with dark circles under her eyes despite the shimmer of a beauty spell Hermione could make out.

Deciding to give her time for breakfast, not chickening out, just knowing this could take a while, Hermione continued to wait. She ended up fiddling with her necklace, and in an attempt to distract herself began studying the different spells on it that she had managed to not investigate at all. At times her fingers itched for a quill so she could write down things she wanted to look up, but it still made her smile from time to time despite the tightening of her stomach as more time went on.

Finally Ginny entered the common room again. She looked around and then slowly made her way back up to the stairs, possibly to hide again like the day before. Hermione removed the spell concealing her when Ginny was halfway across the room and the younger girl froze, her face going even paler, if possible, before suddenly biting her lip.

Hermione's sad eyes met hers and the elder witch simply nodded her head towards the stairs before heading up there herself. Halfway up she turned around and saw Ginny still frozen, but looking like she was ready to run the opposite direction. Hermione slightly pulled one eyebrow up and nodded her head towards the dorms again. When Ginny began making her way to the stairs Hermione resumed her upward journey.

She ended up waiting for Ginny at a door that lead into an empty dorm beyond their own. She knew both of them would replay this over and over again in their heads and wanted neutral territory that wouldn't invoke the memories later on.

Once the door was shut and silenced the two stood without saying anything. Ginny wouldn't look at Hermione so finally the older witch spoke. "I am still hurt by what you did. I don't like the accusations, I don't like your lack of trust, I don't like how you dragged me out of the great hall roughly without an option."

Ginny miserably nodded her head but still wouldn't look up. "I do have some understanding though of what made you lose all rational thought, all of your intelligence and tact. I get that you acted in blind, stupid bloody fear." Ginny raised her head slightly and her eyes darted to Hermione's before sharply moving to the side as her chin and lips trembled. Hermione softened her tone slightly, but didn't move forward. "I get that you care about me, were afraid for me, and that your fear is what came out."

She suddenly sat on the floor cross legged as her head rested in her hands. Staring at the stones she said the some of words she had rehearsed and changed over and over again in her mind, not able to secure a sure way to say this. "But you did hurt me, however unintentional. Right now it still hurts enough that I really don't want to even talk to you or forgive you." Ginny silently sat too. "And it will take a lot, a bloody lot for us to go back like we were." Ginny looked at Hermione but didn't even try to speak due to the heavy, choking knot in her throat.

Hermione sighed, "I guess what I'm saying is that I understand why you were afraid, but I'm still upset, and don't know yet how we'll fix this. It hurts to think I've lost you, but it hurts more right now, what you said and what I heard from it; that hurt so much more."

They sat in silence, the pain and tension stretching. Finally Ginny croaked out a small amount. "I, I don't have words for how wrong and sorry I am. I'm so ashamed, that, that I let my fear get so loud, that I hurt you so much." Hermione nodded. She got up slowly but as she reached for the door Ginny spoke again. "I, I was so wrong, I know you were more hurt than I could ever think, how are you doing so good?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, trying to find the right response, one that was not mean and petty, one that wouldn't cause more pain. "Viktor's friends found me, after, they talked with me, helped me see, and-" In that long pause Ginny could see what the wronged witch was trying not to say so she herself said the painful words. "and they were friends when you needed one most." Hermione simply nodded her head at that, letting her hair over her face to hide her own suddenly trembling chin.

Ginny looked at the stone floor. "Whatever I have to do, however long it takes, I want to be your friend again one day Hermione." She looked up and found Hermione giving a weak and watery smile before nodding her head slightly and leaving the empty dorm. Ginny was left in her thoughts and what she said last kept echoing and becoming a silent repeated vow.


	46. Chapter 46

The Sudden Task

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle that same Sunday Harry Potter was having his own problems. He hadn't meant to lie, and he had not intended for it to get this bad; but here he was in an empty class room trying repeatedly to make anything out over the terrible shrieking of the egg. First Hagrid's tearful eyes looking at him with pride, then Hermione relaxing when she thought he was making progress, and everyone just so happy and high spirited.

It was way too easy to become a carefree teenager when Ron kept asking him to play chess and laughing over divination homework. He forgot night after night. Now he was locked away trying not to go insane with garbles screams ringing in his ears even after closing the egg for the tenth time.

Suddenly the class door opened and Harry tried to dodge behind a desk but lost his grip on the blasted egg and it opened again for a few seconds before he managed to slam it shut. Harry was still behind the desk and could only see some shoes making their way to him. Despite not knowing who found him it seemed the person knew who he was. "Potter? Is that you?"

Partly cringing Harry raised his head up and saw Cedric wearing robes and his prefect badge. Now Harry understood, the other champion was doing patrols and apparently Harry's silencing charm had faded. "Uh, hi Cedric."

The other boy took in Harry's messier than usual hair and slightly blood shot eyes. Realization dawned in his eyes. "Hi. Are you um, doing extra study?" He was trying to be polite and not embarrass the younger boy worse. Harry eagerly grabbed onto this excuse. "Ya, I uh, just wanted to get some work done on my own, you know, not bother anyone. Even Hermione is sometimes busy these days, you know, house elf rights and all."

Cedric blinked a few times, he wasn't friends with Potter but he respected him a lot more for warning him about the first task when he didn't have to. "Right, so got everything for the second task?" Harry swallowed. "Ya, figured it out ages ago, I just- I like to carry the egg from time to time, uh, you know, to remember out flying a dragon." In full panic mode Harry kept blathering. "It helps me relax when the extra bits of study get me stressed." Mentally Harry listened to the nonsense he had just said and wanted to sink into the ground.

Cedric nodded. He began to turn but stopped. "You know, I find a bath the best way to relax and de-stress when the uh, extra study can be too much." Harry looked at him a little confused but nodded politely. "In fact I find that underwater sounds are really soothing. If I can't find the answers to something I need, it's much easier to understand." Harry really looked puzzled. "Uh, right?"

Cedric pulled some parchment and a small quill from his robe. He always carried these with him in case anything happened on patrol. As he continued speaking he jotted down something for the younger boy. "You know my Dad is always so proud of me; I can just about do no wrong. But sometimes it gets to be a bit much." Handing Harry the scrap of folded parchment he looked at him with understanding. "Sometimes it's harder how he thinks I can do no wrong, when I disappoint him, it's really tough."

Harry nodded and looked to the window for a moment. "Is that why you're so good at just about anything?" Cedric shrugged, "I suppose, but go relax Harry, the prefect bath is nice and private, no one with bother you." He nodded to the note Harry held but hadn't looked at before turning and walking back to the classroom door. "See you around alright?"

Harry looked at what Cedric handed him and it was directions and the password for what he supposed was the prefect bathroom. Figuring he had nothing to lose he stuffed the egg in his school bag and left the classroom.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione was off in a corner studying when Harry entered the portrait hole, his hair still wet. When he spotted her he hurried over. He decided to be honest, apologize, grovel, and beg for help as quickly but sincerely as he could. "Hermione?" "Um?" Hermione nibbled at her sugar quill while reviewing her essay for Professor Sprout next week. "Hermione?" "In a minute Harry, I'm almost finished checking this." Harry momentarily got distracted by something so normal. "First time or third?" "Only the second, now hush."

Harry quickly summoned something from his room that he had been keeping on hand in case he needed to get her attention nicely. Sure enough as it zoomed into his hand, courtesy of a perfected summoning charm, Hermione was exchanging quills for one that could write so she could begin correcting some inconsequential error only she would find. He hastily shoved the chocolate between Hermione's eyes and the essay.

Hermione looked up at Harry with a raised brow even as she placed the quill down and began reaching for the specialty caramel chocolate that was only available in the muggle world. He had gotten Professor Lupin to pick it up for him at the end of the summer. "Ok Harry, you have my attention, what do you need? And why is your hair wet?" She frowned then cast a drying spell on him as well as a warming one.

"Look, I am really sorry, I have been and still am a complete idiot, and I need your help." Hermione paused in her unwrapping of the treat and deliberately put it to the side, her eyes beginning to look at her friend wearily. "What did you do Harry." He ran his hands through his hair stressfully. "It's more what I didn't do, and kind of did, and don't know how to do." Hermione still didn't understand but began to have a very very bad feeling. "English please Harry, clear sentences in English."

He swallowed. "I lied, when Hagrid was so upset and then finally smiled because I would do so well at the next task. I just now found out what the egg says, and I don't have a clue how to do it." Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry!" He ran his hands though his hair again. "I know, I know!" Hermione saw his distress and realized if she had been paying closer attention she may have noticed this. She reached out and patted his hand. "What do you have to do?"

Harry's green eyes looked up at her, not quite hopeless but still very lost. "I have to find something taken from me, a treasure, and it's going to be underwater. In the Black Lake, and I have an hour to look for it before it's lost forever. Underwater, for an hour Hermione." Hermione sat for a moment, then several moments. Harry let her sit in peace, easily able to recognize when she was mentally searching for something she had read.

Finally she started packing her bag, her own homework suddenly pushed to very unimportant. "Go get Ron and meet me at the library, there is no way he's getting out of assisting with this task. First hippogriff laws and then dodging dragons. If he even tries to get out of helping, I, I don't know but he won't if he knows what's good for him." Harry nodded, "Do you know where to begin, a book to look at first?"

Hermione shook her head, all business. "Not a bloody clue Harry, that's why Ron has to help, even three people are more effective than two." Harry paled a bit. "Nothing?" Hermione picked up her bag and paused before almost running out of the common room. "Now Harry, Ron, Library, Now!"

Hermione paused just past the stairs and quickly scribbled a note against the wall and sent Malka off with strict instructions to be as unseen as possible.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Severus was about to head to his class room and work on some papers before the girl arrived but a tiny owl entered, Miss Granger's owl, and flew over to him, agitated. Frowning he held out his hand. The bird landed and quickly presented her message despite still not liking this sour man. She did toot in surprise then gratitude when he gently put her on a table and gave her an owl treat after cutting it smaller so she could eat it easily. He halfway growled though that she better not act nice to him when anyone could see.

He had noticed the message outside marked not urgent. Unrolling it he read it then tried not to snarl. Unimportant!? This could be called anything except unimportant! The boy would never learn, as arrogant as his blasted father. He read it again.

Unable to report, LH needs GH, will be in GH domain and will supply details when signal heard. LH just found work for 2nd work of Feb. Much work to do.

Four bloody days, four days till Potter faced the second task which was taking place in the Black Lake and involved sleeping hostages that Severus had personally made a potion for over a month ago! The boy was just now getting details and working on it. He was far more trouble than he was work whatever Miss Granger thought of him. Slamming his door shut Severus strode to the library, as if anything else could be the girls domain.

He walked in to find the three Gryffindor's at a large table, already covered in about twenty books. He wrapped himself in invisibility, one of the few perks of being a teacher, and silently strode closer. Hermione was sorting books and Potter held one at random, looking like a lost little child, an extremely appropriate metaphor in this case. "I've already returned most of the books I had checked out for light reading and for homework that can wait. Harry, you only have a few out right?" Harry nodded to the brown haired witch who was organizing this catastrophe like a general. "Ya, but I can return both of them of, no problem."

Hermione gave a short nod to him and turned her attention to the red headed boy who was idly flipping pages without even bothering to look like he was halfway reading. "Ron." He looked up somewhat startled. "Uh, ya?" Hermione tried very very hard not to roll her eyes. "How many books do you have checked out?" "I have one, it's really great strategy for chess." Looking at Harry Ron saw his surprised expression and thought he had to explain why he of all people had actually gotten it. "One of the visiting students is supposed to be really good at wizarding chess, he just about creams everyone and I want to be fresh when I play him."

Snape ground his teeth and made himself interlock his fingers to keep from hexing the boy. He took this moment to speak faintly in an altered voice, "Troll, in the dungeons." Hermione nodded slightly in his direction even as she narrowed her eyes at the self-absorbed boy. "Ronald. We don't care what book you have out, you need to return it so we can get books to search, for when we can't get in the library. Harry has to find a way in just five days to breathe underwater for an hour because he'll have to recover something stolen." Harry quietly added a comment. "More like four Mione."

Hermione closed her eyes in half agony. "No, no, I say five today because it has to be five, curfew may be in a few hours but this is five days away and for my peace of mind it won't be anything else." She finished her short rant realizing how fast she ended up talking at the end and pushed some books to Harry and Ron before whirling and disappearing into the stacks again. Ron rubbed the back of his head while looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"I think she's going a bit crazy this time mate, good thing the task isn't only two days away." Harry had opened a book and was scanning spells and brief descriptions. "Ya, I feel awful, part of why I didn't want to tell her I didn't have it figured out was because of how relaxed she's been. You know, besides Hagrid being so proud that he practically forgot about the Skeeter thing." Ron nodded, still flipping through pages slowly despite not looking at them.

"Look, Harry, do you think she's serious about me needing to turn in my book? It's just one and lots of others are waiting for it now, might take me ages to get it again." Snape decided to walk away before he couldn't control himself so he didn't see Potter's look of shock and slight hurt. But he heard his response. "Ron, this is - I really think you need to. This tournament killed people before and even if we find something so late; if I mess up the spell or it runs out I could drown in a dark cold lake and possibly never be found."

Pausing but still not trusting himself to look at two such stupid children he simply listened. Weasley gave a short, embarrassed and fake laugh. "Right, right I know that, just trying to lighten the mood mate." Neither one said anything after that and with an ever present sneer Snape left the library.


	47. Chapter 47

Unasked-for Help

Ginny went down to the common room in search of Ron before the school week started. He would use anything as an excuse to not write home. She didn't see him, along with Harry or Hermione. Thinking the name still made her wince; it was still only several hours ago that the two girls spoke and silently agreed that for now Hermione couldn't be her friend. Ginny spotted the twins though, one with quill and parchment and the other surrounded by several odd items.

"Fred, George, have you seen Ron around? Mum just sent a letter and basically insisted I make him write his once a month note to her." The two nodded in sync before speaking together, as was their norm, "Library." Ginny felt a little nervous, Ron never went there and Hermione practically lived there, when not hidden away with Viktor. "Uh, why?"

Fred began to speak. "Our great and brilliant Harry found out," George took over, "His second task last minute," Fred again spoke, "Now all three are there studying" the twins spoke together, "I guess" before George ended the twin speak with, "before they come back with half a bookcase of books."

Ginny knew the twins liked to tease him and took a chance. "Do you think you could go bother him till he writes the note to Mum? I have some homework and could deny anything he said you did to him."

The boys looked at each other with a grin before George sadly shook his head. "Sorry Gin, but we have to get these things noted down and updated while McGonagall is out of the castle." Fred looked at her somewhat mischievously. "Of course we do honor the bartering system, if you could just test a few things," George's eyes lit up and the two spoke together again. "We could make time."

Ginny began to back away, suddenly seeing Hermione didn't sound so bad. "You know, I think I need a book for my homework tonight, before the Monday homework crowd gets it." The two grinned in sync and waived their hands at in in mirror movement. "Tootles then sister dear." Their voices echoed.

Once Ginny made her way out of the portrait she began to hear voices, it was already close to curfew but she knew that the three fourth years would not leave the library until the absolute last minute. Sure enough, once she entered the library she saw Hermione leave the table with Harry in tow, each of them with a large stack of books as they went back to the books shelves presumably to return them.

Ginny walked over to Ron who was moodily guarding a stack of fifteen books so they could check them out once the others returned. Ginny just stated what she had come for, wanting to get this done with as soon as possible. "Ron, Mum is bugging me so I'm bugging you, write her." Ron looked up and thought for a moment before grinning. "Cant, I have to help Harry, we'll be looking for a way he can breathe under water for an hour. Mum will totally understand."

"You're kidding?" "Ginny, you now Mum's nuts about Harry, she'll to totally buy it, uh, I mean get it." The girl narrowed her eyes while shaking her head in silent disgust. With a large disappointed sigh she turned around and left the library. She would tell their Mum that she had told him and let him explain.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

A few days later Ginny saw Hermione for the first time since the library and was shocked. She had seen Harry looking very frazzled; but Hermione had dark shadows under her slightly crazed eyes and had made the barest effort to her hair. Malfoy had every chance to make fun of it, but even if he did, Ginny didn't think the girl would hear it. After maybe three minutes of dinner Hermione left the table with a few things in a napkin that would most likely be forgotten as soon as out of hand and sight.

Ginny turned to Neville. He was talking about his book again and suddenly the closed spine caught her attention. 'Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean' "Neville, what's in your book?" Neville paused and looked at her slightly confused and a little hurt. Ginny quickly saw this and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I know it's about plants, but I want to know if it has something specific."

Neville had seen the honest apology on the girls' eyes and gave a small grin to show his forgiveness. He knew the others weren't riveted by plants like he was. "What kind of plant are you asking about Ginny? There's loads in here you know."

Ginny quickly pushed her plate aside even though it had been only half loaded and she hadn't had a single bite yet. "Something to let someone breathe under water? For an hour?" Neville frowned in thought for several moments, he would halfway nod and begin to smile before frowning again. "Well, there's not much for that. Breathing underwater for a full hour or longer usually has somewhat permanent side effects. In fact that's why muggles kept seeing people with webbed fingers and toes for so many centuries. A popular plant was used because wizards thought the side effects worth it."

Ginny's shoulders slumped a little. Then while still thinking Neville did smile as he remembered something. "But there's always Gillyweed, it lasts longer in salt water but even in freshwater it almost always lasts an hour if the water isn't 'pure' and clean like muggles prefer." Ginny looked at him excited. "Really?!" Neville smiled. "Ya, it never leaves gills and is really dependable; mostly it's reserved for deep sea researchers because it can be hard to get."

Ginny frowned. "So we couldn't get any?" Neville shook his head, "Well, yes and no; it's too costly for students, but I saw some in Professor Snape's stores once during detention, it looked just like the book described but I didn't even try asking him to see it closer up." Ginny grinned, both at the idea of a cooperative Professor Snape and knowing how she could help Hermione relax.

"Neville? Do you think you could tell Harry about Gillyweed?" The boy looked at her confused. "I, I guess, but we haven't had anything about it in class, why does Harry need to know about it?" Ginny got a slightly exasperated expression but Neville could tell it wasn't at him. "The second task, the one that's in three days, it's in the lake." Neville eyes got large and his jaw dropped. "And he didn't know, uh, still doesn't know how to breath underwater?!" Ginny nodded with pursed lips. "And now he's stressed out and I don't think Hermione has been eating or sleeping what with trying to help him."

Neville nodded and began to get his bag, his own dinner forgotten in the face of his friends' trouble. He stopped though and looked at Ginny who sat at the table, not getting ready to leave with him. "Why don't you come with me? After all if you hadn't told me I wouldn't know they needed it. Though I still don't know how they'll get it from Professor Snape; he hates them worse than me."

Ginny shook her head as she looked at the table, her eyes not meeting Neville's. "Hermione and I had a fight, we, well, I need to keep my distance right now." The dark harried boy frowned and set his bag back down. Ginny saw the unasked question in his kind eyes when she looked up for a moment. "I jumped to conclusions and said some nasty thing that hurt Hermione, badly. I didn't mean to hurt her, but, ya, its best I give her space."

"But your helping; wont she forgive you once we tell-" Ginny broke in, her eyes quickly showing her own hurt. "No, you can't tell them, either one, or anyone! I, I'm not doing this so she'll forgive me Neville. It can't be fixed with something so simple. But I hate seeing her, seeing her at her wit's end with not having enough time."

As Neville sat in quite thought for a moment Ginny offered up another idea of how to help. "And Harry's a Champion, Snape may not like him, but McGonagall does, kind of, and she won't see us lose. If Harry asks her for some Gillyweed she can get it to him." Neville nodded and began to get his bag again. Once he stood he turned back to the table for a moment.

"Whatever happened, I think you two will be ok Ginny. Hermione can't hold a grudge against anyone. Unless it's Malfoy; even then, sometimes I think if he ever realized what an arse he was, she just might forgive even him." Ginny gave a weak smile and pulled her plate back to her, picking at her food and still worried about the elder witch.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Neville left the library still blushing. When he had gone up to the table Harry and Ron were at he had just seen Hermione headed back into the book shelves with a pile of books almost up to her chin. He had thought he saw a tall shadow appear next to her further into the rows but Ron had distracted him by asking if the fellow Gryffindor had any chocolate frogs. He had quickly explained to Harry that he heard about his problem and had his favorite book open on the table as he and Harry looked at its description of Gillyweed when the curly haired witch returned.

When she had heard what they were talking about she quickly snatched the book away before she began speed reading before just as quickly, but always carefully, put it aside and immediately enveloping Neville in a full hug. Neville turned extremely red and looked around in panic only to see Harry trying, and halfway failing, to hold in silent laughter while Ron began to get red.

Remembering the red heads reaction at the Yule Ball Neville awkwardly patted Hermione on the back with half of a hand even as his elbow was fully in the air and his other arm gestured to Harry desperately. His stern, no nonsense Gran had never prepared him for not quite hysterical, exhausted girls showing him of all people gratitude for his cleverness.

He quickly explained what he knew about the plant, seeing it in Professor Snape's stores, and how they might, legally for once, get it by asking their head of house. Harry was sitting between Hermione and Neville and it was possible that that alone kept Hermione from hugging him all over again.

Quickly though Hermione began to inform Harry of the creatures in the Black Lake that he could face, before going to return the now unneeded books for breathing charms and water habitat spells. She was muttering to herself the list new books needed for the magical creatures and what spells could be used underwater defensively. Halfway to the shelves, where a tall figure was looking for books as well she turned and asked Neville to ask Professor McGonagall if she could come to the library to talk with Harry.

Smiling a little Neville nodded but had to say something. "Only if you eat three full meals tomorrow Hermione, not just show up in the hall for only three minutes alright?" The girl nodded absent mindedly and pushed some her back behind her ear only to have over half of it escape immediately. Harry looked at his overworked friend, slightly surprised and cringed a little. Looking at Neville he nodded, silently agreeing to make sure of it.


	48. Chapter 48

In The Lake

Viktor swam deeper, the light fading from the surface of the water and even the exuberant sounds from above fading into the quiet waters. He had spent a fair amount time in the lake recently, mentally mapping what parts of it he could, learning how to move and keep his sense of direction in the cold waters. He hadn't been able to locate the Mervillage though, they had guards throughout the lake and he had never made much progress.

He had no idea what he would be retrieving but had been worried when he hadn't seen Hermione at the dock with everyone else. He had been able to see her for about thirty minutes the night before though. She slipped out of dinner early and he had never gone; deciding to skip it so he could see her. He followed her to the library and as she began pulling out some books from her bag as well as quill and parchment he made his way into the book shelves he knew she would be going to next. When she saw him he was slightly relieved to see that she had managed to get sleep; the night before she confessed to only having four hours each night, trying to find the solutions for her friend.

When Viktor had first heard about how Potter didn't know yet how to face the task his good opinion of the boy dropped, it definitely dropped more so as he watched Hermione just about loose her mind with worry over several days. He shared her relief the night before when the boy from their house, who like plants so much gave an easy so to use solution. As Viktor watched Potter insist Hermione eat today during meals, and saw the boys concern over his friend, the seekers option rise a little once more.

As Viktor made is way though waters he hoped that the reason he hadn't seen Hermione was because she was sleeping in, but deep down he knew she wouldn't do that. She would have walked with her friend the entire way, talking to him the whole time about spells and what he should remember; deep down he was worried she worked herself into exhaustion last night.

Viktor had only been able to convince her to stay with him in the shelves for thirty minutes before the other two boys showed up. Even those thirty minutes had helped calm both of them though. They couldn't escape back to the cozy chair and fireplace Hermione had set up, but they made due with a small stiff library chair, Hermione seated with him, her head resting against his shoulder.

At first he had tenderly touched the dark circles under her eyes before her slight head movement made him understand that it made her uncomfortable. After some time he began trying to keep his hands busy in her hair before the wild knots stopped him as she flinched. Apparently his Hermione's head was tender. He kissed her forehead in silent apology before making a displeased grunt as he heard her red headed friend enter the library and continue talking loudly. He unconsciously had tightened his arms around the girl, not wanting to let her go before she looked up at him with understanding. Saying nothing, but her eyes showing regret, she kissed him sweetly and with one hand lingering on his arm she grabbed a book at random before she made her way back to the table.

A sudden brown streak in the lake made its way toward Viktor, breaking him from his thoughts and looking at his watch he silently cursed. The brown thing drew closer and resolved itself to be an older otter, one that didn't look playful but serious. It stopped in front of his face and looked at him for a moment before turning and swimming a ways before looking back at him. Suddenly Viktor understood and of he had been full human, with a face that is, he would have grinned in joy. One of Hermione's otters was helping him. As he followed he began to hear low merpeople singing. It was the same song as the golden egg! At the edge of the seaweed forest he paused, this could be an ideal ambush so he paused, determined to take a good look before coming out into the open suddenly.

But as he took in the crude underwater dwellings, the merpeople singing clearer and louder, now that he was closer, and looked their statue at what must be the center of the village, Viktor felt his blood run cold. It wasn't object stolen – it was people! Hostages that were meaningful to each person!

At the base if a merstatue his precious Hermione, his own treasure floated, lifelessly. If not for the thin hard to see stream of bubbles coming from her, and the others he only halfway noted, he didn't know what he would of done.

Barely feeling the otter as it nibbled at his hand, trying to pull him out of the seaweed, Viktor suddenly moved forward, not noticing the otter stay behind where it was safe. Swimming forward he saw Potter suddenly. The boy had the freed the Weasley boy, but wasn't moving; he stayed still except for moving his oddly long webbed feet. The merpeople had spears pointed at him until they saw Krum, then they fled to the edges of the village. Apparently even half sharks were not well liked.

Viktor kept swimming fast and tried to bite through the wretched seaweed holding his beloved deep in the cold and deadly water only to find to his horror that his head, his jaw specifically, was just malformed enough he couldn't cut it! Trying again in sudden desperation his vision began to cloud; his inability to protect Hermione affecting his mental state.

But suddenly Viktor felt tapping on his shoulder and turning suddenly his vision cleared when he saw Harry, Hermione's friend, holding out a sharp rock to him, relief evident in the boys' eyes that someone would be helping her. Viktor quickly grabbed the rock in gratitude even though he had just remembered his wand, and cut her free.

As he began to leave he looked back to the boy but he shook his head and pointed to the small girl with pale hair. Viktor remembered the part of the song which said their treasures would be lost forever. He understood the boys thinking but quickly realized the judges would have something in place if a hostage could not be returned. Due to his lack of a human mouth though Viktor couldn't tell the boy this so he simply nodded and left.

As Viktor made his way to the surface with Hermione he kept her at his side. He didn't want to see her face pale as death; he didn't want to see her hair floating around her as it had been. Viktor needed to see her beautiful brown eyes; he needed to hear her sweet and sometimes bossy voice, so concerned about everyone. He kept her robes between them, not even able to bear the touch of her cold hand in his.

Perhaps halfway between the mervillage and the school dock Viktor suddenly saw something large out of the corner of his altered eye. Quickly a red mass with a large amber eye came along side of him and Hermione, the eye watching the girl first, before looking at her rescuer.

Unbeknownst to Viktor the giant squid had made things difficult last night when the officials had sent the hostages down into the dark water with a guard of Merpeople. The giant squid was intelligent and always made sure no student was harmed in the lake. If someone fell in it got them to shore. Knowing this the Hagrid and Dumbledore had gone a few days before and with a little magic explained that some students would be willfully going in the lake and would be brought back safely.

However the issue happened when the squid quickly snatched Hermione from her underwater escort after only a few minutes travel underwater and promptly but carefully set her back on the dock. This happened several times until it was made to understand that the girl was already protected, and special allowance was made for the giant squid to stay with her, from a distance.

Viktor watched the giant squid carefully, not knowing what to do if it turned violent. But the creature slowly reached out a small tentacle and carefully touched her face before touching Viktor's hand wrapped around her middle. Then it carefully placed a larger tentacle behind the boy and pushed flat against his backside, giving him a quick jolt of speed as it remained behind. Inwardly Viktor wondered at his Mia's compassion that gained her so many unexpected friends.

Soon he began to see lighter water, then the shimmery surface. When his head broke the surface, after pushing Hermione ahead of him slightly, he felt his head change back, his vision quickly went back to its old way, and the air and water suddenly hit him as actually being cold for once. He hardly paid attention the crowd roaring in support as he looked into his girlfriend's open, equally concerned eyes. Seeing her jaw begin to shake despite her teeth being clamped tight he began pulling her to the shore, only to have her gently shrug off his arm and begin skillfully swimming on her own. He quickly matched her pace, not realizing as he looked at her he was smiling with slightly blue lips.

Once they were helped up by Pietro and Nat, the Hogwarts nurse came over, she passed them both charmed blankets that radiated warmth before insisting they both take a mug of tea with pepper up potion liberally lacing it. Watching the steam come out of Hermione's ears he wanted to say so much but the constant attention made him remain silent.

Hermione seemed to understand and quietly watched him too. Now that she was warmer she looked much better rested. As the novelty wore off the other students went back to watching the lake and Viktor saw Hermione bite her lip in concern. To help distract her he began quietly talking to her. When she explained the potion used he felt relief, and smiled back at her for a moment when she grinned and mentioned that after possibly sixteen hours of sleep she had better be caught up on sleep.

Viktor then had the image flash though his mind of her 'rest'. It had been a long week for Viktor, not able to see her, and then in the lake; and he was painfully reminded that he would leave in a matter of months. Looking at her seriously he took a chance, after all, the whole school now knew she was his 'treasure,' and publically took her hand in his. With the other he removed a bug from her hair and placed it in the ground, slightly distracted, before shyly asking her to come visit him over the summer.

He didn't even have time to worry about it being too soon with how Hermione's eyes immediately lit up. She was biting her lip in half smile before answering when there was movement on the lake. The other two hostages had returned to the surface, but Potter took a few moments to join them. He was coughing and having trouble breathing. Suddenly Hermione's eyes became worried and she half turned, watching as the three swam to the platform. She looked at Viktor for a moment, her eyes asking for understanding while apologizing. But even as she turned, before she got out of reach, he placed his hand on her back and gave a small push towards the other champion, silently letting her know it was ok.


	49. Chapter 49

Magic and Soul Mates

After the scores had been announced, where Karkaroff cursed violently before being silenced by spell used by an unknown party, if one didn't look to closely at Professor Snape and his slight smirk, the champions and hostages were moved to a Med tent for in depth scans after Fleur and Choe were found with magical leaches. It was deemed that their perfumes had drawn them but all those who were in the lake got detained. The girls were checked out first then Harry and they were patched up fairly easily but Madam Pomfrey had to send for more supplies before checking the last Champion and his hostage. While the nurse talking to Professor Dumbledore outside the tent Viktor watched Hermione quietly. They were finally alone, everyone had been either cured or given a clean bill of health. Oddly Hermione kept getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Mia, are you ok?" Hermione glanced at him sheepishly, "It's silly." He sat closer to her and held her hand so that if anyone came in the tent all they would see was Viktor sitting next to his 'treasure' but his body was blocking most of her. "Please? Vant to help if I can." Hermione frowned. "Well first, I don't have my wand and it feels wrong. The last few years I'm never without it. I understand that they couldn't have us down there unconscious with wands, but still." Viktor squeezed her hand. "Dey have in safe place for you da? Vill return as soon as we leave." Hermione now blushed slightly, "Can I be terribly girly? This is the silly part." Viktor grinned slightly but his eyes were kind. "My hair really is terrible if it air dries. And after the lake, the new knots in it will make it worse than when I was a first year."

Viktor quickly swooped in and gave her a swift kiss. "Are always beautiful my Mia." He then pulled out his wand and offered it handle first to her. "If want can use my wand." Hermione looked at him hesitantly; it was fairly rare to simply offer someone your wand. "Are you sure?" Viktor bowed his head once. "Mama insist I know hem spells if need look nice after fights," his ears turned red a little, "and cousins prank with turning clothes pink every day for weeks one summer, so I learn how fix dat; but am not good vith hair spells, don't vant to damage beautiful hair." Hermione raised her eyebrows, deciding to pass on commenting on his cousins' pranks for now. "Fights? As in more than a wizards duel?"

He looked into her eyes, uncertain. "Vere students several years ago praising Grindelvald, thinking he right, that he to be admired; I did not stand for their stupidity. Me and others stopped dem. Mama upset that photographer got picture of torn robe and insist not shame family by giving gossipers and reporters much to talk and lie about." Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "She wasn't worried about you fighting?" Viktor didn't grin in reply; instead his mouth was in a grim line, his eyes were hard, but softened as he looked at her. "Grandfather vas killed by Grindelvald, when Mama was little girl. My family does not like dark genocide wizards."

Hermione sat quietly, her fingers brushing his. Madam Pomfrey entered the tent in a temper. "Mr. Krum, Miss Granger, I'm afraid the supplies I sent for have gotten waylaid. I apologize but you'll have to sit tight for a little while longer. I don't think you two caught anything but an ounce of prevention far outweighs a pound of cure." Hermione smiled kindly to the healer as she bent around Viktor. "I understand Madam Pomfrey; it didn't happen to be Slytherins who caused the delay was it?" The healers' lips shank even smaller. "I really can't say Miss Granger, but as you two are responsible I will be going to make sure there are no other mishaps."

Once she left Hermione reached out for Viktor's hand again. He was still silent and brooding. Softly smiling at him she spoke. "So you really don't mind loaning me your wand?" He offered it again and she held it carefully while gently running her fingers over it. "It's dragon heartstring right? And hornbeam?" She looked up to see him watching her intently. "It's a marvelous wand Viktor."

He quietly decided to ask something, wondering if the books were right, if they both would have the same wand core, since their magic was supposed to be similar. "Vhat kind is your wand?" Hermione grinned a little. "Vinewood and dragon heartstring; I loved it when I first got it, Mr. Ollivander put some lovely delicate carving on it, and it's a very efficient wand." Viktor eyed Hermione's hair that was indeed slowly drying and was already looking wilder than he yet to see. "Do want to use before nurse returns?" Hermione nodded and raised the wand.

As she began the simple spell the wand began to glow brilliant gold and then both Viktor and Hermione began to glow. Viktor's eyes widened, he had read about this, but the books said that it took years to happen. He then looked at Hermione, her eyes wide in fear, the wand still held in her fingers and her hair softly glowing slightly more as it was gently blown by an unseen wind only touching her hair. When the glow ended her hair was perfectly dry and without a single knot. It was also glossy and very healthy looking. Hermione stood in place, only her hand slightly moving as it shook, despite her trying not to let it.

Viktor walked over to her and took her hand in his. "Viktor?" Her eyes searched his. She had read up on wands and wand lore, but it was a limited subject that was carefully guarded. She never ever heard about something like that happening with a borrowed wand. Even a captured wand or a wand won in a fight never did anything besides how it performed for the user.

The tall young man tried to choose his words carefully, anima-sucium matches were very rare, and he didn't think she had come across it due to her disdain of romance books, but he didn't want his Hermione to be afraid. "I, I have read of such thing, is no bad, is very rare." Hermione calmed slightly, both with his calm, soothing voice, and his soothing hands cradling and caressing hers.

Madam Pomfrey took that moment to return, but with how they were standing she only saw her pupil in front of the Durmstrang student. Although they were standing oddly quite close, so the elder witch had them sit on their separate cots. She was satisfied to see no pink cheeks ears or necks and no swollen lips on either student so she didn't say anything. After diagnosing them Hermione was assured she was fine and Viktor got some slight scrapes healed in a matter of moments.

As they left the tent they found Harry was patently waiting and Ron busy telling a few star struck students about his time under that lake and things they could only imagine, including Ron, unbeknownst to the others listening. Hermione quickly took a moment to hug Viktor, as if in gratitude, and whispered to meet her in the room with his chair after dinner.

Harry quickly made sure she was ok and Ron grinned at her, obviously not noticing the hug, and the small group headed up to the castle as Viktor walked with his friends, who had also escorted him from dock to med tent to make sure the same, clumsy moment, from the first task did not happen again with their highly un-favored and again upset headmaster.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione entered the altered teachers' office and quickly went over to the unoccupied chair and lit the fireplace while placing her bag down before sitting. It really was a comfortable chair. The books on the table had a few of Viktor's, showing he had come at least once while she had been busy the last week. Absent mindedly she placed one of the foreign books in her lap, her fingers tracing the spine and cover as she thought.

The magic had felt so warm, on her skin, in her very core, her own magic felt like it was rising and, and almost happy, if that could be said. Hermione was in fact blissfully happy, and had been for a while notwithstanding current dramas.

Viktor was the reason. Her workload was still large, her dark magic studies and healing slowly progressing due to the difficulty of the material and the reluctance of Professor Snape. Ron was being more and more of a prat, and Harry's latest stunt were all things that in the past would have badly affected her. And then Ginny, that incident had hurt, not helped by her near panic attack before Neville had helped and been freaked out himself by her hug. But Viktor, even the short moment's stolen away and short notes of scribbled affection, made her aware of life beyond her narrow world.

Listening to his friend's latest antics and his own learning always brightened her day, and those stolen moments of even tiny physical contact lessened her stress. What ever happened in the tent today had surprised him, but he wasn't scared and assured her it wasn't bad. He knew what happened but was afraid of frightening her.

Thinking this Hermione grinned, it took a lot to scare her, and she could practically guarantee that Viktor could never frighten her. Whatever her boyfriend knew, she wanted to know. It was time for a heart to heart talk and to put the cards on the metaphorical table.

As he had pressed against her back at the dock, in comfort, as she went to check on Harry, she was so overwhelmed with emotions that her eyes were not just wet with concern with Harry. In fact as she was halfway between the two she realized that she loved Viktor, she had for a while and couldn't pinpoint when it began.

Even thinking about it now she felt her cheeks darken as she nibbled her lip lightly. She loved him.

Then the object of her musing entered the room and went over to her, lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them before handing her a book. Hermione grinned and replaced the book she had been holding as she got up so Viktor could sit.

"I need a book? You can't just tell me?" Viktor stayed standing awkwardly, he almost wanted to leave the room and talk to her after she read it; but at the same time he missed her so much, and almost needed to watch her face as she read, see when it all fell into place so he would know her honest reaction. His eyes spoke of uncertainty even as the tall young man quietly rumbled out his reply.

"I, I don't feel like know all right words, know how to say right. Vou, you can read and den ask?" Hermione was puzzled by Viktor's shyness, he probably did know what to say, but obviously felt more comfortable with a book informing her of what happened today with his wand.

She nodded but when he didn't begin to sit down she became slightly impatient. "Viktor, I know you know what happened, and that you probably know more, and I will I read the book you want me to; but I want to sit with you, I've missed you." Viktor gave a small smile at hearing her direct and slightly bossy tone. "Now please sit down so we can discuss this, once I've read, alright?"

Viktor quickly swooped in and kissed her forehead with affection and held up one finger, asking for a moment. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms but her eyes were slightly amused. With that bare amount of acceptance Viktor pulled out a cloth wrapped item. Knowing him Hermione guess it might be food to snack on, and allowed a small grin when she saw she was right.

"Not enough dinner?" She asked still grinning. Viktor was still uncertain about what would happen after, so he had lost some confidence with his sassy witch. "I can have little if want, but is for you, for when did no eat last week." He then turned and sat down, busying himself with the blanket before looking up at Hermione.

She still had her arms crossed but her face was fully amused. "Viktor, I don't know what this is about," and hefted the small book a little, "but I really don't think it will end our relationship. You said it wasn't bad, and I trust you."

With that she sat down as they had last time, her legs draped over his before resting them over the arm of the chair and opened the book. She began reading then oddly held out her hand while still reading. After a moment she looked at her boyfriend, his face confused.

"I wouldn't mind some of the food you brought; it's one of my favorites as I'm sure you planned." Viktor belatedly realized that he had better access to the small table and the snack and promptly dropped an apologetic kiss in her palm before placing one tidbit within.

Hermione read the book rapidly, determinedly keeping her face neutral. A few times she looked up at Viktor, or into the fire, but her eyes were guarded and he had no idea what she thought as she read. The book began by explaining that some people were actually perfect for each other, not just imagined, or until a fight, but similar enough, and different enough, to comfort and challenge, to balance and support almost effortlessly.

The author then began talking about very rare cases where these same people at times had magic similar enough that not only were they able to blend their lives together into a perfect union; but so was their magic, in fact similar wand cores had been found in all but one case of the anomaly known as anima-sucium. It also went on to mention couples documented throughout history who had been anima-sucium matches.

The author finally mentioned that not all matches in fact stayed together. It wasn't something that was required or cursed or anything that took away free will. In fact Merlin and the witch now merely known as the Lady of the Lake was the most famous couple who had rejected the match; or more of Merlin denying his match. They had found each other but Merlin was already accomplished and was just beginning to be renowned worldwide. He would not accept love in place of more knowledge, esteem, and power. In her sadness the rejected witch secluded herself in the Lake, hardly ever appearing again.

Hermione then went back to some sections and reread, both to refresh and fully understand what had happened, and to let her eyes stop watering over sympathy for the witch and the painful thought of not just having to be without Viktor, but the thought that he could chose to reject her, because this, whatever they might have, was not in fact set in stone.

Finally she closed the book and carefully put in on the table. She decided to get to the central concern first. "So we are, or could be, a couple that goes beyond cliché 'soul mates'? How did you know?" Viktor had thought about this a thousand times, but still did not have a good idea what to say. "Vas, vas Seen." Hermione raised a brow and tried not to look sarcastic. "I know you not like professor teach class here, who say she sees future, but dis was woman very intelligent, very reserved who not boast Sight, just quietly told of Match."

Hermione quietly nodded. "And what made you think I was your Match Viktor? That out of thousands of girls, I would somehow be, be perfect for you?" This last part she blushed at; she was not a romantic and even though they were dating, she needed more than a book and glowing wands to let herself believe in it all.

Viktor raised his hand and gently stoked her check. "Oder books say one sometimes knows when see, and feels, books talk about feeling connection, easier, about dem balancing each other even before magic or even first kiss." Hermione colored darker, but was unable to draw her eyes from his captivating, ever speaking wonderful dark brown eyes.

"Vou do dat Mia, when just friends, vou help end anger faster, bring peace, bring laughter. I saw first at World Cup when vou, you could not see me, but felt tug den, was scared and paying attention to much more important things, like not dying, but felt and realized a little den." His hand moved from her face to get lost in her still glossy curls. "Was so happy to see here first night at school here even if I could not talk to you, hoped you could be girl, but needed to get to know you first."

He chucked for a moment before going on. "Needed to be able speak English and find out who da kind, brave, curly haired witch was. Witch who walked back and forth between fighting friends before leaving and calling dem emotional constu, compacted idiots." Hermione's eyes widened at that. "You heard that?" "Da, vas on path but you were so mad and beautiful you not see me. Was very funny when looked up words."

Hermione was more comfortable with the idea, somewhere deep inside she loved it, but was still not convinced that they were this rare, wonderful thing. She could tell with Viktor's thickening accent he was nervous, as if his eyes didn't, but she needed to know; for once she was hesitant to trust a book. "What else, after that, what else made you think I was her?"

Viktor tilted her chin up; it had dropped along with her voice toward the end of her question. He wanted to simply kiss her, let her feel it, but knew she needed words. "Everything." Her eyes searched his, reminding him of her many insecurities when they first met and began dating.

"Everything, your heart, so big and wonderful, makes me wish to both be surrounded by you, you affection; and also protect you and gentle heart. Your wonderful mind, understand mine, in fact more clever dan mine, understand struggle and still kind, still help those understand less, you are so smart my Mia, don't understand how others cannot see." Hermione looked down for a moment but Viktor quickly kissed her lips with a smile on his own.

"You are so loyal, I see so little of dat in world, you are so stubborn in loyalty, I find, find sexy?" Here he paused, they never talked like this, but she gave a short burst of laughter. "Also vou are beautiful, even when not aware, still you are so beautiful." His eyes turned serious.

"Vas awful today, to see dey take vou, to see floating, as if - as if not living." He simply couldn't say the word dead in relation to her; it hurt enough to simply think it. "To see beauty held still, so wrong, no response to anything, and so cold, I cannot bare to think of it."

Hermione's hand cupped the back of his head softly, her fingers moving though his hair for a few moments, letting him savor the feeling before she leaned in and kissed him gently, then grew bolder and kissed him fiercely; somehow knowing he needed this proof that she was here with him, very much alive. After several minutes they parted, his head leaning down further so their foreheads rested together even as they slowly regained their breath with eyes still closed. Hermione opened her eyes first and looked closely at the ridiculously thick and somewhat long eyelashes that rested on his cheeks.

"I'm here though, I'm safe, you found me, in the lake, and twice before that." He opened his eyes and said in clear English the words he had been holding inside for so long. "I love you." Hermione's eyes widened before softening. "How long? Since you like to keep things to yourself." She ended this with a small smile. Viktor smiled back and raised his head a little, still looking in wonder at his witch.

"After Yule Ball, when you told why care for me, knew I love you den." Hermione blushed slightly and nibbled her lip for a moment before Viktor gave a small groan and bent down for another heated kiss, or two, or an uncounted amount. With very swollen lips Hermione pulled back and lightly panted, trying to make oxygen return to her brain. "I realized today, when you pressed against my back as I went to Harry that I have been in love with you Viktor, but to be honest I have no idea when it began, I just knew that I do, I do love you."

The dark haired seeker gave a smile that blew all his past smiles to insignificant, it was a smile that made Hermione catch her breath once more, not used to this level of happiness. He swooped in, almost kissed her, but at the last moment Hermione found herself in a huge, tight hug with her lips parted, still expecting his lips instead of shoulder. Viktor's hand wound through her hair, even his hand silently communicating how happy he was, as Viktor softly almost chanted, "Mia, my wonderful, beloved Mia."


	50. Chapter 50

A Moment

Hermione wanted to stay like that but unfortunately her neck decided to begin hurting. Gently pulling away she looked at him, at her love, before kissing him and quickly pulling back. "So what happened today was our magic merging?" Viktor paused in his pursuit of her delectable lips and remembered that they had meet to talk about that, and his treasure was nothing if not ever eager for knowledge.

Pulling back and giving a slight cough he was soothed when she pulled his hand in her lap to play with his fingers. "Da, well, vas my magic acknowledging you, in most times happens years after meeting, did not expect it today." Hermione thought then pulled out her own wand. "So if you cast a spell with my wand it might happen again?" Viktor studied her face; it was deep in thought and immensely attractive to him. "Think so, but don't have to let me use wand Mia, I have mine."

Hermione looked at him sharply as she tried to locate some detail from what she had read but obviously the book was just an introduction, not in depth study for the anima-sucium match. "If it does will our magic merge? And what does that mean?" Viktor grinned at her demand. "Yes, once both wands used by other and dey glow magic merges, is, is ebb and flow if needed. If you have little magic and need mine, mine siphons to you no matter distance, if mine is low yours does same. Does not hurt either, does not drain either to dangerous level. Dat is what I have read."

With that Hermione swiftly put her wand in Viktor's hand. He looked at her, not understanding why she was insisting in it immediately. Her eyes shone with something, most of it her protective nature, but something else too. "Your still in the tournament, and, and after this year you will go back to Bulgaria then all over the world." He could tell this was more than his wellbeing that was affecting her. "Mia?"

Hermione began rambling, not fully even knowing what she wanted to say or why this was so important. "Is it silly for me to know we are somehow tied together, no matter how far apart? Is it silly that even now sitting with you that I want that assurance for days that haven't even happened yet?" Viktor's heart oddly did two very different things at the same time; first it plummeted and hurt for her pain, to see her so affected before he even left; but then he also heard the other part of what she said, that she wanted to be with him, that she believed in the match. "Do, do vou believe den, dat, dat ve anima-sucium match? Do you want to be?"

Hermione looked back into his eyes, hers slightly watery and her smile shaky. "I can't imagine not having you in my life; to not have you at all. I, I don't want to think about you leaving, but, but to know we can still be together when you leave; to Know-"

Hermione felt her lips slam against Viktor's, his hands cupping her face. As she wrapped her arms around his neck his tongue was quickly making her lose all thought. Even with her eyes closed they rolled into her head in pure bliss. He was hers, no one could make her as happy as him, and he didn't want anyone but her, there were no other motives except for love, God it was wonderful.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Viktor was over whelmed by his emotions, his horrible, wonderful, swooping, plummeting, and soaring emotions that had allowed him no quarter or mercy today.

His Mia loved him; she wanted to protect him, have some tie to him; not realizing how much she already had him ready to grant to her every request. She was not horrified by the anima-sucium, she wanted it, she wanted him.

Even as his pulse raced at the feeling of her entwining her tongue around his, caressing it before seductively withdrawing it just to tease his lips with her teeth before once again rushing back into his mouth, he was overwhelmed by her. Merlin he wanted more than her mouth. He forced himself to gently fist his hands in her hair, willing his hands not to leave the soft and glorious nest of her curls.

Finally when he could tell in a matter of seconds his hands would fly elsewhere he swiftly pulled away, tucking her head beneath his chin. Viktor knew if he tried to rest his head on her shoulder he would not stay still, he would not be able to resist her glorious neck.

He felt Hermione stir in his arms, but he held her in place; for once not letting her go as soon as she began moving away. "Please Mia, give me moment." He could almost see her puzzled face, not sure why he had to hold her longer; but Viktor knew he could not see her eyes, her lips, or any of her until his rational thinking returned and he regained control over himself.

"Viktor?"" He swallowed thickly. "Please Mia, please?"" Her arm moved slightly and fingers began tracing his inner arm in what she probably thought was reassurance. "What's wrong?"" He groaned and trapped her hand tightly between his chest and arm.

"Told you, you are beautiful, and I think much unseen about you is sexy; please, need moment collect myself beloved." Viktor could tell the moment she understood what he was not saying because she completely froze. After a few heart beats, hers not his because it was still racing like mad, he felt her relax and bury her head into his chest but not do anything else.

"That bad?" Her small voice asked after a moment or two. His chin nuzzled her hair for half a second. "Dat good, and yes bad." He began to calm, and felt controlled enough to move one arm enough that though it still rested on Hermione's back, it could reach her hair. He was sure Hermione heard his pulse go back to normal but still she sat still, and they both went from very heated, to being at peace.

After some more time Viktor released her and gently raised her chin for a chaste kiss before raising her wand. He would grant her request, and give both of them this tie. Thinking slightly he cast a spell and watched the golden glow fill her wand, then both of them. This time as they met eyes they both tried to hold back grins, suddenly feeling giddy, but neither one really having a reason why. When the glow ended Hermione spoke first. "What spell did you use?" Viktor's mouth pulled up and to the side. "Somesing for Malka and your Crookshanks. It is in your bag." Hermione let out a giggle. "So just as silly as mine?" "Da"

Viktor then returned her wand to her, and reached for two books left from past visits. Passing one to her he settled back into the chair with his own book. As the fire burned on and pages turned he simply sat while savoring feeling her in his arms, warm and alive, and his.


	51. Chapter 51

Learning the Impossible

Not quite a week later Hermione met Viktor behind the green houses on Thursday night. Their notes had changed slightly, not getting sickly sweet or over long, but as if both were relaxed in their writing, not holding back 'I love you's or simply writing about seeing the other at odd times and smiling or laughing at whatever had been going on around them.

Malka was proudly strutting across both of their desks unless Crooks was up from a nap and decided to tackle the owl in fun. While studying in the library, across from each other, they didn't hold back looks or stares and once while researching a book, but not taking notes for once, Hermione reached across the table and intertwined her small fingers in Viktor's without a glance.

When the wind suddenly shifted Hermione gratefully clutched the cloak Viktor had given her closer. The wind was very sharp and by now Hermione had guessed some of the modifications of what had to be a specialty flying cloak. Finally she saw his hunched figure make its way over to her. Once he was close enough she emerged from the deep shadows just enough to go meet him and rose on her toes for a kiss. At first she didn't see what Viktor held behind him but once she pulled back she noticed the broom handle slightly showing from behind his shoulder.

"Um, Viktor, why do you have your broom? It's rather cold out you know; I would think even for you." The tall seeker grinned and quickly pecked her lips; he could tell she was trying not to get worried at the mere sight of the broom. "Mia, you know I luff you yes?" Hermione's stomach dropped. "Yes. Why?" "Vou know I want to protect you yes?" Hermione looked up at him worried, she was beginning to guess where this was going; others had tried and failed, apparently he would try too. "Of course." She began fiddling with the necklace.

Viktor reached out and stroked her jaw delicately. "I know you trust friends to help you when needed, but I remember you got separated from dem at World Cup, and I worry Mia. I want you be able to get out of danger if need to; want you to no be trapped if you make dangerous people mad in future."

Hermione looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and beseeching. She nibbled on her lip but Viktor's eyes stayed on hers till her head turned away, part fear and part shame. "Harry and Ron can take me Viktor, They wouldn't leave me, I know it." When he guided her chin back in place and looked into her eyes they were completely serious, but still compassionate. "What if others to take? What if children need to be taken, or if one of boys hurt, has to be carried? One person simply cannot take two others with dem, even I cannot."

He set the broom aside and wrapped her in a hug. "I want to know you can be safe if alone, or dat other people you care for not be hurt, and so you hurt, because dey won't leave you behind." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, she could of ignored the other parts, she could always find a way to hid herself; but to leave someone helpless behind because there wasn't enough people who could fly, or to see the boys hurt because they wouldn't leave her behind, which she could easily see, that ended her arguments. Hermione knew Viktor loved her and was just trying to protect her.

She sighed into his chest, her shoulders moving in a shrug as she pulled back. "You can try Viktor, but it's been attempted before, and I can never get it." Viktor smiled with pride at her, for her braveness to try, and in slight male pride. "You have no had me to teach." He still saw her hesitancy. "Mia, I will be patient, will be slow, tonight we not even get on broom, alvight"

The girl looked up at him, her eyes rueful even as she gave a small smile. "Even I know that you do need to ride the broom to learn, not just read about them, trust me, I tried that first year."

Viktor picked up the broom and tucked her hand into his arm as he went in the forest a little, just until he got to a clearing he had found that students wouldn't wander into. Looking down he saw Hermione's eyes fearful now for a different reason. He kissed her check before sitting on the grass, his broom balanced in his knees. "Trust me Mia, vould not take anywhere not safe."

Hermione grinned a little, "Sorry, old habit what with school rules forbidding us from going into the forest and all." She then focused on the broom.

Viktor saw her go into study mode and chuckled. "First thing my luff, dis is not subject to memorize. Dis is, dis is in a way like magical creatures, can study some, but must know more dan books, must know in heart." He moved the broom from his knees to Hermione's lap and she tensed a bit. He gently got her hands and placed them on the object. One hand on the handle, one on the point where bristles connected to the handle. "Tonight vou will just hold and get comfortable with broom. I will talk history, what I have learned beyond books, as I am sure you read much about dem, and vou will open heart." Hermione nodded and began tracing her hand slowly across the bristles, careful not to bend any.

"First flight with broom was no like books say, was in eight-hundred-fifty AD in tiny village in what is now Germany." Viktor saw Hermione's eyes brighten at this bit of unknown knowledge. "Was a witch, not wizard who first flew. She was outside cleaning when she heard giggle from above her. She look, and see her child on roof. He had come though thatch and was walking, bouncing on roof and giggling."

Hermione's eyes widened and Viktor took a moment to explain something that she might not know. "In dat time some had wands but not all, wand makers rare, special. So most know how do magic without wand. She did no have wand, and not know anything to get her little one down. He then slip, begin to slide. But he grab wood at edge of roof and no fall, not yet, he cry in fear though. It vas no longer fun. In desperation vitch push her magic into broom and it raised her high enough to grab child. It lower dem to ground after dat."

Hermione stared at him in shock, how could something that detailed and historically important not be in books! Viktor noticed her hand absent mindedly tracing the name of his broom carved into the handle. "Broom not dangerous Mia, broom first fly to help witch save son. Vou must trust broom, and it will help you. Will help take to a place, will help save someone, will take into sky if want."

Hermione looked down, remembering everyone she had seen hurt, including Viktor from brooms. "But Viktor, so often people are hurt because of them. How am I supposed to trust them when I see people get hurt so much?" Viktor knew he was getting to the root of the problem but held back a grin. Seriously he asked about what she had seen.

As she described everything, first year, Neville and the broken arm, Harry almost going into a wall the same hour, and all the other things; jinxed brooms, bludgers, dementors and a drop from hundreds of feet. Even the Weasley twins falling endless times as she watched over the summer, trying to do the same trick Viktor did once, he felt sympathy. She had only seen the bad and of course growing up muggle hadn't seen how much fun it could be, how it could be simply used and enjoyed for a trip to the beach or meadow, even simple racing without tricks. Inside he felt saddened. No wonder she disliked quidditch if she only saw danger in it.

Viktor lifted one of her hands and kissed it lightly. "Mia, am so sorry you have only see danger in broom and quidditch, but promise, will never ever ask vou play quidditch, vill never force you to fly." Hermione looked down at the broom that she now oddly felt comfortable with, this broom alone; Viktor trusted it, and when she had flown nothing bad happened. "But I need to know how, you're right, I can't stay afraid forever and think it won't have consequences." With a sigh she decided to keep on. "What else can you tell me that I can't read about."

So Viktor talked, he talked about things any reporter would have given their wand to write down, coming from the international star, but for him and his girlfriend it was just talking. His first broom, his first race and the face of mud when his older cousin accidentally caused a tailwind. He talked about flying in wind, flying in rain, flying in snow and skimming lakes and meadows. Viktor talked about his love of flying and the dangers he had found. A broom too old and battered, it's magic so depleted it could not fully recharge. A broom too new, its varnish still strong and slightly flaking because of poorly seasoned wood. Viktor slowly eased Hermione's fear of flight and brooms, arming her with understanding, years of wisdom, yet sharing the peace and reverence it can bring. When Viktor reached for her hand he felt his broom warm to the touch and smiled largely.

Hermione had been enveloped in his words and blinked, coming back to the present. "What?" Viktor pressed his hand over hers as it traced the handle. "Feel how warm is Mia? Broom is happy you care for it, that you gentle and take time with it. Broom trust you now." Hermione's eyes widened and her hand rose only to have the broom tremble and attempt to rise.

Viktor quickly made sure neither one was touching the broom and centered her hand over the handle. Still smiling at her, looking ecstatic in fact, he quietly asked her, his own hands at his side. "Say up, please?" Hermione looked at him, nibbling her lip but his joy was infectious. Looking at the broom, with a smile still on her face she said a clear, just like instructed first year, "Up." The broom shot into her hand, still warm.

Hermione grinned at Viktor, her smile much, much larger. The others had only gotten the broom to wobbly raise into her hand at the best of times and always after several attempts.

Viktor saw the amazement in her eyes, he couldn't help it, he smirked. "Believe now dat right teacher make all the difference?" Hermione laughed in delight. "Yes, yes I do you broom happy Seeker." Then biting her lip while smiling, looking rather coy truth be told, she asked, "I know you said we wouldn't fly tonight, and I don't want to try yet, but can you take us up? Just a little?" His stories had woken her hunger for new experiences, the same reason she loved to travel. She wanted to feel the wind and try trusting the broom under her as the night surrounded them.

Viktor then once again picked her up in joy and spun her around before soundly kissing her without letting it get heated. "Vould be a honor Mia, vould love to." The two exchanged looks half a dozen times as they rearranged the broom and their cloaks. Finally Viktor was happily seated with Hermione before him once again, the broom warm and the air crisp. Hermione squeezed the arm around her middle in silent ok before he took them up.

He did have to fly high at first, to get out of the clearing and fly over the trees so they could leave the forest, but again he quietly talked to her and moved fairly slowly. Once in the main castle grounds he flew about five feet off the ground, till Hermione told him she was ok with a little more height, and he rose to ten feet. He flew straight into the wind slowly, still talking from time to time, letting his voice sooth the girl in front of him. Finally it was time to go back and he asked if she was ok with slow turns. She stayed quiet for a moment but nodded and he gently rubbed his jaw into her hair for a moment, silently acknowledging her tiny but essential bravery and trust of him.

For the first few swerves, even though they were large and lazy Hermione tensed but in a moment of inspiration and with daring Viktor leaned a little and began a slow assault on her while flying. They were going to take some time to get back and he really couldn't resist. Hermione gasped when he lightly kissed her neck while changing direction. Then on the next slow curve he kissed her barely exposed shoulder. He wandered back to her neck before barely grazing her cold ear with his warm lips as they kept flying and turning.

Viktor continued like that, changing his gentle and fairly innocent assault, always kissing, or mock nibbling her in a different location. Is distraction worked wonderfully and a few times she even giggled though sometimes she gasped. Each glorious sound was memorized by Viktor, his face looking quite wicked by the time the landed and unable to hold back his smug, playful smirk when Hermione turned to him even though she mock slapped his chest while blushing furiously.

He tried to kiss her goodnight but Hermione dodged him in mock annoyance. Her face trying to appear mad but her eyes were just too amused to make it believable. "I suppose I will have to fly next time to avoid that again." she huffed. Viktor's unending smile was anything but apologetic even though he bowed over her hand to kiss it.


	52. Chapter 52

Reporters and Reading

The next article Rita Skeeter wrote came out on Monday and Viktor had to clench his jaw several times as he heard the taunts being thrown at Hermione. The Slytherins especially delighted in boasting that the only boyfriend Granger could get was a fictional one from a magazine article. He was glad she kept her head high but wished he could shut the idiots up by kissing her senseless, or having her kiss him senseless, in front of all of them.

Grudgingly he remembered the danger both of them would be in with such a stupid move. Without his knowing, a pair of obsidian eyes watched him carefully. Gradually over the next few days they watched him with possible approval; if it had been anyone besides Severus Snape that is.

The couple had another flying date the following night and to Hermione's great amusement Viktor had begun by giving her a basket with eggs and instructing her to throw them. Once Hermione understood it was for her; so that she could learn how to fly confidently, between her new view of brooms not being the enemy and fully knowing how good Viktor's reflexes and wand work was she blushed sheepishly but tossed dozens of eggs to humor Viktor. In a slightly clumsy moment after he had pocked his wand Hermione had dropped one egg and found that they weren't hard boiled as she had thought but raw. Her pride in her boyfriend's skills shot up a few notches at just not his precision, but his careful control to not harm the very breakable eggs.

That night she got up to five feet, doing the same movements Viktor had last week. She of course couldn't sharply turn or dive, she was dreading learning that, but she was able to fly. The seekers pride had made her forget it was silly to just be learning something most wizarding children half her age could do effortlessly. Later he went over how to clean and maintain a broom; although for the most part she had that down, the books were very efficient and adequate for that.

Later in the week Viktor noticed her coming from the kitchens one afternoon fairly sad and when she explained about Winkey, how she had hit the butterbeer bottom about the news article of her old master, and explained the situation of her release, he didn't have any solutions for her. "House elf is very well know for loyalty Mia, dey love family, have pride in family, am sad she is no doing well." He bushed a curl back before returning his arm around her small waist. "Your headmaster do good thing, trying to give her work again, give purpose and be part of something with long pride. But she is sad, cannot take that away from her, no matter how wrong her old master was." That was an evening where they simply sat at the lake shore quietly.

Then came a moment the tested Viktor almost to his limit.

At first he had been slightly amused to see Hermione get so many owls at breakfast, then he noticed her frowning face which soon become more upset. He began to worry as owls kept arriving. He knew that that many owls meant crazy fans, and he was guessing they weren't happy fans. Apparently it took the readers of England's gossip column, written by the annoying blond witch, time to make their feeling known.

When he watched her begin to cry as her hands swelled it was all he could do to remain seated. Luckily Nat had been sitting by him that day and put a hand on his arm before she rose and walked out of the hall to check on the girl. How she would he had no idea because she seemed to have a severe mental block on learning English, but he knew just her being there might help. Viktor also noticed the red headed girl follow her out, cautiously but obviously concerned.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione had dropped her book bag by accident in the entrance hall, not quite at the stairs. Her hands had hurt so badly she hadn't paid attention to the strap sliding down her shoulder till it suddenly dropped, brushing her painfully swollen hand. Hermione liked to think she had a fairly good pain tolerance, but even though she had bit back a sharp cry, she had crashed to her knees from the pain. Once her vision cleared of equally bright and black spots she looked up to see Nat and Ginny at her sides, carefully holding her elbows.

She had tried to not let the boys see how bad it hurt, but now it was too painful to try and brave it out. With her eyes leaking tears Hermione grimaced a half smile at both girls before struggling to her feet with their help. Ginny paused and grabbed Hermione's bag, trying not to stagger under the weight, before returning to her side.

Silently the girls made their way to the hospital wing, Hermione too busy blocking out the pain to communicate while Nat stared at the younger girl, first with chilly reservation then with gradual acceptance. When they entered the wing Madam Pomfrey was horrified to see what happened to the girl she took so much quiet pride in.

As Ginny explained about the letters and bubotuber puss Nat looked at Hermione, deliberately looking at Ginny before meeting Hermione's eyes again. She quietly nodded and Hermione returned the gesture. As Madam Pomfrey tisked and hurried over to the cabinets for supplies Hermione looked at Ginny with grateful eyes.

Before the nurse returned Hermione had just enough time to ask Ginny of she wanted to study later in the week. The two girls could see Ginny's emotions at this simple request but she simply gave a half smile and breathy 'ya' before she and Nat were banished from the wing.

Standing side by side Ginny began to sift uneasily under the tall girls stare; it seemed more honed than her mothers. In strongly accented English the girl simply uttered three words, but they were enough. "No mean? Trust?" Ginny nodded solemnly. "Their business is their business; I won't butt in again." Ginny wasn't sure if the girl understood all of it, but her stern face cracked and she gave a relaxed half grin. Her deep blue eyes still held some reservation, but she knew youth was full off errors. With a simple waive of her fingers she then turned and strode off, presumably to inform Viktor of what happened.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Before dinner Viktor had an unexpected visitor. He had seen how bandaged Hermione's hands were at lunch so when Malka flew up and presented her message he was slightly confused. The odd writing that was defiantly not his Mia's did nothing for his confusion until he began to read the message.

Dearest Viktor

I apologize that I cannot write this myself but with Ginny acting as my secretary I am still able to write in a fashion. I know you must be upset but I'm glad Nat was able to come see me even if you couldn't. I am feeling better now, the swelling will be gone in a few days' time and I'll be completely back to normal. I would like to see you if possible though even with the bandages drafts and wind still cause some discomfort. Would you be able to meet me at your chair for a bit this evening? I understand though if Karkaroff is getting clingy again and is hard to ditch.

Thinking of you, as always my love, Hermione.  
PS, forgive the ink blots, Ginny had a mini seizure before writing that last bit for me.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione walked swiftly but quietly to the half-forgotten door. She hadn't silenced her shoes simply because holding her wand or a quill was still too painful. As she rounded the corner Viktor suddenly appeared from behind a suit of armor, his face serious and searching hers for any discomfort. She knew the best way to get rid of that would be to try and joke with him; so she stood with arms out to her side slightly with a smile. "Tada, still here, just slightly mummified."

His face relaxed a litter and he smiled. "Prefer not bandaged, but am glad to see you my Mia." At this Hermione slightly blushed, when he called her that it almost always made her blush a little. The dark haired teen allowed his smile to pull at one side of his mouth before he got the door for her.

When Hermione took in the room, or more specifically the table beside their chair she burst out laughing, placing one arm around her middle though careful with the placement of her hand. The table had a large steaming mug that sported a straw, a small platter filled with her favorite bite size snacks, and an odd black box that seemed to be giving off a low growl.

Finally catching her breath Hermione looked up to her sweet boyfriend who was looking slightly happy at her amusement and embarrassed at the reason. Choking back a chuckle Hermione but her lip as she forced her voice to become normal and even before she spoke. "This is wonderful Viktor but I really did eat at dinner." With shifting eyes and red ears Viktor didn't reply.

She walked up to him and rested her arm on his shoulder before going on her toes to kiss his check. "Thank you my love." Finally he found his voice and his low tones rumbled out. "Vanted to go to you in hall dis morning, vanted to see in hospital wing, send flowers." Hermione removed her arm from his shoulder and quietly looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of laughed Viktor. This is very sweet, I'm not used to people being like this," and she waived her hand at the table, "especially after I'm better. It just caught me off guard." Viktor swiftly pecked her lips before rising again. "You are not better yet, are still hurt." Hermione gave a small grin. "I'm out of the hospital wing, that's almost the same thing." His eyes silently informed her that he didn't agree.

Softly looking into his eyes she took a mental breath for courage. "Does that mean that when you get hurt in a quidditch game and someone's patched you up I can still worry because you're not fully healed?" At this Viktor's eyes sharpened on her, the dark brown eyes looking fiery and so very very hopeful. He only said one word but it set Hermione on fire even while making her grin like mad. "Yes."

Hermione broke eye contact first and walked over to the table, the box growling a little louder. "What is this?" Viktor went over and sat in the chair before holding his arm out in open invitation. Hermione happily snuggled into him, her hands carefully tucked into her chest before resting on her lap. Seeing her still curious eyes Viktor explained. "It is box for mail, if quiet letter is not dangerous, of mean it grumbles, danger is growls, and if it ever shouts 'No'… ward letter and take to professor, is deadly." Hermione looked at it wide eyes. "Viktor." He passed his hand over her curls. "Is mine, for fan mail, vou need more now though." Hermione simply muttered 'I just planned on burning the lot of them' which earned her a delicious chuckle from Viktor's chest.

Viktor looked at her carefully after a moment. Her body was fully relaxed into him; curled against his chest and arm, and she had a smile on her lips but her eyes will still pained and tired. "Please Mia, be honest, are vou ok?" she gave a half sigh. "I can take it, I'm just tired is all." She could see Viktor begin to say she could go then so she quickly kept talking. "But I want to be here, not in bed where I can't get comfortable, I want to be with you."

Viktor tightened the arm around her for a moment. "What would you want to do?" Hermione blushed a little and looked down. Viktor touched her face but instead of raising her chin simply traced her cheek. Finally she muttered out her reply. "Could you read to me?" Viktor looked at her puzzled as she peered up at him though her lashes. After a moment he spoke shyly. "I no think can read and speak English well enough Mia, I, I don't dink vou enjoy." Hermione nibbled her lip for a moment before looking into Viktor's eyes serious and bold despite her slightly pink face.

"I don't mind if you read one of your own books Viktor, in its own language. I just, I want to hear you voice." Viktor's eyes softened as Hermione buried her head in his chest at this last part. Viktor did pull her chin up at this and kissed her softly before reaching for a book on Russian magical folk lore. He made sure she didn't want anything to drink and grabbed some snacks he noticed her gaze linger on despite trying not to let him see.

As he open his book and began reading aloud he felt her eyes on him. Glancing at her he momentarily stuttered mid-sentence before regaining his place. Her look had been so intense he couldn't think of the words to describe it. his ears went red again as he read and she openly studied him at first. After a few pages she stopped watching him and merely rested against him with her eyes closed and a small smile on her soft lips.

After a few chapters Viktor glanced at her again to find her lightly dozing, for real this time, her face relaxed and her cheeks rosy with warmth. Setting the book aside he slightly lowered the rooms temperature, making sure to cause no wind, before setting an alarm on his wand for an hour before wrapping his other arm around his beloved and resting his head on hers. Something like this, a moment like this could be so rare for them; his seeker instinct told him to grasp this tiny but shining treasure and hold it tight.


	53. Chapter 53

The Unexpected

May 25th, One month before the final Task of the Tri Wizard Tournament.

Krum waited on the Hogwarts Quittch pitch and tried not to fidget. Fleur was being a little too friendly, asking about his studies, the ship, even how his family was. He honestly had no idea if she was trying to get information use against him, she could be ruthless he supposed, or if she was actually considering him as dating material.

The very thought made him nauseous. She was nothing like his Mia, Fleur was very vain and could be rude if someone didn't meet her criteria. Mia was always kind unless someone showed they didn't deserve it.

Finally he saw the other two champions make their way to the pitch and had to make himself keep scowling when he saw the other two's faces when they saw their pitch looking scruffy and overrun with shrubs. Their faces of horror were slightly amusing.

As Bagman spoke Viktor finally had to say something. He had some family that loved hedge mazes and had his uncle had one that often changed design. When he had seen the short vegetation he instantly got the general idea of what it would be. Viktor simply grunted out "Maze" and he was slightly amused at himself. Apparently Delacour had him uncomfortable enough he went back to his old disagreeable self from the beginning of the school year.

He did listen closely to what would be in the maze; he would have a lot of reading to do. He also was unhappy that the Hogwarts Champions would go in before him. His spell work from the second task had deserved better than third place, something he still was slightly disgruntled with.

As they were leaving the pitch he went over to Potter, Hermione knew he would do this; her eyes had sparkled with humor when he explained what he would do, just in case her friend talked about it with her later. Viktor didn't want his girlfriend to thank he was actually nervous about Potter, but it would help confuse him. Lately Harry had been watching Hermione closely from time to time.

The boys look of surprise made it hard for Krum to keep his face troubled, but he kept his request simple. "Could I haff a vord?" The older teen could hear Hermione's laughter in his head at how he deliberately exaggerating his accent, a small bit of work to help sell the 'shy seeker who never talks'. As they began walking off Krum's lips twitched, only on the side no one could see, when Potter informed the older quidditch star, Bagman, that he could find the castle without him.

Krum knew the man wanted Potter to like him, had in fact been following and talking to him, and was entertained to see the boy able to handle himself. He could also see his hesitancy as they got further from others and closer to the forest. Krum suddenly turned and glowered at the smaller boy. "I vant to know," he didn't quite growl, "vot is between you and Hermy-own-ninny."

At the boys astonished look he deep, deep down felt a small amount of relief; apparently the dark haired friend had absolutely no romantic feelings for his precious Mia. Weasley would never threaten them, but Hermione was devoted to Potter. One night she had explained why, his parents' death, but more than that; his 'family' that had raised him with not quite abuse but certainly negligent to the worst degree.

"Nothing" was the boy's instant reply. As the older teen kept glaring a little Harry elaborated, telling the tall, slightly looming seeker about the reporter making things up and Viktor couldn't resist. "Hermy-own-ninny talks about you Very often." He stated with a frown.

When Harry firmly, but respectfully told him it was because they were friends Viktor relaxed. The act was done and the boy believed, now he could set some tentative friendship between himself and his Mia's friend. "You fly very vell. I vos votching at the first task." He really had been impressed, to outfly a dragon was not easy to put it mildly.

Before they could keep talking though the boy grabbed his arm and turned him around. Something was in the edges of the forest. Harry didn't begin to run but instead reached for his wand. It was true about the Gryffindor house; they couldn't be accused of being cowards.

When the exhausted man came into sight Viktor frowned for a moment, the man's face was slightly familiar, but he didn't remember from where until he remembered a bowler hat on flat grey hair that now was very messy grey hair. "Vosent he a judge? Isn't he vith your Ministry?" Harry paused then nodded and approached the disturbed man who was talking to a tree, addressing it was Weatherby. The man was talking about Karkaroff and the students he would be bringing to Hogwarts.

Potter tried to address the man but got no response. When the wizard toppled over, no longer talking or moving, the boy crouched down in concern. Viktor scanned the area, it was off the beaten path and there was an unarmed and obviously disabled man in a place he should not be. There also was Hermione's friend, he could not allow the boy to be hurt.

When Potter recommended that Krum go get someone he mentally snorted; as if he would leave a younger wizard who was one of his girlfriend's closest friends in a place that could spell trouble. The man lurched up in panic and then went mental again, talking to trees calming instead of people, trying to confess something and terrified. Potter began to leave, promising to come back; obviously they couldn't take the man with them to the castle with his mental state wavering so badly.

Viktor squatted by Crouch, once Potter was out of sight he would stand again and take precautions. First by stunning the unbalanced man before setting temporary protection spells in the area. By watching Hermione he had gotten quite a few new tricks. Before he could move though, nothingness overwhelmed him.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Viktor looked up, he seemed to be on the ground, the stars were dimly shining and the Hogwarts Headmaster was leaning over him. It was odd to see the blue eyes so close; for once not smiling but fully on guard. Krum tied to sit up but the old man put his hand on his shoulder, and he stopped trying, the spinning stars above him were enough to convince him the he needed to stay still.

After his muttered explanation of what happened Krum simply laid still and listened. When the half giant slammed Karkaroff against tree Viktor promptly sat up. He was torn, Karkaroff had behaved horribly, Dumbledore would be in full rights to duel him, and when Hagrid stepped in to defend the wizard Viktor wanted to cheer. But he knew how easy it would be for the much larger man to hurt the tall but thin dark wizard currently pressed against the tree trunk and for once actually sweeting in his fine silver furs.

As he watched Dumbledore call of the enraged half giant Krum's respect for him rose, as well as Hagrid's loyalty. Viktor quietly got up and Dumbledore went over to him, making sure he didn't need any further support. Once Hagrid and Potter were out of ear shot as they went back to the castle Dumbledore began speaking.

"I understand your upset Igor, and I fully apologize for Hagrid. I simply called you here to let you chose if you would prefer to care for young Mr. Krum or if you would like our hospital wing to make sure he's alright. This was unexpected on all counts I assure you."

Viktor could see his own headmaster grinding his teeth as his fingers twitched but didn't move anywhere near his wand. Despite being an arrogant man Karkaroff was no fool. The physical abuse was barely a scratch compared to what Dumbledore could do if he chose. Karkaroff's dark and narrowed eyes glared into Dumbledoors calm blue ones.

"I vill take my champion to my ship." With a dark sneer and obviously false politeness he continued. "After this incident I do not believe I would trust any of my students within your castle walls unless needed." Viktor held his breath at this, the man had an iron fist of control over the ship, he could make things very miserable and difficult for everyone.

Dumbledore seemed to have picked this up and spoke diplomatically. "I feel utmost regret to hear that Igor, after all, Hogwarts is known as one of the safest places in all of the British Isles. I would hate to see this incident, serious though it is, endanger the friendships our students have been building."

Karkaroff simply stalked over to the older wizard and grabbed Krum's shoulder, roughly pulling the teen towards him. Before he turned to leave with Viktor Dumbledore spoke again. "I know it cannot undo what happened but I sincerely hope you will not reject the inconsequential compensation I will send this evening in apology for this episode."

Karkaroff fully glared, his face twisted in a sneer and stalked off, pushing Krum roughly in front of him.


	54. Chapter 54

Trapped on a Ship

After spending an hour in the Durmstrang Headmaster's office Viktor had been promptly dismissed when some house elves arrived with a crate full of bottles. The box was very large and Karkaroff's eyes had begun apprizing the worth before even opening the lid. Once he could see what was inside his eyes had widened comically before he remembered the student he had been venting at. Immediately Krum had been banished to his own cabin but not before he saw the old man's fingers twitching with poor restraint.

Viktor walked to his cabin with amusement at how simple Karkaroff was, how skilled at bribery Dumbledore was, and relief at finally being free. He might have decked the older wizard half an hour ago except he kept thinking of Hermione, her disappointment at him hitting a teacher, and possibly not seeing her, or anyone, as punishment.

Seeing his cabin empty Viktor sighed with further relief, he just wanted to relax and the others pestering for information about the task and what happened would not have allowed that. After rummaging in his trunk for a few minutes he had a stack of books to get started on for the maze and laid down on his bed with one before losing himself in the pages.

Not quite thirty minutes later Viktor heard tapping on the window and got up. He had been expecting a note from Hermione. When he opened the window Malka didn't fly in for once. He held out his hand and even tied to reach for the pendant around the tiny owl's neck but she just gently pecked his fingers and flew to a tree at the edge of the lake. Suddenly there was a small flare of light for a moment, showing a small figure. Malka few back and stayed at the window edge but presented a note to him.

Viktor, Harry said you had been stunned! What are you doing on the ship?! You should be in the hospital wing. Are you ok?

Viktor thought while grabbing a quill. Karkaroff had spelled him specially so he could not leave the ship; he had used some obscure dark magic that Viktor didn't want to mess with no natter how temporary.

Hermione,  
Karkaroff decided to bring me back here instead of the hospital wing, and has made it so I cannot leave the ship. I am fine now. At first Harry wanted me to go get your headmaster but I knew he couldn't defend himself as well as I could so I stayed. I was only stunned love, I have been reading since and wish I could see you. I will see you tomorrow one way or another, please be safe when going back to the castle.  
I love you, Viktor

When Malka flew back he watched the figure stay at the tree, reading the note, before it made its way back to the castle. Feeling some loss at having her so close but unable to see her made Viktor moody but he made himself keep reading.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Viktor wandered over to it, not sure who it was. Pietro would have just come in, Nat was likely with him, and Vlad had been hanging out with Blaise in the castle. Oddly enough it was Vlad at the door, grinning like mad at him before moving sideways to revile Hermione who was blushing and looking sheepish.

Viktor's eyes widened and he almost dropped the book in his hand. Vlad bit back a short laugh and simply pushed Hermione forward quickly so no one would see her on the ship that had specific rules about none Durmstrang students; specific rules stating they were never ever to be allowed on the ship.

With a wink Vlad pulled the door closed and could be heard quietly chuckling to himself as he went down the hall.

Viktor found his voice but was still at loss for words so he put up some basic wards that not only locked the door but made sure they couldn't be heard.

Hermione looked up at him, her warm brown eyes still worried. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." Viktor's eyes softened at this. "Da, I am fine my Mia. Thank you." Hermione smiled before slightly coloring again and looking around. The cabin was tidy and fairly dry; with Viktor's status he had a cabin in fairly good shape rather than others that were always damp and musty.

"I, I didn't know how to see you but I had seen Vlad head to the dungeons after dinner and managed to get him to bring me." Viktor walked over to her, suddenly concerned for her. "Vou should not have gone to da dungeons, is no safe for you there."

Hermione gave a small smile. "One of the first years saw me and got Blaise and Vlad, I help her with homework sometimes." Viktor still frowned. "Mia-" "I had to see you, make sure you were ok Viktor. Harry said you didn't get up immediately after Professor Dumbledore revived you."

Viktor went over to his desk, her hand in his even while he summoned another chair. As they sat he warmed her still chilled hands in his. "Da dungeons are no save for you, and any student not from Durmstang is not supposed to be in ship Mia. Karkaroff, he may hurt you if he finds you."

Hermione frowned at this, she shouldn't have forgotten about him but it was so foreign to think of a teacher who would intentionally hurt a student. "I'm sorry Viktor, I didn't think about him, I can leave now if it's safer." Her boyfriend sighed a little but gave a half smile. "Well, it would be hard now, there are still students coming in and sometimes when our Headmaster begins drinking he wanders the ship before going to sleep."

Hermione's eyes widened. "He's getting drunk right now?!" Viktor let out a small laugh. "I would have to guess with the giant crate of bottles your Headmaster sent as bribery so that Karkaroff doesn't lock down the ship and forbid all of us from leaving." He then told her about what happened earlier and she gave a small sigh of frustration.

Once that was discussed Hermione looked around again. "So I'm stuck here for a few hours or so?" Viktor grinned, she was dressed differently than he had ever seen her. She was still in jeans but her faded red shirt was lose and hanging off one shoulder, showing the white tank top underneath. Her hair had also been loosely braided and was mostly pulled back despite a few curls hanging free.

"Da, I vas reading for maze but now I find an adorable intruder seeking refuge with me." Hermione looked down for a moment. At the time she had only thought about making sure he was ok. Now she was in his bedroom and trying, and failing to not blush. "I'm sorry for barging in."

Viktor leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "Do you want to read?" Hermione glanced up at him gratefully. Viktor's ears reddened a little as he spoke again. "Da chairs are not comfortable; if want we can sit up on bed and read?" Hermione nodded slightly and gave a small smile, it was the situation that was odd and making her nervous, not Viktor, never ever Viktor.

He got up from his chair and added some pillows to the bed so they could relax without lying down. He grabbed his own book while Hermione sorted through his English ones for something to read. He settled against the outer wall where it was colder and deliberately kept is eyes on the page as his Mia settled beside him, her face flaming. He didn't say a word, simply brought his arm around her shoulder and turned the page he hadn't read.

After some time they both relaxed, Hermione scooting closer to Viktor's warmth and her fingers playing with his; a familiar habit that had developed. Viktor simply enjoyed the moment even if he had to constantly think of elderly witches and wizards he had seen at beaches. When she snuggled closer he thought of Karkaroff in a glittery tight pink dress one of his fans had assaulted him in, it had been very short and thinking of Karkaroff in it made Viktor almost shudder.

Then in a moment of unplanned humor Hermione's stomach began grumbling. At first it was short quiet growls, then they became more pronounced. Finally when she buried her head into Viktor's chest in embarrassment he couldn't help it and burst out laughing. When he quieted he simply grinned at her, one side of his mouth pulling up and his dark eyes dancing in continued humor before he lightly kissed her and got up from the bed and exited the cabin, promising to get food.

He returned with a tray that only had one setting despite lots of food. "Am sorry, if others see they will wonder why two plates and cups, vou do not mind?" Hermione shook her head. "I think if I have kissed you I can stand to share one meal with you." Viktor quickly got a large book and after putting basic protection charms on it put it in the middle of the bed before placing the tray on it.

He had gotten a stew that wasn't heavily seasoned and some bread with honey butter to eat with it. He had grabbed cider and Hermione assured him it was fine that they didn't have pumpkin juice. Hermione ate the stew first while Viktor had some bread before she passed him the spoon and enjoyed her simple desert.

Viktor watched her, the unexpected evening had been a trial to him, a happy one, but still. When she would take to large of a bite of bread and have to get the extra sweetened butter the clung to her lips his eyes were always drawn to them. Once the butter was out of reach of her pink tongue and she had to swipe it with her finger before sucking the treat off.

Viktor looked away at that and concentrated very hard about Karkaroff in a dress, before it morphed to Hermione in the dress. Finally he couldn't take it any longer and quickly got up from the bed and sat at his desk, his head between his hands.

He heard rustling and felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. "Viktor?" he looked up at her with dark and slightly desperate eyes. "What's wrong?" Viktor closed his eyes with a short rueful bark of laughter. "Vou have now forever turned bread and honey butter into somezing undeniably sexy for me Mia." He looked up due to the silence and looked away again her surprise and slight confusion. His ears burned vibrant red as he kept speaking.

"I am trying hard to be gentleman Mia, is best vou go read on bed and I sit here alvight?" Hermione blinked and then her cheeks became slightly pink. She bit her lip lightly for a moment. "What if I want to sit with you and read again?"

Viktor's eyes locked on hers, hot with desire but pleading for mercy. "I vill no be able to read. I - I may not be able be gentleman." Hermione's own eyes darkened a little even as she blushed more. She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders while leaning her head between his shoulder blades. Her voice was quiet but steady. "What would you do?"

They had kissed before, rather passionately, but this was something new.

Viktor leaned his chin down and kissed her arm wrapped around him before covering that same place with his hand so his lips would not return to it again and again. "I vould kiss you, I, I vould want to hold vou close Mia." He could hear her swallow before speaking steadily again. "That doesn't sound so bad Viktor, if that's all it would be."

He pulled on her arm gently, bringing her around to look at him. "It vould be, I, I vould no, vould no be crude, but I think vould kiss breathless." Hermione decided to let silent actions speak for her. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his quickly before turning back to the bed and removing the book and tray still balanced on it.

When she began to rise she felt Viktor behind her, his warmth at her back even as he began gently rubbing her arms with his hands. His wand was at the edge of her vision and the items floated to the desk with a quiet spell. Then he leaned and wrapped her in a hug before he began kissing her neck like he had so many weeks ago.

Hermione didn't even realize she was leaning against him till he straightened up and helped hold her steady as he came in front of her and sat on the edge of his bed before gently pulling her chin down to kiss him. The gently and wonderful attack on her neck and shoulder had left trails of fire along her spine and goose bumps on her arms but this was just as wonderful.

As she gently probed his lips and then mouth with her tongue his moan sent another shot down her spine and she wrapped her arms around him, losing one hand in his dark and ever straight hair. He meanwhile began tracing her lower back with one hand while the other went to the side of her hip to draw circles with his thumb.

He was making good on his promise to kiss her senseless. Or was it breathless; oh who cared, either one worked in summing up the experience.

When they finally parted both were breathing heavily. Viktor had to pause to keep control but when he saw Hermione's flushed face and slightly dazed eyes he couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want to relax now my luff?" Hermione took a few seconds to translate the words and form a response. "If this is relaxing now what the hell with happen next?" Oops, apparently her mind wasn't fully back yet.

Viktor chuckled when he saw her realize what she had said and become embarrassed. He brought an arm up and stroked her arm reassuringly. "Nodding more dan dis my luff." He moved back to where he had been when they were reading. Hermione grinned as she followed, neither with book in hand, eventually just lying and facing each other much like the night they picnicked on the island.

Viktor didn't begin kissing her immediately though. He traced her check and jaw and even her ear carefully as he looked in her warm brown eyes. "Vou are beautiful Mia, vou know dis yes?" Hermione nodded. Summoning some courage he kept speaking. "I want to do no more dan dis for rest of school year, vill be so happy just to be vith you." He needed her to know this, embarrassing as it may be.

Hermione looked into his eyes, a bit uncertain and very pink. "Just this, you, you don't want more?" Viktor tilted his head sideways. "I am teenager my Mia, with beautiful witch who loves me. I vill not lie and say no, but more dan, dan dat, I vant vou, for more than some months." He's ears became red again. "I vant to be vith you if able while I am far away and you are in school, with letters; I va-want to be with you on breaks with dates. When, when school is done I want us to be together and happy and still in luff." He gently kissed her lips before pulling back. "I do no want to burn dis too fast and not let it last."

Hermione now stroked his face gently, every feeling precious. His warm skin under her finger tips, the tickle and sometime harsh rub of his facial hair. The wonderful scent of him and the low timber of his voice. "I love you Viktor, I don't ever see myself loving anyone else like I love you."

She gently kissed him, he kissed back just as reverently. They slowly ran their hands over arms and backs. Hermione explored his chest carefully though the fabric of his shirt. He twisted strands of her hair through his fingers. They didn't know who opened their mouth first but the kisses became heated after that.

Viktor did hold her close, again as he promised he would, clothed leg between clothed leg; although his hips deliberately stayed back. Their chests touched when they began to get short of breath but it only added to the bliss for both of them.

Eventually they began admiring more than lips as the other fought for breath as a neck was explored with curious and questing lips. Viktor quested first and was having a pleasant time when Hermione quickly tugged on his hair not quite gently, sending shots of pleasure down his spine, before making his eyes close in appreciation of her enthusiasm and natural skill.

Finally when Viktor could stand no more, he very carefully and with exaggerated gentleness pulled her head away. He moved Hermione back to his lips and gave small, chaste kisses that argued with his darkened eyes before he moved his head atop hers with eyes closed.

He hadn't planned this at all, hadn't even dared to dream about it, well, in depth, but this night would always be one he would treasure. Hermione heard his heart slow and untangled their legs before turning around, still keeping his arms around her as she rested her back against his chest.

After several minutes she gave a reluctant sigh she squeezed Viktor's arm for a moment. "Do you think it's late enough I could get out unseen now?" Viktor didn't realize he had let out a tiny disappointed sound, absolutely not a whine though, till Hermione gave a tiny giggle. "Da, should be safe enough now luff, plus Pietro will be coming back soon, vould like to not have him see you so luffley."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she turned back around and looked at Viktor. His thumb traced her swollen bottom lip and he smiled. "Luffley" she smiled and gave him a small kiss before pulling away but he followed her. After a few minutes she pushed against his chest with her own frustrated groan before speaking. "Castle, don't wanna, but castle."

Viktor closed his eyes and knew she was right. He waited till she was up and retrieving her cloak with her back to him before he got up and hastily donned a cloak despite not needing it for the warm weather.

He left the room first, Hermione's small warm hand in his and he took her up to the deck where he stayed until her small form was lost in the shadow of the castle.


	55. Chapter 55

Surprises

Hermione sat down next to Ginny, their injured friendship had healed over the last month by leaps and bounds. The relationship between the two girls was different but repaired. Sometimes Hermione would get quiet, and Ginny wouldn't actually pry as she had in the past. They both quietly nibbled on muffins this morning before Malka arrived for her morning sausage, never forgetting her message of course.

The last month had left Hermione looking forward to leaving Hogwarts and homework for once. Between the end of year exams, making her way to the dungeons twice a week after curfew, and trying so very very hard to fit Viktor into things; while still cramming useful spells into Harrys head for the task, she was not exactly fully exhausted, but assuredly mentally worn out. The summer holidays sounded heavenly. Ginny finished her breakfast first and gave a half hug to Hermione before going off to talk with the twins.

Last night she told Hermione, but forbade her to do anything, about Ron not writing home at all due to 'Harry needing his help and headaches' because he had been stunned so often and kept missing pillows. Hermione had been worried at this, first that Ron was flaking out on his mother and family, and that his mother get upset if she could out Hermione hadn't been taking the stunners fifty fifty with Ron. Of course Madam Pomphry could have easily supplied head ache cure so Hermione knew Ron was fibbing to Ginny. He never failed to exaggerate injuries for his own benefit.

One thing she had learned from Professor Snapes surprise 'reflex tests' aka where he ambushed her with no warning what so ever, even if he was, theoretically, sitting in plain sight, was that her necklace caused direct attacks to miss her more often than naught. Harry needed confidence for this and she didn't want to take off her necklace, even for him.

When Hermione finished breakfast she listened to Harry and Ron while mentally reviewing for her exams. Once the owl post arrived she slipped the letter from her Mum into her bag. She was driving Hermione a little nuts, asking about Viktor, what he liked, what he didn't like so they didn't offend him, what his parents were like.

Hermione felt sorry for the poor owls and had begun suspecting her mother kept a pile of finished and sealed envelopes by the window to send. For a while she had been getting two owls a day until she tactfully informed her Mum that with exams beginning in a week she would only have time to reply once a day. Of course the letters got longer after that. Hermione oddly found herself reading about her Mums first boyfriend and Granddad scaring several potential dates off.

As she opened the Daily Prophet though she found all thoughts of her Mum flying out of her mind, faster than the pumpkin juice that she had been drinking, before spraying it out in shock.

'Harry Potter, Dangerous and Disturbed' Her eyes widened but in spite of needing to read the insanity printed she attempted to shove the paper under the table. Unfortunately Ron grabbed it from her as she tried to tell Harry it had been nothing. When his eyes widened in understanding Hermione glanced to the head table, attempting to catch Professor Snapes gaze, hell at a time like this she would settle for Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes that never gave a straight answer.

When Ron tried to push the paper under the table too while stating it was 'Nothing mate' Hermione gave it up as a lost cause. Ron could lie about as well as she could read tea leaves. She watched the whole fiasco, Malfoy taunting Harry, Harry quietly demanding the paper with his hand stretched out. Then she watched Harrys face as he read it.

His eyes narrowed slightly, and his mouth tightened before he rolled his eyes as he folded the paper and put it down. The article was face down and slightly smashed with the quiet force Harry put in on the table with. To his credit though Harry just calmly said "Gone off me a bit hasn't she?"

Then they got into a no quite whispered and slightly forceful discussion about the open window and lack of progress on Skeeter's spying methods before Harrys agitated tone and words struck something in Hermione's memory. Something small and from her very young childhood of pretend games. Then it triggered recent knowledge about someone being unseen and in plain sight.

Hermione's eyes widened as she thought. In perfect clarity she recalled Viktor removing the beetle from her hair at the lake and setting it down on the ground beside them. Within clear hearing range were someone could hear word for word what they said. She recalled the book she had read at the end of last school year, animagus and laws, the many variety's people have turned themselves into, she even clearly saw the bookshelf it was on in her mind.

Later on if anyone asked she wouldn't have been able to tell them what she had been saying to the boys as her mind pieced things together, wonderfully complex, utter sneaking and underhanded things. The only thing she knew for certain was what she said when she ran out, her bag not even fully on her shoulder. "Just give me two seconds in the library; just to make sure!" Hermione grabbed the book from the shelf and dashed to history of magic.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Once her exam was finished she made her way back to the library. Viktor had asked her in this morning's note to meet him there once she was finished. Hermione's fingers itched to open the book about animagus and refamiliarize herself with it just to make sure but inside she was already smirking and in fact felt very Slytherin in her future plans if her brainstorm was correct. 'Professor Snape just might have to admit I did well for once.'

When Hermione entered the library she looked for Viktor then paused in shock. Viktor was in the library, waiting for her; with his parents! She knew she would meet them when she visited during the holiday but had not expected to see them today. Hey boyfriends back was to her, his hands pointing to the shelves that held herboligy books as he talked low with his mother. Mr. Krum saw her enter though and nodded his head in subtle greeting while his wife was not looking. Hermione swallowed but began waking forward.

They both were tall and dark haired, Mrs. Krum's hair half up as the rest cascaded down the back of her tasteful gown elegantly. Her husband stood silently beside her, his nose not quite as large as Viktor's but his eyebrows were an exact match. Unknown to Hermione Visitors father already approved of this girl walking to them confidently despite her earlier pause.

Nadia noticed her husband's gaze on something and turned to see what had caught his attention. When she saw the lovely girl walking over to them, her hair immediately identifying her besides the red school badge and beautiful brown eyes, Nadia grinned in joy. She had loved reading her son's letters over the school year. She also had dinner with her mother a week before and Ana had simply confirmed that the girl Viktor wrote of in almost every letter was the girl she had been watching over all these years. Of course she refused to tell her daughter anything else, but it was enough.

The young girl, Hermione Granger, came close and then paused and gave a very polite and high class curtsy despite them being in a library and her only wearing school robes with a large bag on one shoulder. Nadia and Stephan looked at each other in pleasant surprise before looking at their son, only to see his face slightly frozen in shock. That was enough to make them both smile.

Hermione straightened and looked at the family. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Krum. I sincerely hope your trip was pleasant and that you are enjoying Hogwarts?" Viktor's jaw actually dropped a little leaving a small but visible opening between his lips. Nadia burst out in delicate laughter as Stephan let out quiet but deep chuckles as he slapped his son on the back. Hermione gave a shy grin as both of Viktor's parents looked at her fondly.

"I apologize, I suppose I caught Viktor unexpected, but my Grandmother was always strict about manners. Even though I never got to meet her I still felt her influence through my Mother and Grandfather." Nadia spoke, her soft voice full of warmth. "She must have been an extraordinary woman. But I must admit I am surprised at your wonderful welcome using old wizarding traditions. I understood you were muggle born my dear Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed slightly but didn't duck her head like she would have if it was just her and Viktor. "I studied the pureblood, or um, old wizarding traditions on my own during my first year at Hogwarts. It was somewhat tricky at first but I got the basics and my second year one of my friends, Ginny Weasley stayed with me over most of the summer. I taught her muggle things and she explained some of the more difficult wizarding details."

Stephan spoke, his English rougher than his wife's. "You honor us vith such a greeting. It is easy to see how you have captured my son's attention." Hermione colored at this and Viktor recovered his voice finally. "You did no tell me you expert on pureblood things Her-mi-knee."

Nadia lightly slapped her sons arm at this. "You are dating the girl and cannot even say her name Viktor, her manners are better than yours."

Hermione's eyes widened at this and she bit her lip to try and hold back her laughter but Stephan saw it. His own eyes crinkled with amusement as he listened. "Oh, Lady Krum, it's alright. Viktor's English is doing much better, and he, I told him he could call me Mia a while ago because I know how much of a mouthful my name can be."

Viktor's mother nodded to the girl but turned back to her son. "You still must learn her name Viktor, it shows proper respect." Viktor meekly bowed his head. "Da Mama. I apologize." Nadia turned back to the girl. "And we will not insist on titles with you darling, we are just Nadia and Stephan." Hermione nodded. Of course Madame Nadia, if I could just be Hermione?"

Stephan let out another chuckle. "Vhat a wonderful family you must have, to have raised you so well. But is it only Viktor who can call you Mia? It is luffley and fits you well." Viktor broke in, willing to be rude for her. "Her Grandfather gave her dat name Papa, even her friends do not know it. She vas very kind to grant me use of it." Hermione's eyes widened. "I, I don't mind if it makes it easier."

Nadia's light laughter rose once more before she spoke; Hermione loved how soft her voice was. "If it is a special name you don't want others to know we won't bring attention to it. Now, my Viktor tells me you know this library very well, come, you must show it to me." She smiled and kept speaking. "I know you and my son are being discrete but I so want to get to know you a little before you have to go to lunch."

She held out her arm to Hermione and the girl shyly took it while smiling before the group began walking, the females in front and their partners following faithfully behind. The grin and light punch Stephan gave his sons shoulder was unnoticed by the females but Viktor's ears reddened even as he grinned ruefully back at his father.


	56. Chapter 56

The Third Task

Viktor stood within the maze, the braches growing closed, softening, and then completely silencing the noise from the crowd. The darkness made him alert; the cool and light fog caused his eyes to narrow. Many things could hide in the fog.

He began walking after casting a spell to keep things from attacking his feet. He would have attempted several spells but however the maze was grown had made it resistant to many of them. His wand was held firmly in front of him, close enough it could not be knocked from his grasp. As some movement could be heard from the maze wall his dark eyes narrowed, almost impossible to see due to the shadow of his heavy and closely drawn together eyebrows.

His Mia had worried about him of course, and hearing her headmaster caution that the maze could change them he was even more cautions. He still wanted to win, and knew how, but more than anything he knew he would need to get out in once piece. Apparently something his Grandmother had heard whispered about Hogwarts this year caused his Mother to pass on a warning before he left his parents to go into the maze.

Viktor heard rustling and found the maze behind him had shifted. Quickly he began moving before hearing a clicking sound. Cautiously turning the corner he found himself face to face with a quick moving acromanula that was four feet tall and dripping venom from its fangs.

Quickly Viktor dodged to the side while shooting ropes at the creature. The ropes surrounded and pulled the legs together, causing the enormous spider to fall hard upon the ground. It kept thrashing and Viktor jumped over it and left that open portion of the tall hedges, its angry whispered hisses fading as it kept beating its body against the maze walls.

Viktor slowed his half jog to a quick walk and listened. Up ahead he heard crying, a girl weakly crying. Instantly Viktor short forward, but it wasn't Fleur who he found in the open space, it was Hermione! Her face was tearstained, her body covered in cuts and bleeding. Her eyes were closed and the weak cries continued.

Viktor's heard plummeted and he instantly fell to her side, his arms cradling her slight form. When Hermione opened her eyes they were filled with pain and fear. When she focused on Viktor she flinched and weakly brought up one arm as if to ward him away from her. Viktor bit back a sob.

He didn't know how she got in the maze, she was supposed to be in the stands where he last saw her, with the Weasley family. Why was she afraid of him? If one of the creatures here – suddenly Viktor's thoughts paused – Hermione had no reason to be in the maze. There were creatures though that could shape shift. With shaky hands despite what he was beginning to suspect he reached for her neck.

His dark eyes flashed with pain when she weakly shoved against him in fear but he made himself touch her neck. His face crumpled when he found the chain around her neck but he pulled the necklace out only to find that the chain didn't lengthen. The snitch wasn't warm or gently humming with magic; it was a lifeless decoration.

With shaky breath Viktor raised his wand at his love. "Riddikulus."

Hermione vanished and a clown took her place, it's curly hair bright green and it's robes patched with several flower shaped bits of cloth.

Viktor make himself laugh although he knew he would far rather give a shaky half sob. His Mia was safe, she wasn't hurt and wasn't afraid of him. It was just a boggart; easily dealt with for now although his dreams might be haunted for a while.

At his laugh the creature fled into the dark edges of the open moonlit area. Closing his eyes only for a moment Viktor made himself get up and keep moving. Pausing for a moment Viktor closed his eyes and made himself focus on the task at hand. He had to remain in the present, he had to remain alert.

Hearing the maze begin to move again because he had been still too long Viktor began moving. He turned one corner and wasn't yet to the next obstacle when suddenly he heard a dark voice.

"Imperio."

Viktor's mind relaxed, his limbs were warm and when he began walking forward; he agreed with the voice and happy feeling. He wanted to go forward. Somewhere Viktor heard his own voice weekly protesting something, perhaps the loss of control, but he couldn't really focus on it.

Soon he turned and instead of moving to the center of the maze he moved sideways. The voice was back. 'Find the boy, the other Hogwarts champion, Diggory, find the boy.' Viktor wanted to frown but he simply kept going, no face expression, no actual movement of his own will.

After ruthlessly attacking several creatures in ways that Viktor never would of used, he heard footsteps. Turning right he saw Diggory, taller than Potter and in yellow. Viktor's body moved into dueling position, his mind getting stronger for a moment before the unforgivable curse he suffered under pushed his own will back to barely existing.

"Krum?" The other champion had his head to the side, cautious but not realizing what was going on. When Viktor shot his first spell, barely able to change the spell itself to a small jinx Diggory became defensive. The unknown person controlling Viktor seemed to not be pleased at the smidgen of control.

Diggory's eyes were large but his hand was steady. "What do you think you're doing?" Viktor circled the boy, unable to control his body but fighting for control of his voice, trying desperately not to speak and preform the increasingly dark spells he was being ordered to use. Viktor didn't realize it but his eyes glazed over at the full force of the curse and his face twisted into a fierce snarl. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

After that Diggory didn't have spare breath to try and talk with Krum. Within five spells he had lost the duel and was writing on the ground, screaming under the Cruciatus Curse. Viktor was screaming in his own mind, the dark voice laughing at both teens pain.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

When Viktor woke he was outside the maze. There was light and the noise of many people; the spell was gone, his limbs his own and the memories crystal clear. With ownership of his body and fresh consciousness Viktor promptly rolled to the side of the cot he was lying on and emptied his stomach. Even once he had nothing more to regurgitate he continued to be sick, his stomach heaving and cramping.

Viktor barely heard or felt his mother rubbing his arm and back. He dimly noticed warm terrible mess below him had been vanished but couldn't manage to begin to care about who was responsible. 'They should have left it, I don't deserve to have it taken away. God what I did, how can they care about my comfort after what I did.'

Viktor found himself crying, he never cried, it took him a moment to figure out why his face was damp with no rag over it while water dripped off his chin. When he tried to finish turning, to bury his head into the pillow he didn't deserve he found himself pulled in the opposite direction and forced to sit up.

Viktor was looking into his mother's eyes, while his father created a privacy screen before sitting on the cot with them. His mother took one hand and wiped under his eyes, her own eyes showing pain for her son. "My son-" She broke under his gaze and brought his head to her shoulder and began to rock him while embracing Viktor.

His father began to talk, his hand warm against the teens back. "Whatever happened in the maze, whatever happened while you were cursed my son, you did everything you could." Viktor's arms quickly wrapped around his mother and his breath shuddered. When he pulled away he dropped his head into his hands, staring at the ground.

"You don't know?" The voice was hollow as everything flashed though Viktor's mind. Stephan squeezed his sons shoulder while looking at Nadia. "No. But I know you Viktor." The seeker looked at his Father.

"I was beyond ruthless. I possibly killed several creatures with no care or concern." Nadia smoothed his hair. "You care now, I know you cared then but couldn't do anything." After a pause Viktor spoke again, his voice shaky. "I used the Cruciatus Curse; on the Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory"

The family was silent for several moments. "You were not able to control it Viktor, you did not chose to do it." As his father's voice faded Viktor clenched his fists.

the teens voice was quiet and steady but still haunted with the memory. "He laughed, the man responsible laughed as we both screamed while he kept me silent. I barely changed some spells, and didn't say others, but when he made me do, do that, he laughed."

Nadia drew her son back into her embrace at his. Viktor felt so small despite his size as his mother rocked him gently once more.

In time he felt something against his knee. It was a light weight that shifted pricked at his pants. A quiet 'toot' brought him out of his thoughts and he drew away from his mother to see Malka sitting on his mud stained pants, looking at him concerned.

Viktor gave a shaky laugh that wasn't quite a sob and reached for the tiny owl hesitantly. She quickly went to his hand, rubbing against it as if he hadn't just cut down several creatures as if they had been paper targets. Swallowing thickly he let her into his hand and very gently stroked her head.

He could feel his mother and father looking at him and the owl with slight confusion. "This is Malka, she is Mia's owl."

His parents could tell he was trying to hold to something normal, anything that was safe. His mother's voice spoke although she didn't reach for the owl. "She's lovely Viktor; does she have a larger one too?"

"No Mama, I got her Malka so we could talk, but the only other animal she has is a cat who is half kneazle. I haven't met Crookshanks but he is friends with Malka and curls himself around her." Nadia was confused about how this tiny creature could take letters between the two but in a moment she understood.

Viktor raised the leather cord from Malka's neck feathers and removed the paper from around the metal pendent before settling Malka on his shoulder so he could read Hermione's note. The owl moved close to his ear and continued to stroke her head against his jaw, still sensing his distress.

After reading the parchment Viktor rubbed his face with one hand; trying to push away what happened for later, his parents would leave soon, and Hermione wanted to make sure he was on since he was brought out of the maze unconscious. He looked up to find his mother holding a quill and some parchment with a small smile despite her worried eyes. "Thank you Mama."

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

My dearest Mia,

I am not hurt, and my parents are with me right now. I was cursed in the maze by an unknown man and forced to hurt Diggory. I am so sorry I wasn't able to fight it, and I will need some time to deal with this. I will see you soon, perhaps tomorrow after dinner if you like.

I fear this may not let me be worthy of your love, but I will always love you  
Viktor

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione put down the note and blinked back tears. The note was an hour or two old. She had just returned from the hospital wing where Harry was sleeping due to heavy potions and a good cry. Her desk held a green beetle in an unbreakable jar that was heavily warded. Right now she couldn't find the energy to care about Skeeter; anyway, it would do the woman good anyway to be forgotten.

Hermione knew Viktor had been under the Imperius Curse. She hated, absolutely hated how Crouch Jr had caused Viktor to doubt himself and was determined to make sure she made it clear to Viktor, when he was ok to talk with her, that she loved him and would always trust him.

For now Hermione sat with a book in her lap that she probably wouldn't read and her bed curtains drawn closed because of her dorm mates. Professor Snape was out amongst Death Eaters tonight, not to mention his old master; she wouldn't sleep till he was back in the castle safe and sound.


	57. Chapter 57

Healing

Viktor walked the dark castle grounds, the moon light showing his path even though he wasn't paying attention to it. His parents had left a few hours after the tragic end of the Triwizard tournament. Viktor had insisted and his Father convinced his wife that it was the right thing for their son at the time. Now Viktor walked. In his mind he struggled to accept everything what happened, to him and the other, now dead Champion. He could now never ask his forgiveness for attacking him.

Then Viktor heard something ahead that distracted him from the warring voices in his head. There was someone walking towards his location, breathing harshly and occasionally stumbling. Viktor's wand was in his hand in a moment as he retreated into the shadows. Then he saw a dark figure with a pale, pain filled face come into view.

He immediately identified the person as the Hogwarts Potions Professor. The one who was at times cruel to Hermione and her friends; the one who favored Slytherins and was rumored to have old connections to Death Eaters. Viktor scowled and raised his wand. Voldemort had returned and this man had been off of the schools grounds; he was returning at a time when everyone should be asleep. He was a dark wizard, obviously in league with a much darker wizard.

Then Viktor took in the staggering steps the usually silent and graceful man was moving forward with. One hand even had a dark liquid, blood perhaps, dripping down his hand off of one finger. Vindictively Viktor smirked, apparently his old master had not been happy with him.

But a moment later Viktor heard hurried light footsteps running closer to him and the professor. Viktor almost had cast his stunning spell when Hermione suddenly appeared and moved into his path. She reached for the dark wizard, lifting his arm and placing it over her shoulder even as she spoke.

"Oh Professor! How could they do this?!" Viktor's eyes were wide with shock, she seemed to care about the wizard who constantly belittled her. Snape's face grimaced when his arm was moved and even though he leaned in the girl he spoke scornfully. "Stupid girl, did you think it would be any different, I did not come to the first summons. For bloody hours my arm burned while Dumbledore kept me for appearances. Of course my disobedience would be made an example of."

Hermione remained silent but glared at nothing directly as her nostrils flared, a sure sign of her temper. Viktor stepped out of the shadows at this, unsure why she was even there but not willing to let her remain close to the dark and dangerous wizard no matter how little of a threat he may have been at the time.

Snape straightened at the noise when an unseen rock was kicked and Hermione's wand whipped out, pointing straight at the shadowy figure, her face fierce. When she saw Viktor, easily able to recognize his shape even though his face remained dark, her face paled while her eyes widened. Snape swore and stumbled for a step before she caught him again. "Viktor, what, what are you doing here?" Snapes voice growled out the better question. "How long have you been there boy?"

Viktor looked between the two, confused why she was protecting the man. She had admitting to actually attacking him last year. What had changed? "I heard vou coming up da path. I saw Her-mi-ohnee come help vou." He addressed the professor but his own eyes never left Hermione's, confused and slightly hurt.

Hermione looked up at Snape, her eyes pleading, not knowing what to do. Snape gasped in pain from an unknown curse that lingered before he growled out his decision. "Do you trust him Miss Granger, still, despite what happened in the maze? He could be controlled later on, do you still trust him?" Hermione frowned and straightened as much as she could while supporting him.

Her voice was strong and slightly indignant. "Of course sir." Viktor felt his heart tighten for a moment before it felt like some of the weight it had been burdened under for these last several hours left.

Professor Snape nodded. "Fine, than bring him with us, I can't stay talking all night for –gasp- Merlin sake, it can be explained later. For now you have your task." Hermione nodded and shot Viktor a brief, relieved look before focusing on her professor.

"How bad is it sir?" Snape closed his eyes, the curses were getting worse. "Spell whips and some Craciatus, a few curses I didn't catch specifically, blunt force trauma all over from various boots and at least three cracked ribs, not sure if my skull is fractured"

Hermione nodded. "It's best to bind and float you to the dungeons then or we may not have time." Snape nodded then groaned as the pain in his head tripled. "Then for God's sake girl knock me out." He lifted his arm and with his eyes screwed shut he tried to control his harsh breathing.

Hermione moved in front of him and with a speed that made Viktor widen his eyes she stunned, petrified, the levitated the wizard. For good measure she put a gentle stasis spell over him before taking off the cloak she had been wearing that Viktor hadn't taken much notice of and covered the floating horizontal man. Then the purpose of the cloak was made clear as it made it harder to find the body that had been easily visible moments before.

Viktor looked at Hermione with shock; nothing she ever mentioned had lead him to expect this from her. She looked at him with softer eyes than a moment ago and took a deep breath before letting it out. "I'll explain everything but right now we need to get to the dungeons. My stasis spell won't last forever and I don't know if anyone is walking the halls still."

"You protect him Mia? Help him when so terrible?" Hermione knew they needed to move and looked up at Viktor, her eyes asking for understanding. "He was the one who spelled my gown at the Yule Ball and kept me from being cursed. Please, we need to go."

It was obvious that Viktor's mind was on overdrive with all of the new information he had discovered in the last five minutes but he simply blinked and returned his wand to his side and began walking, looking behind him he gave a small smile to find Hermione still in place despite her words. "Come Mia, vou follow behind, guiding Professor, I vill look out for people and if any find me vill say I am looking for Vlad."

Hermione gave a shaky smile and with Professor Snapes unconscious form between them they soon reached the dungeons. Hermione paused two painting from the Potions class room, at one of a shadowed lakeside where if one looked close they could see a Ruska peering out from behind a rock. Hermione quickly whispered the password and they entered Professor Snapes sitting room. To one side was a small kitchenette and beyond that a door. The others side held a massive bookshelf stuffed with books and another door that should lead to Professor Snapes office then the Potion's class room.

Viktor saw Hermione's surprise as she took in the warm brown and green decor, her gaze lingering on the bookshelf for a moment before focusing on the couch in front of the fire. "Viktor, do you think you can transform that into a table or small bed we can set him on? I am his last resort healer, one of my two tasks and that's why I came down from the castle tonight. I need to heal him."

Viktor nodded mutely, knowing he shouldn't be surprised but still amazed. Hermione went into Professor Snapes office and he heard the clink of many glass vials before she returned with a tray stocked with potions, bandages, and other items. When she saw the traditional healers table she shot him a grin before removing the cloak from her Professor and setting him carefully on the table.

While she began unbuttoning the robes she began talking to Viktor. He really had been very patent and this could take a while. She also set up a diagnostic scan with her wand, hopefully it would be finished finding everything by the time she removed the robes from her button crazed teacher.

"I was given the task of being Professor Snapes third, well, I suppose forth healer if all else failed and the others were not available to help him." "Four oders?" "Um, well, Professor Snape prefers to heal himself, if he can't Madam Pomphrey is the best choice, but if she's not available Professor Dumbledore can patch him up. Tonight it's down to me."

"Did dey make you accept healing him Mia? I know, I know you say he help protect you but if you don't want to it is no right." Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide, before she even spoke her answer was clear. "Oh no, Professor Dumbledore asked and I accepted, I wasn't forced into it Viktor. Professor Snape is very brave, and he's only nasty because he has to be. He's brilliant and can be quite kind."

The wand chimed, its diagnostic complete. With a muttered spell a duplicate glowing form of Professor Snape appeared above him. As Hermione began reading it her lips tightened and her nostrils began to flair while her eyes narrowed. Viktor walked over and took her hand. With a startled look she met his eyes. "Vhat do you need me to do?"

She smiled at him for a moment. "Be here with me?" "Da" he removed his cloak and rolled up his sleeves. Hermione turned back to the diagnostic and hissed between her teeth despite trying not to. Viktor turned back to her, worried she had gotten hurt but found her clenching her jaw as she yanked her hair up and secured it in a terribly messy bun. "Sodding miserable bastards."

She then asked Viktor to help her remove the shirt and pants of Snape, after Viktor confirmed boxers were in place. Viktor used a gentle cleansing spell at Hermione's request and then applied antiseptic then dittany to the various cuts while she tended to the ribs and one hand that had several breaks. Taking a breath she then had Viktor levitate and turn the body over which prompted Viktor to swear in Bulgarian.

The back was a mess of ribboned skin, what must have been Snapes own partial spell held the pieces together and reduced the blood flow, but to receive that then walk who knows how far was beyond what practically anyone could have endured. When he looked closer Viktor began feeling ill. It was hard to see on the pale skin but the amount of old scars was revolting. He looked up from his study to look at Hermione only to see her calmly weaving her wand with precision while chanting lowly.

Viktor swallowed at the sight of his love, her eyes hard but focused, her face determinedly blank despite the thin sheen of sweat across her brow and temples. Viktor then picked up the cotton with fresh antiseptic and tended the small damages Hermione was not addressing before he picked up bruise slave and tending to the basically insignificant injuries on this enigma of a wizard. There were many bruises though; it was true the man had been kicked to pieces and Viktor found himself getting mad that anyone would be treated like this.

When the chanting ended Viktor looked up, he had been absorbed in his own tasks and it had become an almost pleasant background noise, if one forgot the reason for it. Hermione then focused on the back of Snapes skull, her fingers tenderly checking it and coming back with blood. She took a shaky breath and asked Viktor for a sewing needle and thread.

Numbly he passed it to her, watching as she shaved the barest portion of scalp so she could close the wound. "Mia, vhy not use spell?" Her eyes were focused even as she spoke. "My magic will be getting low and I still have to work on the curses he was attacked with once I end the statis spell. Plus I'm not good with cranial healing yet or sewing spells." Her fingers finished and knotted the thread. Once she had cut the thread her hands began shaking now that it wouldn't endanger her patent.

"Mia." "I'll be fine Viktor, but right now I need to address these curses." Viktor gently caught her wrist before she could grab her wand again. "You vill, but if da Professor's back is finished I can turn over and deal vith bruises while you cleanse hands." Hermione's eyes were confused for a moment, the toll of this obviously affecting her mentally. "Vou cannot heal dark curses vith blood covered wand."

Hermione's eyes clenched shut as she mentally berated herself. Viktor held out one small vial of what he had identified as Pepper up Potion with a small grin. "You are doing wonderfully luff."

Hermione looked at him gratefully and downed the vial before going to the kitchen sink. While Viktor addressed the bruises he hadn't been able to before, he listened. It was taking a very long time to rinse one set of hands but he said nothing.

When Hermione came back she wrapped her arms around Viktor's middle and rested her head on his back before lightly kissing it and moving to the tray with potions. Selecting a few she put them on the table. At her request Viktor used the cleansing spell again to make sure the potions would not react badly with anything used before. She first smeared a purple paste over the pale chest and stomach while watching the diagnostic and chanting low again as it was absorbed.

Once that was complete she set a bottle directly by Snapes head after removing the stopper. "When I end the stasis charm he may thrash Viktor, I need you to hold him down while I get him to swallow the potion." "Da."

When she moved her wand quickly the tall man did indeed begin thrashing though he remained unconscious. Hermione said an unknown spell and then grabbed the bottle in one hand, the other already gripping his chin. She held the bottle upside down, determined to get this over with as fast as possible and then tossed the bottle aside and instead of holding his jaw open she kept it closed while massaging his throat. Finally he stilled and she glanced sharply at the diagnostic. Nodding to herself she moved to his abdomen, her wand directly above it while Viktor watched off the side at her quiet but firm request.

Hermione's eyes burned bright once more with determination even though later they would burn with exhaustion. She closed her eyes and with her wand not quite touching Professor Snapes skin she began chanting in a song like quality. Many things Viktor didn't catch but one phrase was repeated three times, immunditia, et excoquam ad tenebras, and at the last portion the diagnostic spell glowed full gold before flickering out. At this Hermione ended the low wordless hum and stumbled a few steps back before she felt a boost of magical power even as Viktor rushed over to her. She looked at him with slightly blurred eyes, almost looking drunk. "I think I felt you magic Viktor, it's so warm." He gently wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Da, vou were very low."

She grinned up at him with pride even if her eyes couldn't fully focus. "I did it though; I got rid of the curse, nasty thing you know." "Please rest Mia." She hummed with a goofy smile. "He's going to be grumpy you know, more if we let him have a bit of a sleep." Viktor settled her in one of the wingback chairs, pulling a blanket over her. "I vill wake, but you must rest now."

Her lips kept moving but the words were half formed and her eyes were drooping closed. Viktor leaned down and kissed her to stop whatever she was trying to say and when he pulled back she had already fallen into a light doze.


	58. Chapter 58

Speaking with the Professor

Viktor put a silencing ward around her so she wouldn't wake up before he turned back to her Professor. Viktor paused a moment then headed into the room Hermione had gotten the potions from and found a set of loose black robes. Viktor levitated the man once more and covered him before lowering and reviving him.

When Severus opened his dark eyes he looked around and saw the boy standing nearby, separating some empty vials and full ones while one side held a bloodied needle and some thread along with a large pile of gauze. Taking mental stock he was pleasantly surprised to find how little he ached. Sitting up slowly he found he still had a head ache so he remained on the table.

"Mr. Krum, if you would bring the tray of potions, I need some of them." Viktor looked up, slightly defensive. "Hermi-oh-knee healed your sir, da diagnostic spell ended." Obviously the boy thought that had been a request. "I don't give a damn what you think boy, I have a headache and know the girl has barely touched cranial injuries. Bring me the sodding tray."

Viktor's jaw stuck out and his eyes narrowed but he carried the tray over and carefully set it on the table. "Good. Now, whatever you and Miss Granger spoke of tonight will never be mentioned ever again, nothing you saw tonight will be mentioned. In fact I've a good notion to obliviate you and take the hide off that girl for not staying and confirming what she did and where she failed. Where is she!?"

Viktor growled out his reply, the short hour he had begun to respect this man almost forgotten. How his Mia stood this man he had no idea but if he spoke bad about her one more time he would knock the ungrateful wizard unconscious again, consequences be damned. "She is still in dis room; sleeping after working to exhaustion and magical depletion; healing your unappreciative selv, sir." As Viktor said sir he didn't quite sneer but it was made clear it was not a respectful address this time.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy, slightly surprised he had not wilted under his glare. At the same time he took in the room and did indeed see Miss Granger in the closest chair, sleeping and looking drained. "What was her first diagnostic spell finding Mr. Krum?" Viktor widened his stance and crossed his arms. He had heard things about this man of course, and one of them would be useful if correct.

"I could not read all of spell, but if what dey whisper is true why don't you read my mind, I give permission. Can see for yourself her work and worry." Obsidian eyes met deep brown, both temperamental. Keeping eye contact Severus tossed back a headache potion and then went into the boys mind.

When he saw the first scan and flashes of the girls work he calmed. Viktor deliberately showed him the sewing and explanation as well as the extended hand washing before jumping to the last spell and Hermione stumbling back. Severus then exited the mind carefully, he would not apologize, but he could acknowledge what the girl did as well as the fact that she did indeed work herself to exhaustion.

"She did well. We will let her sleep and you will tell me how your magic transferred to her." He then walked to the kitchen area. Viktor took in the much calmer, more collected man and uncrossed his arms. The Professor removed a tin of biscuits from the cabinet and set tea while grabbing an elegant crystal bottle half full of an amber liquid.

When the boy looked at it inquiringly Professor Snape sighed but nodded and tipped a little into the boys' mug, a larger amount in his own. "She vas worried for you, vould not stop and rest till done." Snape nodded once more. "I know, she took care of more than I thought she would." "Vhat was last curse, da one she was saving magic for?"

Snapes upper lip twitched in a partial sneer before he could help it. Once his unfeeling mask back in place he explained. "It is a rare curse that's very nasty. Basically the spell is designed to liquefy internal organs over the span of twelve hours, but it can be altered. When I was summoned I could not attend immediately, for every hour delayed I lost one hour from the spell." Viktor bit his tongue hard, it was very dark and twisted magic, but really what else was to be expected.

They sat silent for a moment before Snape spoke. "Why did your magic transfer to her?" Viktor looked down. "I cannot say, I know vhy but am not allowed to tell anyone besides Hermi-oh-knee." Snape raised one long dark brow. "Is no dangerous at all. In fact can ask dat vou be told why since you watch out for her."

"Who said I watch out for the girl?" Viktor half raised one brow of his own before he became serious again. "She did. She told tonight of how vou protect her at Yule Ball. Vould not tell who before, but tonight I vas reluctant to trust you." Snape merely grunted at this.

"From what happened tonight I take it this isn't a passing fancy that will end when you leave Hogwarts?" "No" Snape leaned back in the chair further and rubbed one hand over his face. "Damn."

Viktor frowned at this. "Excuse me?" Shape sighed. "She doesn't need any distractions. It would be far easier for her if you two didn't," he couldn't help the sneer the passed over his face, "care for each other so much." Viktor pushed back the mug; this wizard truly was impossible to like.

"I disagree." The tone and finality that rang in the boy's voice made Snape look at him closely. Viktor saw the question and challenge in the fresh stare. "I know you vill not believe I stay with her because I love her, reason you will believe we stay together is part of why magic is shared, vill have explained, perhaps over summer holiday since it vill be soon?" "I dislike secrets boy." "I am not taunting or willfully keeping secret, sir, vill arrange way you know what I know but I cannot tell now. Besides, vou seem to have many secrets of own."

Snape glared at something Viktor couldn't see. "I'd gladly be rid of them in a heartbeat, let me assure you. I've had enough disgusting secrets for several lifetimes." Something in the snarl of the man reminded Viktor of the scars he had seen earlier and he felt a moment's compassion. "Dis is not disgusting secret, is good, vith some dark, but must be protected to keep the good." Viktor saw the man's mouth tighten. "Am sorry, vill not mention again, I give my word." He reached back for the mug of alcohol laced tea and both sat in silence, thinking their own thoughts for a few minutes.

Finally Snape rolled his neck before getting up from his seat. "I must go but will return. If you like you may read a book from the bottom shelf, Miss Granger as well if she wakes." His tone clearly stated he didn't think that would happen. "Merlin knows the girl will go mad if she can't. Also make sure to return my sitting room couch Mr. Krum." With that he disappeared into the other door, his bedroom perhaps, and in three minutes was out again in his regular severe robes and departed without even a glance to the students.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

When Severus returned he found the chair Miss Granger had been in empty, but found her still asleep as he had expected. She simply laying on the couch, her head in the boys lap and one arm moved so he held her hand while reading.

Dumbledore had been shocked to see him earlier, apparently he thought the girl would only patch him up so he wouldn't die and then leave him be. The old goat vastly underestimated all parties involved. Of course he kept Severus for well over an hour getting details of who was there, who seemed to be favored, and all the disgusting grisly details.

On the way back to the dungeons Severus almost let his shoulders slump and was tempted a time or two to let his feet scuff from exhaustion. Seeing the children he would still have to discuss things with he held back the desire to freeze them and go into his bedroom to sleep for ten or more hours before dealing with them at his leisure.

Krum glanced up and the Potions Professor was pleased to note that he looked defensive, guessing the boys wand was in easy reach if not already in hand. Snape gave the barest nod and made himself glide to his preferred chair and sit effortlessly in it. "What do you know already Mr. Krum?"

Viktor frowned for a moment but decided direct was indeed the best approach. "Do you honestly want me to voice what I know and suspect? Is easier to deny if I have no said in front of you, yes?" Snape let out a slight sigh, he was obviously smart but he already knew so much he shouldn't that it really didn't matter what he said here. Severus would have to shield most of his memories of the boy, same as the girl now.

"There is much I already have to keep from others, it is best to have it all out and clear any flawed theories." Viktor nodded his head once, his respect growing again now that the man was not attacking his beloved. It also helped Viktor's own temper to have Hermione so near even if she was still asleep.

"Vou were in last war with England's Dark Lord, were cleared, but continue to keep alliances with old Death Eaters. Vou went to meet with Dark Lord and followers tonight while Karkaroff fled in fear." Snape watched the boy closely. "Dis means vou still have power with dem even if made example of tonight when delayed obedience to the summoning. I think vou are spy Professor Snape, it is possible vou are double spy." Snape held in his surprise at this, the boy was uncommonly sharp! "Vou teach Hermio-kneee many things, and she has task of healing vou along with one other she has not told me of." Snape could tell the boy knew, or suspected something.

"Out with it Mr. Krum." He sharply said. Viktor nodded once more. "I think she is helping, or protecting her friend Potter, and you teach her how despite hating the boy. I know she will stay at his side till da dark one and his followers are defeated." Snape stared at the boy hard, very very hard, he hadn't picked up on a trained mind magic when he read the boys mind earlier. 'He is intelligent enough to rival the girl in some ways.' He thought even as his own formidable mind raced. Whatever the rest of his thoughts were though he kept to himself.

"I don't think there is much more for me to say Mr. Krum besides the fact of I am unwaveringly faithful to the light. I feared the Dark Lords return and even now long for his defeat." Snape then looked at the girl on the couch. "If you like I can revive her."

Viktor looked up with surprise showing on his face, the man wasn't just being bearable but almost nice. "Da please, I know she needs be back in dorm in few hours." Snape nodded and rose; he summoned a few potions and then one book.

Setting the book before Krum he looked him in the eye hard. "This book will be returned before the day your ship leaves, it will be returned in its current condition. If you need if longer, too bad, write down the title and author. You may very well need to know about what this book contains. It will protect me, you, and Miss Granger; study well."

Viktor had begun to look at the mysterious book, but Hermione's fingers tightened on his and she rolled her head into his stomach a little, giving a sleepy grown. Viktor smiled in relief until he looked at the dark professor standing next to them and saw his actual and obvious shock. Suddenly Viktor tightened his fingers around Hermione's in concern. "Vhat is vrong? Is she alright?"

Snape looked at him and masked part of his surprise but not all of it. "She is far better than I expected." Seeing the concern he explained. "With all the magic she used she could easily sleep for five more hours. If it had been any of her classmates, with their dismal and underdeveloped magic they would sleep for two days."

Viktor allowed a small relived smile and brought her hand to his lips for a moment. Hermione sighed happily and began to turn into him, rolling so her back was to her professor before the older wizard sneered. "Oh please."

Hermione's eyes blinked open slowly at his voice, not sure why she was hearing it. For that matter why was she dozing on a couch with Viktor? Her eyes shot open abruptly and she attempted to shoot up but had to sink back down due to sudden black spots making it hard to see. She still rolled back so she could see the ceiling, and apparently her looming Potions Professor, his trademark sneer firmly in place.

She tried once more to sit up slowly and found Viktor supporting her effortlessly, in fact doing most of the movement for her. Professor Snap held out two small potion bottles and then walked away with two others; perhaps they hadn't been needed?

She downed the vials one at a time and then found that Professor Snape has silently placed himself in a chair, simply watching her. Before she could speak his low drawl came out. "Miss Granger, Mr. Krum and I have already discussed things and it is beyond late. In fact in less than an hour the house elves will begin to get up to start their day and provide breakfast. You shall return to your dorm and not discuss this with anyone. Potter is still in the hospital wing and if you are asked, Madam Pomfrey kept you for a few hours due to hysterics."

Hermione nodded and when she didn't have anything to say Snape lifted a lip in partial, halfhearted sneer. "Now get out both of you. Back where you both belong and no delays."


	59. Chapter 59

Too Much

Viktor held Hermione close in the alcove they had stood in once before. The great hall to one side, stairs to another, and then the doors to the grounds, as well as the Durmstrang ship. "Mia, how do vou handle his mood swings?" Viktor asked with a chuckle.

He really wanted to ask how she could trust him so much, how she could still care for him, with such important secrets, with what happened in the maze, but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Hermione gave a small smile. "Professor Snape was a bit more upset tonight, understandable with the pain and of course Voldemort returning, but he is rather nice at times. Also he acts nasty a lot to keep you from liking him too much."

Viktor shook his head. Not only did she befriend animals and giant squid and classmates, but also stone hearted snarky dark wizards. He gently leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You vere wonderful tonight Mia. I do not think my sizta could have done as well." Hermione looked down, trying not to blush. "I've had some specific areas of study is all, I'm sure your sister is better at general and over all healing, after all she has been able to study it for years."

She then looked up at Viktor, her eyes serious. "How are you? From earlier this evening?" Viktor looked down and gave a half shrug. "I am alvight, dey oder, Cedric, he, he should not of died." Hermione reached out and squeezed his hands. "Viktor, do you know what happened tonight? After Harry, after he stopped you?" Viktor still wouldn't meet her eyes and tried pulling his hands away but Hermione held onto them with surprising strength. Finally he stopped pulling and simply leaned against the alcove wall. "No."

Hermione wanted to hug him but held back. "The cup took whoever grabbed it to the Graveyard that Voldemort was brought back in. If you or Fleur grabbed it you would have been taken there instead of Harry and Cedric. In fact Cedric wanted Harry to take it because he had helped him, but Harry insisted they both take it. Right now Harry feels responsible for causing Cedric's death. And I know that due to the imperius curse you hurt Cedric, but it must have been weak, Cedric was able to run and talked just fine when Harry saw him later in the center of the maze with the cup. He didn't have any tremors, he was ok Viktor."

Hermione had been rubbing her thumbs in circles on Viktor's warm hands and focusing on them instead of his face. When she looked up he was watching her carefully, lots of pain and a little hope showing in his eyes.

"I know this won't just go away for you, that it will take time, but I know you would never ever even begin to consider hurting anyone like what happened tonight, or um, last night. It was Crutch's son who did all of that; not you." Viktor's eyes showed that he was close to breaking so she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him before his arms fiercely enveloped her in response.

His breathing became staggered as he tried to keep control. He couldn't control the need to cry and his legs at the same time so he simply embraced the lesser weakness and sank to the floor, dragging Hermione with him. His Mia simply adjusted her legs and stayed silent. His Mia didn't hate him, she, she was forgiving him.

Hermione began speaking again softly, remembering what Viktor's note earlier had said. "And Viktor? I love you; I absolutely won't stop because someone hurt you. I won't leave you, not now when you need me, or, or ever, ok? I love you."

Viktor opened his eyes and found Hermione looking into his, her deep amber eyes wet with unshed tears for him, looking at him fiercely despite her gentle tone. He reached one hand out and barely touched the soft skin of her face, his fingers barely making contact; as if afraid she might disappear. "Mia"

He was leaning into kiss her when a large orange ball shot into the Hermione's lap and began batting at her chin. Viktor looked at it in astonishment, it was a very ugly cat, he knew that he had never seen it before because it was so, so very memorable.

Hermione however obviously recognized it even though she looked surprised. "Crookshanks! What are you doing here?" The cat gave a quiet yowl and batted at her again. Hermione knew her cat was smart so she quietly listened to noises around them. Far off she could hear soft uneven foot tread along with the creaking of a metal, her eyes widened, a lantern perhaps?! Finch!

She looked at Viktor. "We need to get back to our rooms! The caretaker is coming." Viktor quickly rose at her panicked face and helped her up. He wanted to spend more time with her but knew they couldn't. The orange cat in her arms sniffed at him and Hermione paused. When Crookshanks began purring she grinned and looked up at Viktor while biting her bottom lip. Viktor didn't know why she was happy but grinned back.

A sharp and long cough brought back reality and with one last look they separated, Viktor leaving out the large door and Hermione running up the stairs, Crookshanks held tightly in her arms and looking very pleased with himself.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

In his cabin again Viktor sat on his bed, hands holding his head as he tried to begin processing everything that had happened. First, Hermione's professor, one of the few that she actually disliked, turned out to be someone she seemed to admired, was learning from as well as healing when others couldn't tend him. That in itself could take a week to process.

Then that same professor who was a double spy despite despising it. Viktor easily remembered Snapes statement, and hard flat eyes, about having enough secrets for several life times.

And finally His Mia forgiving him, and in fact in her own way telling him there was nothing to forgive due to her placing all blame on the dark wizard who had bespelled him.

Gods that last one he would have to keep repeating to himself, clinging to it, so he could try and make himself believe it; eventually. With a heavy sigh Viktor pushed himself up and got ready for a few hours of sleep, if only he could fall asleep.

The next day was very subdued, students in shock or grief, or purely perplexed but not wanting to offend others. Karkaroff had not returned and after finding one of the Durmstrang teachers' aids badly injured everyone knew he would not be back. The young man would receive his Mastery in two weeks but he would now be unable to talk again thanks to Karkaroffs attack. His dream of teaching students in a class room was at an end before it really had begun. With quill and parchment the young man wrote his statement about how he had seen Karkaroff leave the ship and tried to ask what was going on when with no warning a spell hit him, viciously mangling his vocal cords and cutting off oxygen until he passed out so he could not report what happened in time for anyone to find the dark wizard.

Then immediately after lunch, which was attended by all but hardly eaten by anyone, Dumbledore told what happened. He talked about Cedric Diggory's bravery, loyalty, and friendship. He told everyone in the hall that the local ministry didn't want the children to know, but that the Hogwarts champion had been murdered, by a once thought dead Dark Lord.

Viktor looked over to Hermione and saw her hand on Harrys shoulder. The boys' posture was stiff and his face a mix of sorrow, and rage, and a little confusion. Viktor easily guessed the boy state of mind, and was glad Hermione was with him. Even Weasley seemed to be attentive to his friend's mental state for once, quietly pushing bits of food at the dark haired boy while glaring at people who attempted to talk to him once the students began to leave the hall.

Finally, at the end of the day, sitting at the secluded corner of the library with so many memories and an unopened book Viktor quietly stroked Malka who was staying with him for a while. Hermione knew she couldn't be in two places and had made sure Viktor knew the little owl would stay with him, on loan, she had written, until she could see him. Viktor felt the little owl nibble his finger and sighed. He would miss Malka, she was far too small to make the flight to wherever in the world he traveled to. Perhaps he could see her over different vacations whenever he could see his Mia.

He didn't love Hogwarts as much as Hermione, but he would be sad to leave it. It held so many special memories. From his pocket he took out a special flower he had kept aside for Hermione, pair of red roses, their stems twined together. Viktor wanted to bury her in presents so she would always think of him. But he knew that was trivial to her.

Instead he fingered the two red silk roses, fully open in bloom and with the stems twined together. A small part of him was worried it would be too fast for her, but he knew, she was his anima-sucium, she accepted him. Internally he laughed a little too.

Yes the entwined roses meant engagement, but they weren't back in the thirteenth century, it was just a promise he was making to her. He was certain about her. Viktor grinned when Malka became curious about the roses. She had seen them but Viktor always delivered them in person.

Malka tooted at him and tried to carefully take the flowers from him but he simply tapped a long finger on her head and safely tucked the gift back into his pocket.

Feeling the long day and lack of sleep Viktor got up and began going back to the ship. Perhaps tonight he could sleep. He certainly was tired enough for it. Out of the library doors Malka took off from his shoulder, playing hide and seek in the shadows of the hallway. Viktor grinned at her playfulness and walked slower to let her play longer.

Due to this he was walking quieter than normal and soon heard the sound of someone sniffing and breathing sharply, as if trying not to cry but unable not to. Concerned Viktor walked to the half closed door. When he saw Malfoy's pale hair he paused, now cautious.

"Malfoy, He may be upset with your father for now but it'll be alright, the Malfoy family has always been loyal to Him. And your Father still holds enough influence to make sure he's not in disgrace long."

"You don't get it Zabini, the Dark Lord gave Father something extremely powerful, some book, and somehow Father not only didn't protect it enough, it's actually gone, destroyed! Mother hardly wrote anything but what she did – she wants me to spend the summer at your villa. She can barely stand to let me get on the train for school; now she's willing to not see me for over a year. Something is terribly wrong."

Viktor began to back away, his eyes wide. But Malka had had enough of her game and flew back to his shoulder. Curious she tooted at him.

Viktor froze and hearing the hurried footsteps he grabbed the owl in one hand and gently tossed her back into the shadows. That moment the door was wrenched wide open, Malfoys wand out and his eyes wide, angry and almost swollen but still dry.

Seeing Krum the Slytherin sneered and stalked forward, his wand lowered but still ready. "What did you hear Krum?" Viktor frowned but said nothing. "I know you're not as stupid as you pretend. What did you hear!?" In panic for his family, for their reputation, the pureblood prince lost all cool or logic.

"I'm sure with a few words to the right person no one would believe what the others say happed last night in the maze." Malfoy sneered, unhappy at so much, his own waning power in school, Krum never caring to talk to him, his family's danger. "They say you were a puppet in there, for Crouch's son, doing whatever he made you without a fight."

Viktor glared harder but still said nothing. "But I don't think so. I think you took advantage that no one was watching you. I think you liked it." Viktor bit his tongue painfully. "In the old days if someone was good at lying, they couldn't tell who was really cursed or who had taken advantage." Viktor began to turn away; he knew his temper was getting dangerous.

However Malfoys next words stopped him cold. "You have lots of practice lying don't you, with your little mudblood." Malfoys cold eyes gleamed. "She dropped you so fast after the Ball, one night to up her status and then won't have anything to do with you, especially after the second task." Viktor's fear cooled.

"But I know you still like her, the mudblood. I know you watch her, even if she hardly glances at you. I can hurt her you know. When you're not here, it will be easy. A few if the lessers holding her down, what a memorable first for her, the lads and I can laugh it up." Viktor began to lose focus, his eyes beginning to cloud over and every noise changing, sounding as if it came from a long tunnel.

"In fact the Dark lord might be pleased with me for taking the initiative, keeping with his old sport with mudbloods. It would be so satisfying to see her flinch from Potter and Weasley after." Blaise looked on in horror, for once his cool mask of bored distain shattered. Malfoys mouth began to move again, but Viktor lunged and his fist made a loud crack, knocking the pale head violently to one side.

Malfoy staggered back but Viktor followed, his clenched fists like hammers, not caring where he hit the cold blooded creature, just unable to take anymore. Malfoys protests, becoming weaker and more pain filled went unheard.

Viktor said not a word, his breathing harsh, his eyes focused entirely on the body in front of him. Blaise tried to step up and pulled on one arm before an elbow hit in in the ribs. Wincing Blaise backed up. "Krum, Krum Hermione wouldn't want this, Krum!"

The boy couldn't hear him. Seeing the small owl Granger had at times Blaise called to it desperately. "Can you take me to Hermione? Krum needs to see her." The creature tried to fly at Viktor but when he unseeingly almost hit her she zoomed off, tooting loudly.


	60. Chapter 60

A Talk

Hermione was in the potions corridor, she had to check on Professor Snape and of course find what she would need to improve, in what she did last night as well as get her summer study schedule. Then she heard Malka's tooting, rather loud for the little owl and on constant repeat. Turning, she found Malka flying towards her with a speed Hermione didn't know the owl had.

She reached out but the small bird simply circled her, bobbing up and down and tooting. "Malka, calm down." The potions class room door slammed open. Professor Snape stalked out with sever intimidation in every step. "Miss Granger, this is a school you know, and it is nearing curfew. Twenty five points from Gryffindor for unnecessary disturbance; now get back to your tower." He eyed the owl with well-disguised curiously but had no idea if anyone was near and said nothing.

At that moment Zabini quickly walked up. He looked disdainfully at Granger, not willing to be lectured by Snape for being soft to insufferable Gryffindor's. "Granger, follow the feather duster and call off your date from the Ball. He's in the process of beating Malfoy to a pulp." Hermione's eyes widened and Zabini gave a cold smile. "It would be a shame for him to never make it home due to an extended stay in Azkaban." Hermione whirled and began pelting in the direction he had come from, Malka leading her. Blaise then examined his nails before addressing Professor Snape carefully. "I have a good bet for the Bulgarian team already set. Sadly no refunds."

Snape eyed the boy carefully. "Indeed." He began following the girls path. "Come with me Mr. Zabini, you may be needed to assist Draco depending on what we find." He walked with long strides that were fast despite the casual appearance.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Hermione raced through the halls at a speed she didn't know she had. Over her own loud pulse and hurried breaths she head low groaning, and the sound she associated with her mother making tenderized steak for dinner. Dashing around the last corner she gasped. Malfoy was almost unconscious on the floor, trying to twist away from Viktor while feebly warding off blows. Viktor's arms were slow, one fist shook slightly before descending to Malfoy's ribs with exact precision.

Hermione kept pelting forward as she took this in within a matter of seconds, already calling to her boyfriend, not having a clue why this happened. "Viktor, Viktor; stop, please stop." Unknown to Hermione Viktor's eyes half filled with water at hearing this. He thought it was his imagination, he hated this boy, he hated hearing her cry. The new cry echoed in his mind, 'stop, please stop'.

"She ask vou stop, she cry-" He saw the boggert in the maze flash in fount of his eyes again, then he felt a hand on his arm, he began to toss it off but it clung to him, small but strong. "Viktor, please, please look away from him, look at me." Viktor blinked in confusion, the tugging on his arm was very insistent. Finally he looked and saw his, moyat malko donosnikm, his treasure, his Hermione, safe, unhurt, not crying but still looking worried.

Viktor came back to the present world sharply, his eyes widened and he looked at Hermione's hands holding his arm, it led to his bloody fist. Looking down at the now still, and passed out figure below him Viktor saw Malfoys face, badly bruised, swollen, practically unregignizable. His Hogwarts shirt was also affecting, smeared with blood from where Viktor's fists had hit him.

Looking back at Hermione he hadn't realized she has released his arm and stepped closer. She hugged him, his head resting on her stomach as she still fought to get her breath back. Viktor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him hard enough to make her wince but she never said anything. She ran her fingers through his hair. "What happened?" Viktor's arms tightened, making it hard for Hermione not to gasp. Instead she began rubbing his shoulders and upper arms. "He threaten vou, he vould hurt badly. I- I lost temper, could no see, no hear. He vant to hurt vou."

This last portion was almost chocked out and the entire thing was hard for Hermione to make out due to how thick his accent had become. Hermione began to speak but heard footsteps approaching. Carefully she reached for Viktor's arms and loosened them. When he looked up at her, Hermione's heart almost broke for his pain but she backed up, holding one hand almost casually. She mouthed 'I love you' though and his head dropped in shame.

"Miss Granger, while I commend speed I must state that running in halls is prohibited, as are fights, fifty points from Gryffindor. Mr. Krum," Snape's voice rose, almost to normal speaking volume, practically yelling for him, "You will remove yourself from my godsons form and explain immediately."

Hermione kept hold of Viktor's hand as he got up sluggishly, his knees screaming at him. Hermione then stood with him, like she had when facing the French wizards at the World Cup. His hand was in hers as she stood in front of him. "Please Professor Snape, Viktor heard Malfoy talking about hurting someone and lost his temper. He doesn't like anyone picking on younger students."

Snape glared at the girl with his arms crossed. "Did I ask for input from an insufferable know it all Miss Granger? Silence!" He jerked his head to Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, in a moment you will get Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing while I deal with these two. Mr. Krum, since your headmaster has seen fit to, leave unexpectedly, I will decide your punishment; and trust me boy, no one will believe you if you attempt to complain."

Snape strode over to Draco's form and ran a scan before preforming a stasis spell. "Tell Madam Pomfrey that the main concerns are cranial damage and severely cracked ribs Mr. Zabini. Now go." Blaise nodded and levitated his classmate, walking quickly to get away from the bloodbath sure to begin soon. He liked Krum, and Granger, but no one messed with Professor Snape's godson, and Snape hated Granger to top it all off.

Severus glared at the two remaining teens, the girl trying not to fidget but refusing to budge from her protective stance in front of the boy. He narrowed his eyes. "My office, now." His quiet drawl was almost unheard but it sent a cold stone into Hermione's stomach.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Sitting uncomfortably on the couch Hermione looked at Professor Snape while Viktor kept his head down. He hadn't said a word or made any move to justify his actions, simply keeping hold of Hermione's hand. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What," he began with a tired tone, "made you lose all caution Mr. Krum? I have not missed the detail of my godson being a pompous prat or your dislike of him, but surely he didn't do anything to deserve being beaten unconscious." Viktor swallowed. He could tell that his Mia was getting ready to talk but it was his fault, he failed.

"Da boy threatened to hurt Her-mi-ohnee." Severus dropped his hand and raised one brow. "Really, that was it? Merlin boy, he does that on a weekly basis." The seeker kept quiet, not wanting to explain further. "Miss Granger has been able to negate his attacks since second year. Her dueling skills are enough to keep random hexes from getting to her. And your little bobble from February is also very effective." Viktor's ears reddened and his squeezed Hermione's hand tighter. "He vould not attack vith magic sir, he, he talked about other boys holding her down and laughing later." Hermione was puzzled but Severus's gaze sharpened. "He say vould be funny later to vatch her flinch from Potter and Veasley. He say I not be here forever."

"Idiotic boy." Snape snarled as he slammed his fist on the arm of his chair, shocking the couple to look at him. He wasn't looking at Viktor though. "I shall talk with him Mr. Krum, I shall make it apparent that it is distasteful to sully oneself in such a manner or to associate with those who do." Hermione's eyes widened as she realized the implication of Malfoys threat. She became slightly pale before looking down, her thoughts unknown while she rubbed Viktor's hand with her thumb.

A fresh wetness that was warm under her thumb made her look at his hand. Not all of the blood was Malfoy's, Viktor had split his knuckles in places and had some scratches too. Severus noticed her study and rose from his seat. "Due to you two being nauseating together; I shall be in my office Miss Granger while you tend to that, if you are not finished in thirty minutes I shall not be pleased. Send Mr. Krum to me when finished and go back to the Gryffindor tower. Report to me tomorrow for detention at seven."

Hermione's head nodded but she didn't say anything and Snape swept from the room, his office door closing. Viktor reached one hand out to her, but paused when he saw the mostly dried blood, not wanting to dirty her. Hermione though had no such hesitancy and dove into his chest, kissing the hand she still held before Viktor pulled it away.

"It is no clean Mia, vou, you should no have blood on your beautiful face." Hermione looked up at him. "You shouldn't go hurting your hands because of me, or a," she forced her voice to remian calm, "a child who makes stupid threats in the dark." Viktor hung his head. "I know, I am sorry, I –I " Hermione cut in. "But I can understand it, first last night, then this; and you did tell me you have a temper. Now I just know how, how fierce it can be."

Hermione pushed back her own fear, she could deal with that later, she simply reached up and gently held his chin. Looking in his eyes the entire time she kissed him gently, on the lips before pulling back. "You're much better about your temper than Ron you know, far more productive too. He just sputters, gets red, and says nasty things. Over the silliest of things as well." She then looked down and pulled out her wand but Viktor put his hand over hers.

"I vill vash hand in sink but please no heal." Hermione frowned at this. "I will before I leave, and I'll wash your hands thank you very much Viktor. You may think you deserve to walk around with damaged hands but you were defending me and I won't allow it."

She then got up before he could respond and rummaged in the cupboards for a moment before running the faucet and coming back with a bowl and warm water. She had a soft dish cloth on her hand as well and when she sat she firmly grabbed Viktor's hand and gently began dabbing at it with the cloth.

While she worked she made small talk, determined not to let Viktor think about what happened. She asked about his trip back, now that their headmaster was not there to control the ship and managed to get a disgusted snort from him as he told her half heartedly about how the students had gotten it to Hogwarts in the first place; returning would be no problem.

They went over the summer plans again, Hermione would stay at home one week, packing and getting things ready, maybe able sending two letters at best due to flight time, even with Viktor's large owl whome she had meet a week ago. Then she would meet Viktor and his parents in Rome with her parents, their flights would only be thirty minutes apart. They would stay together for a few days before her parents went to France as usual and Hermione would go to Bulgaria by magical means with the Krums.

Once Viktor's hands were clean Hermione deliberately kissed each one before mock glaring at him. "Now, no more damage for at least a week or my healing will suffer." She used her wand and a quick spell later there was no damage left. Viktor looked at Hermione, his head turned sideways in confusion. "But it does no take veek to heal, quiditch healer can repair same injury many times a day, if bad day."

Hermione looked at him, half a grin on her face along with one raised brow. "Are you arguing with your healers instructions? Or your girlfriends order for you not to get into any more fights before you leave?"

Viktor's face began to darken with his own doubt. Hermione rose, their thirty minutes were almost up. She hugged him again as he sat, almost blushing but once again wrapping her arms around Viktor's shoulders while directing his face against her stomach. "You may have gone about it wrong, but something like that I don't see how it could have gone right."

Viktor held her close again, calming, his mind going blissfully silent. Finally she began rubbing his shoulders and pulled back. "Professor Snape still needs to talk to you, and I need to get back to my dorm." Viktor reluctantly let her go but kept contact as long as he could, dragging his arms, then hands across her hips.

"You will be safe?" His eyes looked into hers, pleading for her not to go. "I promise; well lit corridors, wand out, Malka my look out." Hermione bent down and placed a gentle but loving kiss on his lips. He watched her go, still sitting on the couch, just twisted to look at her as long as he could. Hermione paused at the doorway, turning back she mouthed once more, 'I love you.'


	61. Chapter 61

After Affects

Viktor walked into the office where the pale dark haired wizard was marking assignments with brilliant red ink. Without looking up Professor Snape began speaking, the last of year essays were always so horrible it didn't take any skill to mark them as dismal.

"I had begun to think you actually had discretion Mr. Krum. Before this debacle that is." Viktor looked down. "If you only stare at the floor you truly aren't worthy of her." At this cold and unfeeling statement Viktor looked up sharply. "You and I both know what the boy was insinuating, hell he barely kept from saying it outright. The idiot." Professor Snape capped the red ink and began cleaning his quill by hand as he leveled his dark eyes on the boy.

"But if you can only rush in with no discretion, if you can be so easily goaded and then have no defense - you are not worthy of her." Due to Hermione's trust of the man, and the small things he had seen within twenty four hours Viktor let down his guard, his eyes asking for help.

Snape gave an exasperated sigh, his eyes flat. "Miss Granger did better than you, merely saying you were defending younger students from a threat. You meanwhile did nothing but follow her like an overgrown shadow." Viktor's confidence was beyond shaken; at this point it was a fond memory he didn't know if he could get back due to the last two nights.

"I- I" Snape took pity on the boy and rather than verbally keep flaying him simply raised one eyebrow while reducing his glare. "I varned Malfoy before not to say mudbloods, and varned him in private to not hurt muggle borns." Viktor studied the desk in front of him, the hard to see, subtle carving. He closed his eyes for a moment. "It is known in my school I don't like bullies or attaching veaker students for no reason. I could say I found student upset vone day, and today heard him brag. Zambini vould back up if I ask."

Professor Snape frowned at this. "Why would he change details for you?" "He has become friend. Is better friend with Vlad, but he, he suspects me and Her-my-ohnee. He say once he cannot like her or be kind, but he does not dislike her." Snape's brows rose in surprise at this for a moment. It was true the boy didn't try to antagonize her like Draco, but if he did know about the couple, Snape's evaluation of the boy rose due to how he handled the situation tonight, betting on a game indeed.

Changing tactics for the moment he switched the conversation. "Did you look at the book for last night?" Viktor nodded. "Oclemeancy vas talked of in class, very difficult but I can see how is needed." Viktor dipped his head in thanks as he kept speaking. "Da book is a very good vone, clear and detailed."

"You are able to understand it fairly well?" Viktor twitched his head to one side unintentionally. "Yes, with time, I did no read as fast as other books. I am not used to subject and sometimes must reread to understand well. Am only on second chapter." With a noncommittal hum the Professor rose from his desk. Walking into the classroom he beckoned for the boy to follow him.

"As I stated, with your headmaster gone what happened tonight cannot be ignored. Until your ship departs you will come down to this classroom each night at seven for detention. If others ask I have assigned it, and you are not to tell what you shall be doing." Viktor looked at him with an inquiring look but staying silent. With a wave of his wand four blank pieces of parchment began to fill in with ink, very similar to how Professor Snapes chalkboard wrote itself, if Viktor had ever had an opportunity to see it.

"You shall look these over; they are difficult but can be brewed within the time frame we have. Due to the physical nature of your attack you shall make the cures to such damage even though Mr. Malfory shall be back at the breakfast table tomorrow. These potions shall be at my disposal once completed and you will not tell anyone of them."

"Yes sir." "There are four potions, at the end you shall also provide four alternate routes for what you could have done tonight. Am I clear Mr. Krum?" Viktor eyed the man, not quite indignant, not quite in awe of him yet. He was cold and harsh, and rude, but right now he was keeping up appearances while being just as fair as Viktor's Grandmother. "Yes sir." "Good, now get out." At the door Viktor paused. "Professor, Hermione's detention is at seven too."

Professor Snape leveled him a degrading look with flat eyes and a scornful sneer. "Fifty points to Gryffindor for half-witted dates. Now get out."

Outside the door Viktor paused again, his own confusion almost overwhelming him before in a moment of clarity Viktor's eyes widened and his laughter rang out in a short blast. He and Hermione had detention together until he left, so he could see her each night, and the professor who hated all thing Gryffindor just gave back the points he took from Hermione earlier for trying to explain what happened.

Professor Snape could indeed be a good man; now he just had to write his Grandmother about talking to him about the prophesy.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

In her room, with bed curtains closed that night Hermione recited defense spells to keep her teeth from chattering. She held the necklace in both hands to keep them from shaking. She kept an odd starring contest with Crookshanks as he purred reassuringly at her.

When she ran out of spells she began again, on auto pilot and made herself think about Viktor protecting her, Professor Snape helping keep her safe, and a book from her first year about pure blood unwritten law, that was made active tonight.

She knew Viktor had talked to Malfoy a few times before, and with tonight it made a third offence against the blond boy. Viktor was in his rights tonight, by ancient law, and even if the current government found out they couldn't do more than a slap on the wrist since the damage was repairable.

A pale hand parted her curtain and for a moment a bit of fear ran down her spine. But the hair was red, the eyes were brown, and Ginny held out a note in her other hand.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Hermione blinked and nodded, trying to give a smile but it was halfhearted at best. Ginny paused, "May, may I come in and sit with you? Whatever happened, it may be better to talk about it." Hermione bit her lip, then she looked and saw Ginny's worried, kind eyes. She nodded and pulled Crooks into her lap, his purr still strong.

At the continued silence Ginny looked at the note she still held. "Is, it is something with Viktor? Are you two ok?" Hermione gave a slightly larger smile, just hearing his voice and seeing his hand writing on the note helped. "We're fine Ginny, did, did someone bring the note in for me?"

Ginny gave a half smile. "Kind of; the largest, fiercest owl I have ever seen was at the common room window and when Connor opened it he came straight to me. Scared the life out of Ron, seeing the giant thing and his long talons right above my head."

Hermione gave a smile. "What did you tell him?" Ginny used a grin that looked far too much like the twins for comfort. "I said it was an older boy who liked my dress from the Yule Ball and now is trying to get me to write him over the summer."

Hermione let one eyebrow raise, unsure how serious the redhead was. "It was great, he didn't know whether to begin shouting that it wasn't allowed, pull me away from the owl, or faint at the thought that that creature could come swooping in all summer."

Hermione reached out, smiling faintly and took the note, tracing her fingers along the parchment. Her face fell again the longer she looked at it. finally she spoke. "Tonight Viktor got in a fight. He was protecting me, and, well, it has me a little shaken is all."

Ginny tried not to gape. While it was true that the quidditch world knew Viktor Krum as a fierce competitor, at times ruthless even, over the school year she had almost forgotten, due to how kind he really was, and not just with Hermione. "He, is he ok?"

Hermione nodded, still looking at the parchment. "Yes, He's back at the ship, good a new. But he hurt Malfoy rather badly. I mean I know Madam Pomphrey will have him back in class tomorrow, but- Ginny Malfoy was a mess and Viktor's knuckles had split in several places."

At the younger girls gasp Hermione looked up. "You don't mean, Hermione, did Viktor physically assault Malfoy?!" Hermione sighed. "And made a right mess of him. He caused him to lose consciousness although Professor Snape said he only had a concussion and some broke ribs."

Ginny thought her eyes couldn't get wider, but apparently they could. Her mouth also became very, very dry. "No!" Hermione nodded. "Professor Snape found you?!" "Uh, ya, I have detention for the rest of the school year obviously."

Ginny paused before she began ranting, that wasn't what upset Hermione, there was something else. "Hermione? Why was Viktor defending you? Did, did Malfoy actually hurt you? Are you ok?"

Hermione let out a slow breath and began talking like she was reciting part of a lesson from class, trying to cope. "I wasn't there at the beginning. Apparently Viktor heard Malfoy threaten me, talk about hurting me, maybe, maybe raping me." She swallowed the knot in her throat and kept speaking, rather fast at first, so she couldn't hear Ginny's reaction.

"When I found him he was on top of Malfoy who was barely conscious, when I tried to call out to Viktor he, he didn't hear me right, he thought I was calling out to him, pleading for Malfoy to stop." Hermione's eyes were watery enough she could no longer easily see the note. "I had to grab his arm and make him look at me. Then, then when I hugged him, while he was still on top of Malfoy he held me really tight." Hermione blinked several times.

"When I heard Professor Snape coming, with Zambini who found me, I had to pull away. Ginny – Ginny his face was so hurt." She looked up at the muffled sniff that Ginny couldn't hold back. Her friend was affected almost as badly as Hermione herself.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I'm so so sorry." Hermione gave another halfhearted smile while rubbing the palm of one hand under her eyes. "I'm ok Ginny, it just, it just shook me up is all." Ginny nodded and swallowed thickly. "Too right."

With that Ginny scooted over and hugged Hermione in a rather long embrace, neither one quite sure who was getting the most comfort. Timidly Ginny questioned as she pulled away, "Do, do you think Profress-" Hermione shook her head sharply. "No, absolutely not, he was very upset when he heard what Malfoy had been saying." Ginny blinked, Professor Snape upset over a threat to Hermione, not possible. "But-"

"No Ginny, he won't let this go, he won't allow it or even ignore it. Slytherin reputation would suffer horribly from something like that. Besides, even if Malfoy's his godson, heck, because of it, he will not allow him to be even remotely involved with something so, so barbaric."

Ginny reluctantly nodded, she wouldn't push it. In fact she would ask her mum for some spells to help protect from that, of course not saying who it was for, but it would be easy to get her mum to help.

Deciding to try and distract her Ginny let the topic go. "Well I'm glad Viktor's so willing to defend you and ok." She decided to try and distract the older girl. "So, I know I saw what I thought were his parents last night, before the final task, but did you get a good look at them? So you can find them in the airport?"

Hermione looked up and after a moment let out a tiny laugh. "Yes, I got to see them; in fact I walked arm in arm with his mother around the library before lunch that day." Ginny broke out in a smile and gave a happy exclamation of "What?!" Her acting skills were very good when she wanted.


	62. Chapter 62

Hermione closed the potion class room door, tired from all the gossip that she had dealt with through the day. The, well, the most popular story was that Viktor found Malfoy hitting a second year muggleborn, though no one could agree on the house the anonymous victim was from, and the two older boys got in a massive wizards duel. Professor Snape stepped in and just because he saw Hermione in the vicinity took house points and gave her detention.

The wilder stories had the young student still in the hospital wing, unable to wake from a stray spell, Malfoy mentally addled still, and Viktor not telling the dark spell he used because he never liked Malfoy and was happy to take this as the perfect excuse to attack.

With a sigh she pushed herself off the door she had been leaning against only to find Professor Snape looking at her utterly bored, with one eyebrow raised and Viktor glancing at her as he looked over some notes. "Sorry sir."

He rolled his eyes but rose from his desk. "Mr. Krum has a series of potions he will complete for me. You will gather the ingredients from the stores and help prepare them. However you are not to assist him in the slightest Miss Granger. Not when to add something, not how much to stir, am I clear?"

Hermione nodded before adding a "Yes sir" to his retreating back. She then looked over the potions, four it looked like, and gave a small smile to Viktor before going to the stores. Snape came back with an impressive stack of parchment and his favorite, dreaded, red ink.

"And I want silence, no nauseating endearments or small talk. I also forbid love struck eyes. Should such displays be seen this will be much, much more difficult." Professor Snape sneered at he looked at the large eyed, slightly confused girl. "You both are mature enough I trust to not be complete dunderheads?" They both nodded.

Once the ingredients were prepared and Viktor had begun two of the four potions Snape called Hermione over despite his eyes not leaving the pages he worked on for over thirty minutes. He then began going over cranial damage, starting from the outside of someone's head in deeper until they were addressing the very delicate human brain.

Viktor listened with half an ear when his attention could be spared and was very impressed, with Hermione's Professor, and of course Hermione herself. He knew that when his sister had gone through that it had been a three day seminar, and although the other two didn't cover everything, they definitely got the basics and essentials. At eight thirty Hermione was instructed they would go more in depth the following day.

Professor Snap then left the room after informing them that detention was finished and he would expect them gone in twenty minutes.

The two grinned at each other as they heard a silencing spell go up on the other side of the door. He was giving them a twenty minute sanctuary to talk. Neither one of them thought about doing more than talking, after all, as secretly nice as the 'bat of the dungeons' may be, he still was Professor Snape.

Viktor reached for Hermione's hand and instantly began rubbing circles on her wrist due to how tired she looked. "You are ok Mia?" Hermione wanted to lead her head against his chest but simply settled for nodding, her eyes closed. "Yes, I hate when the rumor mill is running at full blast." She gave a small snort. "Of course I'm almost used to it after four years of being friends with Harry, but I still hate it."

Deciding to distract her Viktor began to tell her about the Durmstrang ship without Karkaroff on board. Things were moving smoothly and everyone more relaxed. Hermione laughed at someone enchanting the ships figure head to sing a ridiculous song every time someone came up the gangway even though Viktor refused to translate the song.

They only remained in the classroom talking for about ten minutes though. Hermione kept nibbling on, and was beginning to chew her lip when Viktor rescued it by brushing his thumb across the swollen flesh. "Mia, what is wrong?" Hermione looked at him and blushed slightly. She began to turn her head away but found her chin gently held in a firm grip. "Please?"

"I feel really silly." "Vhat?" Hermione sighed and forced herself to keep eye contact with her wonderful boyfriend. "I just, well you're going home in less than a week, and even though we are going to see each other over the summer I'll miss you terribly when I return to Hogwarts." Her eyes began sliding away from his, embarrassment coming through.

"And, and I feel really juvenile but I'd like to, tohaveyoukissmebreathlesssomemore." Viktor blinked in confusion. He couldn't have heard right. Hermione never asked for kisses, and she would never ever feel comfortable kissing him inside her potions classroom, with her professor just a door or two away. "Say again luff?"

Hermione nibbled her lip again, she considered saying never mind, that it was nothing, but Viktor would not allow her to drop it. He was very persistent with what she felt or wanted. "I- I will miss you so much later on, I would like to be able to look at some of the corridors and smile even though you're gone."

Viktor's confusion was growing. He was completely lost. First it was Hermione asking for a kiss, and then she was talking about corridors in the castle while he was gone. "I am sorry Mia, still do not understand. Vhat is it dat you want? I will miss you too, every day, but how vould castle halls make you smile?"

Wincing before deciding to toss all caution to the wind Hermione got up and pulled her confused boyfriend after her. Once they were outside of the potion class room she looked around, muttered a spell, and took Viktor over to a half column that was close to the class door. Blushing she pulled him down and then kissed him softly. Letting go she stared at the stone floor.

"Now every time I see this column I'll think of kissing you."

Viktor's eyes widened in understanding before narrowing while a mischievous smile grew across his face. "I understand now Mia, but I think dat is not happy enough memory for da rest of your school years."

Hermione looked up swiftly; her eyes wide only to have Viktor swoop down and cradle her face in his hands. His thumbs gently caressed her cheekbones, at odds with his wonderfully aggressive kiss. Sure enough, the lack of oxygen, blasted inconvenience that, forgetting to breathe and all, made her breathless soon enough.

Viktor pulled away a tiny amount, his forehead resting on hers. "Better memory now, yes?" A slightly dazed, "Uh-hu" was Hermione's only response till she heard his quiet chuckle. An attempt was made at sounding upset, but it failed entirely. "Your entirely too proud of your kissing ability."

His thumb moved from her check to her lips. "But Mia, you asked for breathless, vas just being polite."

With a snort she pulled away. Viktor gazed at her adoringly. "Vere else would you like happy memory my luff?" Smiling at him she led him to a few more area's before curfew. After all, they had a week of evenings, after detention, to make sure she smiled a few times a day when she returned to the castle.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Three days before all of the students left, Hermione cornered Harry away from the others once again. They made some small talk, Hermione confident in her exams this year due to the excellent studying she got in with Viktor thought-out the whole school year. Of course he may have helped with a mini panic attack or two as well. Finally though she couldn't put it off any longer. "Harry, I'd like to call in another favor, if, if you don't mind."

Oddly Harry grinned at her, a half grin admittedly, but he had understandably been much more reflective after, well, After. "I thought you might. Is it the cloak again?" Hermione looked at him carefully. "Why do you think that's what I need?"

Harry looked at her, amused. "Well, your exams are done, so you don't need my notes, not that you ever have. You hate flying so it's doubtfully you would want to borrow my broom. And um, oh let's see, there is your secret boyfriend, that I know nothing about, besides that he's likely a foreign student due to where you go late at night."

Hermione's eyes were very wide. Harry gave a full, happy grin. It wasn't often he got one over on Hermione. "Yep, I think that about covers it. Oh, and no Hermione, I didn't watch for you on the map, just checked on occasion during a school night when you were late getting back but you were always alone and coming back from the outer grounds."

He suddenly found himself with his arms full of Hermione. "Oh Harry, your wonderful! You knew and you didn't tell?" He patted her on the back happily. "Well who would I tell? Ron, who gets jealous at the drop of a hat? Or the guys who would let Ron know? No thank you, I like my friends talking to each other, mad as that sounds. Besides, it's not our business if this guy makes you as happy as you've been."

Hermione pulled back, "Harry, your, your beyond wonderful. I, I have no clue what to get you this Christmas but it will be spectacular." Harry ginned, but it faded. "Just, something regular as long as you don't forget about me this summer, ya?"

"Never Harry, your, your more than a friend you know." Her voice was ringing with sincerity and Harry tried to grin, but ended up looking away, the memory of his parents stung sharply in his mind. "Well, you're already dating someone; does, does that mean I can call you sis?" Harry tried to joke, any other time this last year it would have been a joke, he had Sirius, after all, but, well...

Hermione pulled him back in a hug, less ecstatic this time, more comforting. "Of course, if you want to; you know at times it feels like you're the little brother I never had." She could feel Harry shake his head, his voice was slightly amused. "Na, we're in the same year Hermione, how bout younger twin eh? You can be older by five minutes ok? But that's all." Hermione let out a chuckle and pulled back.

"I'll take it Harry. From here on we're not just friends, we are adopting each other as the siblings we never had."

Harry couldn't keep up the attempted humor, he choked back a half sob and sat on the stairs. To his credit Hermione only saw him swallow thickly. His emotions were all over the place after the entire last week.

Hermione sat down next to him with a frown and pulled a vial she had been carrying with her. She had expected this, within the next few days to tell the truth but obviously this pushed him over the invisible edge. "Drink Harry, it's a calming draught." It took the raven haired boy a few swallows before his closed throat opened enough for him to down the potion, but he did.

"Looking out for me already Sis?" Hermione rubbed his back soothingly. "Always Harry, always." They sat silently for a few moments. "Do you want to talk while you still have the draught working for you?" Harry sighed. "I would love to, at least with you; but you have detention and you need the cloak too." "But Harry-"

"It's Snape, he won't let you off for anything less than a coma, let alone to talk with me of all people, but I know I need to. I, I think I'll talk with one of the guys after I get you the cloak ok Hermione? I don't want you in anymore trouble."

She nodded and Harry went up to the dorm, passing her the sliver material as well as the worn parchment of the Marauders Map. Hermione looked at him curiously and he shrugged. "Best thing to use for sneaking around." Hermione smiled and with a half hug went off for detention with the dreaded bat of the dungeons.


	63. Chapter 63

Acceptable Detention

Viktor watched Hermione in the low lights of the dungeon as his last potion set simmering. She was working with Professor Snape on organizing her summer studies, from what he had made out, and was equally engrossed in the books and the quiet words of her professor. Viktor didn't mind. Tonight he had taken every opportunity to watch her, knowing that he only had three more days left at the foreign school.

The time seemed to be slipping though his fingers without any question or care about what he wanted. Glancing at his final potion, Viktor made sure it was not yet ready for the stasis spell and went back to watching Hermione.

He focused on her chestnut curls, smiling every time a stray lock floated free. He had fallen in love with her wild hair that refused to be ordinary. He shifted his gaze and drank in the sight of her face. He knew she would one day cause men to stop in the streets just to watch her pass by, and Viktor was proud to know he had already mapped her face and knew every detail. He had run his fingers over it dozens of times, most notably the last few evenings after they finished their detentions and wandered the castle. But from the first to the last, Viktor remembered every touch.

He wished he could look into her eyes, but they were focused on her books. Three were open before her and the professor, and five more were stacked to the side. Last night it had been twelve books. Even though her eyes were on the pages in front of her, rather than on her boyfriend who was over ten feet away, he noticed the movement of her head and eyelids as she went from one source of knowledge to the next.

Glancing at his potion again Viktor quickly extinguished the fire below it and placed a quick stasis charm on the potion. He had finished writing his alternatives to fighting with Malfoy last night after two of the four potions were finished. Standing he walked over to Professor Snape's desk.

"Sir, my last potion is finished and I have written vhat my other options were instead of losing my temper." He calmly stated.

Professor Snape stood and with a wave of his hand silently indicated that Hermione was to follow him to the work station Viktor had used for the last several nights. She looked up at Viktor, happy as she always was after the thrill of learning, and he returned her smile.

Professor Snape began by reading the possible solutions, besides tenderized meat, and rolled his eyes, unseen by the two standing slightly behind him. Three of the four were usable, and one was quite risky unless the proper steps were taken before hand to set things exactly right.

Setting down the parchment he then turned his attention to the four cauldrons. He had of course watched the boy the entire time. Due to usually needing to watch dozens of idiots who had the attention spans of squirrels it was effortless to observe one quiet teen while instructing the girl. Snape also checked the potions each evening after the two had left.

Sure about what he would find, unless something went terribly wrong tonight, he still inspected each one closely. Knowing what he planned for these, he had to make sure they were perfect. They could be the difference between life and death in a dark situation. They could mean losing the war in a worst case scenario. He removed the charms protecting the four cauldrons and their contents. He wafted one hand toward him, verifying what he already knew with his sensitive nose.

The Blood-Replenishing Potion was the correct shade of red, no hint of odor at all. The Essence of Dittany was a rich brown, not mud colored as most others he saw from the students that haunted his classroom. It also smelled faintly of the sharp scented, rare plant it was named for. Nodding he moved on, noticing immediately how perfectly the Girding Potion looked. Soft golden liquid waited in the caldron. Wafting the air over to him, Snape was pleased to note that even from the slight aroma, he felt more energetic and strengthened. Looking at the final potion he stirred the uncharacteristically, almost thick potion, taking in the light lavender color that darkened to a rich plum with movement. This one was scentless, but as he watched it, flecks of green and gold began to appear on the surface. The invisibility potion that also hid a person's scent entirely, was complete a too.

Finally he drew back. Looking sharply over his shoulder he saw the boy looking at him respectfully. Young Mr. Krum was calm and confident. As well he should be.

"They are acceptable Mr. Krum. Your written assignment as well passes although there is room for improvement. Do not be so foolish and think things will fall into place due to you wishing for it." Viktor nodded. "Miss Granger, go bring back six vials from the third shelf in my potions cabinet."

"Yes Professor Snape, Sir," Hermione replied as she quickly turned and made her way to his office.

Snape stared at Viktor hard before almost murmuring, "Mr. Krum, be very glad you made these correctly." Viktor looked at him slightly confused but remained silent.

When Hermione brought back the vials, along with a pair of potion ladles in silver and gold to preserve the work of these delicate potions, Professor Snape nodded. He then filled all six vials and sealed them carefully. There was of course excess of the potions left, but rather than vanish the remains, the professor reapplied the stasis charms.

"Miss Granger, due to the return of the Dark Lord, and your own oath to protect his enemy, I am supplying you with these potions. They are more potent and effective than the normal," and here his lip turned up with a sneer, "potions you have doubtlessly read about. These are my own versions. They have been made to my exact specifications and only to be used when other methods are not available. Do you understand?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and flickered over to the papers Viktor had used to make them before flickering back to her mentor. "Yes, Sir."

It was the end of the school year, and Snape felt that he could afford to be generous. He then actually sighed, somewhat dramatically, and flicked his finger to the papers detailing how to make the potions and they rolled up before floating to the other papers and books on his desk.

"I am fed up with your presence Miss Granger. You have enough to keep even your busy know-it-all brain halfway occupied for the summer. Now get your notes, and get out. You as well Mr. Krum. Your shuffling grates on my nerves. I don't want to see either of you down here again. If I am subjected to either your presences before the summer, you will both long to be locked up with Potter's Horntail. Do you understand?" Snape almost growled out this last part and was pleased to see both students nod silently even if they didn't become pale as others would have.

As he walked into his office he let his voice carry over his shoulder. "And if in a few days I find any furniture that was dragged into this school without any of the staffs' consensus," he drawled, "I will cheerfully add it to my fireplace." With that he shut his door, leaving the classroom silent in his wake, just like he liked it.

Hermione hurried to get her books and papers, making sure that Professor Snape's desk looked like she had never been there, before walking over to Viktor. She wasn't quite sure if she should be in shock, or deliriously happy that Professor Snape had been so nice.

Viktor merely watched her, a feeling of wonder filling him. He had never expected the surly man to do anything besides excuse him once his tasks were done. Instead he had given most of the rare, and apparently improved, potions to Hermione so she could stay safe.

Of course Viktor knew that the whole reasons she had the potions was because she was watching out for her friend Harry who would be in extreme danger, what with a genocidal, demented dark wizard after him. But still, she was now safer with these potions in her position.

As she walked up to him he reached out and stroked his fingers from her jaw to chin, staring at her, loving her, deliriously happy that in an odd way he could now help protect her, even if he could not be near. Viktor them kissed her forehead and with fingers intertwined they left the potions classroom together for the last time.


	64. Chapter 64

Ducks and Swans

Once they left the dungeons Hermione dodged behind a large pillar, and rifled through her bag. Viktor watched her as determinedly as before, taking in every movement and nuance. Hermione pulled out a large old piece of parchment and tucked it under her arm before returning to her bag for something else.

"If your keep staring at me like that I'm going to think something's wrong you know," she said as she glanced at him, her eyebrow raised, before returning her focus to her bag.

Viktor allowed a small grin, they had become so natural around her, and looked down. "I vant to keep every moment Mia. I miss you already. I miss seeing you eat favorite muffin, or reading book. I am keeping tiny moments." He stepped closer, fully intent on kissing her while burying his hands in her wonderful hair.

However Hermione finally found whatever had been buried beneath the books and notes. She pulled her arm up sharply, making Viktor step back to avoid her small, but apparently fierce, elbow. Looking up at him she held in a giggle but not her smile, and honestly he loved to see the amusement in her warm eyes.

"Come on. I borrowed the cloak again, and I want to go someplace specific."

Viktor saw the soft silver material of the invisibility cloak he had once used to walk the grounds with her and grinned again. "But you always have a place in mind my luff. Why do I need da cloak this time?"

Hermione looked up at him, her face serious, but slightly hopeful. "The last few days we have gone to places that I will see, but don't really mean anything to you Viktor."

Viktor's heavy brows drew down, a slight frown shadowing his eyes. Hermione grinned up at him, practically hearing his denial.

"But tonight I want to go someplace for both of us. And it is rather open, so I borrowed the cloak again. It – it's a place you may not like, but I still want to make good memories there. Would you…can you trust me enough?"

Viktor was fiercely scowling, but his shadowed eyes were still gentle as he tilted his head to the side slightly. "I vill always trust you my Mia, wherever it is. Only need to ask. So please, let's go and take care of whatever bad memories are there."  
He found his girlfriend suddenly wrapping her arms around his waist.

She looked up at him with so much joy on her face. "Thank you," she murmured.

Viktor simply kissed her lips lightly before pulling away so she could lead him to this odd location. He watched her pull open the parchment and Viktor began to study it intently when it began to fill in, showing the castle, and amazingly the people in it. 'Marauders Map, what an odd name.' he thought.

They began walking, and after a few minutes he began to recognize the corridor. It led from the library to the main entrance. It was close to the dungeons. It was a corridor he had walked not quite a week ago. Viktor felt his feet slow, reluctant to continue on. Hermione turned and looked at him.

Her eyes were soft, kind. "Please Viktor?" She knew, without even asking, that he had been avoiding the area he fought with Malfoy. Where he had heard that terrible threat against her, but Hermione couldn't let him leave without facing it.

Viktor's dark eyes met hers. "Vhy?" he questioned as he began reluctantly walking, unable to deny her request.

"Good memories. I want to see this corridor and remember you happy. But most importantly, I don't want it to haunt you." Hermione then turned the final corner and sat against the wall, tugging her boyfriend down to sit beside her. Once he was seated, she draped her legs across his lap, and gently turned his head away from the stones he was staring at; the stones that he had been crouched down on recently. Hermione made him meet her eyes as she rested her head on his left shoulder.

"I love you, you know? Nothing you could do would ever change that Viktor."

Viktor closed his eyes and with a deep breath decided to follow Hermione's advice. She was, after all, very intelligent. Perhaps he could let this go if she helped him. He then opened his eyes and peered into her own. He gently traced her cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't know how I vas lucky enough to have you accept me, my vonderful Mia, but I luff you and vill always treasure you, moyat malko donosnik."

Hermione smiled at the mystery phrase, he had said it a few times and simply refused to tell her, but she was studying Bulgarian and would figure out what that last word was that so far was eluding her.

Her voice was calm and no nonsense at first as she happily replied. "It's simple really, you saw me. Viktor you love me as I am, book obsessed, messy hair, and all. Plus you yourself are wonderful."

Viktor's hand moved to her hair even as he peered at her. "We both share a love of books you know Mia, and I luff your hair, you are always beautiful. Da world has just not caught on yet." Hermione looked down, Viktor never lied to her, but he was a little biased. However, he swooped down quickly, as he often did, and gave her a short, but effectively mind numbing, kiss.

"Vou are beautiful my Mia, soon other boys vill notice dat every day you are lovely, not just for dances. One day men will stop and stare at you in the street."

Hermione looked at his jaw rather than his eyes, her small fingers gently moving over the slight stubble. "I don't doubt you, but I really can't grasp the concept that I will make people stop and stare Viktor, well, for a good reason. I mean all of my childhood, all of school, aside from this year, and last year with Ginny, people always said I wasn't very pretty; if they didn't just make fun of me from the beginning."

Viktor's voice quietly rumbled; and without even looking Hermione knew how serious his eyes were. "You are already beautiful, and dey will see it soon. I am just glad dat we met now, otherwise I may have missed a chance to be with you."

Hermione felt a tug in her heart, and decided to trust Viktor. Looking up she shyly smiled as she looked into his loving, deep chocolate eyes. "I suppose I'm the ugly duckling then?"

Viktor smiled to see her trust, but his brows gathered in confusion, making an unintentionally adorable face. "Duckling?"

Hermione bit her lip in amusement. "You never read The Ugly Duckling?"

Viktor hesitated and said a slightly quiet, "No." After a moment he asked, "Do dey have book in library? We could have read before if it is a book you like Mia."

Hermione leaned up slightly and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "They wouldn't have it here, it's a muggle children's story." Smiling she snuggled closer into his side. Viktor automatically wrapped his arm tighter around her while one hand began slowly moving through her curls.

Seeing the quiet request in his upturned brows, they were both so similar about things from books, she began speaking quietly.

"It's a story about a mother duck who has one egg in her nest that is larger than the rest, and takes a little while longer to hatch. While she loves him just like her other children he is different than the other ducklings. Instead of small and yellow he is large and grey. He swims better than the others, but doesn't walk as well. His nest mates always laugh at him, as well as the other animals that see him." Viktor understands the similarities but says nothing; Hermione is oddly smiling even while telling this sad children's story.

"Sad, the young ducking leaves, but anywhere he tries to live, all the animals are mean and make fun of him. The next spring, living on his own, very lonely, he sees some beautiful white birds, with long elegant necks and movements. He tries to hide so the swans won't make fun of him too, but they come over and start talking with him. When he asks why they would befriend such an ugly duckling they take him closer to the lake they had been swimming in. When they ask him to look, he sees a third swan."

Viktor stops playing with her hair at this, the meaning made clear. Hermione looks up at him happily. "He swims off with them, and is never lonely again."

Viktor gently kisses her forehead. "It is a good children's story. But please, do not think I am a swan." He said with a smile, teasing her.

Hermione lets out a small laugh. "But Viktor, you swim well, love to fly, and" she bites her lip while smiling larger, "You have a very distinguished beak." Her finger traces his nose, causing him to laugh.

He then cups her face, "Da, others may not see your beauty now Mia, but one day soon, they will see a swan." He smirks slightly then, "And you like my nose I think, it is not a beak, is nose, just Quidditch broken nose."

With that he captures her lips with his own, effectively cutting off her reply. Hermione happily opened her mouth with a contented sigh, gently tracing his lips with her tongue. Viktor groans and parts his own lips, but denies Hermione entrance due to his continued memorization of her lovely, so very soft lips. She really was getting too good at this; his regular showers each night were practically freezing. Something Pietro teased him about when he caught on to the repeated goose bumps on Viktor's arms and neck.

A sound entered the haze surrounding the couple. It a couple of students chatting, getting closer to the seated couple, one girl was laughing rather annoyingly. Quickly Hermione grabbed the cloak from her side and threw it over them, the end just barely covering Viktor's boots.

Viktor looked at Hermione who was watching the corridor, waiting for the students to pass by. Her neck was partly covered by her hair, but his long fingers quickly pulled it back, while moving his own feet closer in anticipation of a small jump that might move the cloak. He then swooped down to her enticing neck and began placing gentle kisses on it.

Hermione indeed jumped slightly, barely holding back a squeak of surprise at her boyfriend's unexpected behavior. She found Viktor's fingers were wrapped in her hair and he was gently holding her head so she couldn't escape his questing, wonderful, far too skilled lips. She bit her lips to keep back the slight moan that tried to escape, but she couldn't help the heavy breathing that gave her away, if only to Viktor.

Viktor loved every moment and sound. He heard the unknown students getting closer but couldn't care to open his eyes, even though he slowed his assault. Once they had left, and nothing could be heard, Hermione let out a breathy objection.

"That was not nice Vik-Viktor."

Viktor let out a deep but quiet chuckle, his chest vibrating slightly. He didn't say anything though as he stopped his affectionate assault, merely nuzzling Hermione's jaw and chuckling again at her slight shiver.

Hermione felt his hand loosen its hold in her hair and turned to try and glare at him. It was halfhearted from the beginning, and once her eyes meet his unrepentant, love filled eyes, she fiercely kissed him with a slight frown even as her lips twitched up a little.

As Hermione overwhelmed him, Viktor felt everything else fade away. He could hear nothing but her, smell nothing but her, feel nothing but her. As her tongue seductively danced and caressed his own Viktor felt his eyes roll up in bliss behind his closed eye lids. A moment more and Viktor knew he was at the edge of his considerable control.

Hermione suddenly felt Viktor's hands on her shoulders, pushing her back. Frowning Hermione tried to pull him closer, her lips getting close enough to capture his slightly swollen lower lip again. Her subconscious was directing her, she didn't want to lose him, and Hermione nipped Viktor's bottom lip.

Viktor inhaled sharply and instead of more distance Hermione was crushed to his chest, his hand cradling her head and her own lips being nipped and nibbled at. Hermione moaned in delight at this, the sound finally giving Viktor the strength to stop.

He forced himself to turn his head up towards the ceiling and moved Hermione's head down against his rapidly moving chest. Keeping her out of reach of his exposed neck in case she objected again.

Finally, after enough oxygen had returned to his body, Viktor spoke. Still facing the ceiling, his eyes open now and peering through the magical cloth concealing them. "Mia, please, I luff how – how you like this, but please behave." Hermione tried to push herself up but Viktor held her in place. "I luff you, I do not want to behave shamefully, or hurt you, or even," Viktor swallowed thickly at this, and spoke in a thick accent again even though he didn't realize it, "even give vhat I cannot keep giving because I have to be leaving."

Hermione's body relaxed against him quietly. It stretched on, Hermione not trying to move again, not even tracing her fingers against his arm or chest. As the silence deepened Viktor was shocked to realize an awkward air had risen between them. "Mia?"

Hermione finally, timidly, ran her hand over his arm. "I just about ruined it didn't I?" At her sad tone Viktor looked down and lessened his hold so he could rub her back reassuringly.

"No, nothing vith you could be ruined. But I don't vant to make it harder later."

Hermione didn't answer for a moment. When she spoke again it was very quiet. "Was I being cruel then? This last week? Asking for this when we can't continue?" Hermione almost whispered, still not looking up.

Viktor pulled her chin up, and she silently met his eyes, upset at herself. "My luff, dis has not been bad or cruel, it has been wonderful. You were right, ve make good memories, to keep and hold close vhen ve are filled with loneliness. I am glad you suggest dis. I was in wrong too, to tease you like dat. I just had to stop from going further for now. Later, I promise," and his ears reddened a little, "we will nip and become lost in each other, but not for now."

Hermione blushed, her eyes a mix of so many emotions that even Viktor could not interpret them all. Her lips pulled up slightly though as she remembered the words Viktor told her a little over a month ago. "You don't want this to burn too fast; I'm sorry Viktor, you're right."

He brushed his thumb against her bottom lip and enjoyed the tiny shiver she responded with. "I luff you my Mia. I luff your enthusiasm. I luff that you chose and accepted me."

Hermione gave a shy smile and asked her boyfriend a question she was sure didn't need to be asked. "If I promise to behave, can we go read tomorrow night? People think we still have detention after all. And I don't want your chair to become Professor Snape's firewood."

Viktor grinned softly despite his still heated eyes, "He may be one of your favorite Professors, but even he cannot touch, let alone burn my vonderful gift." He squeezed Hermione's hand, still not trusting himself to do much more. "I vould luff to go read vith you tomorrow before I pack da chair and other things to take home. I promise as well, to behave."


	65. Chapter 65

Private Promises and Goodbye

Due to the heated turn of the night; rather than going to other areas inside the castle Hermione and Viktor wandered outside once more, slowly walking by the lake. Finally they stopped by the tree the otters made a den at. It was late but the otters were always eager to play.

Settling down after a while, Hermione and Viktor simply laid on the grass, watching the stars as different otters nosed at them to see if there were any more fish or friendly pets. Most of them wandered off, but one, perhaps the young one that had napped with them months ago, settled between them resting directly below their entwined fingers so that he could still get pets.

Grinning at the friendly and determined creature Hermione looked at it a moment longer before looking over to Viktor. He was studying her again, a slight smile on his face. Her blush was unseen in the dark as she muttered at him to watch the stars.

Viktor however had one last gift to give and in a few moments Hermione heard Viktor shift before two silk roses appeared between her and the stars above them. Propping herself up on one arm Hermione looked over to Viktor who was looking at her even as he soothed the disturbed otter with his free hand.

Hermione took the flowers and studied the roses in admiration before her eyes widened a little at the entwined stems and fully open petals. After an extra moment of study she withdrew her wand for some extra light. The brilliant red color of the roses caused her to look at Viktor with very wide eyes. This was practically an engagement gift if the book she had read was right.

He grinned a little sheepishly. "You have den read a book on giving roses?" He knew it would only be a matter of time before she read a book detailing the language of flowers, roses especially.

Hermione nodded, unable to say a single thing; such as asking why the 'simple' gift stated the same thing three times. Once could be a slip, but three times, she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment even if she couldn't envision marrying anyone except Viktor; now that the bloody mental image was suddenly there!

"Is ok Mia, it is twentieth century, is just me promising that I am sure of you, of us."

Finally Hermione's jaw was working. "So this is not a proposal?" she clarified. Viktor chuckled, understanding her discomfort.

"No, I vould not simply give without a word. Vould not just give flower, you deserve more, when time is right. Time is not right Mia, you are sixteen, still have school, I am just out of school and want to secure things. Ve will do dis right."

His accent had thickened even though his face remained relaxed and he took a mental breath for stability. He leaned in and gave a very chaste kiss. "It is simple promise that I will wait for you, I will think of you daily, and one day I may ask actual question, because I am sure of us."

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

Later that night Hermione returned the cloak to Harry. She halfway noticed his more relaxed air, and refused to acknowledge his grin at her slightly dazed, poorly hidden, blissful state.

Ginny saw her pass by though and did more than just observe and grin at the brunette. Ginny happily called out to her, normally, down to earth friend. "Hermione! Hey do you want to come over and hang out? Milly said that Lavender and Parvati are having one last nail polish party before they are separated for the summer."

Hermione smiled gratefully and sat down, pulling out a book at random but not opening it.

Ginny had to hold in a giggle. She did lean over though to whisper to Hermione. "You know, if you don't step up your acting skills someone will see you being all love struck and suspect something. Although I'm glad to see you so happy even though it's so close to the end of the school year."

Hermione nibbled her smiling lower lip, her eyes sparkling, and quickly she put up some spells so no one could eavesdrop. She pulled out the red roses and smiled at Ginny's shocked face. After reading the book on roses she had of course grilled Ginny about details and things the book didn't mention.

Ginny looked up from the red roses to Hermione's happy, blissful, possibly engaged, face. Letting out a laugh Hermione shook her head. "He didn't propose Ginny. He just wanted me to have this so that I know he's serious about us. That he's certain, and willing to wait."

Ginny then squealed in joy before catching herself. She had been very taken with Muggle things when she stayed at Hermione's a few summers ago, and one fascinating tradition stuck out to her right now, seeming very appropriate.

"So that's his version of a promise ring?!"

Hermione blushed and tried to deny it but her argument was beyond bad. "Oh for goodness sake Ginny, he just said he's sure about us and that one day he may ask, may… so no romance theories or conspiracies thank you. We are just going to have, uh, try having a long distance relationship for a bit now."

In her mind though she recalled passages out of the two books available on Anima-Sucium match's. True love that didn't fade or change, lasting across distances no matter how long they were kept apart. Firmly pulling herself way from the mental picture of being happily married to Viktor, Hermione focused on Ginny.

Apparently Ginny didn't buy it any more than she did. Hermione blushed again and looked away, her fingers tracing the soft silk.

Ginny smiled. There was something going on with Hermione and Viktor that she wasn't in on, but she couldn't miss how perfect they were for each other. Ginny went back to reading her own book and decided to get Hermione extra parchment for her birthday due to how much more she would now be writing.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

The following night Hermione met Viktor in the abandoned room she had secured for them months ago. He already had the fire going, although he had charmed it so that the heat mostly went up the chimney rather than over-heating the room. Viktor quietly sat in the large and comfortable brown chair with his book open. On the table a plain cloth sat, opened to reveal pastila squares. Hermione's mouth began to water at the sight of the delightful desert.

But more than that, she delighted to see Viktor. Quickly, he stood and walked over to her when she entered. He then gently cupped her face between his hands, and with a reverent 'Mia' kissed her forehead and lips before they went over and sat down together.

Noticing her lack of book he asked if anything was wrong. Hermione shook her head and shyly asked if he could read to her again. Unable to deny her Viktor made sure she was comfortable, and with her head on his shoulder while his hand rested above her hip, idly tracing obscure designs, he read calmly in his native tongue.

Hermione let his voice sooth her. She had been progressively quieter as the day, the last real day of school, passed. Even with the rose Viktor gave her, how she knew they wouldn't just lose touch over time, she felt an ache. It had been slightly painful to walk in tonight, knowing it would be the last time, that tomorrow he would leave. Nibbling on an apple pastila she offered him his preferred almond one, before drawing her hand back that was holding the remainder of the treat so he could read again.

His voice wrapped around her and Hermione let a few silent tears escape. Viktor wiped the lone tear away that didn't join the other two on his shirt. He kissed her forehead again and read on.

Finally, ten minutes before curfew they both reluctantly got up. Viktor saw her swallow thickly and kissed her hard. Drawing back he shrunk the table, foot stool, and of course the wonderful chair before carefully placing them all in a box he had prepared so that nothing would happen them on the way home.

At the doorway he watched Hermione remove the protective wards that had kept their borrowed sanctuary secure.

Reaching for Hermione's hand, Viktor interlaced their fingers while the other hand traced her cheek. "Mia, you must not be this upset tomorrow. I vill still come and say goodbye, but remember I vill see you in a week in Rome. You shall stay with my family, and meet Silvija. We will go flying together, and I will show you my home."

Hermione nodded and quietly spoke. "Even if the war wasn't going on, or starting back up, depending on who you're talking to, it would still be so long until I graduate."

Viktor pulled her into a gentle hug. "What can I do my Mia? Please, tell me how to make it easier for you."

Hermione sighed. "Just stay safe and keep being you. I think that with everything that's coming, it would all be so much harder without you Viktor. Just stay safe, so I don't lose you."

Viktor leaned down and kissed her sweetly, several times. "What we have my luff, cannot be hurt by dis world. You vill not lose me."

With that they both gave sad smiles to each other and left hand in hand. They did not look back at the empty room that aside from looking cleaner, had nothing at all to show that they had ever been there.


	66. Chapter 66

The End, For Now

The school was practically empty. All of the students, and most of the teachers, were either in the main courtyard or on the surrounding grounds. The Beauxbatons carriage was gleaming and the enormous steeds that pulled it were frisky. The Durmstrang ship was still at the dock but its sails were out once more and the faint creaking of rope and wood could be heard in the strong wind. Meanwhile, the Hogwarts horseless carriages were lining up, preparing to be filled with chattering students.

Viktor frowned when he looked at the creatures pulling them, mostly being ignored by the students as if they were not even there. He noticed Harry watching the creatures skittishly through, as if seeing them for the first time.

Watching Fleur make her way over to Hermione and her friends to say goodbye, Viktor decided he could as well and followed the other Champion. He heard Weasley tell her that her English was already good and saw Hermione roll her eyes. He also noticed that several Hogwarts girls looked at him appraisingly due to him talking with the usually aloof Half-Veela.

As Viktor walked over, he heard the question about how the ship he came on would get back home without the Durmstang Headmaster to operate it for them. He inwardly smirked at the small jump Weasley made when Viktor spoke gruffly from behind him. "Karkaroff did not steer, he stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork." He then bowed slightly to Hermione. "Could I have a vord?"

Hermione looked adorably flustered. "Oh, yes… alight."

Annoyingly they heard her red headed friend call out after them. "You'd better hurry up! The carriages will be here in a minute!" However, Harry then began asking him about summer plans, effectively distracting Ron.

Around a corner, with sadly plenty of witnesses, Viktor held out a piece of paper. "Write to me?" Hermione nodded and gave a brief, one armed hug before Nat bound up out of nowhere and enthusiastically hugged the girl. Viktor hissed at her in Russian and she shrugged, sticking her tongue out at him before leaving again. Of course Vlad was then standing beside Viktor, holding out a book to Hermione. It was titled 'The Book of Tree's and The Wands They Provide'. But when Hermione opened it she gave a small gasp.

The seemingly thin pages were well disguised and hid appropriately thick photo album pages. The first page held a picture of their first date, on the tower they often used. The candles were floating and flickering around the low table as Hermione and Viktor waived at her before they reached for some food and kept silently talking. Flipping through several more Hermione found many wizarding pictures of her and Viktor from all over Hogwarts.

The lake, Viktor pulling a beetle out of her hair. The library, a book between them as their backs were half turned to the unseen photographer but their faces glowing in delight at some random debate. The Yule ball, Viktor twirling her on the dance floor, and one from the professional photographer. Even the island Viktor flew her too, although the meadow was only filled with floating lights.

Coming beside her Viktor's eyes widened before looking at his friend.

Vlad shrugged casually but his eyes were dancing with quiet humor. "It's Nat's present to you both. You have one too Viktor. But all three of us worked on getting the different pictures." He then tilted his head at Hermione and smirked admiringly. "By the way, your wards were very hard to get past when we just wanted a picture. You really didn't want to be found."

With that he simply turned and walked away, one hand raised in farewell. Inwardly, very, very pleased with himself. Hermione was still gaping at his back when Viktor closed the book, some of the fan girls were getting close and were too curious. Snapped out from her daze Hermione began slowly walking back to Harry and Ron, talking low under her breath.

"How can we ever pay them back Viktor? This, this is-"

Viktor let one corner of his mouth pull up. "I think they consider it already paid with me being happy with such a wonderful girl." He then let out a chuckle. "Plus dey enjoy being sneaky. They will gloat about this for years."

Once they were back in sight of the others, Viktor became somber looking again. He went and stood next to Harry, and made sure to tell the younger boy how he had liked Diggory, although saying the name was slightly painful. It seemed like the younger boy appreciated it, and didn't hold what happed against him. He even was nice enough to ask about the new Durmstrang headmaster, but Viktor shrugged, it would be at least a week more before that mess was sorted out.

Viktor then shook Harry's, and with reluctance, Weasley's hand. As he was leaving Weasley blurted out the request for his autograph. Turning he saw Hermione biting her lip to keep from laughing.

He signed the paper nicely and hearing the ship's signal left. Not looking back, he over-heard Hermione ask about everything being different. He noted the slightest reassurance from the boy she was sworn to protect, that it would be. Once he reached the ship he made sure to face the grounds rather than the open water and immediately found his girlfriend, one hand clutching the precious book, as Harry's arm rested over one shoulder.

.o0o. 0.o.0 .o0o.

As Ron and Harry debated over which carriage to take, during which Harry seemed oddly wary of the front end of the transport; Hermione looked at the paper Viktor had given her. The loose paper had written, 'I love you,' but inside of it was a tiny, obviously shrunken envelope addressed to Professor Severus Snape. Thinking quickly, Hermione pulled Malka out from under her hair. Quickly she attached the envelope and sent it off, informing Ron, when he became nosy, that she was sending a last minute note to Dobby about workers' rights, along with a summer holiday brochure.


	67. Chapter 67

Information

Severus had settled in his favorite chair to celebrate his freedom from the brats for the next couple of months. He had also poured a generous amount of firewhisky in an attempt to distract himself from the truth that his summer would be more horrendous than teaching due to his old dark master returning.

He simply sipped the amber liquid, knowing better than to get drunk since he could be summoned at the Dark Lord's whim now with no real excuse to allow him a respite. But the blessed silence, the peace... for that he could smell the drink and sip it from time to time in celebration.

A faint noise became louder and at an odd current of air, Severus looked up in surprise at the tiny owl flying in his living quarters. It was the girl's owl, and the fluff ball looked quite pleased with herself. Inwardly he admitted she was right to be so, his quarters were perhaps the most heavily warded, besides the Headmaster's, in the whole castle. He still wasn't fully certain how she had gotten in. He would have to ask the girl about it later.

Setting down his glass and raising a hand he silently marveled at the creatures trust, landing in the middle of his hand and settling down as if intending to stay with him for an hour or so just to pass the time.

Finding the neck cord and removing the message he was intrigued to see a tiny envelope. When he enlarged it, he was slightly surprised at the extremely high quality, Muggle material that was formally addressed to him in writing he had never before seen.

After scanning the document for poisons and curses, just to be certain, he opened it.

To Potion Master and Professor Severus Snape,

I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Sir, and have continually been impressed with your work and findings that furthers the Potions field on an almost monthly basis. I also am aware of your dueling skills, although I also appreciated your discretion in not flaunting such a hard won and exceptional skill.

I have been encouraged, and am delighted for a plausible reason, to inquire about the honor of a face to face meeting though a mutual acquaintance. It does pertain to a young lady we both are aware of, and although you, nor she, are aware of my care for her, I would like to discuss pertinent things regarding her, and our mutual acquaintance's future.

Should this be acceptable to you, Sir, I would be pleased to provide this Portkey, in the form of an envelope, that will activate only if touched July third at eight in the morning.

Anastasia Orlov

Severus paused and read the small but extremely informative letter several times again before he put it down and ran his fingers over the stationary. That it was Muggle material and a fountain pen was used to write with, rather than a quill, assured him that this was no Death Eater revenge against him. Few of them would even know how to use such a thing, and not even he could so flawlessly write with one. It also came by way of the girl's owl, who very few people knew about.

Of course the only logical person for 'mutual acquaintance' was Mr. Krum. Tapping his fingers softly on his pant leg for a moment, Severus thought before getting up and going to his book cases. Whoever this woman was she knew better than to call the boy a friend; Severus Snape had no friends.

Scanning the shelves, he found what he was looking for, a book on progressive Herbology from a little over 70 years ago. Anastasia Orlov. She was progressive for her time, brilliant, but she simply disappeared just as she was becoming well known. Perhaps she didn't care for fame. Of course the woman had changed her name, that was given by many of her admirers. Odd then that she would use that name in her letter to him.

The woman, Anastasia made sure to tell him she knew plenty about him and offered some details about herself, just enough to entice him. Somehow she knew his limits for interesting versus annoyingly vague. That was somewhat worrisome, despite her friendly tone.

She mentioned the girl, rather vaguely, and this was maybe what the boy was talking about before, from the night Miss Ganger healed his incapacitated, cursed and abused form while Mr. Krum assisted. He somehow felt that there was more to the young couple than even he could discern. Then, there was the mystery of them sharing magic without any wands or enchantment. He had searched and searched, but the few hints he found all led to dead ends.

Finally he decided to go. Information was power and it helped keep you alive. He would of course take precautions, but it was time to do what he did best, time to do what he had honed himself for. Gathering information to make sure all this suffering, that Lily's past suffering, would not been in vain.


	68. Dear Readers

Yes, this is the end for now; buuut due to three more books in the series, and how long this part took, which I toughly enjoyed, I will be writing the rest of this story as a trilogy. I may be a while before I post the next part, because I want to have most, if not all of it ready for you all later, rather than dragging it out.

I would love to thank my awesome Beta! Way to go BernerMom. She gave great feedback and while mentioning what others have, some of my errors, she went a step beyond and offered to help. These last five chapters she helped with and is in the process of checking the past chapters. I will post the corrected versions 10 chaps at a time, thank you all for your enjoyment of this story and please be patient as I work on the rest. :D


End file.
